7 dias para destruirte
by IsabellaRoth
Summary: Raven tiene una vida perfecta pero...un día se cruza frente a ella un desafio, uno que jurará destruirla en 7 dias y acabarla.Quien y porqué lo haría?- Se abordan multiples cuadros psiquiatricos, Cuidado! Rated M se que algunos se van a divertir mucho al leerlo. Disfruten y comenten! Damian Wayne, Red X, Robin en un juego donde solo uno ganará. Lemons.(No son personajes ordinarios)
1. Capitulo I: Dia 1: El primer encuentro

Declamair: I don´t own the Teen Titans. They are property of DC comics obviously. / Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen sin embargo el argumento de esta historia SI.

Disfruten. Este capitulo comenzara fuerte pero tengo planeado subir de tono mucho más. Cuidado ! Universo alternativo donde los Titanes no son titanes si no personas con vida "NORMALES" (Comillas bien grandes)

* * *

 **CAPITULO I: DIA 1**

Raven era una mujer que recientemente había cumplido sus veintidos años. Joven, hermosa, independiente con un prometido millonario que la amaba a límites que ni ella comprendía. Él se sentía afortunado de tenerla a su lado.

A ella le daba lo mismo… _O quizás no tanto._ Era un trofeo. Era el chico al que muchas querían a su lado en su círculo social, muchas mujeres lo intentaron tener como pareja, pero Raven lo gano para ella sola.

Raven sabía que nadie más lo podía tocar. Raven sabía que le era incondicional.

Richard Grayson. Richard Grayson era solo suyo y de nadie más. Uno de los dos herederos de la fortuna Wayne junto a su hermano al que jamás tuvo la suerte de conocer.

Raven no era una vividora tampoco, no me malentiendas. Ella era una exitosa abogada tiempo parcial, Socia de un buffete si no era el primero… era el segundo más importante de Gotham.

Como dirán siendo tan joven? La preparatoria para Raven fue un chiste. Ya a los dieciséis años había terminado su bachillerato y había comenzado a dar materias de la Universidad sin siquiera tener la mayoría de edad. Era muy inteligente. De eso no había dudas.

Eso y su belleza eran dos dotes que peleaban en paridad en ella. Era irresistible.

Hablaba poco. No era de las mujeres que te abrumaban con mucha conversación pero su mirada era fuego. Le prometía a cualquier hombre solo con el brillo de sus ojos que iba a pasar la mejor noche de su vida si caía en sus manos.

Si le gustabas ella solo se te quedaba mirando unos segundos sin pestañar como una cobra apunto de picarle a su presa su veneno. Su intoxicante veneno.

Todos aquellos que pasaron una noche con ella quisieron repetir.

No me malentiendan. No era la mujer más bella del mundo. Sin embargo era todo lo que un hombre podría querer. Era la esposa ideal. Hermosa y capaz de administrar un imperio empresarial desde la comodidad de su habitación.

Por eso Richard Grayson había caído tan rápido en su hechizo.

Era exótica. Nunca lo supe en realidad pero probablemente era de sangre extranjera. Tenía un acento peculiar. Hablaba perfectamente cuatro idiomas. Español, Esloveno, Inglés, Ruso y sabía traducir latín.

Su piel era muy pálida. Cuando la tocabas podías dejar fácilmente la marca de tu toque en ella haciéndola ver frágil. Ella te dejaba sentir que tu tenías el control y que era tuya. Pero era mentira. Ella no era de nadie.

Ella podía saber que necesitabas, que querías, tus anhelos y tus deseos solo teniendo una pequeña charla y conociendo tu cuerpo. Ella te hacia pensar que te quería, te hacia sentír importante para ella pero era solo una manipulación mental. Luego de terminar contigo te pateaba, te despedía y seguía su vida normal.

Con Richard. Ella siempre volvía a Richard al día siguiente como si nada hubiera pasado.

Medía no más de 1,60 m. Su cabello era negro y llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus ojos eran lo más impresionante y loco que habrías visto por ahí.

Eran amatista. Cuanta gente tenía ojos amatista? 1 en 10 millones?

Su cuerpo tenía forma de reloj. Perfectamente proporcionado. Delgada pero con un busto prominente para su contextura.

-Roy? En que tanto piensas? .. – Raven chasqueaba sus dedos delante de él solo cubierta por una sabana que ella misma sostenía contra si misma.

-¡ Speedy! – Grito con fuerza al sentir que la ignoraba totalmente aún.

-Disculpa. Solo pensaba en ti. Nos conocemos hace tanto, creo que yo soy uno de los afortunados con el que has repetido más veces y creo que nunca te pregunte. De dónde eres? Digo… No pareces totalmente americana. Esos ojos, tus rasgos… Son tan..-

-Eso no es de tu interés. Ahora vete, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer hoy y a la noche nos veremos en la estúpida fiesta de tu novia.-

\- Es un evento de caridad de la fundación de su padre. A veces es bueno ayudar a otros Raven.-

-Lo que sea. He escuchado en las noticias de que hay un torneo de _**Kyūdō**_ en Tokio la semana que viene. Participaras?-

-Te importa? – Él le pregunto extrañado, no era usual que ella le preguntara nada de su vida fuera de la cama.

-No, para nada. Esta noche quizás conozca a alguien más para divertirme el próximo jueves. Tengo ese día libre y ya sabes quería rellenarlo con algo.- Le dio una sonrisa sombría.

-Acaso Robin no se ha dado cuenta?- No podía creer como sus actividades extra programáticas eran tan habituales sin que su prometido siquiera sospechara de ella.

-Ese tampoco es tu problema. Ya vete.- Se levantó de la cama solo vestida con su collar con forma de cuervo plateado.

Fue hacia el espejo enorme frente a la cama y sin pudor de estar totalmente desnuda se arregló el cabello dejando a Speedy sin habla.

El celular del arquero sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos por un segundo.

 _-Si? Richard? –_ Raven se voltió a ver a Speedy ahora de vuelta interesada en él.

 _-Roy llegare a Gotham en una hora. Estoy en un vuelo en este momento. Te parece si nos encontramos en el Club Valley a almorzar con los demás_?- Raven se acercó a Roy como un felino queriendo comerse al ratón. Aún Roy con las sabanas cubriéndolo casi por completo Raven pudo ver como su erección sobresalía y la tomo entre sus pequeñas manos sin apartar la vista de él ni un segundo y comenzó a sacudir su miembro una y otra vez.

 _-Si … claro. Robin nos vemos en un rato…le diré a los chicos que…(Gemido)-_ Raven empezó a sacudir su miembro aún más rápido. Las sabanas comenzaron a humedecerse.

 _-Ehmmm… Si estabas con Star, Speedy debiste haberme avisado antes.-_ Le comento Robin suponiendo que su novia estaba con él.

 _-Si… con ….St…Star. Nos hablamos…Lue..luego.-_ Roy no pudo aguantar más. Se corrió por toda la sabana. Ella solo dio una sonrisa ganadora.

-Podemos _…-_

 _-NO.-_ Se fue al tocador y cerro la puerta con llave para asegurarse de que él no iría tras ella. Era una invitación a que se fuera.

Siempre eran las cosas del mismo modo. Era hielo fuera de la cama. Y Roy… La aceptaba así como era. Todo era bajo sus términos o no lo era.

* * *

-Bienvenido Señor Roy Harper. Hoy se encuentra especialmente radiante déjeme decirle. – Le comento la señorita que era la encargada de recibir a los miembros del Club de gente elegante de la alta sociedad de Gotham. El Club Valley. La niña se sonrojo al dar el comentario.

El provocaba ese efecto en las mujeres. Era un atleta a nivel olímpico de arquería. A sus veintitrés años ya tenía dos medallas de plata en los . y un mundial. Su físico… sobre todo sus brazos dejaban a las mujeres a sus pies.

\- Llámame, Speedy. Ya hace un tiempo nos vemos aquí casi diario. Estamos en confianza.- El arquero le dio una sonrisa matadora dejando a la niña admiradora en las nubes. Asintió con fuerza.

\- Ahora, serías tan amable de llevarme con Robin y mis demás amigos? Donde están?-

\- En las canchas de tenis Señor Speedy. Venga por favor.- Sin más la niña que apenas se veía mayor de edad lo llevo con sus amigos.

Cuando llego a las Canchas de polvo de ladrillo vio a Victor Stone, también conocido como Cyborg, Garfield Mark Logan también llamado por las chicas Bestita, Wally West el niño Flash, gran atleta de alto nivel competitivo y Robin…

En días como ese le daba a veces pena ver a su mejor amigo a la cara.

Follarle a la prometida prácticamente cada vez que se iba a algún lado en su propia casa de amor le provocaba mareos de vez en cuando. Algo mal se sentía.

Raven por otro lado estaba seguro que desde que cerro el cerrojo de su tocador ya se había olvidado de él.

Eso lo hacía sentir peor.

Daba lo mejor de sí pero siempre era lo mismo.

Para ella era otro más. Suspiro.

-Quien es él?- Pregunto Speedy a Wally.

-Oh, él es Jason Todd. El hermano de Robin. Recuerdas que él nos comento de un hermano menor que se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra? Aquí esta. El otro heredero volvió y lo está haciendo polvo en este set. Vamos Richard tu eres el mejor!- Grito Wally.

-Wally tu.. estuviste en lo de Richard con…- No quiso terminar la frase. Todo lo dijo casi susurrándole al amigo mirando por todos lados que nadie lo escuchara más que él. Flash se sonrojo.

-Eehmm. Porque lo preguntas?- Le dio su reloj con sus insignias grabadas en él.

-Porque si Richard lo hubiera encontrado en su cama seguramente hubiera preguntado como llego eso allí.- Wally recordó en un relámpago lo que sucedió hace dos noches con Raven.

-Diablos. Me lo quite porque se me enredaba en su cabello.- Comento por lo bajo totalmente apenado.

-Te la estuvo comiendo, no?-

-Como preguntas algo asi?- Wally era un fuego. Estaba totalmente apenado.

-No necesitas ya confirmármelo. Es una especialista en eso. Solo no te enamores o sufrirás como muchos.-

-Pero… pero si sales con un minon como Starfire porque necesitas andar con Raven?- Lo pregunto sin una pizca de malicia. Estaba confundido.

-Porque me gusta. Es muy buena en la cama y sin tener la acción que tengo con ella me aburriría. Star es muy básica. La quiero, es muy linda. Pero es demasiado inocente… y ella es..-

\- Genial. –Ambos se sonrojaron mirándose uno al otro y se quedaron pensativos recordando las noches que tuvieron con ella.

Robin y Jason se acercaron a ambos.

-Robin no puedo creer que llego el día en que no lograste hacerle ni siquiera un punto a alguien. Que te esta pasando!?- Bestita se lamentaba porque había apostado dinero en que ganaba su amigo.

-Y ellos? Tus amigos? – Jason se acerco a Wally y Speedy. Los abrazo a ambos amistosamente.- Pensando en una chica amigos?-

Los saco a ambos de sus pensamientos y casi se podría jurar que ambos en la desesperación querían correr del lugar. Lo primero que atinaron a hacer era mirar el suelo y no hacer contacto visual con nadie.

-Una chica? Hablan de Roy? Diran en CUANTAS. No es un chico de nadie… y Wally? Wally tienes siquiera novia?- Ambos negaron con la cabeza con fuerza a Cyborg.

-Roy todavía no puedes sentar cabeza acaso? Ya deberías madurar y pedirle matrimonio a Starfire. – Robin comento. Siempre era la voz sensata del grupo.

Bestita y Cyborg asintieron.

-Oh, Richard. Quizás ninguno de tus amigos consiguió una chica de oro como tuya que sea lo suficientemente buena como para casarse por toda una vida. Wally.. Roy que pueden contarme de la prometida de mi hermano, me han dicho muchos que es una joyita? – Jason les pregunto aun abrazándolos más fuerte.

Ambos comenzaron a toser con fuerza. Wally estaba que vomitaba todo lo que había comido de la desesperación.

-Chicos que diablos les sucede?- Bestita pregunto sin tener idea de lo que les sucedía. Roy se encontraba sin aire.

-Es… Brillante. Una gran abogada. No ha perdido ningún caso. Su IQ es levemente más bajo que el mío y eso es mucho que decir.- Comento Cyborg a Jason. Él era nada más y nada menos que un experto Hacker de computadoras reconocido a nivel internacional.

Robin asintió con orgullo. Estaba tan enamorado… Hasta una leve sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

-Y tiene un CUERPO! Podría ser modelo, tiene unas ..- Bestita hacia gestos señalando que tenía unas grandes tetas. Robin le lanzo una mirada matadora.- Ehh… bueno. No. Es muy bajita.- Se rasco detrás de la cabeza desesperado alejándose de Robin un poco.

-Si es linda.- Dijeron al unisono Wally y Speedy.

-Ah, si?- Jason se acerco más a Wally. El deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Ya pueden dejar de hablar de mi novia? Hoy la conocerás Jason. Te va a encantar.- Jason dejo de abrazar a los muchachos y ambos suspiraron aliviados.

-Seguro.-

-De que trabajas, Jason? Porque nunca en años has vuelto a Gotham?- Pregunto Roy extrañado. Lo sentía sospechoso.

-Tengo mis negocios en la bolsa y.. la respuesta a tu segunda pregunta-. Problemas con mi querido padre.-

-Lo que no me has dicho hermano es si tienes novia…- Robin le consulto extrañado que su hermano a su edad no le haya comentado de ninguna pareja en años.

-No, no tengo tiempo para eso. Nunca llegue a repetir con ninguna…-

-Oh, que lastima. Bruce estaría fascinado de verte a ti o a mi formando una familia. Ya sabes aún no tenemos a un heredero…-

-Me importa una mierda, Bruce. – Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Nunca escucharon a nadie que se atreviera a decir algo así de la gran cabeza de la corporación Wayne.

Richard sonrió nervioso.

 _-Grandes problemas con papá…-_ Susurró Robin.- Que tal si vamos por unos tragos?- Todos asintieron.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche…

Raven y Starfire estaban en una habitación inmensa. El cuarto de Starfire. La hija única de un empresario de la industria de los juguetes de niños lo tenía todo.

Tres grandes espejos en tres lados distintos de la habitación bañados en oro. Una cama King Size adornada con mil telas importadas. Una puerta que llevaba a un armario del tamaño de un departamento pequeño y mil estupideces más.

-Querida amiga Raven has visto a Speedy últimamente? Hace dos días que no se nada de él y me temo que me este traicionando con otras chicas. Mi corazón tiene ese temor… Le perdonaría todo a Roy. Pero no quiero que me deje. Lo amo más que a nadie en este mundo.-

-Por favor Star… Roy y otras chicas? Lo dudo. Tú eres la única chica oficial de Roy en la vida. Roy jamás ha estado con nadie más de dos años. Lo conozco desde que tengo trece … Eres especial para él.- Raven coloco una mano en su hombro reconfortándola.

-Gracias Raven. Siempre eres tan linda y sabes como hacerme sentir mejor. Estas segura de que no tienes poderes sobrenaturales para hacer sentir mejor a las personas?- Raven sonrió de verdad.

\- No, creo que no Star. No hay poderes sobrenaturales en mi. Bajamos? – Star asintió. Ella como anfitriona de la fiesta era muy esperada debajo. Además… Raven había quedado en ver a Richard en la fiesta. Luego de diez días…

Raven añoraba con que se fuera más seguido. Era muy divertido llevar a muchos acompañantes temporales a la casa que Richard le había comprado a ella como regalo anticipado de bodas.

Era la mejor casa de Gotham. Cuatro pisos, veinte habitaciones… Gritaba ostentación pura. Es más tenía un cuarto con una cama con grilletes y todo tipo de juguetes que Robin ni conocía a pesar de él mismo haber comprado esa casa.

Ambas bajaron por las largas escaleras de la mansión de la familia de Starfire.

Una del brazo de la otra.

Starfire vestía un vestido rosado corto por encima de los rodillas con tiritas. Unos tacones blancos muy altos de punta fina y unos pendientes dorados. Ella media alrededor de 1,80 m. Era delgada y de buen cuerpo. Pero no voluptuosa. Era una modelo de revista y desfiles. Su largo cabello rojizo era espectacularmente lacio y brillante. Ella era el sol y Raven era la Luna.

La luna misteriosa que nunca nadie pudo conquistar.

Raven tenía un vestido negro largo con un tajo hasta casi la cintura. Cada vez que caminaba podía verse sus tonificadas piernas. En la parte superior tenía una especie de corset muy ajustado dejando ver su busto aún más grande de lo que era. Colgando en su cuello tenía una cadenita plateada con un cuervo pequeño en el como siempre. Era su insignia. Sus ojos tenían una sombra oscura acentuando la profundidad de ellos. Eran una atracción letal sus grandes orbes amatista. Sus labios carnosos estaban pintados con un color carmesí furioso.

Las mujeres la odiaban. Starfire probablemente era su única amiga mujer. La inocencia de ella la llevaba a confiar en Raven ciegamente.

Robin estaba al pie de los escalones.

Tomo la mano de Raven y Roy la de Starfire.

-Raven han pasado muchos días sin poder verte. – Robin la beso con furia frente a todos. Prácticamente el beso era como un símbolo de propiedad sobre ella.

Raven lo dejo seguir poniendo una de sus manos en su espalda. Debajo de su saco… con habilidad tocando su baja espalda haciéndolo gemir un poco entre besos.

Star tosió levemente apenada por la escena.

Robin se separo de Raven lentamente. Ella quedo mirando al chico detrás de Robin.

La inquietaba su mirada.

-Oh, mi amor. Él es mi hermano, Jason. Recuerdas que te he comentado de él?- Raven asintió fingiendo interés.

-Un gusto, Jason. Es una pena que no puedas venir más seguido a Gotham. Al menos supongo que nos darás el honor de acudir a nuestra boda, no es así? –

Jason se acercó a Raven besando su mano y lo mismo hizo con Starfire quedando unos segundos mirándola de manera misteriosa. Starfire se sonrojo.

Raven con un poco más de interés sobre él lo miro de arriba abajo analizando cada partícula de su ser.

Era de igual complexión que Robin. Entrenado. Su cabello era negro oscuro salvo por un mechón color blanco en el frente. Sus ojos eran de una tonalidad plateada con tintes celestes. Su rostro tenía rasgos duros y varoniles. Él a diferencia de Robin que tenía un smoking impecable tenia… unos pantalones color negro y una camisa blanca simple con sus tres primeros botones abiertos.

No tenía el mínimo interés en respetar el código de etiqueta de la fiesta.

-Boda? Enserio?- Robin no podía creer que Raven por fin quería dar ese paso. Estaba extasiado de alegría. Era un paso que se habían comprometido a dar sin embargo no había fecha.

-Despacio, Cuñada. No vayas tan rápido que Robin ya está pensando en cómo te verías llevando a su niño. – Raven lo miro disgustada. Ella sabía que probablemente era verdad lo que Jason había dicho pero más aún porque consideraba que para haberlo visto por primera vez era demasiado indiscreto.

Todos sonrieron y se alegraron.

-Felicidades chicos, es un placer que mi fiesta los haya motivado a dar este gran paso.- Grito Starfire muy contenta por ellos. Roy tomo la mano de Raven y sonrió.

-Es una lástima que al fin ya tengas dueño dulce Raven. Supongo que muchos aquí aun conservaban una esperanza de tener algo contigo antes de que te casaras. – Raven le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio una mirada de advertencia. Apretó su mano con firmeza.

-Ya hace tres años soy solo de mi querido Richard. Por supuesto que pronto tendré un hijo con él. Roy.. y tú cuando te casarás con Star? Si llegas a hacerle daño a mi mejor amiga te las verás conmigo…- Estaba enojada con él. Roy lo sabía. Él la conocía hace más tiempo que Richard. Probablemente se vengaría después…

-Oh, Raven. No lo presiones. Sé que Roy en algún momento dará ese paso. No mi amor?- Roy asintió acariciando su mejilla.

-Por supuesto. Pero por ahora disfrutemos de tu fiesta querida. – La tomo del brazo a Star y la llevo al centro de la sala. Ambos comenzaron a bailar exquisitamente un jazz.

\- Raven me concedes este baile?- Robin tomo a Raven de la mano y la llevo a bailar también. La abrazo.

Ella aprovechando que cada uno estaba en su mundo, poso sus labios en su cuello dándole besos sigilosamente.

Robin estaba en el cielo. Cada noche fuera de Gotham soño con ella.

Raven vió a Star caminar hacia el tocador nerviosa. Mirando hacia todos lados.

Siguió bailando con Robin atenta a su alrededor.

A Roy a lo lejos lo pudo ver charlando con unas chicas. Una de ellas era la perra de Tara Markov. _No se supone que debería estar con Garfield esa arribista?_ El grupo de amigos era grande. Especial. Raven no quería a nadie se podría decir pero tampoco les quería mal. Tara era algo malo para cualquiera de sus amigos presentía.

Decidió restarle importancia a las estupideces que hacía Roy y siguió buscando…

Jason Todd. Jason camino hacia el tocador minutos después que se fuera Starfire.

\- Señor Grayson. Disculpe por interrumpirlo pero ha llegado el alcalde y necesitaba charlar algo privado con usted.-

-Lamento hacerle un desplante al alcalde pero estoy con mi novia aquí y pensábamos en irnos a casa. – Richard le respondió con amabilidad.

-Por favor, Richard. El alcalde debe necesitarte para algo importante. Ve con él. Yo tomare unos tragos e ire un rato con Star. No te preocupes por mi. Luego en cuanto puedas nos iremos a casa.- Richard la miro agradecido por su comprensión y se fue.

Raven camino hacia el tocador del primer piso. Eso era lo extraño.

Habian cuatro tocadores en la planta baja del salón inmenso. CUATRO. Porque Star iria al de arriba siendo que jamás abandono una fiesta de principio a fin y menos si era la anfitriona?

Raven fue sigilosamente hacia donde fue Star. Fue por un largo pasillo a la izquierda y cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el tocador escucho gemidos.

 _Jason no te detengas…_ Escucho a Star gimiendo a los gritos sin importarle que a unos metros de ella estaba Roy.

Asi no era Star. Star estaba enamorada de Speedy.

Escucho golpes. Era de una mesa golpeando la pared. Eran muy fuertes. Lo único que creía Raven que no dejaba que todo el mundo escuchara esos ruidos fue la música.

 _Espera_.

 _Espera. No… Dentro no por favor._ Raven no pudo resistir el impulso de ver por el cerrojo lo que sucedía.

Jason tenía a Star sobre una mesa. Estaba dentro de ella presionando fuerte su cintura. La tenía de espaldas. Star lloraba. Raven no entendía si de placer o de dolor. No lo comprendía.

Jason dio un último empujón dentro de ella y Raven juraba que él se corrió dentro de ella.

Raven se sonrojo. Raven jamás se sonrojaba por nadie.

Jason miro hacia el cerrojo. Era como si supiera que Raven lo estaba viendo detrás de esa puerta. Raven salto hacia atrás y se fue corriendo hacia la fiesta una vez más.

No podía creer lo que había visto. Star… Star no era así.

Una vez que bajo Roy la tomo de la cintura y Raven casi da un grito de susto al pensar que era alguien más.

-Como diablos se te ocurre sorprenderme asi !- Raven le grito indignada.

-Casarte, enserio? Desde el día que tengas un anillo de bodas ahí vas a tener que hacerte la idea de que te deberás embarazar en menos de una semana. Se cómo es Robin no parara hasta que tengas un heredero de los Wayne antes de que lo haga Jason con alguien más. Además el día que dejes de cuidarte no sabrás quién diablos te embarazo.- Raven lo llevo a un pasillo donde no había nadie más. Lo llevaba rumbo al parque de la casa. Miro hacia todos lados al saber que nadie más estaba ahí. Lo tomo del cuello con sus propias manos y lo estampo contra la pared.

-ROY UNA PUTA PALABRA MÁS Y JURO QUE TE MATARE. Estoy HARTA DE TUS ESTUPIDECES. NADIE ES MI DUEÑO Y YO HARE CON MI VIDA LO QUE CARAJO QUIERA.- Sabia Raven que estaba perdiendo los estribos con ese idiota y que podía aparecer alguien en cualquier momento si seguía gritando. Se calmó para sus adentros. Tomo aire y se acercó a él soltándolo.

-Ten cuidado con Jason Todd.- Ambos dijeron al unísono. Ambos se alejaron entre si y se miraron en la incredulidad.

-Chicos? Que hacen aquí?- Bestita se acercó a ellos en un smoking verde, su cabello rubio estaba todo desordenado.

-Estamos aquí hablando de la boda de Raven con Robin. Puedes creerlo? Finalmente la princesa de hielo se casara – Speedy le comento a Garfield las noticias.

-Oh, mi dios! Felicidades Raven! Serás entonces ultra mega mega millonaria!- Raven le dio una mirada fulminante a Garfield.

-Con quien crees que estás hablando?- Se cruzó de brazos. – Con esto me recuerdas que Tara Markov está allí dentro. Te está esperando seguramente. – Raven lo comento como si escupiera veneno. _Pronto me encargare de ti Bestita._

-Tranquila, Raven. Tara es una buena chica. Quieres que te lleve con ella Gar?- Bestita asintió a Roy confundido.

Roy antes de irse se dio vuelta y miro a Raven con la promesa en su mirada de que hablarían después.

Raven se dejó caer contra la pared pensativa.

No podía creer la sensación que le dio dentro de sí misma ver la mirada de Jason detrás del cerrojo. Era desafiante. Daba miedo. A la vez algo dentro de sí misma sentía que ardía.

-Porque pensando tanto pajarito?- Jason salió de una esquina acercándose a ella.

Raven sintió una sensación de frio que iba desde su cuello a la espina dorsal como una corriente eléctrica.

-Se lo que eres. Un maldito hijo de puta que anda seduciendo niñas, que se las coge y luego desaparece. - Le escupió Raven tranquila.

\- Y como llegaste a creer algo así de mi?- Actuando indignado. Fingía horriblemente.

\- Porque todo lo que tu hagas o vayas a hacer yo ya lo he hecho y mejor.- Sentenció.

\- Ah, si? Bueno, te tengo novedades. He venido **a destruirte. A hacerte desear jamás haber nacido. Lamentarás haberte cruzado en mi camino.** Te hare mil pedazos.- Cada palabra lo dijo con seriedad.

Raven lo miro a la cara y se rió. Eran carcajadas vigorosas y fuertes.

\- Por favor… No sabes con quien te metes, cuñado. – Raven camino hacia la fiesta nuevamente esperando encontrar a Robin para irse de una vez.

\- Siete días. _En siete días te destruiré, Raven…-_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! Es algo totalmente distinto. Intento mantener a los personajes con ciertas características básicas que tienen y luego adaptarlas a mi manera.

Este será un fic subido de tono, oscuro. Siniestro y perturbador. Cuidado ! Espero comentarios!


	2. Capitulo II Dia 2, El desafio

Me emociona tanto este fic. Es como que me da muchas posibilidades de innovar y hacer algo distinto a lo que venia haciendo... Estoy contenta. **ABAJO LES DEJO UNAS PREGUNTAS Y una ACLARACION.**

 **Voy** a intentar dentro de lo posible mantener a Raven que si bien no tiene problemas de control de sus emociones por que algun ente demoniaco como es Trigon la esta jodiendo... si voy a presentarla al menos con la misma sintomatologia cambiante.

Siempre los tengo acostumbrados con mucho Red X/ Raven y Robin / Raven, Que va a haber y mucho! Pero que les parece como va encarando el fic? Cuentenme. Mi inspiracion para este fic es la pelicula "Crueles intenciones (O tambien conocida como Juegos sexuales) donde la protagonista es Sarah Michelle Gellar. Una de mis actrices favoritas.

Gracias por seguirme. Minimo este fic va a tener 7 capitulos como lo dijo Jason en el capitulo anterior. Veo si llego a cerrar bien la historia en 7 capitulos o lo extendere un poco mas. Los capitulos son largos porque cuento las 24 horas del dia de Raven desde que se levanta hasta que se va a dormir. Es necesario. Espero que les guste.

Se preguntan como se ve Raven en este fic? Bueno algo asi como la foto de portada que deje en este fic. (Esa foto es de Raven, del comic TITANS (2009), Me gustaba como lucia ahi. Se la podia ver muchas veces como civil.

* * *

 **DIA 2: Desafio**

 **30 de abril del 2018**

La luz era cegadora. Raven no quería levantarse pero tenía que. Richard estaba a su lado. Ambos seguían semi vestidos.

 _Como siempre lo usual…_ Pensó.

Ella beso su mejilla con cariño.

-Robin se nos hace tarde. Tienes que ir a la empresa y yo… hoy tengo sesión con mi psiquiatra, con Aqualad. -

-Tan… tan temprano?-

-Si. Ayer me sentí… Mal otra vez. Senti ese calor que inunda mi cuerpo. Una crisis otra vez como las que sufri antes. Pero estoy bien...– Lo miro con una mirada llena de angustia _. Era tan buena actriz pero…_ En parte era cierto. El calor lo sintió. Lo sintió después de ver coger como animales a Jason y a Kori. Pero eso no tenia porque saberlo.

-Pero porque no me has dicho? Pudimos habernos ido de inmediato. Estamos los dos en esto, Raven. Juntos. –

-Estoy progresando. Semanalmente veo a Garth y dice que estoy avanzando en esto. Pero… Richard estoy tomando tantas pastillas para detener esos impulsos y sigue siendo difícil. Te amo y quisiera complacerte como mujer de una vez.- Raven lo tomo a Richard desde el cuello de su camisa suplicante.

-Yo también te amo pero tienes que curarte. Es lo más importante. Has tenido una vida muy difícil…-

-No sigas. – Suspiro. – Quiero darte un hijo, quiero hacerte feliz. – Ella acaricio su barbilla.

-Pronto nos casaremos y seremos solo tú y yo…Pero primero tienes que estar bien. – Richard le regalo una sonrisa.

" _Que hijo de puta. Me enferma de los nervios…."_

Ella a veces lo veía como un maldito ángel caído del cielo. Era un desafío entender la maldita cabeza de Richard Grayson.

Ella lo provoco. Ella le dio los mejores besos que alguna vez le dio a alguien… pero él jamás la dejo entregarse. Tres malditos años con él y solo le prometió que harían el amor después de casarse y de que Garth le diera el alta de su problema

Adicción.

Adicción al sexo y a algunas otras sustancias. Ninfomanía en términos más agradables.

La amaba tanto Richard que aun después de no haberla conocido en las circunstancias más normales… Ella fue un flechazo a primera vista.

Un flechazo tan brutal que la primera vez que la vio las palabras no le lograron salir de la boca por varios largos segundos.

-Tres malditos años. Como puedes soportar tanto? – Ella ya estaba perdiendo la razón. Robin era un desafío. Quizás por eso estaba tan encaprichada con él.

Quizás principalmente eso la mantenía a su lado siempre. Él era distinto a todos los demás. Era especial.

Raven recordó la pregunta de Roy del día anterior.

" _ **-Acaso Robin no se ha dado cuenta?-"**_

 _Si, Robin_ _ **parcialmente**_ _sabía todo._

Nunca nadie supo cómo se conocieron. Era algo que ninguno de los dos había comentado jamás con sus amigos.

* * *

FLASHBACK

 _Hace tres años atrás…_

Era un dia de invierno frio y con una lluvia intensa en el campus de la Universidad.

Ella recientemente se había mudado al campus en el afán de huir de su hogar y probar la virtual independencia lejos de su padre.

Tenía dieciocho años y ya estaba en el segundo año de su carrera. Leyes.

En su habitación dormía con Kori como su acompañante que con veinte años estaba en su segundo año también de su carrera de diseño. Raven la consideraba inteligente si se tenía en cuenta que era de esas niñas "Porristas" de su preparatoria.

Para Raven era realmente en términos simples "No tan estúpida como se veía"

-Amiga me acaba de llegar una comunicación. Se cancelaron todas las actividades de esta tarde debido al clima.- _El clima? Oh. Si. Un pequeño tifón azotando las costas, lo usual en esta época del año._

-Estoy aburrida, Star. Iré a dar una vuelta…- Sin dejar que ella emitiera una palabra se fue por los largos pasillos desolados y oscuros. La luz de emergencia estaba activada solo para los cuartos. Había un parcial toque de queda por seguridad.

Ella iba rumbo a los vestuarios del gimnasio de hombres que quedaba en otro edificio.

La fuerte lluvia la dejo totalmente empapada. No le importaba. El calor que sentía en su cuerpo la hacía perder el juicio.

Entro en otro pasillo ya a salvo de la tormenta. Speedy estaba recostado contra una puerta.

-Porque tardaste tanto? Maldito imbécil.-

-Me llamaste ayer, vengo de Alemania solo por ti. Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un vuelo en un par de horas?- Ella lo tomo de su chaqueta y lo beso bestialmente.

Roy abrió la puerta del vestuario y entraron. Raven lo tiro contra uno de los asientos y se sentó sobre él.

-Que... qué harías sin mí?- Roy le dijo entre besos. Raven lo tomo del cuello y lo miro a los ojos.

Sus orbes grandes violetas demostraron que estaba en uno de esos ataques. Estaban teñidos levemente de una tonalidad rojiza y brillante. Llorosos.

-Basta dámelo por favor. – Saco de su chaqueta una bolsa.

Era esa droga que había empezado a consumir con Roy desde que tenían quince años. Esa que la volvia loca y le daba cierto control sobre sus acciones y su vida. _O era al menos lo que ella creí_ a…

Raven la comenzó a inhalar.

Su cuerpo se comenzó a relajar.

-No sabes cuánto dinero me costó este paquete…- Raven le dio un atado de diez mil dólares en su mano.

-Quédate con el cambio.- Su respiración estaba algo agitada aún. Ella seguía sentada sobre él.

-No, Raven. No quiero el dinero. Solo quiero estar contigo. Hace una semana no te siento… No me digas que solo me llamaste por esto.- El comenzó a besarla en el cuello lentamente mientras ella seguía volando en su mundo. Él no sabía si lo escuchaba.

-Raven?- Ella no le dijo nada más. Le bajo la cremallera de su jean erráticamente. Se acercó a su lóbulo y lo lamio con sensualidad.

Se las arregló para sentarse sobre su miembro ya duro y ambos se conectaron una vez más como lo venían haciendo hace tantos años.

Speedy rugió de placer.

-Te odio. Pero me gusta tu virilidad tanto…- Roy se sonrojo ante su atrevida honestidad. Ella comenzó a moverse con fuerza sobre él.

Era su mejor amiga. El sentía por momentos que la amaba tanto…

Intento establecerse con tantas mujeres durante años. Tuvo tantas relaciones que no podía siquiera decir cuántas pero ninguna le era lo suficientemente buena como para dejar de olvidar a Raven. Siempre volvía a la dulce Raven.

A veces pensaba que tenía que ver con el hecho de que fue su primera vez. A veces porque compartían tantas cosas en común… Ambos tuvieron familias difíciles.

Vidas difíciles y ambos siempre se apoyaron desde chicos en todo sentido.

Aun después de descubrir a Raven con tantos hombres en varias oportunidades… a pesar de que eso al principio le desgarro el corazón consiguió ayudarla a detener sus impulsos dándole a su alcance drogas.

Ella jamás le tuvo miedo a las nuevas experiencias por eso sin dudarlo tomo la oportunidad que Roy le dio. Detestaba más no poder controlarse y revolcarse con cualquier hombre que cualquier otra cosa.

Y sirvió. Sirvió lo suficiente como para poder frenar sus impulsos y ella poder decidir cuándo y con quien lo hacía.

Le sirvió para girar la energía de su adicción hacia otras actividades.

Como los libros, los libros… los libros y por supuesto el estúpido Yoga con algo de actividad en el gimnasio.

Quien la veía luego de unas semanas de haberlas empezado a consumir dirían que era una Chica Normal. Inteligente y bella. Con un cierto trastorno de personalidad importante. Esa última característica de ella te dabas cuenta si la conocías durante un tiempo y veías sus acciones. Salvo que seas Kori.

Roy no era psicólogo pero sentía que su amiga tenía dos caras totalmente opuestas entre sí.

Por ejemplo… la que le mostraba a su mejor amiga Starfire y otra… la que conocía Speedy o cualquier hombre con el que se metía.

Era una perra. Era una perra que jugaba con tus sentimientos.

 _Pero él la quería igual…_

Raven lo abrazo más fuerte y el ritmo era tan rápido que Roy no podía contenerlo más.

Derramo todo lo que tenía en ella y ambos pegaron un alarido de placer sin importarles donde estaban.

-Ven a mi departamento. Deja la Universidad unos días… Te dare todo lo que quieras.- Una vez más él suplicaba.

-Vete.- Ella se levantó de encima de él y se acomodó la larga falda. Roy la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca. Se levantó.

-No por favor. Yo... Yo te amo. No me alejes de ti. – Como un idiota lo dijo otra vez.

-VETE!- Grito más fuerte y el cabizbajo con temor de que no quisiera verlo más se fue lentamente.

-Disculpa…- Cerro la puerta detrás de sí.

Ella ese día era un remolino de emociones. La lluvia y los fuertes truenos aplacaban el sonido de su llanto.

Se abrazó a sí misma.

Estaba débil.

 _Roy perdóname tú…_

-Srta. Roth?- Raven levanto su rostro para encontrarse con Richard Grayson.

Se llevó las manos a su rostro pensando que era una maldita ilusión. Un mal sueño.

- _Diablos_ …- Fue lo único que atino a decir.

-Estas bien?- Él llevo una mano a su rostro deteniendo una lagrima que caía por su mejilla.

-Hace cuanto estas aquí?- Estaba asustada. Ella era perfecta para todo el mundo. Ella escasamente hablaba. Ella era intocable. Robin era su maldito profesor y aquí en este vestuario ella presento en bandeja de plata todas sus miserias juntas.

-La luz estaba encendida desde que entraron. Supongo que podría decir que estoy desde el comienzo.- No sabía que decir. Nada era adecuado para justificarse.

-Sr. Grayson no…- Estaba totalmente estúpida. Drogada. Fuera de eje.

El la miraba con pena. Eso le revolvía el estómago a Raven.

-No digas nada. No estamos en horario de clases. Mi nombre es Robin.-

Richard Grayson tenía pocos años más que ella. Era del último año. Pero era tan bueno en todo lo que hacía que el profesor titular le dejo a su cargo una clase como pasantía docente en los primeros años de la carrera.

Raven solo lo vio muy pocas veces a la cara y cuando lo veía sentía que él ya estaba ahí mirándola en secreto.

La tomo entre sus brazos estilo nupcial y la llevo consigo.

-Qué haces? Vas a hacer que me expulsen? – Siguió caminando por unos minutos sin decir nada. Pensando.

-Nunca te haría eso. Te voy a cuidar.- Abrió una habitación y Raven vio solo…

Oscuridad.

Richard encendió las luces y cerró la puerta detrás con llave.

Dejo a Raven en su grandísima cama y ella se recostó contra la almohada aliviada.

-Habitación para ti solo Grayson? Supongo que no eres un chico normal en esta Universidad después de todo.- Seguía mirando el techo. No quería verlo a su rostro. Sentía vergüenza de que de todas las personas él la haya visto así.

-Tiro el paquete que llevo consigo de droga al tacho.

Raven giro a verlo con ansiedad.

-Mi padre es socio fundador de esta Universidad. Supongo que la habitación personal es una gentileza del rectorado.- Paro un poco de hablar. Pensativo. Mirándola.

-Eres muy joven y bella… también inteligente como para que dejes que tu novio te manipule con esa mierda.- Raven lo miro a los ojos. A sus bellos ojos celestes agua con intensidad. Se rio.

-Mi novio? Lo has visto a la cara? Es un niño. No es mi tipo de hombre y solo me da eso porque me ayuda con mis problemas.-

-No lo vi porque estaban teniendo relaciones. Pero si los escuche. _Lamentablemente…_ A que te refieres con "eso"?-

-Lo que acabas de tirar y…y sexo.-

-Qué?-

-No quiero hablar de ese… No te conozco y son mis problemas.-

-Ese hombre no está a tu altura. No te quiere. No le creas. No te daría esa mierda si pensara en tu bien. Tienes que ir a un médico. No es normal que tengas relaciones con alguien solo por…- Ella tomo su mano y lo miro con seriedad.

-Robin no lo puedo controlar. Desde hace años… Desde que me vio..- Comenzó a llorar.

-No necesitas decirlo. Ya te entendí. Prométeme que dejaras que te ayude, Raven.-

-Que quieres a cambio? Todos quieren algo a cambio…-

-Ser tu amigo…- Robin se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en su frente con dulzura.

Raven estaba rígida. No le creía su ayuda desinteresada.

- **Si quieres cogerme hazlo. He estado con chicos que ni siquiera llegan a ser la mitad de lindos que tú y lo he pasado bien**.- Le salió del alma ser tan venenosa. Ella era así. Esa oración lo dijo con honestidad desde la profundidad de su ser.

Richard le dio una _bofetada_.

Rachel estaba a punto de gritar y él le tapó la boca. Se acercó a su ido y le susurro.

-Me encantaría. Pero lo haremos cuando me ames. Cuando razones y claramente te desintoxiques de toda esa mierda que llevas dentro.-

Raven casi gime de la excitación que le hacia sentir sobre su piel el aliento de Richard Grayson.

Le siguió el juego.

Asintió. Se reía por dentro.

-Como tú digas, Robin.-

* * *

Presente...

Robin _parcialmente_ lo sabía todo. Lo que no sabía es que ese día estaba con Roy. Tampoco sabía que seguía viéndolo semanalmente a sus espaldas.

Tampoco sabía que a otros más también.

Robin evidentemente tampoco sabia que su hermano era un malnacido hijo de puta.

 _Hay tantas cosas que no sabes Robin…_

-No digas nada mejor. Luego de mi sesión tengo que ir a chequear mis casos. Saldré a almorzar con Kori y... nos vemos esta noche?-

-Si, te tengo una sorpresa.-

-Ah, si?- Estaba emocionada. Su viaje a Inglaterra fue largo. Esperaba una joya invaluable de esas que solo Robin le daba o tal vez...Se iban a mudar?

La promesa le hacía muchas ilusiones.

-Entonces espero que el día pase rápido.- Raven se fue al tocador dándole una sonrisa genuina olvidándose por un segundo lo frustrada que se sentía con él.

- **Te va a encantar…-**

Raven tardo media hora en el tocador. Llevo un vestido de día color blanco y un sombrero color negro. Tacones del mismo color stiletto de punta fina y peino su largo cabello. Lo dejo suelto.

Cuando salió Robin ya no estaba. La había dejado sola sin despedirse.

- _Qué diablos…? Robin no es asi.-_

Suspiro pesadamente y fue a tomar un té de hierbas a la cocina junto a su empleada de servicio.

-Richard se fue sin despedirse. Te dijo porque tanta prisa?- Tomo un sorbo mientras la miraba a la niña que en con apenas veinte años había visto en su casa las mayores depravaciones que jamás hubiera imaginado en su vida.

Era un manojo de nervios. Evitaba a Raven como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Si señora. Me dijo que tenía que ver a su hermano en la Empresa Wayne y que no llegaría hasta la noche. Que lo disculpe pero llegaba tarde.-

-Tarde? **Ese hermano suyo no merece un mínimo de respeto. Es una escoria de la sociedad**. Si lo conoces verás de que hablo.- Encendió un cigarrillo frente a ella aun recordando los gemidos de Jason que no se le iban de su cabeza.

-Llamo Roy de casualidad?-

-No, el Señor Roy Harper no se comunicó el día de hoy. – Raven asintio y tomo sus llaves.

Tomo su auto y se fue a la ciudad.

 _Aqualad tienes que terminar con este jueguito tuyo de una vez._

En un rato llego a un edificio enorme con puertas inmensas color dorado.

-Srta. Roth la están esperando…- Era asidua en el consultorio de Garth.

-Gracias.- Fue al ascensor totalmente furiosa. Al llegar al piso toco la puerta solo una vez y Aqualad abrió rápidamente y la tomo del brazo jalandola contra él.

-SUELTAME! Quiero que me des el maldito alta de una vez. – Aqualad la soltó y cerró la puerta. Fue a su escritorio y tomo una carpeta.

-Raven por mucho que llores o grites no te daré el alta. Ambos sabemos que no te tomas correctamente tu medicación. Que sigues igual o más enferma que antes. - Suspiro y siguio.

\- Ya te he dicho que tu trastorno de doble personalidad siempre estará contigo pero si no haces algo para controlarlo ni con medicación llevarás una vida normal y un buen día podrías ser capaz de… matar sin siquiera querer hacerlo o tener noción de lo que haces. Entiendes la gravedad de lo que me pides?-

-No digas estupideces. Estoy perfectamente bajo control.-

-Raven atiendo a Wally y le estas jodiendo la cabeza bastante. No tienes control de ti misma. Que ganas con Wally? Es un buen chico con una carrera por delante… Te debería encerrar en una institución por un tiempo por tu bien.-

Raven se levantó de su asiento con una agónica tranquilidad. Su semblante era pasivo y calmado. No como hace minutos atrás.

-Garth si me quieres solo para ti y tu problema es que vea a Wally, listo. No lo veré más. Pero no digas esas cosas… Yo me siento bien. Estoy trabajando, me he hecho un nombre y solo quiero divertirme. Richard por todo este problema mio que tengo hace años no quiere joderme la cabeza y piensa que manteniéndose en la abstinencia sexual me ayudara pero no. Sabes que uno no puede vivir así. A caso es mi culpa desear el cuerpo de un hombre si mi novio no me desea como… como tú? – Garth no dejo de ver sus ojos. Estaba tan concentrado en ellos y en sus palabras que no vió hasta que su cuerpo respondió cuando ella se sentó sobre él.

-Eres muy linda, Raven. Pero no puedo…-

-Tú tienes una familia. Una linda esposa e hija. Yo estos años guarde nuestro secreto solo entre nosotros y jamás lo arruinaría. Yo también quiero casarme y tener hijos. Quiero casarme con Richard pero tú y tu moral son mi impedimento. Quieres dinero? Quieres tenerme como tu amante toda tu vida? Seré tuya cuanto lo desees pero necesito casarme, _por favor_.-

A Aqualad le gustaba. A quien no le gustaba? Pero le temía. Era incontrolable. Solo él sabía de lo que era capaz y de lo que fue capaz.

Y de lo que sería capaz de hacerle si no accedía a darle el alta.

-Diablos, Raven. Eres un caso imposible. Que acaso vas a decirme que tú amas a Robin?- Le pregunto con seriedad.

-Tu amas a tu esposa e hija?- Replico.

-Si. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver..- Ella llevo coloco un dedo en sus labios.

-Entonces porque me deseas? Porque si la amas estas conmigo?- Le susurro.

-No sé. –

-Tu tienes una doble vida. Yo supuestamente una doble personalidad. Como me juzgas Garth? Eres mi amigo… No me veas con esa cara. No me veas como cualquier paciente. Yo te doy lo que quieres… Tu dame lo que quiero.-

\- Tu amas a Roy Harper y se lo entregaste a tu amiga. Porque haces esas locuras?-

-Que yo amo a Roy? Acaso estas consumiendo drogas? Porque hablamos tanto de otros hombres y no me besas de una vez?- Ella lo tomo de su cuello y lo beso con ternura. Como a él le gustaba.

El llevo sus manos a su cabello.

-Como puede estar casado un hombre con tu físico?- Raven tocaba sus músculos. Le fascinaban los firmes que eran.

-Deja de seducirme un minuto…-

-Seducirte? Pero si solo estoy viéndote. Porque no me das clases de natación? Me gustaría verte saliendo del agua en ese traje pequeño que usan ustedes.-

-Oye, para.-

-Estas acaso temblando?- Raven empezó a mecerse sobre él.

-Porque charlas tanto? Nunca fuiste tan conversadora…- La puerta se abrió rápidamente y Aqualad no podía creerlo.

 _Pero si cerré esa puerta con seguro como diablos…_

-Doctor. Me dijeron que si pasaba por aquí podía darme una consulta.-

-Qué?- Ella se giró al escuchar esa voz con terror.

-Oh, pero espera, Raven? Este era el ginecólogo y toque mal la puerta? Buscaba a un psiquiatra por aquí. Ro-bin me mando por él.- Raven trago saliva y casi se cae de espaldas al intentar salir de encima de Aqualad.

-Jason esto es un…- Levanto una mano y se revolvió el cabello intentando entender como podia ser que Jason estuviera mirándola con la persona que menos tenía que encontrarla en este maldito planeta.

Aqualad cerró los puños fuera de sí.

-Quién diablos te crees que eres para entrar sin permiso?- Jason no lo escucho. Fue a los estantes donde estaban colgados los diplomas.

-Qué bonita familia. Cuanto tiene tu hija? Cuatro años? Se parece mucho a tu esposa. – Aqualad lo tomo de los hombros y lo enfrento.

-Cabello rubio. Casi blanco. Esa piel… Me pregunto a que sabe. Es magnifica. Me gustaría cogerla, me la prestas? Ya mi hermano te presto a la suya. Supongo que…- Garth se tiro sobre él y no dejo de golpearlo. Puñetazo. Puñetazo. Era todo lo que se escuchaba en la habitación.

-Déjalo ! Es basura. Déjalo, Garth. Te está provocando. Es incapaz de satisfacer a nadie y te está jodiendo la cabeza no más.- Raven intento levantar sus brazos para que dejara de golpearlo.

El maldito solo se reía debajo. Lo provocaba más.

-Oh, mi luz de sol* dame una noche y no te podrás ni parar.- Raven jalo del pecho a Aqualad con todas sus fuerzas hasta levantarlo de encima de él.

-COMO ENTRASTE?- Seguía riéndose como si le hubieran contado un chiste. Era desagradable.

-Este edificio es mío. Le pertenece a la Familia Wayne y… siempre llevo las llaves de mi casa.- Y ahí estaba Jason otra vez. Siendo un hijo de puta con una llave maestra.

 _Me está siguiendo?_

Aqualad estaba rígido de odio. No era para menos. Lo insulto.

-Por favor vete Garth. Arreglare las cosas con él y disculpa por todo esto. Este es el bastardo de Wayne recién llegado.- Jason se fue a sentar al sillón del escritorio y puso sus pies en la mesa riendo con cinismo.

-Creo que no es bueno que te quedes con él sola.-

-Tú sabes que el único en peligro aquí es él. Nos hablamos luego.- Tomo su mano y lo llevo hasta la puerta.

-Pero Luz de sol * que amorosa. Que tenemos aquí…-

-Basta.- Tomo la carpeta de Aqualad y comenzó a leer el perfil y sus anotaciones.

-Cocaína. LSD. Marihuana. Ninfomanía. Bipolaridad. Trastornos de la conducta. Abuso sexual. TOC… Ángel eres una **joya**. Ya entiendo como mi hermano se enamoró tanto de ti.- Tiro la carpeta y se levantó.

-Dónde te vas? Qué vas a hacer?- Ella lo tomo del brazo.

-Iré a coger a Kori en su casa. Te interesa venir?-

\- Ire a almorzar con ella en un rato. No me va a …- El teléfono sonó.

- _Si? Pero te necesito. Roy? Te invito a almorzar? Ok. Nos vemos otro día.-_ Corto.

\- Kori no miente. Kori no engañaría a Roy contigo. Starfire lo ama.-

\- Amor? Qué es el amor? Me pareció verte pajarito detrás de una puerta ayer. Te gusto mi escena de amor?-

\- Me das asco.-

\- Derrame cada gota pensando en cómo te estabas mojando en ese momento. Soñaste conmigo?-

\- Nunca te callas? Como Richard Grayson tiene un hermano tan miserable como tú. No entiendo de dónde has salido. Porque ahora? Me voy a casar te guste o no. Aléjate de nuestras vidas. – Camino hacia la puerta.

\- Nos vemos luego, ángel. Nos vemos luego…- Raven tiro la silla contra la puerta de la impotencia.

\- Pero Kori… Aqualad…- Tomo el teléfono.

\- Roy _por favor ve a mi oficina. En una hora.-_

\- Raven _? Por qué? Que sucede?- Bostezo._

\- Recién _te levantas? Estas con alguien?-_

\- No _. Con nadie…- Se lo escuchaba tenso._

\- Amor _vuelve a la cama…- Se escuchó bien claro detrás._

\- Acaso _es Terra? Enserio?-_

\- No _no no. Escucha no es lo que crees. No, Rae...-_ Corto. Raven no podía soportarlo más. Desde que Jason Todd llego a la ciudad su vida se estaba desmoronando.

Quería llorar. Pero no lo iba a hacer. Raven en esencia era solitaria. No necesitaba a nadie para sentirse completa.

A nadie.

Se levantó y fue a su oficina a trabajar. A distraerse en algo.

Jason no iba a acabar con su vida.

Tarde o temprano se iba a ir otra vez y ella iba a ser la Señora Grayson.

* * *

Horas sin comer.

Poniendo al día expedientes. Haciendo llamadas a clientes.

Terminando demandas y en todo lo que pensaba mientras lo hacía era en lo que ahora Jason sabía de ella.

Lo podía usar en su contra.

El celular no paro de sonar por horas.

Raven lo tomo y eran llamadas de Roy.

Abrió la ventana y arrojo su celular desde el noveno piso.

 _Vete a la mierda. Hay miles de mujeres y justo con esa puta vas a caer..?-_

Algo en Terra odiaba desde el primer momento que la conoció. Intento insinuársele a Richard como su secretaria por un tiempo. Después al conocer de la mano de él a nuestros amigos conquisto a Gar. Bestita andaba tras ella todo embobado por su linda cara rubia y ahora Roy? Speedy sabía perfectamente que con ella jamás se lo iba a perdonar. Lo hizo igual. Que tenía ella que no podía resistirle? Que?

\- Por favor... perdóname.- Speedy se acercó a ella.

\- Fuera de aquí. Me das nauseas.- Encendió un cigarrillo. Con ansiedad nuevamente.

\- Ya basta tú. Estas a punto de casarte, duermes con Richard cada maldito día y con quien sabe cuántos más y tú me desprecias por haber estado con Terra?-

\- Te dije que con ella no. Te lo pedi…-

\- Te vas a casar. Si tienes un hijo con él tú crees que podremos seguir así? Tarde o temprano todo va a terminar entre nosotros.-

\- No hay nosotros.-

\- Sabes que no es asi. Sabes que en el fondo me amas. – Acarició su cabello mientras ella cayo rendida al suelo de rodillas.

\- Speedy… Jason Todd esta con Kori. Te está metiendo los cuernos Star con ese asqueroso rufián. Debes ir tras ella y recuperarla.-

-No me importa Star.-

\- No. Star te dará un buen futuro. Es estúpida, ingenua y tiene dinero. Te tienes que casar con ella. Úsala un tiempo, pon cosas de ella a tu nombre y divórciate si tan poco a gusto estas.-

\- Pero a mi no me importa el dinero. Yo tengo más que suficiente para vivir bien.-

\- Nunca es suficiente. –

-Pero tu eres inteligente. Eres rica por tu propio esfuerzo y ni siquiera has tocado la fortuna de tu padre. Raven no necesitas a Robin para estar entre lujos.-

-No estoy con Robin por su dinero. Él es maduro. Fuerte, me hace sentir segura a su lado. Lo admiro y por orgullo no lo dejaria. Aparte su cama? Si duermo con el… pero jamás tuve sexo con él.- Speedy la miro incrédulo.

-Que.. QUE?-

\- Recuerdas ese dia de la fuerte tormenta en la universidad? Estabas en una gira en Europa y ganaste tu primera medalla y como la maldita perra que soy no te felicité y solo te dije que vinieras ? y como el maldito idiota que eres no dijiste nada mas y llegaste al dia siguiente aqui? - El asintió.

\- Si bueno. No tienes que decirlo asi. Volvi de Alemania porque mi mejor amiga me necesitaba. -

-Bueno ese dia lo hicimos en el vestuario del campus. Robin nos vio. El estaba ahi.-

\- Tu entiendes la gravedad de lo que dices ? Escucha si Robin me vio nunca me lo perdonaria.-

\- Yo sutilmente se lo pregunte ese día y me dijo que no te vio a la cara. Que no tenia interes en verme cogida por alguien mas. -

\- Y le crees?-

\- Porque no ? Desde el primer momento se lo pregunte y me respondió con honestidad. A parte es Robin. El no miente. -

\- Tu sabes como lo conocí a él ? -

\- En el club. Que hay de raro en eso?-

\- Hay mucho de raro en eso. Desde que tengo la membresía hace cinco años que lo veo ahi y jamás me saludo. Poco antes de que me dijeras que salías con él... Me comenzó a hablar. Se acerco a mi mesa mientras estaba con Wally y me pidió que le enseñe a usar el arco. Me dijo que me admiraba y que me pagaría lo que quisiera. -

\- Sigo sin ver algo raro en eso... -

\- Para ser tan inteligente te estas quedando atrás. Robin me busco. Sabe que estabas conmigo y aunque no me hubiera visto puede reconocer mi voz. Solo quiere tenerme vigilado, Raven. Cuantas veces estuvimos en la cama y me ha llamado? Por dios. Ayer me llamo para que fuera Club y... me llamo antes que a ti. Raven nos esta emboscando !-

Raven comenzo a reírse.

\- Por favor tranquilizate. Estamos hablando de Richard Grayson. Estas paranoico.- Roy se acerco al bar que estaba dentro de su oficina y cerro la puerta con seguro esta vez.

Se sentó en el sofá con dos tragos.

\- Ven, toma.- Raven suspiro y fue con él. Se sentó entre sus piernas. Él le alcanzo un trago y la abrazo contra su pecho.

\- Porque no _volvemos_ a Nueva Orleans y nos alejamos de toda esta mierda? -

\- Porque esta mi padrastro y no sabe donde estoy. Quiero mantenerlo así.-

\- ...y porque estas comenzando a enamorarte de Robin?-

\- Yo no me enamoro. - Tomo un sorbo.

\- Speedy tomate enserio algo una vez en tu vida. Jason Todd es peligroso. Hoy me descubrió intentando convencer a Aqualad de que me de el maldito alta de mi tratamiento para casarme de una vez.-

\- Oh, por dios. Que ridiculez. Que te esta pasando? Te esta pidiendo certificado medico para casarse contigo como si fueras una perra? Porque pierdes tanto la dignidad si no te interesa su dinero?-

Raven se acurruco más en su pecho.

\- No lo se. Pero ya me dio una casa aquí de cinco millones de dolares a mi nombre. Me lleno de joyas caras. Si me caso con él podre mandar al diablo la herencia de mi padre. -

\- Bueno pero aunque planees casarte y luego separarte va a querer un hijo. Te tendrá amarrada toda tu vida. Ni sabrás como llegaste a ese punto.-

\- No quiere tocarme. Sabes lo mierda que es eso? Lo quiero. Lo quiero para mi.-

\- Estas cayendo en su juego. Es una táctica barata. No quiere darte sexo para que lo veas como un desafió. Para que no lo dejes como a los demás. Que crees que te pasara cuando lo hagas con él algun día? Te embarazara y no te lo vas a sacar más de encima.-

\- Si lo hace lo pierdo y listo. Ya deja de alucinar. Ve a buscar a Kori que esta con Jason Todd. Cásate con esa estúpida porrista de una vez. Es lo más fácil que alguna vez encontraras.-

\- Porque me alejas de ti de esa manera?-

\- Porque? Porque no te alejo de mi. Porque te **presto** por un rato.- Ella se voltió y lo beso con suavidad.

\- No más Terra, si?-

\- Nunca pensé en repetir igualmente...-

\- Ve por Kori...-

\- Esta bien... pero después..- Raven comenzo a besarle el cuello. Estaba contenta. Emocionada.

Algo angustiada tambien porque sabía que esto no estaba del todo bien.

Pero se dejo llevar por un rato.

 _Nunca me faltes..._

* * *

Horas después...

Raven llego a su casa con una sonrisa. Estaba tan satisfecha que no podia evitar demostrarlo en su rostro.

\- Señora. El señor esta aqui y... - La corto.

\- Obviamente esta aqui. Vi su coche afuera. No digas trivialidades. La cena está servida? Tengo muchisima hambre. Preparame un baño de espumas en mi habitación.- Raven le dio su tapado y no escucho más de lo que decia. Fue al comedor con Richard animada pensando en la sorpresa que le prometio.

Abrio las puertas de par a par saludándolo con animosidad y su semblante palideceo de inmediato al ver que no estaba solo.

\- Porque no me comentaste que traías visitas? - Raven queria irse.

\- Buenas noches Luz de sol! Que particularmente radiante te ves hoy. Parece que las fiestas no son lo tuyo. -

\- Si, te ves contenta. La pasaste bien en el trabajo ? - Pregunto Richard sonriente.

 _Que diablos le sucede ?_

-Mucho trabajo y encaminado. Que hace tu hermano aqui ? -

 _Tuvo que haberle contado lo de Aqualad... No, no, de ser asi Robin no tendría esa cara de estúpido._

\- Él es mi sorpresa. Jason estará una semana con nosotros en la casa en tanto encuentre donde quedarse. -

 _Desde cuando una basura como esta puede ser una sorpresa?_

\- Acaso los edificios Wayne dispersados por toda la ciudad son muy chicos para mi cuñado ? -

\- Pero si está casa es enorme luz de sol. Debe haber mas cuartos aqui de los que se ven, Robin. Lo has pensado? Porque una casa tan grande? Tu y ella nisiquiera tienen niños.-Ahora si ya estaba irritada y no podia no demostrarlo en su rostro.

\- Rae tienes algún problema con que Jason se quede aquí ?- Raven quería gritarle que **SI. QUE COMO IBA A TRAER A SU CASA A UN EXTRAÑO !** Pero como justificarlo?

Era su hermano.

El otro heredero.

Jason se reia y no lo disimulaba.

\- No, claro que no. Es tu casa. - Para sus adentros se decia " _Casa que me regalaste pero voy a ser cortes y decir que es tuya maldito... Maldito seas Richard. "_

\- Esto es _genial. Tendremos tiempo de conocernos Luz de sol. -_ Tenia ganas de vomitar.

\- Disculpen me tengo que ir. Me siento mal. - Raven no escucho a Robin. Se fue cerrando la puerta de un golpe en seco . Subio los escalones y se encerro en su habitación.

Una crisis.

Sus ojos se teñian de color carmesi.

\- RICHARD ! RICHARD MALDITO SEAS RICHARD ! ... - Raven comenzó a golpear sin sentir dolor el espejo de su baño mientras la tina se llenaba de agua y aplacaba el sonido de sus gritos.

En el espejo solo veia la cara del malnacido de Jason.

Sus puños comenzaron a sangrar.

Paro.

 _No me conoces. Nadie en esta maldita ciudad me conoce. Me la vas a pagar te lo juro Jason Todd._

* * *

 _* Luz de sol. Decidi que el nombre de "mascota"/ Pet Name que Jason le diera a Raven seria el de "Luz de sol" que es la traducción literal de "SUNSHINE" que es un sobrenombre que me encanta para Raven. Porque? Porque es una especie de burla decirle Luz de sol a alguien tan oscura y seria como ella pero a la vez suena tierno y lindo. Quizas en el tono que hoy lo dice Jason, no es tierno pero me gusta. Queria innovar con el pet name de Raven._

 _* Otra aclaración más. La mujer que describí como esposa de Aqualad realmente en los comics fue esposa de Aqualad. Se llamaba DOLPHIN. La describi tal cual... Ella años después de tener un hijo con Aqualad fue asesinada y ahi quedo la historia de amor._

 _* Noticias dobles del mundo Comics; En el comic del mes de ABRIL DE "TEEN TITANS" , o sea el de ESTE MES Raven finalmente tiene una relacion con KID FLASH. O sea... Juro que no queria que viniera. Pero bueno que más da. Lo soporto en tanto vea reacciones como la que Robin tuvo este mes en el de Flash. Vieron la pelicula de Teen Titans Vs, Justice League? Vean a Raven y Robin. Se van a morir de AMOR!_

 _Por si no lo sabian en algun momento de este año va a dar una serie llamada TITANES de DC. Espero que la vean. La chica que hace de Raven es una monada._

 _MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS infinitos a: Rachel, Sakura, mi fiel seguidora Susy ame sus comentarios me motivaron mucho al igual que el de Madeline a seguir con el fic. (No tengo ningún problema con ningún tipo de consulta o consejo que me quieras pedir. Estare pendiente!)_

 _ **Preguntas** :_

 ** _Como ven a Roy con Raven?_**

 ** _De quien ven enamorada a Raven?_**

 ** _Que piensan de Richard y Jason Todd?_**

 ** _Los amo. Gracias por seguirme._**


	3. Capitulo III: Dia 3: Tregua

**Paola, Sakura.** Casi no llego a responder sus comentarios porque cuando los vi ya había terminado de escribir este capitulo. Gracias infinitas. En honor a haber sido tan buena onda sus comentarios decidi subir hoy este capitulo. Los comentarios me motivan, asi de sencillo. No teman en sugerir… Yo ya tengo en la mente como termina este fic pero como en todos los fics anteriores que escribi me encanta mostrar lo que mis lectores quisieran ver./ **Susy**.. no sabes cuanto me gustan los comentarios largos. Fue hermoso. Tiene dos personalidades… tiene una debilidad como leeras. Es humana 100% y lo bueno es que no estalla nada ! jaja Yo creo que a Roy lo ama, pero eso puede cambiar. Sin ese pilar Raven… bueno ya vas a ver en este capítulo. Espero que te guste ! Este capitulo se pudo llamar de mil maneras.. por ejemplo "Robin" Casi lo hago pero quería más que un hombre. Queria responder una de mis preguntas del anterior capitulo si o si. ;). Espero que me sigas leyendo. Abrazo!/ **Madeline.** Para mi toda persona buena y que no dañaría a nadie es buena hasta que a un ser querido lo agarran y corre riesgo la vida de esta persona. Sea quien sea…el peor asesino o la mejor persona del mundo tiene un ser querido. Siempre hay una persona que por salvarla o porque no corra riesgo va a torcer tus ideales o moral si es con el fin de que este bien. Asi que un detonante como ese podría justificar el accionar de tus personajes o en el plano más fic… Viste Strangers Things de Netflix? Bueno en parte es cierto que las agencias de inteligencia de eeuu han hecho experimentos con humanos. Que fueron capaces de lograr en pos de tener al soldado perfecto lobotomías capaces de hacerle perder el juicio y memoria a una persona valiéndose de drogas… asi que con sustancias indebidas tus personajes podrían perder el control de su razón. Esa es otra idea. Se que me dijiste que seria que tienen que torturar gente que quieren " pero mientras sea por un bien mayor.. por alguien a quien quieran más o siemplemente analizando costo beneficio…. Torturar a alguien que amas sin matarlo para salvar la vida (que se pierde una vez y termina todo) de otra persona que amas.. las dos seguirían vivas. Asi que analizando costo beneficio… es un sacrificio duro pero con tal de mantener a dos personas que amas… No te va a importar que una te juzgue. Gracias por leerme y por tu comentario tan hermoso como siempre./ **Kole A** doro que siempre estes ahí comentando. Casi siempre sos la primera en comentar y la primera en sacarme una sonrisa. Aca vas a ver a Raven super más aun perversa pero tambien destrozada. Espero tu comentario analizando el resultado de este capitulo. Abrazo grande!

 **ADVERTENCIA** : Este capítulo es el resultado de ver todos los sábados horas de ID Discovery. Se entiende. Justifico mi interés por mi profesión pero me inspiro a hacer un capitulo como este… No raro en fics anteriormente leídos míos pero cumplo con advertir!

 **Disfruten (si es que se puede decir disfruten… Se que hay partes disfrutables.. jaja y Comenten!)**

* * *

 **Capitulo III: Dia 3: Tregua**

 **6 de Mayo del 2018**

La noche anterior Raven se fue a recostar vendando sus puños y sin esperar a Richard. Esperando que tenga una buena noche a gusto con su hermano.

Dejo cerrada la puerta. No quería verlo. Estaba corrompidamente neurótica por lo que le estaba haciendo.

Golpeo la puerta con insistencia.

Si lo escucho… Esperaba que lo haga.

Pero no salío.

No quería verlo. Enterró su rostro en la almohada y comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

No podía soportar semejante humillación.

Por primera vez se le cruzo por la mente alejarse de Richard Grayson.

 _Y si no se iba? Y si Jason llego a Gotham para quedarse?_

No ella no tenía por qué vivir así. Ella era más inteligente que eso… podía conseguir a cualquier otro millonario.

Pensando mil veces en si era lo mejor irse o no se durmió hasta que sintió escalofríos por la sensación que le dio…

Ver y sentir a Jason lamer su cuello.

-QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?!- La puerta seguía cerrada al igual que las ventanas. No entendía como llego a su habitación si ni siquiera Richard pudo entrar.

-Como dije esta casa es demasiado grande para ustedes dos pajarito.- Le señalo una pared y estaba entre abierta.

-Crei que conocía totalmente esta casa…- Suspiro algo derrotada.

-Si hay muchos túneles por aquí. Sabes pensé que quedarme en un lugar tan grande lejos de la ciudad iba a ser aburrido pero...Me divertí mucho esta noche.- Seguía sonriendo y muy cerca de ella.

Después de un rato lo vio mejor y tenía manchas de sangre en su brazo pero no heridas.

-Eso es sangre?-

-Enserio quieres saber?- Se iba nuevamente.

-Qué has hecho?- Mil cosas pasaban por su mente. Era un psicópata. Todo podía esperarse de él.

-Ya levántate y hazte el desayuno. Nadie lo hará por ti. No me esperes que ya me adelante con Richard. Esta tan… contento conmigo que ni me hablo de ti.-

-Dónde está?-

-Se fue. – _Ni me saludo. Ni lo intento…_

 _-_ Ya te rindes?-

-Qué?-

-Lo dejarás y saldrás de esta familia de una vez?- Era como si le hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Como si supiera que ya quería irse de esa maldita casa.

-Jamás. Richard es mío y siempre lo será.-

-Enserio? Díselo a tu rostro. Me temes… Te hago temblar.-

-En tus sueños…-

-Como digas Luz de Sol. Por cierto… Sabes delicioso.- Se fue. Era como una sombra que cuando volteabas siempre aparecía ahí.

La provocaba.

Y era verdad… Involuntariamente sin desearlo.

Temblaba.

Había algo en él que la hacía perder control de su propio cuerpo.

* * *

 **Raven POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

En momentos como ese necesitaba el calor de cierto pelirrojo para no andar pensando estupideces.

 _Roy... Me haces débil al igual que…_

Suspiro _._

No quería ni recordarlo. A veces… solo a veces pensaba en él.

En darle un buen futuro.

En traerlo…

-Ahora es imposible.-

Llevo una de sus manos a su cuello.

 _Porque…Porque lo deje…porque se sintió tan bien?_

Me despeine. Estaba pensando tonterías.

Me vestí con un vestido rojo sangre y un sobre todo negro. Mi collar siempre en su lugar y el cabello negro noche suelto.

Mire a la ventana.

Gotham siempre oscura. Siempre nublada y lluviosa. Era como Londres… Solo en verano habían contadas oportunidades de ver la luz del sol y un cielo despejado.

Fui camino a la cocina , tenía hambre. Desde ayer al mediodía no comía. Antes de ir recordé mis puños.

No podía salir asi.

Me puse unos guantes y me sentí estúpida. Jason me hizo perder el control de mis emociones.

Baje por las escaleras y comencé a gritar.

-Cattie. Cattie. Cattie dónde estas?- Salió de una puerta con unas maletas y llorando como una neurótica.

 _Diablos.. que le paso?_

-A dónde crees que te vas? Quiero comer algo. YA!-

-Tome su dinero. Esta familia esta MALDITA! – Me acerque a ella en shock al ver sus brazos.

Moretones. Cortes y su cuello lo tenía color negro por la presión de una mano evidentemente.

-Fue Jason? Dime fue Jason!?- Le grite y la tome del brazo con fuerza dañando la parte ya sensible por las contusiones que ya tenía.

-Suélteme! SUÉLTEME! ESTA LOCA!- Me comenzó a golpear con fuerza fuera de si. Me harte. La tome del cabello y la arrastre al jardín trasero.

El parque era inmenso. Eran 80 hectáreas de arboles de Cedro. Mis favoritos.

Decenas de ellos adornaban mi jardín.

Seguía arrastrándola.

Ella iba a ser la primera en conocerme. Lo sabía.

Sentía mi sangre burbujear.

Sentía ese calor… Y sentía que en gran parte no era culpa de ella.

-SUÉLTEME MALDITA LOCA!- Seguía gritando. Nadie la iba a escuchar. Mi casa estaba a diez kilómetros de la ciudad de Gotham- El vecino más cercano estaba a tres kilómetros.

La lleve al depósito del jardín y la tire dentro. Trabe la puerta y encendí el único foco de luz que había en él. Apenas nos iluminaba las caras.

Ahora lloraba.

-Te forzó a tener relaciones con él? Dimelo Cattie.-

-Si… Si. No quería, Señora pero me llevo a su habitación y me forzó. Yo nunca tuve relaciones con nadie. Tenía mucho miedo…Tengo que denunciarlo! Tengo que irme de aquí. Suélteme por favor!- Me rogó. Ya no estaba enojada. Ya estaba desesperada…

Ella era diferente a mi.

-Tu no vas a denunciar a nadie. A mi un maldito me violo también cuando tenía solo quince años. Y sabes? En vez de darme lastima tú me das pena. Eres una estúpida niñita que deja que una poca cosa como Jason Todd la domine. Yo me sobrepuse. Yo demostré que no necesite ni a mis padres, ni amigos ni médicos para salir adelante. Y mira esa casa. Es mía. Solo mía y el heredero Wayne también. Dos malditos años llevo haciendo todo lo posible para casarme con Richard Grayson y tu no andarás diciendo por ahí que un hijo del Gran Señor Wayne anduvo haciendo NADA. Tú…- Tome una pala y la levante.

-NO! NO SEÑORA RAVEN!- La golpee. Una vez… otra y otra .. otra vez.

Perdió el conocimiento-.

Le destroce la cabeza.

-Tu eres demasiado débil para sobrevivir a eso. Te estoy haciendo un favor.- Le clave la punta de la pala en el cuello.

Todo el depósito estaba lleno de sangre.

La sangre salpicaba a todos lados.

Me recosté contra la puerta y caí al suelo.

-Y ahora quien va a limpiar esto?-

Mi ropa estaba arruinada.

Tenía que moverme rápido.

Me levante y fui a hacer un pozo a una distancia considerable- Me llevo media hora de mucho esfuerzo cavar un metro de profundidad.

Lleve arrastrando el cuerpo de Cattie y lo arroje. Me comencé a desvestir. Mi sobre todo y vestido. Zapatos. Todo lo arroje sobre ella.

Todo lo prendí fuego.

Quede mirando la escena.

No tenía pena.

No me sentía mal.

Todo mi esfuerzo soportando en esa casa ser una buena niña- Una buena novia no iba a ser en vano.

Vi como todo se volvió negro. El fuego hizo trizas las prendas y el cuerpo. Después de un buen rato comencé a tirar tierra ocultando lo poco que quedaba.

Perdí la noción del tiempo.

Solo estaba parada frente a todo ese desastre ya cubierto lo más prolijamente que pude en ropa interior.

 _Lo que hago por amor._ Sonreí _._

Empezó a llover.

No tenía frió.

Estaba satisfecha.

Estaba satisfecha de lo que una pequeña mujer como yo podía hacer.

Camine diez minutos hasta llegar a mi casa otra vez. Entre semi desnuda sin pensar si había alguien allí dentro.

No me importaba absolutamente nada.

Subí las escaleras lentamente. Quería darme una ducha.

Arriba, al final de las escaleras estaba Jason. Si, todavía estaba en casa.

Me importaba un carajo a decir verdad-

-Pajarito…- Se lo veía impactado. Me miraba como fascinado. Es más me daba la sensación de que no le salía nada ingenioso que decir.

Estaba semidesnuda. Con algo de barro en mi cabello. Mojada. Descalza.

-Qué pasa? Ves algo que te gusta?- Seguí subiendo las escaleras. Lo lleve por delante golpeando su hombro.

Lo provoque. Hice como si no estuviera ahí.

Seguí mi camino por el pasillo.

No respondió.

-Asi me caes mejor.- Cerré de un portazo mi habitación. No cerré con llave, no.

Sabía que al menos ahora no iba a entrar. Era una sensación.

Era una sensación que me daba placer.

Un inimaginable placer.

* * *

 **(FIN del Punto de vista de Raven)**

* * *

Raven se duchó y se vistió en un pantalón ceñido al cuerpo y una camiseta negra. Simple.

Con la idea de hoy no ir a su trabajo ni al Club. Solo quería descansar.

Se tiro contra su cama King Size. Ya no tenía más las vendas. No iba a intentar ocultar nada.

Se sentía invencible, fuerte y ya deseaba que alguien quisiera meterse con ella.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Raven lo atendió después de dudar un poco si hacerlo a costa de interrumpir su paz mental.

- _Rae? Sigues en casa? Pensé que estarías en tu trabajo, llame. Intente marcar a tu celular pero no tiene cobertura. Estas bien?-_

- _Que necesitas, Robin?-_

 _-Estas enojada conmigo? Que te he hecho?-_

 _-Tu? Nada. Eres el novio perfecto, Robin.-_ Sarcasmo. No quería ni fingir ser amable.

- _Escucha. Ven a mi oficina. Es importante.-_

- _Tengo que contratar otra niña de servicio. La nuestra desapareció. Estoy algo ocupada ahora.-_

- _Es importante. Por favor, ven_.- Suplico. Si algo era verdad es que el jamás la invitaría a su oficina si no era importante. No sabiendo lo que paso la última vez que lo encontré con Terra casi clavando sus dientes en su cuello.

No, tenía que ser algo importante de verdad.

- _Ok. En una hora estoy allí_.- Corte.

Sus brazos temblaban. No podía controlarlo. Cavar no era trabajo para una mujer.

Dolía después de un rato.

Cattie era pequeña. No pesaba más de cincuenta kilos. Pero se sentía como el doble de peso cuando estaba sin vida.

Raven lo único que decidió cambiarse fue la camiseta. Tomo la blusa de encaje más fina y costosa de su placard y se puso unos stilettos de rojo rubi. Tomo una cartera y sus llaves. Tenía curiosidad de lo que Robin no podía decírle por teléfono.

Camino por la casa y llego hasta la puerta principal. No había señales de Jason.

Sonrió.

Fue por su auto descapotable y condujo hasta la empresa Wayne.

Al llegar un hombre de seguridad reconoció su automovil y le abrió la puerta caballerosamente.

-Gracias.- Le dije con seriedad. El hombre agacho la cabeza y la escolto la puerta inmensa.

Camino con impetu y al ver que el seguridad no se iba de su lado se voltió a verlo.

-Conozco el camino.-

Los empleados murmuraban.

Fue al ascensor y marco el piso treinta.

En la cúspide de la Torre Wayne estaba la oficina de Robin.

En ese mismo piso estaba todo el comité ejecutivo de la empresa.

Las secretarias de todos ellos miraron con horror al ascensor cuando vieron a la loca prometida de Richard Grayson.

-Bien. Que pasa… no tienen trabajo que hacer? O qué? Acaso siguen asustadas después de que me le di su merecido a la líder de las **putas** de esta ciudad?- Todas la miraron atónitas. Realmente el encuentro que tuvo Raven con Terra hace un año fue espeluznante.

Frente a todos sin reparos.

Todas creyeron que la iba a matar justo frente a ellas.

Terra la miro sin hacer una mueca. Sin perder la vista sobre Raven un segundo.

Estaba pensativa. Quería elegir las palabras adecuadas… quería mantenerse trabajando allí.

Esa es una razón por la cual no levanto cargos. Estar en la empresa era una oportunidad a miles de conexiones inimaginables en el estrato social más alto de Gotham. No iba a perder esa chance por Raven.

Desde ese entonces Raven no volvió más a la empresa porque no quería hacerlo más tampoco.

Le revolvía el estómago ver a Terra o Tara…como se llame Markov.

Pensó en decirle a Robin que la despida. Pudo hacerlo y se hubiera marchado. Pero ella no lo hizo porque creyó que eso era reconocer que Terra gano.

Decirle que la veía como amenaza.

Y esa rubia para Raven estaba lejos de ser una amenaza.

-Como ha estado Srta. Roth? La vi en la fiesta muy hermosa como siempre. Gracias a su amigo Roy pude conocer el jardín de la Srta. Koriand Anders. Tiene amigos muy lindos usted.-

-Lindos y estúpidos. Y en el caso de Roy Harper también comprometido.-

-Comprometido pero no casado, me dijo esa noche.-

Raven no pudo evitar aunque lo intento con todas sus fuerzas hacer una mueca de asco.

-Sabes? Roy fue mi amante. Antes de estar en pareja con Richard. Siempre le gusto coger con putas. Pero mírame… creo que nunca podrá superarme. Hasta ahora no le conocí una mejor que yo. No tienes oportunidad, si se le siguen cruzando niñitas como tú nunca me podrá olvidar. Eres poca cosa.-

\- Disculpa pero … **Fue?-** Robin salió justo en ese momento.

-Raven. Pasa por favor. –

-Cariño. Si… Disculpa. Me entretuve con tu secretaria. Es muy graciosa.-

Robin no quería hacer contacto visual con Terra. No frente a Raven. No quería provocarla.

Raven pasó al despacho. Estaba como lo recordaba. Un escritorio inmenso, biblioteca y asientos cómodos y de gran respaldo para los visitantes.

-Alex. – Robin dijo y un asiento se dio vuelta.

-No puede ser…- Raven mentalmente se derrumbó. Fue un golpe muy duro para ella. Inesperado sobre todo.

-Hermana. Nuestro padrastro murió y Richard fue muy amable… me trajo contigo.-

-Cómo diablos sabías de mi hermano y mi padrastro…? Robin?-

-Se mucho de ti, Rae. Supe quién era tu padre simplemente al saber quién pagaba tu colegiatura en la Universidad. Recuerdas que mi padre es en parte dueño de ella? Te lo comente cuando nos conocimos. Hace un año justamente la compañía de tu padre se asoció con los Wayne, fue un trato con Bruce, yo no tuve nada que ver en esos negocios pero me enviaron a New Orleans a cerrar el acuerdo. Aproveche ese entonces para conocer a tu familia.-

-Porque no me dijiste que sabías de ellos?-

-Porque supuse que por alguna razón importante no me comentaste sobre tu familia. No quería invadir tu privacidad.-

-Alex?- Raven hablaba con él. No seguido pero si al menos una vez al mes.

-Richard desde que lo conozco me ha enviado regalos geniales. Lo quiero mucho. Quisiera vivir con ustedes. Estoy solo en New Orleans… no tengo más familia.- Lo abrazo. No lo dejo hablar más.

Alex era un niño de solo cinco años. Era muy pequeño. Si lo dejo allí era porque estaba más seguro lejos de ella. Por obvias razones.

Tenía ojos color celeste agua y cabello muy oscuro. Su mirada era tierna y era un ser totalmente puro e inocente.

 _Creció mucho… definitivamente no pertenece a Gotham._

-No debiste traerlo.-

-Estaba solo… Apenas me entere de que falleció tu padre no dude en traerlo aquí. Nuestra casa es inmensa. Puede vivir con nosotros, me encantaría de hecho. Le he tomado cariño.-

Raven frunció el ceño. Alejo a Alex de Richard y lo tomo entre sus brazos alzándolo.

Alex era suyo. No de él ni de nadie más.

-El es mi familia, mi sangre. Yo sé lo que es mejor para él. En tu casa está TU hermano. No dejare que Jason este viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Alex. Escuchaste?-

-Cuál es tu problema con Jason? A él le encantan los niños. Aparte es muy lindo. Quisiera aprender con él a ser un padre. Ya sabes… pronto tendremos a los nuestros. Alex ya sabe que pronto nos casaremos. –

 _Que Jason que? Evidentemente Robin es un idiota. Que hago con alguien asi? Es tan irreal esta conversación. Es tan idiota realmente?_

 _-_ No voy a hacer concesiones en el bienestar de Alex. Contratare una buena niñera y comprare un departamento para que viva. Iré todos los días a verlo.-

-Jason en cinco días más se ira. Ya tiene visto un departamento a su gusto. Está cerrando los números.-

-Que tiene que negociar? Es un Wayne por dios santo… tiene todo el dinero de Gotham como tú en sus manos!- Ya tenía rabia por semejante conversación estúpida que estaban teniendo. Sus puños estaban apretados.

Alex era lo más importante que tenía.

Lo quería lejos de los Wayne.

-Me gustaría vivir con ustedes. Quiero vivir con Richard. – Alex la miraba suplicante con un vaso de chocolatada en sus manos.

 _Esto es basura…él es mi responsabilidad._

 _-_ Tengo un amigo. Roy Harper. Te he hablado de él. Roy puede cuidarte mientras encuentro un lugar seguro para ti, bebe.- Acaricio su cabello. Robin miraba seriamente la escena y sonrió.

La puerta se abrió y dos hombres de seguridad entraron. Uno de ellos se veía intimidante. No dejo de mirar a Raven sin importarle quien era. Enorme, serio y el otro era más bajo y notablemente más amable. Él se acercó al niño.

-Señor Alex por favor venga conmigo. Ya en este momento le están preparando una habitación en la mansión del señor Grayson. Se sentirá como en su casa o mejor esperamos. – El niño sonrió y se levantó de su asiento.

Raven estaba en shock por el atrevimiento.

Quiso ir tras Alex pero el Seguridad más grande la hizo a un lado y le impidió el paso.

Alex se fue de la habitación junto a ese hombre.

-Que te crees que estás haciendo? Soy tu futura esposa y me tiras a uno de tus perros , Robin? – Raven empujo con una fuerza que ni ella creyó que tuviera a ese hombre y se paró a unos centímetros de Robin. Él le hizo un gesto a su seguridad para que se fuera. Lo hizo.

-Solo estoy cuidando de él. No es bueno que un niño tan pequeño viva en la misma casa que un drogadicto como Roy Harper.-

Tomo asiento y puso sus pies sobre el escritorio.

Raven quedo sin habla.

-Perdón?-

-Si. Supongo que ya lo sabías igualmente. Si vi como Roy acabo en ti ese día. Me moría de rabia al ver cómo te drogaba para que dejarás que te trate así. Sin protección… sin pensarlo. No eras tú cariño ese día.- Robin no dejaba de tener contacto visual con ella ni un segundo. Quería captar cada mueca y reacción a lo que decía.

Robin se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-Estaba drogada es verdad pero recuerdo ese día. Se lo que hacía y Roy siempre me acompaño de esa manera con mi problema desde que éramos niños prácticamente.-

 _ **Bofetada**_.

Raven llevo una mano a su rostro.

Su golpe fue rápido y lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir que dejo una marca. Su mejilla tomo color.

-Mi vida, no necesito saber esas cosas, hermosa. –

Se dio vuelta y tomo una carpeta.

-No es un buen tipo sabes… Puedes imaginar que es esto?-

-No me interesa.- Raven ya tuvo demasiado y pensaba en marcharse.

-Oh, si te interesa. Starfire no se podrá casar más con _**nuestro**_ amigo Roy. Ya no. Speedy será padre. Estos son los estudios de Terra. Está embarazada de él y me lo informo para que tenga en cuenta que en un par de meses más estará de licencia. Se una buena prometida y ve a comprarle un regalo al bebe de ambos como gentileza de la corporación y felicitala.-

\- Era mi amante. Desde que estoy contigo lo deje. Es solo un amigo y no tiene por qué interesarme que haga de su vida con putas como Terra.-

-Pero no dudo de que Roy quedo en el pasado ahora, cariño. Él también es mi amigo. Aunque por todo lo que te estoy diciendo imaginarás que no me parece que tenga contacto con tu pequeño hermano. Él vivirá con nosotros como si fuera nuestro hijo, será tratado como un príncipe y tu… tu te irás a comprar un bonito vestido de novia porque nos casaremos en un mes. Me dejarás iniciar la sucesión de tu familia y las empresas Wayne y Roth se fusionaran una vez que nos casemos.-

-Correcto. Me casare contigo Richard pero la fortuna Roth no la tocarás ni tu ni yo. Es de Alex. Me asegure de eso. Hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad estará en un fideicomiso. Solo el 10% será transferido a una cuenta bancaria a mi nombre... y será para que yo pueda mantener a Alex con todas las comodidades hasta ese entonces.-

-Como se te ocurre? Tan poco te importa la fortuna de tu familia?-

-No, no solo no me importa la fortuna de mi familia. No me importa la fortuna de absolutamente nadie. – Raven escupió esperando que captará la indirecta. Robin se puso detrás de ella. Ella no se inmuto. No iba a dejar que la intimidara.

-Entonces tengo que suponer que estás aquí todavía porque por fin te estás enamorando de mí, no es así?-

Robin la abrazo y su rostro lo enterró en su cuello. Llevo sus manos debajo de la camisa de Raven y subió sus manos hasta su pecho.

Raven seguía sin moverse. Sin expresar emoción alguna.

Por dentro su rabia estaba a punto de llevarla a hacer una locura… _otra vez._

Robin comenzó a estrujarlos logrando que Raven se estremezca con sus toques.

Era sensual sentir su aliento contra su piel.

-No estaría contigo si no estuviera enamorada de ti, no?- Se lo preguntaba a él. Quería que él de su respuesta. Ella no iba a contestarle.

Comenzó a besar su cuello y la tiro sobre su escritorio con violencia.

Ella seguía de espaldas a él.

-No sé qué me gusta más de ti. Si tu belleza…tu cara de muñeca o tu inteligencia.- Raven estaba atrapada entre el escritorio y el cuerpo de Robin.

Contra su voluntad lanzo un casi imperceptible gemido.

Robin estaba duro como un fierro contra ella.

La ira se disipo en un instante y Raven comenzó a derretirse en sus brazos.

-Te gusto. Te gusto más que él…Responde!-

Robin presiono más contra ella.

- _Si…-_

 _-_ Bien. Eso es lo que quería saber.- Robin la dejo sobre el escritorio y se alejo de ella.

-Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Raven se reincorporo y se voltio a verlo.

\- Solo estoy tomando una pausa en mi trabajo con **mi** mujer…- Si, Acentuó mucho el "mi". La rabia de Raven volvió a su cuerpo.

 _-_ _ **Robin hazme un favor. Mastúrbate o cógete a Terra y déjame en paz de una vez.-**_

Ya Robin tiro algunas cartas sobre la mesa. Raven tenía la sensación de que tenía más para contar… entonces ya Raven considero que era hora de vomitar lo que le quería decirle hace mucho tiempo…

Raven fue al dispenser de agua _(Surtidor de agua que suelen usar las oficinas)_. Lleno un vaso. Se fue rumbo a la puerta sin decir una palabra.

- _Cuidado cariño no juegues con fuego._ \- Robin le advirtió antes de que Raven cerrara la oficina de un portazo.

Al salir Raven vio a Terra trabajando en su computadora concentrada en unos gráficos que diseñaba en Excel. Probablemente un informe de contabilidad que preparaba para el comité ejecutivo.

Raven arrojo el vaso de agua en su computadora personal haciendo que tenga un cortocircuito lo suficientemente demoledor como para que se prendiera fuego frente a ella.

-Diablos loca… QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?- Terra grito en horror y todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían. Es más una mujer que llevaba unas tazas de café a una oficina tiro su bandeja.

- _Te llego la hora_.- Raven le susurró a Terra lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo ella escuchara. Sus labios estaban a milímetros de su oído.

Se fue sin decirle más.

El ascensor estaba abierto. Se dio vuelta y miro a todos de frente sin trasmitir emoción alguna.

Raven estaba estoica. A ella no le importaba lo que pensara nadie.

La compuerta se cerró y todos miraron a Terra.

Todos susurraban entre ellos.

Se preguntaban si el heredero Grayson había terminado su relación. Si Terra fue la culpable y había intentado algo otra vez.

Todos sabían de la fama de come hombres de Terra. Pero… sabían que si Raven no intento golpearla a muerte como la otra vez y solo hizo lo que hizo es que … algo grave había pasado.

Quizás más que solo estar con su prometido.

Terra entro corriendo a la oficina de Richard Grayson y cerro de un golpe violento la puerta.

* * *

 **Raven POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Manejo en tiempo record a su casa otra vez. Lo único que le importaba era Alex.

Las puertas a la mansión estaban cerradas y las llevo por delante.

No dudo en hacerlo. No iba a esperar a que las abran.

Estaciono en cualquier lado y corrió hacia dentro.

Alex estaba en la sala junto a…

-Mi amor, que haces..? Donde esta el señor que te trajo?-

-Jason le dijo que se fuera… y que me cuidaría él. Es muy agradable. Ya veo porque te fuiste de casa. Aquí es más divertido.- Raven se sentó en el sofá junto al niño. Jason estaba al otro lado de él.

-Enserio cariño? Dile Tio Jason de ahora en más…Te quedarás aquí. Esta será tu nueva casa. Y él… es de la familia.- Jason frunció el seño. Raven lo dejaba sin palabras.

-Parece que tuviste un día duro hoy, Luz de sol.-

-No te imaginas cuanto…-

-Llamo Roy Harper tantas veces que tuve que desconectar el teléfono.-

-Ah, si? Gracias por avisar. No me interesa lo que haga.- Raven le respondió sin quitar su mirada al Nintendo Switch que tenía Alex en sus manos.

-Entiendo… -

-Hermana me compras una consola? Esta me la presto Jason?-

-No, quédatelo niño. –

-Gracias. Puedo hermana?- Con su mirada suplicaba. Raven sonrió.

Alex no era asi. A algo jugaba el niño. Pero iba a seguirle el juego.

-Claro. Sabes dónde es tu habitación?-

-Si. Es en el segundo piso en el ala oeste, eso me dijo Richard.-

-Bien. Ve. En un rato estoy contigo, cariño.- Alex asintió y se fue sin contradecirla con la consola de Jason.

Quedaron solos. A una distancia entre ambos prudencial en el sofá.

-Asi que Roy Harper…-

-Si.-

-Y el niño?-

-Mi hermano.-

-Lo sé pero…-

-Detente.- Raven no lo miraba. Miraba al frente. No expresaba ninguna emoción. Era cortante.

-Pero…-

-Alex es el heredero de mi familia. Es lo más importante que tengo, para serte sincera preferiría que este en cualquier parte del mundo menos en Gotham. Pero ya está aquí y con él no te vas a meter.-

-No me meto con niños.-

-Eso parece pero contigo nunca está de más advertirte. Mañana seguimos con lo " _nuestro_ "…-

Raven no dijo nada más y fue hacia la habitación de Alex para hablar con él.

-Raven. Agradezco tu _gesto, lo tendre en cuenta_ ….-

-No te equivoques. No lo hice por ti.- Sonrió levemente pero al estar de espaldas a él no lo vió.

Siguió su camino a ver al niño.

Hace años que no se veían.

No quería más que verlo a él.

A nadie más que él...

* * *

Jason se tiro en el sofá. La casa realmente lo abrumaba. Su inmensidad.

Miro su celular. Eran cuatro llamadas perdidas de Starfire.

Suspiró. Tiro su celular al fuego del brasero que estaba delante de él.

El timbre de la casa sonó y fue aburrido a ver quien era. Después de todo no quedaba otra que hacerlo ahora que no había servicio en la casa.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y su luz de sol no era del tipo que recibía visitas.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el tipo en cuestión.

-Hola amigo, me preguntaba si podrías llamar a Raven. La busque por medio Gotham y no me contesta. Vi su automóvil. La llamas?- Jason frunció el ceño y en cuestión de segundos se le cruzaron mil cosas que hacer.

Hizo la más natural para él.

-Como estás, Roy?- Le dio un golpe bien certero en la nariz tomándolo a Speedy con la guardia baja. Roy llevo su mano a su nariz intentando miserablemente detener la sangre...

-QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?- Su sangre salpico toda su camisa.

-Te preparo. Cuando veas a "luz de sol" estoy seguro que no será tan amable. Deja que termine su día de una vez…Vete.- Jason se giró y dio un portazo.

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se fue a su habitación pensativo.

 _Por hoy estamos en tregua, ángel. Mañana será otro día…_

* * *

 _Les recomiendo escuchar las canciones " **Bad Boy Nightcore"** quizás todavia no lo demostre..quizás mas adelante pero cuando la escucho pienso en Jason" y " **Nightcore Oye Niña"... En la letra de Oye Niña Nightcore (Originalmente de XRIZ) es en quien me inspiro para hacer a Speedy. Esa letra describe el amor que le tiene a Raven. Particularmente al menos hasta esta parte de la historia. El unico que siente amor es Speedy. Un amor asi como describe la canción... El tema original de XRIZ tiene un video clip lindo.. no todos mis personajes tienen que ser macabros. El amor de Speedy es real. Esta enamorado.** "_

 _Esas dos canciones son canciones en las que pienso para escribir a Raven y su situacion con los hombres con los que interactua. Son canciones que me motivan a escribir... Las podes buscar en Youtube tal cual escribi. Si antepones Nightcore "..." A muchas canciones conocidas como "Nightcore angel of darkness" te aparecen estas canciones modificadas a este tipo de version._

 _Les recomiendo escucharlas si tienen tiempo :)_

 _Gracias por ser tan geniales._

 _Espero les guste! Comenten !_


	4. Capi IV: Dia 4: Parte I Lazos de amistad

**Bueno, este capitulo fue muy dificil de escribir.** De hacer.. es más no tenía muchas veces palabras adecuadas para usar sin terminar usando modismos de mi propia cultura.. o mucha vulgaridad. Es más.. fue el Lemon más dificil que escribi principalmente porque si rememoran otros Lemon que escribi en Sin Limites, Traicionera Obsesión... por ejemplo siempre los personajes querían tener sexo. Pero aca es distinto. Aca si hay una verdadera repulsión que me fue dificil de plasmar y más desde el punto de vista de un hombre, My god ! jaja Dios que desastre. Espero que les agrade.

 **ADVERTENCIA. Lemon fuerte (en mi opinión) y algo descriptivo (aunque pudo ser más y borre algunas escenas que en un principio escribi jaja) y... CAPITULO DIVIDO EN DOS PARTES. Como dije.. la idea es que cada capitulo sea UN DIA entero en la vida de Raven. Aca era imposible o tenía que el día 4 ser al menos un capitulo de 12 mil palabras. Asi que quedara dividido en dos partes necesariamente.**

 **Madeline**. Si jaja Vi Pokemon. Admito que no todas las temporadas.. pero las primeras 6 si y la ante última. No llegue a ver Alola. Es más salgo de tribunales o de una audiencia y cuando se que estoy ya desocupada en pleno centro de Buenos Aires me activo el Pokemon Go. Soy tan especial ! Jajaja. Gracias por tu largo comentario. Me dio muchos animos de apurar este capitulo... este capitulo tan complicado my god ! Sufri al escribirlo más que varios finales que escribí. Gracias por acompañarme. Cuando publiques tu trabajo haceme llegar o saber donde lo puedo ver./ **Kole** los anhelos y deseos de quienes me escriben son siempre leidos y tomados en cuenta. Sentí realmente que no podía seguir al dia 4 sin de una vez hacerles saber que pasa con Jason que llego un dia a Gotham decidiendo destruir a Raven. Aca vas a ver que no solo ahora ya saben que paso con Jason si no que ahora lo jodi un poco a él. Richard va a ser un pilar de este fic. El capitulo 3 fue suyo. Ya volverá con todo ! Mi inspiración son sus comentarios por eso apure mi mente y escribi escribi... tambien borre y re borre y re-escribi. Este capitulo me costo mucho./ **Susy **! Tal cual.. yo creo lo mismo y mira sin quererlo me paso al escribir este capitulo que ya te dice que imposible que sean 7 capitulos no más. El dia 4 se divide en dos. La noche y el día. Y si.. me leiste la mente. Tienen una historia. Pero no directa! Jamás se habían conocido. y pediste tensión sexual? Aca te di tensión y mucho más. Espero que no sea muy desubicado el capitulo. / Es padrastro definitivamente. Luego hablare de este personaje un poco y más de Raven que oculta mucho material todavía! Disfruta el capi !

 **Comenten por favor ! Inspirenme.. aporten a la historia que los leo siempre !**

Ah y les tiro el nombre de la canción que me ayudo a focalizar en como describir a Raven en este capitulo. Si entienden la letra van a ver que es perfecta! **" Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me " de Tata Young**. Asi la encuentran en Youtube. Desde el primer instante me pareció ideal. **  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo IV: Dia 4: Parte I "Lazos de amistad"**

 _ **Advertencia: RATED M**_

 **8 de Mayo del 2018**

* * *

Raven miraba por su ventanal la lluvia. Era cerca de medianoche. En sus manos tenía una copa de vino dulce.

Dentro, su habitación estaba iluminada solo por velas. Ese ambiente místico y misterioso… sensual que solo daban las velas la tranquilizaba.

Tomo un sorbo.

Ella pensaba como seguir. Que hacer…

Hablo con Alex. Lo que hablo con él, la dejo más nerviosa aún.

Alex idolatraba a Robin. En un año Grayson fue al menos ocho veces a New Orleans. Se hizo un gran amigo del niño con regalos caros y salidas relámpago incluso fuera del país.

Como paso esto? En gran parte era su culpa. Ella sabía que por decisión propia se alejó de Alex para no involucrarlo en su tormentosa vida.

Poco tiempo después que nació y su madre murió, viajo a Inglaterra.

En Inglaterra Raven estuvo al menos un año.

Speedy fue a verla muchas veces. En parte Raven comenzó a creer que Roy se metió al circuito profesional para hacer giras y tener una excusa para estar más cerca de ella.

 _Como olvidar las estupideces que hacías Roy… Me cubriste en todo lo que te pedía. Me has cumplido aunque te negaste al principio la fantasía de estar con dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Tu mirada era fuego mientras me veías con otro más. Creí que no ibas a aguantar… Pero lo soportaste... lo hiciste porque no querías fallarme. Porque no querías que te viera débil._

 _Pero ahora…._

Sonrió amargamente. Tomo otro sorbo.

Estaba en un pijama de seda natural con terminaciones de encaje negro y una bata haciendo juego. Se suponía que en cualquier momento iba a llegar Robin e intentar entrar por esa puerta.

Otra vez la había cerrado.

Ella era inteligente, sí. Por eso no dudaba de que había una gran probabilidad de que todo fuera cierto.

 _Roy desde niño nunca supo mentir. Si sabía que cuando me juro que no estuvo con Terra más que esa noche de la fiesta de Starfire era mentira… Su rostro me lo decía. Sabia también que cuando me juro que no lo volvería a hacer lo haría también porque…_

 _Porque me molestaba._

 _Porque me amaba. Porque en su ingenua mente piensa que eso tarde o temprano me iba a dar celos y le iba a reconocer que yo también lo amaba._

 _Pero eso jamás iba a pasar._

No, no lo amaba pero tampoco podía dejar de sentir rabia.

Él era lo más cercano que tenía a alguien de confianza…

Si hubiera tenido que elegir a alguien con quien tener hijos hubiera sido Roy sin lugar a dudas.

Era el hombre perfecto para ese rol.

Otro sorbo.

 _Y ahora me vas a dejar asi, Roy? No. Nunca lo voy a permitir. Si no tienes las agallas yo si voy a salvar lo_ _nuestro_ _._

 _Siempre me salvaste tú a mí. Te debo muchas. Quizás algún día te de un niño pelirrojo al que le puedas enseñar a tirar tus flechas a cambio…_

Un relámpago ilumino su rostro y solo en ese instante se podía ver su mirada vidriosa.

 _Robin estás tan acabado…_

Una de sus manos se apoyó contra la ventana. Necesitaba estabilidad.

- _Me voy a casar…-_ Era la primera vez en horas que sus labios pronunciaban palabras.

-Ángel, puedes por un minuto dejar de ser tan patética?- Estaba detrás mio.

 _Quién más, no? Jason Todd siempre como una sombra detrás. Como diablos no supe que desde otra habitación se podía entrar a mi cuarto?_

 _-_ Pensé que te había dicho que me dejarás en paz hasta mañana. Todavía no es medianoche. Vete.- Seguía sin darse vuelta. No quería verlo.

Tomo otro sorbo.

-No, no es solo él evidentemente. Parece que también Robin te comió la lengua gatita. Cómo crees que Robin maneja la empresa Wayne? Siendo un imbécil que hace todo lo que su mujercita quiera? Tú también fuiste buena para sus negocios. Le muestra a los demás que es un romántico, enamorado que solo tiene ojos para su mujer, lo subestiman y después se queda con sus pequeñas empresas y a ti… a ti te usa de adorno. Un bonito adorno.-

-Dónde está Robin?-

-Llamo y dijo que no volvía a casa hasta mañana. Supongo que debe estar en sus "cosas" de oficina…- Jason iba a seguir pero no pudo evitar dar una carcajada burlona.

-Suficiente, vete.-

-No, vine para saldar mi deuda. Nos queda un rato antes que sea otro día.- Su voz era algo dubitativa. Era tan fuera de lugar de parte suya y eso le llamo la atención.

Raven se voltio a verlo.

* * *

 **Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

No quiso verse débil ni estúpida pero fallo miserablemente. Se le cayó la copa que tenía en la mano.

-Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

Jason estaba completamente sin prenda alguna encima.

Musculoso, los abdominales de su estómago bien marcados y evidentemente muy firmes.

Sus piernas tonificadas y largas me hacían recordar que yo era muy pequeña en comparación a él.

Siempre veía a Jason desde lo alto de mis stilettos que eran mi obsesión para contra restar mi falta de altura. Estar junto a Starfire me hacia ver seriamente minúscula. Mi único consuelo era que los hombres con los que me cruce nunca se quejaron por eso.

Mire luego su rostro omitiendo un detalle más abajo en su cuerpo. Su cabello estaba despeinado y él se veía serio. Estúpidamente serio porque ante esta situación particularmente no sabía si reir o correr. Pero seria no podía estar. Esa no era una opción para mi.

Jason por fin hizo algo… Llevo una de sus manos a su cabello y lo revolvió. Lanzo una carcajada notable.

-Deja de esforzarte tanto en evitar verlo. Quien diría que después de ver a tantos te ibas a poner vergonzosa conmigo. Es de no creer lo tuyo, cuñada.-

No deje de mirarlo a los ojos fijamente aún.

-No estoy interesada en ver nada. No cojo con perdedores que necesitan forzar a niñas para tener un polvo o ir tras las más estúpidas del abanico para sentirse poderosos.-

-Ah, eso es. Celosa porque fui por tu amiga antes que por ti. Tú me das asco, Ángel. Para mi no eres más que una **puta cara.** Pero te debo una… -

-Asi que me piensas pagar el favor que te di cogiéndome? Tu narcisismo es increíble.- Camine hacia él.

-Sí, porque no? Lo veo como un favor porque pienso tener cuidado contigo… Dudo que podrías resistir mi ritmo.- Cuando termino de pronunciar la última palabra tome entre mis manos su virilidad y no deje deje de mirar sus pupilas.

-Pero mira nada más que dura que esta…para darte tanto asco creo que provoco en ti un efecto contrario al que debería ser, no te parece?-

Su rostro tenía dibujada una perfecta sonrisa sensual.

-Estoy seguro que desde que me viste tenías muchas ganas de tocármela. Mírala y dime que te parece… Quiero saber si puedes decirme que no te gusta.- Me desafiaba. No, no me iba verme temblar.

Mi mano seguía tomando su virilidad que estaba caliente y palpitante. Baje mi mirada y trate te mantener mi semblante estoico pero no pude. En mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa traviesa estúpida.

De niña.

Me encantaba lo que veía y quería probarlo.

 _Porque estaría prohibido Jason? Que habría de mal si pasaba una noche con él?_

-Oh, por dios. Hazlo de una vez y deja de hablar.- Con una mano en mi hombro con fuerza me hizo arrodillar frente a él y llevo mi cabeza contra su cadera. Tomándome fuerte de la barbilla me hizo abrir la boca y me metió su virilidad dentro.

 _Que bruto, hijo de puta._ Mi rostro tomo calor inmediatamente porque me ahogaba. Entro hasta al fondo llegando casi a la garganta.

No estaba acostumbrada a eso. Con todos siempre tuve yo el poder sobre sus cuerpos. No ellos. Pero acá estaba… yo abatida por su fuerza de rodillas con su miembro en mi boca.

Quise sacármelo pero él seguía presionando mi cabeza contra su cuerpo. Empecé a golpearlo con mis manos e intentar sacármelo de mi.

Lo mire con odio desde abajo.

-Sin dientes o te juro que te lo haré pagar. Demuéstrame que tan buena eres y te juro que te vas a pasar la mejor noche de tu vida, ángel. Es una tregua de una hora. Mañana ninguno de los dos hablaremos de esto.-

Suspire vencida.

Era un buen trato.

 _ **Que es lo peor que podía pasar si probaba un poco del maldito Jason Todd?**_

Asentí. El aflojo su fuerza contra mí y me permitió sacármelo de la boca un momento. Tosí y tome aire. Lo mire y sonreí. Había algo que me excitaba de todo esto… Algo sádico que me excitaba y me dibujo una sonrisa enorme. Mordí mi labio y ya mi corazón latía a mil por hora….

Le di una lamida a la punta sin dejar de mirar sus ojos celestes con matices color plata.

-Es un viaje de ida, Jason. No conozco a nadie que no haya querido repetir…-

Lo empuje contra la cama y me coloque de frente y abri mi boca frente a él. Solo deje que mi cálido aliento golpee su sensible piel.

 _Vas a terminar rogando como todos…_

* * *

 **Jason Todd POV (AKA Red X)**

Mi deber era odiarla. Mi único objetivo de pisar Estados Unidos otra vez era arruinar su perfecta vida de princesa.

A ella no le gustaban las fiestas de ricos, casi no existían fotos de Raven Roth para la prensa.

A Raven Roth la busque desde mucho antes que comenzara su relación con mi hermano…

Sin siquiera conocerme me hizo pasar un momento que hasta hoy seguía sin poder borrar de mis pesadillas.

Por su culpa lo único que sentía por las mujeres era odio. Jamás me pude involucrar con alguna sentimentalmente. Las usaba y las tiraba. Las desechaba como basura sin importar que tan involucradas estaban conmigo.

No. Solo las cogía y nada más.

No confiaba en ninguna de ellas.

Y todo fue por Raven…

Ese día que llegue a Gotham fui al Club de ricos de la ciudad y ahí mismo en poco tiempo comencé a sospechar que medio Gotham se la había cogido.

Luego intente sacarle información al más débil de todos los amigos de Robin. Wally West.

Y confirme que mi sospecha era cierta. Salvo por un detalle.

 _Ella se los cogía a ellos._

Wally West estaba totalmente enamorado y a sus pies… Por él supe que se cogía a su Psicoanalista casado y que tenía particular preferencia por su amigo de toda la vida, Roy Harper.

Era la misma puta que fue toda su vida. No había cambiado en nada.

Tenía particular ansiedad por conocerla de una vez esa noche aunque eso significara vestirme como un idiota e ir a una fiesta de sociedad aburrida.

Algunas niñas se me acercaron emocionadas por chuparmela y ver si podían terminar siendo la nueva "Raven Roth" de Gotham. La nueva prometida del otro Wayne recién llegado.

Me daban tanto asco las putas pero no por eso no me divertía un rato con ellas de vez en cuando.

Robin me saco de mis pensamientos y me señalo cuando bajo su hermosa prometida con su mejor amiga, la modelo estrella, Koriand'r.

Su amiga era alucinante. Delgada como toda modelo, algo demasiado bronceada, pelirroja con cabellera muy larga y luminosa pero sin embargo no podías analizar mucho su aspecto porque inevitablemente te llamaba la atención Raven.

Su piel era como porcelana. Perfectamente lisa sin ninguna puta imperfección. Sus ojos amatistas se veían aún más grandes con frondosas pestañas voluminosas y arqueadas. Su cabello era totalmente lacio y negro. Le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus labios eran carnosos, regordetes… Por un instante me pregunte como se sentirían sobre mi verga.

Sentí que se me endurecía un poco más cada vez que se me acercaba. Era muy sensual sin siquiera intentar serlo.

Al día siguiente seguí investigando más de ella y de su vida en Gotham. Jugué con su mente fácilmente.

Robin se hacía el idiota. Por alguna razón la dejaba tener amantes…

Decirle a él quienes eran, sentía que era estúpido. Por eso no lo hice.

Me daba la sensación de que él sabía cada movimiento de ella y por alguna razón no hacía nada.

Eso era lo que no entendía. No entendía que pretendía Robin. Quería casarse con ella pero dejaba que sus amigos la cogieran.

Eso no era normal ni para mi.

Veía a Robin… Dos o tres veces por año al menos. Fingía enamoramiento siempre me dio esa sensación. Pero no encontraba una razón para que quisiera retener a Raven a toda costa si no la amaba.. Si no la tomaba como suya.

Era frustrante no poder descifrar su plan.

-Jason… eres muy grande. Más grande que Roy te tengo que admitir. – Comenzó a chupar con hambre cada milímetro de mi piel.

Lo tomaba como si fuera el helado más dulce del mundo. Como si hace días hubiera estado sin comer y solo me tuviera a mí.

Mi estomago se endurecía y no podía dejar de tomar su cabello y llevarla más profundo.

Estuvo asi sin parar por cinco largos minutos y no pude evitar correrme en su boca. Arroje tanto que cuando su boca salió de mi, todo ese liquido espumoso y blanco mojo su ropa.

Estaba sorprendido por lo que me provocaba.

Su ropa. Se la arranque de encima y la tire contra la cama.

La destroce con violencia. La quería asustar pero ella se reía como una loca. Sus mejillas blancas estaban coloradas.

-Me encanta tu sabor, Jason.- Le di una bofetada. No dejaba de reírse. Era frustrante. Era una maldita loca.

* * *

 _-Mama, que es el amor?_

 _-Qué pregunta es esa? Porque el interés?_

 _-No sé. Supongo que solo quiero saber que es._

 _-Es una pregunta difícil. Eres un niño raro. Porque no haces preguntas más simples como todo niño de tu edad?_

 _-Porque si no las buscaría yo mismo y no te preguntaría._

 _-Buen punto.-Ella sonrió orgullosa._

* * *

 **Otra bofetada.**

-Sigue. Golpéame más fuerte… Vamos hazlo. Lo haces porque te encanto! Me metí en tu mente como en la de todos los demás… **Eres igual de patético como cualquier otro con el que haya estado!** \- La bese con fuerza y con una mano tome sus caderas y comencé a bombear en ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

No le pedí permiso. No lo hice despacio. Fui con todo. No quería esperar más. Tenía ganas de que sea mía también. Tenía ganas de cogerla hasta llenarla con todo lo que tenía dentro y hacer que no desee nadie más que a mi.

Ella gritaba de dolor. Pero no lloraba. Seguía riendo.

-Amo esto Jason.- Gemía como una perra. Empezó a darme pequeños besos mientras seguía bombeando. Yo se los acepte. No debí hacerlo. Pero se los acepte.

Ella me tomo del cuello, clavo sus uñas perforando mi piel y me tiro a la cama. Cambio de posición.

Ahora ella estaba sobre mi.

Comenzó a montarme despacio poniendo una mano en mi pecho.

-Podría hacer esto toda la noche, cuñado. _Toda la noche..._ – Seguía bailando sobre mi. Se acercó a mi y me comenzó a besar, lamer y sus labios llegaron a los míos.

Su pecho contra mi pecho.

-Nacimos para cogernos, Jason. No me puedes decir que no es el mejor polvo de tu vida. No puedes negármelo. – Tome una vez más sus mejillas con fuerza y la bese. Mordi su labio inferior hasta que comenzó a sangrar.

La di vuelta y la puse de espaldas. La tome de los hombros y la monte. En todo el cuarto solo se escuchaba el choque de nuestros cuerpos. Piel contra piel. No podía aguantar más. Sentía que íbamos a terminar juntos. Lo veía venir.

* * *

 _-El amor es ser incondicional con tu pareja. Es estar con alguien toda la vida y cuidar de esa persona especial. No querer que le hagan daño ni hacerle daño a ella._

 _-Es muy cursi eso mamá._

 _-Bueno, si tienes razón. Supongo que cada quien ama a su manera. Lo importante es que quien te acompañe le guste y se sienta bien con tu manera de amar._

* * *

Tire todo lo que tenía en mí dentro de ella y le di otra bofetada.

Clave mis uñas en sus pomulos. Tenía una necesidad de hacerle daño... Tenía necesidad de marcarla pero me frustraba que ella me diera esa estupida y sádica sonrisa.

-Jason, dios!-

Su cuerpo tembló. Su piel ardía.

Se derrumbó en la cama.

Sonreí al ver como la deje.

Se veía tan bien cogida. Su cabello era un desastre y su piel de porcelana era rojiza y llena de marcas que le deje con mis agarres y golpes.

Su labio era fuego manchado por la sangre que todavía salía de su comisura.

Respire pesadamente. Necesitaba aire.

Me recosté a su lado.

-Me alegro de que el niño este lejos de tu habitación.-

-Yo también…- Se dio vuelta y me miro sonrojada.

-Lamento no haberte conocido antes que a Robin…- Puso una de sus manos en mi pecho.

No, no. Me estaba seduciendo. Ahi venían una de sus mierdas. 

La empuje.

-Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros. Nunca dejarás de ser una puta.-

Miraba al techo con una sonrisa.

-Piensa lo que quieras… Nunca olvidare esta noche y tú tampoco lo harás.-

-Ya basta, cállate de una vez.- Me senté sobre ella y comencé a presionar su cuello.

-Deja de sonreír así maldita hija de puta.- No dejaba de burlarse.

-Vamos, mátame. Vamos si tienes pelotas de matarme después de haberte dado el mejor polvo de tu vida. Hazlo. Ya estoy dentro de ti como tú estás dentro de mí.-

-ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA, CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!- Presione aún más.

- **Ahora lo entiendo… ahora entiendo QUE JODI TU CABEZA Y NO SE NI COMO NI CUANDO PERO SEGURO ME FUE TAN INSIGNIFICANTE QUE NI LO RECUERDO!-**

Me hizo perder el control su perra boca y presione tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento.

La solté.

Estaba viva aún.

Y solo hasta que llegue a este punto entendí lo que pudo sentir Scott para hacer lo que hizo.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _-Scott qué haces?- Scott era un niño rico que vivía conmigo mientras terminaba mi colegiatura en Inglaterra luego de haber sido expulsado de un colegio en Gotham. Bueno, después de que ambos fueramos expulsados de ese colegio._

 _Nuestros padres decidieron enviarnos a una especie de Instituto solo para hombres cuya enferma directora era una de esas monjas que tenía como hábito ir con una regla de madera y quebrarle muñecas a los niños que mínimamente infringían su reglamento. Un doloroso hábito._

 _-Recuerdas cuando te dije que iba a comenzar clases de Tiro con arco y tu me dijiste que iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo? Bueno no podrías imaginar a la diosa que me encontré en la clase. Es estupenda y acepto salir conmigo esta noche. Le dije que quería invitarla a tomar unos tragos pero me salió con que prefería que vaya a su departamento. Puedes creerlo? Jason me golpeo duro. Es muy hermosa.-_

 _-Qué edad tiene para vivir sola? Dónde diablos vive? No sabes de donde viene. Ve a saber si es solo una gata callejera.-_

 _-Uno, la clase de tiro sale cien dólares. Dos, vive en Knightsbridge y ninguna gata como tú dices vive en esa zona si no tiene dinero. Tres, aunque no lo tuviera me importaría una mierda. Es una puta diosa. Cuatro, tiene nuestra edad y su familia es de New Orleans y no tengo idea porque vive sola aquí pero me gusta y tampoco me importa.-_

 _-Estás tan estúpido… Hay algo raro en su historia. Aunque supongo que sería genial no soportar a tu tío por aquí vigilándonos día por medio y molestando con sus preguntas. – Bruce jamás me dejaría ir a algún lugar en el mundo solo… a menos que fuera el perfecto Richard. Bufé al recordarlo._

 _\- No me juzgues. El día que la conozcas me entenderás. –_

 _-Claro y mientras tanto abandonas a tu mejor amigo un viernes a la noche por una falda.-_

 _-Deberías salir más, Jason. Sé que podrías tener a cualquier chica con solo decir que eres un Wayne.-_

 _-No me importa. Vete con tu puta! - Scott rodo los ojos y se fue._

 _Y así…paso un año._

 _Scott después de clase destruía la extensión de la tarjeta de su padre y le compraba regalos caros a su perra._

 _Conocía a Scott desde que tenía cinco años. Fuimos a la escuela juntos, compartíamos mujeres… era como un hermano para mi._

 _Era mi otra mitad._

 _Él nunca estuvo más de dos semanas con una chica. Pensé que se iba a aburrir de esa tal Raven Roth como de todas pero… Pero pasado un mes note que estaba siempre ansioso, enfermo de los nervios y paranoico. Y sobre todo me di cuenta que lo último que iba a pasar en esta vida era que él la fuera a dejar._

 _Siempre me decía que sentía que ella estaba con otro. Me preguntaba que podía comprarle cada maldito día. A veces me arrastraba a una galería y me pedía ayuda con sus regalos. Llegue a verlo gastando diez mil dólares en una cadenita con forma de cuervo realizada a los deseos de su princesa. Era de plata pura … _

_Era insano que le comprara algo así y que ella se aprovechara así de él._

 _Un año así estuvo viviendo Scott. Pendiente del celular… pendiente de sus llamados y el día que se la cogió fue él día en que entendí que había perdido a Scott._

 _No salíamos más juntos…Empezó a consumir cocaína que ella misma le vendía._

 _Intente que me la presentara, quise verla pero él se negó rotundamente._

 _Lo único que sabía era su nombre. Raven Rachel Roth._

 _Ni una foto pude ver de ella._

 _Un sábado y lo recuerdo bien porque llegue tarde luego de tomar unos tragos con amigos del instituto entre al departamento y era un desastre. Por un segundo pensé que nos entraron a robar hasta que vi que las cosas de valor estaban tiradas pero no fuera del lugar._

 _-Scott?- Lo llame. Pero no contesto. Fui a su habitación y él estaba en el suelo junto a un frasco de pastillas._

 _-Pero qué demonios te pasa Scott !?- Lo levante y él tosió. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y su piel había perdido la tonalidad normal._

 _-Amigo, me engaño. Fui a su departamento y estaba con … con Roy Harper. Jay, tenías razón me uso. Fui un estúpido…- Sus ojos se iban cerrando y su voz se volvía cada vez más débil._

 _-Oye. OYE DESPIERTA!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas y comencé a zamarrearlo con desesperación._

 _-SCOTT. SCOTT DESPIERTA!- Grite por un muy buen rato y él jamás respondió._

 _Scott se fue en mis manos._

 _Después de eso todo fue una mierda. Fui el primero en sentarme frente a él junto a su ataúd en el funeral. Con él me quede toda la noche. Solo tenía diecisiete años y se quito la vida así. Scott no era del tipo que alguna vez imaginarias que iba a terminar así. Él era feliz antes de conocerla..._

 _Me quede dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la madera. Lo único que recuerdo que me levante con los gritos de su madre que viajo en el primer vuelo que encontró a despedir a su hijo. Me abofeteo y me culpo por no cuidarlo._

 _Eso era lo único que faltaba para ese día._

 _Tuve que retirarme por el escándalo._

 _Fui al cementerio y de lejos vi como arrojaban tierra sobre su cajón…_

 _En el entierro reconocí a Roy Harper. Era imposible no reconocerlo. Era el más joven atleta que participo ese año en una de las competiciones de la FITA en Londres. Logro un cuarto puesto y salió en todos los medios locales por su joven edad y mérito. El **tiro con arco** era un estúpido oligárquico tradicional deporte en Inglaterra popular entre la creme._

 _Roy Harper estaba acompañado de una mujer vestida de luto y pequeña. Con una túnica sobre su rostro. Ella estaba en su regazo._

 _Supe de inmediato que era Raven Roth. La muy maldita estaba ahí y no yo porque la estúpida madre de Scott no me dejaba acercarme._

 _Trate de ir a confrontarla. Quise gritarle que era una asesina en su cara pero la seguridad de la familia de Scott me detuvo. Intente luchar pero me sacaron de ahí arrastras._

 _Ella se voltio a verme y junto a Harper se acercaron entre ellos y murmuraron algo. Subieron a un coche y se fueron-_

 _Los criminales se fueron impunemente y yo era tratado como una escoria._

* * *

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK._**

* * *

Y aquí estaba hoy. Frente a ella. Totalmente vulnerable. En la cama de mi hermano…

Podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella ahora.

Pero había algo dentro de mi que me detenía.

-No. Tú te irás sola como lo hizo él. Tu, Raven vas a caminar por el mismo camino al que empujaste a Scott. Yo solo voy a llevarte por él.- Salí del cuarto. No soportaba verla.

 _Todo fue una mala idea…_ Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a ella por instinto.

 _Scott no volverá a suceder…_ Revolví mi cabello y fui por una ducha. Necesitaba eliminar todo rastro de ella. Necesitaba olvidar su aroma, la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mio... todo.

 _Es una puta. Es lo que hacen las putas. Jugar con tu mente y hacerte creer que son tuyas y solo tuyas. No caigas, Jason vamos…_

Me recosté en mi cama y encendí un cigarrillo. En mi mente se cruzaban imagenes de lo que acababa de hacer. Seguía sintiendo sus labios.

- _No, Robin. No puedes con ella. No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo. No puedes con ella al menos tú solo...-_

* * *

 ** _CHAN CHAN CHAN! Como seguirá? En el proximo capitulo tendremos más de Richard Grayson y Speedy._**

Estoy satisfecha en como quedo el capitulo. (Lo hice dos veces y borre mucho. Nada me parecía adecuado)

Los dias de lluvia me inspiran también a escribir jajaj y aca donde estoy no veo el sol hace una semana y va para otra más.

Qué les pareció Jason en el capitulo? Che le prestaron atención a lo que dijo Raven al principio de Roy? Es natural!

Me encanta escribir a Roy..estoy muy manija con la canción "Oye niña" de XRIZ y pienso en esa canción continuamente cuando lo escribo. No quiero hacerle daño.. jajaja

Lamento que el capitulo sea corto en comparación al anterior.. pero bueno gente fue rápido y se divide en dos ! Ni siquiera amaneció.

 **Comenten por favor! Espero su recepción !**


	5. Capítulo V: Día 4 Parte II: La Caída

**Capítulo V: Día 4. Parte II: La Caída**

 **17 de Mayo del 2018**

* * *

 **Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Lo único que hice antes de irme de la mansión fue visitar el cuarto de Alex y dejarle una nota. No quería que se preocupará. Le di un beso en la mejilla mientras dormía.

Ese niño me podía. Ese niño quebraba mi coraza y me hacía sentir humana.

Mi cuello tenía una tonalidad entre roja y negra, estaba lleno de moretones. Era horrible. Me veía horrible. Estaba pálida aún y no recuperaba color. Recién amanecía. Seguía lloviendo.

Tome un vestido negro y un sobretodo del mismo color con capucha. Unas botas largas y salí.

Me puse la capucha encima. Solo un poco de mi cabello se veía afuera. Tome mis llaves y conduje al departamento de Roy.

Estacione y al entrar un hombre de seguridad me detuvo.

-Soy Raven Roth.- Le mostré mis llaves y se hizo aún lado. Subí al ascensor.

Tenía las llaves de su departamento. Él mismo me las dio. El televisor era lo único que alumbraba el living. Estaba encendido en un canal porno. Prendí la luz y apague el televisor.

Fui a la habitación de Roy. Estaba abrazado a una chica que me era familiar.

Encendí la luz y me acerque a la niña. La tome del cabello y gritó del susto.

-No eres tú la mocosa que trabaja en el Club?-

-Srta. Rachel Roth? Qué hace aquí?-

-Rae?- Speedy cerro los ojos deseando que fuera un sueño.

-Sabes puedes coger con este estúpido todo lo que quieras… pero la regla número uno de este departamento es que YO NO TE VEA!- La saque arrastras de la cama. Estaba totalmente desnuda. Ella tomo las sábanas contra sí misma.

-Pero tú eres la prometida de Richard Grayson que haces aquí!?-

-Jodete, niña! Te vas ya mismo…– Seguía arrastrándola y ella clavaba sus uñas en mi muñeca para forzarme a dejarla.

-Raven, qué te paso? Estás bien?- A él no le importaba ella. Eso me daba gusto. Él se preocupaba por mi estado. Pálida… golpeada. Seguía siendo mío.

-Oye, maldito. Esta loca no me suelta y tú te preocupas por ella? Eres un poco hombre!- Le gritó y al llegar a la puerta de salida la tire al pasillo y la tome del cuello.

-Solo yo insulto a Roy!- Le di un puñetazo bien firme en la cara y cerré la puerta de un golpazo, dejándola allí solo cubierta con una sábana.

Roy estaba detrás mio con solo un bóxer.

Tantas cosas se me cruzaron por la mente en segundos. Tantas posibilidades. Mi vida era asi. No daba un paso sin pensar las consecuencias. Todo era premeditado. Por eso nunca me arrepentí de nada de lo que hice.

-Terra está en tu cama hace meses.- Una de mis manos se apoyaba en la puerta. Era una afirmación. No una pregunta. Él se acercaba a mi. Escuchaba sus pasos. Seguía sin mirarlo.

-También en la de Robin.-

-No me importa.- Le respondí de inmediato.

-…y cuál es el problema? No es nada importante. Es solo coger y nada más.- Me tomo de la cintura y reposo su cara en mi cuello.

Por primera vez en mi vida no sentía nada. Nada de cariño. Amor. Amistad. Respeto.

-Terra está embarazada. Tú vas a ser padre.- Él no se inmuto. Pasaron unos segundos sin que emitiera sonido hasta que finalmente suspiro.

-Puede ser de Robin. Porqué me tengo que preocupar?- Sonreí amargamente.

-Soy consciente de los estúpidos intentos de Robin de tener amantes. Pero… No me estoy cogiendo a Aqualad por nada. Él me suministra dosis de depo provera para mantener esterilizado a Robin. Lo vengo haciendo hace meses para asegurarme de no estar perdiendo el tiempo con él. La niña que tenía de servicio se lo ponía en su café todas las mañanas a diario. Para este entonces tiene tanto en su cuerpo que dudo que pueda tener un orgasmo y menos embarazar a nadie. Así que tú estúpido pendejo eres el padre de ese niño. Tú y solo tú.- Me soltó. Su piel se sentía helada. Me di vuelta y lo mire a los ojos.

- _Diablos…pero estas loca._ \- Se apoyó contra un sofá. Estaba tan pálido que parecía que iba a vomitar.

-Eres un estúpido. Acaso estuviste cogiendo con esa puta de Terra, esta niña y todas las demás sin protección maldito imbécil? - Enterré mis uñas en sus hombros. Quería que me diga la verdad a los ojos.

-Sí, si soy un idiota! Estoy con todas ellas pensando en ti. Aspiro una línea antes de cogerlas para poder imaginar que eres tú. Solo pienso en ti Raven cada maldito momento mientras tú piensas en otros y compartes tu cama con Robin cada noche. Solo quiero verte despertar a mi lado. No… - Le di una bofetada. Era un imbécil sentimentalista. Pudo ponerme en peligro a mí, a él y por sobre todo… a nuestros planes!

-Una vez que la prensa se entere de que Terra Markov está esperando un hijo tuyo no te dejarán en paz. No te la sacarás más de encima sin arruinar tu carrera. Por dios, en nuestro circulo estás mierdas no salen a luz y esto va a salir… Va a salir porque Robin tiene toda la intención de jodernos y Terra toda la intención de dejar de ser una gata callejera sin apellido.- Lo empuje contra la pared.

 _Las drogas le quemaron el cerebro._

 _-_ Qué diablos te paso en la nariz Roy?- Él era un desastre.

-Fue el hijo de puta de Jason Todd. Primero se coge a mi "novia" y luego sin un porque me partió la cara cuando toque el timbre de tu casa.- Quede levemente sorprendida.

\- Y tú que tienes para contar? Nunca antes has venido a las seis de la mañana a mi departamento, sin maquillaje y con golpes? Quién te golpeo, Raven?-

-Tuve sexo sadomasoquista con el enfermo de Todd. Casi me mata. Pero parece que algo le guste porque no lo hizo...-

-Como se te ocurre? Él quiere acabar contigo!-

-No lo sé! Pero no es por Robin que está detrás nuestro. Es algo más. Lo conocemos de antes. Sé que fuimos los dos porque algo contra ti también tiene. Piensa. Piensa donde lo vimos…-

-Espera.- Los dos juntos lo dijimos a la vez.

\- El Cementerio HighGate. Jason es Peter. El amigo de Scott Evans. Él estúpido que nos compró miles de dólares en narcóticos de baja calidad y use para independizarme de mi padre. Scott me dijo que vivía con un tal Peter. Nunca me dijo su apellido. Solo me dijo que no quería ser asociado ni a su padre ni hermano y que era de Gotham. Mierda! Esto es muy gracioso.-

-Te debe querer matar, Raven. No es gracioso. Su amigo nos vio coger y luego se mató. Que mierda tiene de gracioso eso? Imagínate peor aún si Scott Evans le dijo que estábamos juntos! - Roy tenía una crisis. Él estaba asustado. _Qué pocas pelotas…_

-Probablemente Scott llego a hablar con Jason. Pero no es nuestra culpa. Como iba a saber que se iba a aparecer sin avisar? No fue ni el primero ni él último tipo al que su novia le fue infiel. Estaba mal de la cabeza. Punto…y Jason no nos hará nada. -

\- Como estás tan segura?-

-Porqué ya sé qué hacer con ellos dos y porque lo de ayer, lo que tuvimos… fue tremendo. Sentí como era mío. Sentí como le gusto, como su piel ardía y cuando eyaculo en mi sentí la mejor sensación de mi vida. Sé que lo de ayer se volverá a repetir tarde o temprano. Es simple. Sé que nunca tuvo un polvo así. Casi me quedo dormida en sus brazos de no ser por su conflicto mental con el estúpido, Scott.-

-… Y tú me hablas de protección?-

-No me malentiendas. Mi plan jamás fue acostarme con él. Solo se apareció en mi cuarto desnudo y no pude evitarlo.-

-Acaso eres una perra en celo o qué?- Le quite sus manos de encima mío.

-Qué te pasa? Desde cuando me haces escenas como estas?-

-Desde que tengo que soportar que hables como una adolescente enamorada sobre tu fantástica noche con otro, será? No puedes medirte?-

-VAS A TENER UN HIJO Y ME HABLAS DE MEDIRME?-

-Ya cállate. Lo solucionaremos. Ahora ven ...- Me tomo de mi cintura y me atrajo hacía él.

Me beso en cada lugar que tenía hematomas con suavidad. Se tiro al sofá y me llevo consigo sobre él.

-Te quiero, Dios sabe que te quiero. Pero si nace ese niño ya no será lo mismo. Los niños te hacen débiles. Recuerdas cuando nació Alex que huí de New Orleans? Desde que nació lo ame. No pude evitarlo. Era perfecto. Llego en un momento en que creí que no iba a poder continuar. Mi madre se fue también… Me violaron. Todo pasó en tan poco tiempo…. Pero lo deje ir. Porque quería otra cosa para mi vida y mi familia no encajaba en lo que buscaba. Ahora Alex esta devuelta conmigo. En mi casa. Me encanta verlo bien, grande, fuerte, estoy temblando de lo débil que me hace estar cerca de él… a ti te pasara lo mismo. –

-Ve por Terra ... No me importa. Nunca me importo.- Sonreí.

-Roy...A veces te amo... – Tome su barbilla y le di un tierno beso en los labios.

-Yo también..- Él me abrazo y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

-Sé que es raro lo que voy a decir… pero podemos solo dormir? Tenemos un largo día por delante-

 _Sé que te voy a lastimar Roy pero tú lo hiciste primero…Me fallaste._

-Siempre te quise escuchar decir eso.- Me acurruque en sus brazos y él me abrazo fuerte contra su pecho.

 _Me siento tan segura con él. Porqué me meto en tantos problemas si lo tengo a Roy que me ama? Ah, claro…El problema soy yo misma._

 _ **Orgullo**_ _. Me negaba a perder contra_ _ **Richard**_ _. Quería su dinero y verlo retorcerse de impotencia al ver que alguien le gano en su propio juego y territorio._

 _ **Soberbia**_ _. Me negaba a perder a Roy por un estúpido niño. Me negaba a que exista la posibilidad de que le preste atención a alguien más que a mi. Me negaba a perder a Roy por una gata callejera como_ _ **Terra**_ _._

 _ **Envidia**_ _. No soportaba que chicas como_ _ **Starfire**_ _lo tuvieran todo sin siquiera haber peleado por ello. Siempre la odie desde que la conoci. Por eso le meti a Roy entre los ojos. Quería calentar su hermoso corazón de amor y luego destruirlo y verla acabada cuando Roy terminara conmigo al final de todo._

A veces me preguntaba si en otra vida era posible que haya sido la hija del diablo o algo así. Muchas veces intente ser una buena chica. Intente ser una buena hija pero todo en mi vida me llevo siempre para otro lado. Era como si estuviera atada por un "hilo rojo" a destruir.

La oscuridad me llamo y mi personalidad destructiva se acentuó desde que me llene las manos de sangre por primera vez...

* * *

 **Jason POV (AKA Red X)**

Me levante porque alguien golpeo a mi puerta insistentemente.

Tenía solo encima mis boxers.

Fui por unos jeans aun medio dormido y abrí.

-Alex…?- Realmente no pensaba verlo a él de todas las personas.

-Mi hermana me dejo esta nota.- Me alcanzo un papel y parpadee bastante para despejar mí vista aún nublosa y leer.

 _Buen día miel. Tengo que visitar un amigo y tardare unas cuantas horas. Sé que no hay servicio aún, así que pídele por favor a Jason que te prepare algo._

 _Jason: Te dejo a mi hermano en tus manos._

Estruje ese papel no comprendiendo como podría haberse levantado temprano después del susto que le pegue ayer y como si nada al día siguiente dejarme a cargo del niño.

-Me lo vas a hacer o qué?- El niño seguía con un pijama y estaba algo enojado por haber sido abandonado.

-Lo hare cuando quiera. Recién me levanto. Apenas se cocinar… Que te parece mejor si vamos a comer afuera y en una hora salimos?-

-Moriré de hambre.-

-No seas malcriado. Tómalo o déjalo. Dudo que haya mucho para hacer en la cocina igualmente.-

-Cómo no va a haber servicio en una casa así? En New Orleans, Rachel me dejo cuatro niñas de servicio. Mi padre no tenía nada que ver en eso. Ella misma las eligió junto a una profesora que me daba clases en mi casa y ahora te tengo a ti que quieres alimentarme seguramente con chatarra de un Mc Donalds.-

-La verdad que mi idea no era esa pero ahora que lo mencionas… vendrás conmigo a comer Una tostada y un Café en un asqueroso vaso reutilizable. Te parece?-

-Los niños no toman café! Serás un pésimo padre…-

-Y tú eres un malcriado. Vete a cambiar y espérame abajo que en una hora estaré allí. Si no estás, me iré solo.- Cerré la puerta de un golpe duro. Bufé.

\- Es igual a ella y físicamente es igual a Robin de niño. Al fin saco las garras supongo.-

 _El golpe fue muy duro. Quizás ese niño este llorando…_ Abrí la puerta para ver si seguía allí y ya no estaba.

 _Es fuerte. Lo llevare a un Mc Donalds enserio. Necesita modales._

Reí de tan solo pensarlo. Me puse una chomba color azul con un escudo de polo en blanco.

Baje a tomar algo a la cocina. Cuando llegue al hall de entrada me di cuenta de algo.

Ahí mismo había un cuadro de Robin y Raven juntos. Estaban en la Universidad. Richard recién recibido y Raven abrazándolo sonriente.

 _No, esa sonrisa es una mentira. En ese mismo momento le habrá hecho sonreír pensar en Roy Harper. Aunque pase el tiempo… Ella siempre termina en sus brazos. Así como el día en que murió Scott._

La puerta se abrió y el semblante de Robin era muy serio. Estaba furioso y lo sabía… aunque no lo demostraba en su cara como cualquier persona normal. Conocía esa mirada.

 _-Dónde está Raven?-_

 _-Se fue. –_

 _-Con Roy Harper?-_

 _-Supongo. –_ _Seguía mirando la foto de ellos._ Estaba maravillado en lo perra que era esta vida.

Luego de que enterraran a Scott me fui a otro departamento. Lo único que me lleve de él fue su celular.

Quería conocer más su relación con Raven. Sabía que tenía que buscarla. Que tenía que vengar la muerte de mi amigo. Encontré su dirección en un mensaje de texto, fui tras ella y ya se había ido. Lo único que dejo en el departamento totalmente desmantelado fue sobre una caja la campera favorita de Scott. Del Club de Rugby del instituto. Tan poco valor le tenía a su memoria que la dejo ahí como basura.

Roy Harper se fue al mismo tiempo… Se mudó definitivamente a Gotham. Sabía que estarían juntos. Pero la prensa negaba tal posibilidad. Decían que era un soltero con un gran número de fans y un galán.

 _Era la clase de tipo que me daba asco._

Pensé en volver a Gotham. Encontrarla y matarla pero Robin un maldito día me envió esta misma foto mostrándome a su nueva novia. Diciendo que sería la estúpida madre de sus hijos y que estaba flechado por una diosa misteriosa de su Universidad.

La vida era una perra.

 **Mi amigo… Mi hermano…De tantos hombres en el mundo Robin termino con ella.**

Pero Scott no era Robin y algo diferente era Raven ahora. Ella tenía varias debilidades… No era como antes. Estaba vulnerable. Por alguna razón algo la hizo estar así de angustiada ayer cuando llego…

-Es hermosa, no?- Me saco de mis pensamientos su pregunta.

-No. No es mi tipo.- Robin me miro y sonrió.

 _-_ _ **Como la pasaste con ella..?-**_ Robin me pregunto tomándome del hombro.

-Perdón…de qué hablas?- Estaba conmocionado. Recién llegaba y preguntaba como si supiera lo que hicimos. Era algo que definitivamente no quería que se enterará. Estaba solo jugando con ella, no había nada sentimental en ello. Un polvo, nada más.

-Ustedes dos se parecen. Son rebeldes por naturaleza. Imparables. Supongo que tuvieron mucho de qué hablar. Por eso los deje solos….-

-Oh, oh. Te conozco, Robin. Qué pretendes? A mí no me vas a venir con esos juegos mentales tuyos. Para de una vez y escúpelo.-

-Se lo de Scott. Se todo lo referido a ella o prácticamente todo. Tú no le vas a tocar un pelo o vas a conocerme... **La quiero entera hasta mi casamiento.-**

-Me estás amenazando por esa zorra?-

-No, por favor. No lo tomes así. Es una advertencia. Ella no tuvo nada que ver en la muerte de tu amigo. Él fue débil. No culpes a una chica por los problemas mentales que tenga una persona…- _…y Ahora se burla de Scott?_

Lo tome de la camisa y lo mire a los ojos.

-Tú no sabes de lo que es capaz tu puta. Deja de hablar de Scott como si lo conocieras. Como si me conocieras a mí. Cuantas veces nos vimos Robin en años? Scott fue más un hermano de lo que tu jamás podrías haber sido. –

-Así que Raven es una puta? Así que la odias porque en tu mundo crees que acabo con tu querido hermano...Entonces dime porque te la cogiste ayer?- Lo solté y lo empuje.

\- … Como diablos sabes eso?-

-Me lo acabas de confirmar. Te metiste con mi novia? Como se te ocurre hacerme eso, a mí?-

-No sé. No quería pero se metió en mi mente hacerlo… y solo lo hice. Pero no me gusto y si me preguntas, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. No pasara otra vez.- Robin me miraba como si me quisiera destruir.

-Podrías dejar de verme así? Te dije que no quise hacerlo. No volverá a suceder.- _Claro que no. Claro que no volverá a suceder._

-Te gusto hacerlo. Te gusto cogértela?- Se acercó a mí y me dio un golpe en el estómago.

Me tiro al suelo y comenzó a darme puñetazos en la cara. Intente sacármelo de encima mío pero estaba fuera de sí.

-Es una mentira… TE GUSTO. DILO.- Siguió. Lleve mis manos a mi rostro

-Me lo merezco. Golpea lo que quieras… No te voy a lastimar. NO TE VOY A HACER DAÑO POR TU PUTA- Siguió.

-DI QUE TE GUSTO. DI LA VERDAD.- Siguió.

\- Está bien. SI ME GUSTO Y NO DEBIÓ HABERME GUSTADO. PERO NO VOLVERA A OCURRIR…!- Siguió.

-SIGUES MINTIENDO.- No, ya era suficiente. Lo tome de los hombros y lo tire a un lado.

-Si, estoy mintiendo. Si me gusto coger con ella….con tu preciosa novia. - Lo golpee en la nariz y le comenzó a sangrar.

\- Estúpido imbécil. Tú planeaste eso… Tú me la entregaste. Por eso nos dejaste solos ayer. Tú, hijo de puta me pusiste UNA PRUEBA!- Lo tome de la camisa y lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas. Jugo conmigo como lo hacía cuando era niño.

\- Si y fallaste. No puedo confiar en ti. Eres capaz de traicionarme. A tu propio hermano… Puedes decir que la odias pero sabes…? Te enamoraste de ella como todos... Eres un estúpido.- Lo solté. Estaba loco.

-Cómo todos? Tú sabes que ella esta con otros y aún así no haces nada? Estas enfermo, Robin. Estás mal. Ustedes dos están mal de la cabeza.- Me levante de encima de él. Robin era el mismo mojigato de siempre. Tenía dos caras. Pero yo siempre entre los dos me lleve la peor parte…

-No me preocupa nadie. Ni tú me preocupas... lo único que quiero es que se aleje de Roy Harper y tú me estás haciendo perder el tiempo.- Con la manga de su camisa se limpió la sangre. _Roy Harper…_

-Enserio no te molesta que haya estado con ella?- No podía dejar de ofenderme eso. No podía evitarlo.

-No, está jugando contigo. Pero eso seguro no te debe importar. Espero que hayas tenido un buen rato… porque no volverá a pasar. Siempre vuelve y volverá a mí.-

-Qué te hace tan especial?-

-No soy como todos. Se esperar. –

-Estas intentando decir lo que parece que estás diciendo? Estas jodido. No te ama, asúmelo. Busca una princesita como Starfire fácil, sin problemas y ten pequeños niñitos megalomaníacos como tú y no te metas con alguien que no puedes manejar como ella.-

-Y quién podría? Tú? Ni siquiera superas el SUICIDIO de tu amiguito. No me hagas reír, Jason. Eres patético. -

-Podría.- Lo mire fijamente.

-Te quiero verte intentándolo. –

-Me estás desafiando?-

-Puede ser. Nunca me has ganado nada. La corporación es mía, nuestro padre no te tiene la suficiente confianza. Raven merece alguien como yo. –

-Voy a vengar lo que le hizo a Scott. Y después tú la vas a ver cuándo me ruegue que la deje chuparme la verga y te vas a joder, Robin.- Lo empuje.

\- Saben? ... mientras ustedes dos se están peleando por mi hermana, ella esta con su amigo Roy Harper… Son un par de idiotas.- Ambos miramos arriba. Desde el segundo piso sobre las escaleras Alex se reía. Escucho todo… Toda esta conversación que teníamos ni siquiera era para niños.

-Cierra la boca y ven aquí!- Le grite.

-Oye, que te pasa? Es un niño. Ven conmigo, Alex. Vamos a dar una vuelta en mi coche y te compro lo que quieras.- Me mofé. Robin desde siempre queriendo comprar todo. Sirvientes, amigos, novias… ahora niños. Él siempre usando con orgullo su apellido y sacándole el máximo provecho mientras yo me la pase viviendo en un departamento compartido del tamaño del comedor de esta casa ocultando que era un maldito Wayne.

-Tu hermana mayor te dejo a mi cargo. Recuerda la nota. No querrás contradecirla, no?- Si algo pude ver de Alex en este poco tiempo… es que el cachorro tenía bien puesta la correa.

-Buen punto. Lo siento, Robin. No quiero que mi hermana se enfade conmigo así que iré con él… Aparte tu nariz se ve muy mal. Deberías hacerte ver eso.- Alex lo dijo con una mueca de asco y tenía razón. No sangraba más pero estaba torcida.

Robin gruño fastidiado.

Lo tome sobre mi brazo y solo por hoy para joder a Robin no más, él era mio.

-"1-0", Robin.- Salí por la puerta y antes de cerrar con mi mano le hice un "Fuck you". Ya había olvidado lo mucho que detestaba la verdadera personalidad de Robin. La del niño perfecto e hijo de papá. A él siempre le gusto verme como basura.

Pero está vez yo iba a ganar. Le iba a joder la mente y después me la iba a quedar para joder a Robin.

 _Púdrete Robin._

-Dónde vamos? – Me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- Al Club de mi familia. Ahi te darán todo lo que pidas y quiero aprovechar para conversar contigo un rato.-

\- Que cambio. Se ve que te interesa mi hermana...-

-No!-

-Que mentira...Pero todos pueden hacer cualquier cosa pero al final ella nunca querrá a ninguno. Roy es un mejor tipo que ustedes y ella ni siquiera lo ama. No importa lo que haga siempre será así. -

-Son cosas que un niño no entiende. Qué puedes saber tú?-

-Aléjate de ella. Me caes bien... quizás terminen juntos algún día. Es auto-destructiva. Pero durará poco... como todo en su vida.-

-Eso nunca pasará. No me gusta tu maldita hermana.-

\- Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras...-

* * *

 **Roy Harper POV (AKA Speedy)**

Estábamos los dos juntos perfectamente cómodos y en paz hasta que él maldito teléfono sonó. Estaba sobre la mesa a metros nuestro.

Me negaba a contestar. Era un momento único que estábamos teniendo. Sin nadie que nos jodiera.

-Atiende. Quizás sea importante.- Raven no lo soporto más.

-No, es nuestro momento. Quedémonos aquí todo el día.-

Raven no me hizo caso y tomo mi celular.

-Es Aqualad…Voy a atender.-

-Oye, pero como le vas a explicar que tu atiendes mi teléfono?-

-Es mi analista. Él sabe toda mi lista.- Atendió.

 _-Hola Aqua, aquí tu mejor paciente. Qué necesitas de Roy?-_

 _-La verdad que nada. Te llame y no me atendías. Antes de llamar a tu casa probé con Roy. Supuse que estarías con él.-_

Mordió sus labios. Algo que le dijo le saco una sonrisa.

- _Siempre tan astuto, mi príncipe. Para que me buscas?-_

 _-Mi mujer, no me deja ni a sol ni sombra. Tengo las dosis de este mes. Ven al Club en una hora y te las doy. Mañana me iré a Londres por dos semanas. Tengo la sensación de que sabe lo nuestro…-_

 _-Mi príncipe en una hora estaré allí. Tu mujer está contigo?-_

 _-Si, en las piscinas. Almorzaremos aquí. –_

 _-Bien. Iré con Roy, no vaya a pensar que fui solo a verte a ti. –_

 _-Mejor. –_

 _-Tendré la oportunidad de verte en ese pequeño traje que usas saliendo de la piscina, príncipe?- Gimió._

 _-Por favor, basta.-_

 _-Tranquilo. Tranquilo. No queremos que Dolphin se vuelva loca. Me comportare. Nos vemos.-_

Colgó.

-No confió en él.- Había algo mal en Aqualad. Quizás al principio verlo tan nervioso con esto… y ahora tan generoso…No era él.

-Estás celoso. Solo estoy jugando. Es el único que frecuento casado. Me pone eso…-

-No son celos. Pero Aqua tiene una moral intachable. Hay algo que no encaja. No es del tipo que traficaría medicamentos así por un polvo…-

 _-_ Yo tampoco lo creí capaz pero funciona. Hace un mes le pague a una prostituta en Londres para que se cogiera a Grayson y él tuvo problemas. No pudo cogerla. Las dosis funcionan, está completamente probado.-

-Raven, estás llegando demasiado lejos.- La mire a los ojos. Era aterradora su frialdad. Lo que hacía con Robin era demente.

-No me jodas. Vamos al Club, vístete. – Bufé. No tenía ganas de salir realmente.

Fui al armario donde tenía ropa de ella. Le tire un bonito vestido con cuello alto.

-Querrás taparte eso o van a pensar que te violaron en un callejón. – Sonrió.

-Gracias. – Se comenzó a desvestir frente a mí y se sacó el sujetador. No le importaba que estuviera frente a ella.

Era una provocadora innata.

Todo su cuerpo tenía rasguños y moretones.

Sus pechos estaban rojos y con hematomas al igual que su cuello.

-Diablos…Duele como el infierno.-

No podía evitarlo. Lo odiaba.

Había algo en Todd que me hacía verlo como un peligro para lo nuestro.

Nunca en mi vida vi a Raven así … y tomándolo tan bien.

Se miró al espejo y no dejaba de sonreír. No estaba enojada, ni dolida… mucho menos asustada. Estaba extasiada.

Nunca la vi con esa sonrisa…

\- Speedy. Nunca dudes de que yo mataría por ti.-

Era como si leyera mí mente.

-Raven no tengo dudas. Estas muy loca. - Le quite un mechón de su rostro.

 _Desde que ese tipo apareció en su vida. La cambio. No era así..._

 _Era una niña tímida. Hablaba poco. Nunca busco llamar la atención. De hecho creo que yo era el único que la veía como es. Una muy bella chica._

 _En cierta parte me siento culpable de lo que es hoy. Por estar tan enamorado siempre la ayude en todo lo que me pedía. Ayudarla a huir de su casa fue mí primer error ..._

 _Éramos muy jóvenes._

* * *

El Club eran cuarenta hectáreas de prado con varias estructuras. A _l ser Gotham una ciudad con un clima adverso, muchas de las actividades se podían hacer bajo techo._

Las familias más adineradas de Gotham lo frecuentaban. Bruce Wayne era el dueño de la mitad de él.

\- Srta. Roth? Qué sorpresa verla por aquí. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Debe visitar más su casa..- Raven sonrió forzosamente.

\- Nunca me sentí parte de este mundo. Demasiado lujo. Está Richard aquí?- Era el gerente del Club. Mano derecha de ciertos negocios de su "querido" prometido.

-No, el Señor no está. Viene a almorzar por lo general pasado el mediodía. Quienes si llegaron aquí hace un rato fue su hermano pequeño junto al Señor Jason Todd. Quizás quiera verlos, están en las canchas de tenis en el ala Sur.-

-Pero que diablos hacen aquí? Roy ve con ellos y asegúrate que no me interrumpan. Iré por Aqualad y me uniré a ustedes en un rato.- Raven furiosa fue a las albercas sin despedirse del gerente. No le importaba. Para ella era un perro de la familia no más.

Roy quería negarse pero ya Raven se había ido.

-Discúlpela tuvo un mal día. Un gusto, señor.-

* * *

 **Jason Todd POV (AKA Red X)**

Fui a las canchas de Tenis con el niño después de haber desayunado algo.

-Es ridículo, niño. Empuñando así la raqueta nunca podrás hacer un buen saque. Tienes que sostenerla firme. Brazo y pelota deben ir al mismo tiempo hacia abajo para tomar impulso y hacia arriba para hacer el saque. Una vez que le pegas hazlo con todas tus fuerzas, así..- Le enseñe al niño a hacer un buen tiro.

-Eres bueno en esto.-

-Desde que aprendí a caminar me enseñaron a lanzar. Siempre fue un buen hobby...-

-Es una lástima que nunca te has esforzado lo suficiente como para entrar al circuito profesional de ser así...- Roy Harper entro a la cancha y Alex soltó la raqueta.

-Roy, hace tanto tiempo que no vienes a verme!- Alex se tiro sobre él y Harper lo abrazó con mucha familiaridad.

-Mucho trabajo, ya sabes. Me alegra verte de nuevo tan grande, niño..- Él le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente y a mi se me revolvió el estomago.

-Te reto un game. Estoy seguro que no puedes hacerme un punto.- Lo desafié.

-No es mi campo el tenis...-

-Qué pasa... un deportista de elite como tú no puede soportar un peloteo? Seré bueno contigo, niña. No te haré quedar en ridículo frente al mocoso. - Estaba tirando de sus cuerdas.

-No hables de más Jason. Roy es muy bueno en todos los deportes.- Alex gritó. Sonreí. Eso ayudaba.

Speedy dio un fuerte suspiró y tomo la raqueta de Alex.

-Recuerdas qué será un juego, no?- No le conteste. Tome seis pelotas y las puse en mis bolsillos. Él agarro las suyas.

-Tira, Harper.- Pico la pelota dos veces y tiro su saque. _Débil... como lo supuse pero bien calculado, en el área justo en un ángulo difícil. La puntería no le fallaba era seguro..._

La devolví tirando la pelota justo a sus pies y no la pudo devolver.

 _-15-love, Harper. Me toca.-_ Lo mire y recordé a Scott.

Tire mi saque y le di con todas mis fuerzas, no al área que debía ser, si no a su cara. Odiaba su cara. No entendía que podía verle tanto Raven.

Tenía cara de idiota.

No llego a cubrirse.

Tuve la suerte de que golpeará justo en su nariz.

-Oh, disculpa. Mala puntería. -Su nariz comenzó a sangrar otra vez como ayer.

-Fue al propósito! Hijo de puta! -

-Yo? Tu crees? Esto es al propósito!- Di otro saque. Una vez... otra vez.. otra vez...

-PARA, JASON!- El niño corrió hacia mi y me agarro de la pierna.

Otro saque más.

El mocoso agarro mi raqueta y no me dejo terminar.

-Correte, Alex! Suéltame!- Harper ya se había levantado y vino a mi.

-Alex, es un problema personal. Ve por tu hermana. Está en la alberca.-

-Qué pasa? No puedes comportarte como hombre una vez en tu vida que para todo la necesitas a ella? No tienes pelotas, Harper.- Me tiro al suelo con más fuerza de la que creí que tendría.

-Estás loco porque sabes que eres uno más. Me contó ya de tu encuentro con ella anoche. Tanto le desagradaste que apenas se levanto vino corriendo detrás de mi como siempre.. Le das asco, Todd.- Reí no pudiendo creer sus ganas de morir.

Lo empuje y ahora yo estaba sobre él.

Le di un puñetazo.

-Es una puta mentira y lo sabes... Sabes como me llamo? " El mejor polvo de su vida"... qué poco le diste, Harper. Aparte desde cuando tú sacando las garras? Temes que te la quite?-

-Basta, por favor.- Alex seguía intentando detenerme. Lo tenía colgado del brazo.

-Alex, sal de aquí. Saldrás lastimado, por favor vete.- Le gritaba al niño.

Con un golpe de su rodilla me golpeo bien duro en el estomago.

 _No, porqué le preocupa tanto Alex? Para quedar bien con Raven? Nunca le haría daño a un niño. Solo a él._

En mi distracción él me dio un puñetazo en la quijada. De físico lamentablemente tenía que decirlo, era parecido a mi.

Pero de mente lejos, muy lejos estábamos de ser iguales.

 _-_ Alguien puede separar a estos dos, por favor?!- Alex comenzó a gritar.

-Oye, niño. Son mis empleados. Esto prácticamente es mio. Si quiero matar a Harper aquí, lo hago.- Y era verdad, pude ver a alguien a lo lejos momentos atrás pero nadie se atrevió a entrar.

Lo empuje y me levante del suelo.

Mi cabeza dolía muchísimo. El golpe fue muy duro, más de lo que hubiera esperado de él.

Él también se levanto. Estaba peor que yo, el primer golpe que le dí con mi saque ya lo dejo mal desde un principio.

-Tienes un ego enorme, lo peor que se te puedo hacer a ti es sacarte lo único que jamás vas a tener, a su hermana.- Señalo al niño. - Conozco a Rae desde que tiene seis años y los tipos como tú pensaban que era rara, oscura y siempre la ignoraban. Pero yo fui el primero en verla, en saber que detrás de su timida forma de ser era una niña muy linda y ahora creció, cambio y tipos como tú piensan que por un polvo ya la tienen. Pero te vas a joder, te vas a joder como tu hermano.-

-Eres muy maricón para ella, Harper. Necesita un hombre y alguien que la ponga en su lugar.-

-BASTA ! Estoy aquí. dejen de hablar así de mi hermana.- Alex se puso a llorar y Harper lo abrazó consolándolo.

-Me voy.-

Fui por Raven. Si ella estaba aquí me iba a escuchar. Primero me dejo al niño y después me manda a Harper por alguna razón. Algo estaba haciendo ... Él era una distracción porque hacía algo, si no hubiera venido ella por Alex.

* * *

 **Fin del POINT OF VIEW**

Raven camino hacia la alberca pretendiendo tomar lo que Aqualad tenía para ella y largarse. No queria que Alex la viera siquiera. No quería que la vea como es...

Él la idealizaba. A ella le parecía un ser puro y blanco, muy pequeño para que supiera en lo que estaba metida.

Quería simplemente mantenerlo al margen.

Cuando entro al salón vio a Garth sentado mirando a su esposa. Inmediatamente cuando entro Raven se paro y fue hacia ella.

-Raven, que casualidad verte por aqui. Mi esposa esta entrenando, la recuerdas?-

-Como no recordarla Doctor si sale en los medios seguido. Es muy talentosa.- Sonrió. Era toda una puesta de escena. Él sabía como comportarse fuera del despacho y ella también. Lo hicieron mil veces.

Dolphin al ver a Raven salió del agua inmediatamente. Ella estaba con un traje enterizo de competición negro.

Tenía pronunciadas curvas y un cuerpo muy trabajado. Dolphin era de contextura y altura mucho más grande que Raven.

Varias de las mujeres que entrenaban la miraban con envidia cuando salió. Raven ni se inmutó.

-A ti te esperaba ver maldita puta! Tú te acostaste con mi marido !- Salió a los gritos con su intento de inglés* mezclado con un acento ruso muy evidente. Todos los presentes se voltearon ahora si dejando lo que estaban haciendo.

-De qué hablas, linda? Conozco solo a tu marido porque me psicoanaliza. Estoy prometida. - Le mostró el anillo en su mano aún sin inmutarse ni levantar la voz.

Empujo a Raven y ella casi cae para atrás.

-Mi vida, no es el lugar. Además estás imaginando cosas.-

-En mi cara la ves a ella? Qué tiene que no tenga yo? Tenemos una hija y me traicionas asi? Eres un poco hombre, Garth. -Ella lo empujo a él. Dolphin se acerco a su cartera que estaba cerca y tomo unos papeles.

-Saben que es esto todos!?- Gritó.- **Esto son las anotaziones de mi marido, analiza a esta puta que se acuesta con prácticamente medio Gotham !Su prometido es el dueño de todo esto, le da todo y aún así se revuelca con mi marido, el novio de su mejor amiga y con otras docenas más de hombres!- Raven ante esto suspiraba pesadamente y lo estaba perdiendo. Estaba perdiendo el juicio. Todos murmuraban sobre ella.**

Nadie nunca supo ni su apellido y ahora todos murmuraban sobre su vida privada.

-Raven... de qué esta hablando?- Raven voltió para ver que detrás de ella estaba Starfire.

-Kori está mujer no sabe de lo que habla... _Aqualad dile algo.-_ Lo último Raven lo murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

-Dolphin estás haciendo una escena. Dolphin, cálmate por favor.- Aqualad se acerco a ella pero lo empujo otra vez.

-Tú eres Koriander? Ella es tu mejor amiga?- Mira esto. Dolphin le dio una hoja a Star,

" _No siente remordimientos. Tiene relaciones sexuales con el prometido de su mejor amiga, "Koriander" y por más que durante varias sesiones se intento hacerla entrar en razón de que eso no era correcto; mantener su amistad junto con su Affair con el Sr. Harper de quien frecuentemente habla en las sesiones, ella manifiesta que la excita sexualmente compartir a "su hombre". La paciente lo llama así en reiteradas oportunidades. Roy Harper es un amigo de la infancia con un cuadro de **Limerencia** grave. La paciente comparte en la sesión nro. 7 qué junto a su amante Roy Harper frecuentemente tienen relaciones con más personas. Ella manifiesta saber que a Harper le desagrada, pero que ella disfruta de su dolor..._

Starfire estaba temblando.

-Que demonios es esto, Raven?- Starfire se estaba quebrando. Estaba comenzando a llorar.

-Star...podemos hablarlo en otro lugar?- Raven seguía hablando en voz muy baja.

-Oh, No! Tu has jodido mi matrimonio pequeña zorra y la vas a pagar.- Dolphin empujo a Raven a la pileta.

-YA TE JODISTE, DOLPHIN. CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA YA MISMO! Me cogí a tu marido y qué ? ACASO AQUI TODO EL MUNDO NO TIENE RELACIONES CON TODOS? Son unos malditos hipócritas. DEJEN DE VERME ASÍ!- Raven comenzó a gritar mientras se acerco al borde. Su maquillaje estaba corrido y los golpes en su cara eran muy visibles.

-Raven yo amo a Roy. Como pudiste?-

-Ya cállate, estúpida. Te cogiste a Jason Todd y me hablas de amar a Roy? Jódete, mosquita muerta! Ni te lo mereces!- Starfire abrió los ojos de par a par con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo no quise hacerlo. Él me obligo.. -

-No parecía eso cuando gritabas por más, Koriander. Igual la verdad que me aburriste. No volvería a repetir. - Todos se dieron la vuelta y estaba Jason con una mueca en la entrada totalmente entretenido con lo que estaba pasando.

-Tu, TU FUISTE EL QUE ME DIO LOS INFORMES DE MI MARIDO!- Dolphin gritó.

-Tu, qué?- Raven estaba desencajada. Llevo sus manos a su rostro. _"_ _Siete días. En siete días te destruiré, Raven…"_ Resonaba una y otra vez sus palabras en su mente.

Todos lo reconocieron. No todo se entendía para todo el mundo pero si quedaba claro de que Roy Harper el flamante novio de la super Modelo Koriander y el Psicoanalista más galardonado de Gotham estuvieron con Raven.

...y Raven estaba desmaquillada, golpeada y acabada. Starfire se fue corriendo de la sala evitando ver a Jason.

Aqualad tomo a Dolphin del brazo con fuerza y la obligo a irse con él afuera.

-Robaste información clasificada. Te demandaré a ti y te hundiré, Todd. Estoy harto de tus mierdas. - Aqualad le dijo terminantemente al pasar al lado de él.

Jason solo sonrió y le hizo un "fuck you.

-Primero resuelve tu divorcio, la demanda de alimentos y luego te espero si te haces un lugar cuando quieras.-

Aqualad no le contestó y se llevo a Dolphin arrastras aunque ella seguía gritandole a Raven.

Raven seguía viendo a Jason sin decir una palabra.

Miro una vez más detrás y empujo a Jason tras irse del lugar lo más rápido que sus tacones la dejaron correr.

* * *

 **Raven POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

No le importo lo que paso ayer entre nosotros.

No, no le importo.

Fui a la salida. No quería ver a nadie.

Alex no podía verme así.

Iba a ir por el automovil de Roy. Tenía sus llaves.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar un auto me intercepto y me subió a él.

El auto arrancó.

\- Robin?- Tenía un hombre a mi lado. Un seguridad. Frente a mi estaba él. Yo estaba totalmente empapada y en un estado deplorable.

\- Dónde me llevas?-

Él seguía viéndome sin decir nada.

El auto se detuvo un momento y el hombre junto a mi se bajo.

El auto siguió su rumbo.

-Dónde me llevas, Robin?- Estaba asustada. Su rostro nunca lo había visto así.

Tomo su celular y reprodujo un audio.

 _"YA TE JODISTE, DOLPHIN. CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA YA MISMO! Me cogí a tu marido y qué ? ACASO AQUI TODO EL MUNDO NO TIENE RELACIONES CON TODOS? Son unos malditos hipócritas. DEJEN DE VERME ASÍ!"_

 _"YA TE JODISTE, DOLPHIN. CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA YA MISMO! Me cogí a tu marido y qué ? ACASO AQUI TODO EL MUNDO NO TIENE RELACIONES CON TODOS? Son unos malditos hipócritas. DEJEN DE VERME ASÍ!"_

Lo ponía una y otra vez. No decía nada.

 _"YA TE JODISTE, DOLPHIN. CIERRA ..._

Fui sobre él y tome su celular. Lo golpee contra la puerta para terminar de escuchar mi maldita voz. No podía soportar más escucharme a mi misma. Había caído tan bajo...

-Basta, por favor Robin. Háblame. Por favor...- No podía evitarlo. Comencé a llorar. Es que no quería hacerlo pero todo... todo salió tan mal.

Alex estaba con Roy. Ninguno sabía donde estaba.

Todo el mundo en Gotham me veía como una prostituta.

Starfire ya obviamente estaba perdida en mi vida así como probablemente los demás también. Gar, Victor, Wally... Aqualad...

 _Jason hizo todo esto. Robin..._

\- Robin, por favor háblame. Dónde me llevas?- Llore desconsoladamente. Estaba totalmente quebrada. Estaba a sus pies y llorando en su regazo.

Le suplicaba. Las puertas estaban trabadas.

Estaba sola con él sin saber que quería de mi.

\- Háblame por favor, Robin.-

\- Ahora es mi turno...- Me tomo del rostro y llevo a mi boca un pañuelo con algo. Presiono el pañuelo contra mi y mis lágrimas brotaron más fuerte.

-Por... por ..por favor, Robin...- Él no expresaba emoción alguna. Era un Robin que jamás vi en mi vida.

Presiono más fuerte. Ya no podía respirar.

Sea lo que fuere que tenía ese pañuelo me nublaba la vista. Me hacía querer dormir.

 _Oh, mi Dios..._ Cerré mis ojos lentamente y lo último que vi fue la mirada de hielo de Robin y su sonrisa.

* * *

 _Oh por dios! Tarde mucho, lo lamento. En compensación escribi un capitulo más largo._

 _(1)_ **Limerencia** es un estado mental involuntario el cual es resultado de una atracción romantica por parte de una persona hacia otra, combinada con una necesidad imperante y obsesiva de ser respondido de la misma forma.

 **Kole**! La imaginación tardo en llegar. Me costo mucho seguir.. Sobre todo saber como apuntar al objetivo de Jason. Yo empece está historia sabiendo como terminaría. Como me entusiasma mucho este fic ya tengo pensado hacer mucho más que 7 capitulos. Pero el capítulo 7 es el más importante ya que después veremos como sigue todo años después. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo lleno de más dudas también pero ciertas revelaciones.

Todavía nos queda saber mucho del pasado de Raven. Roy hablo de él... pero hay muchas cosas que espero que con las pistas que voy dando vayan descubriendo y las mantenga entusiasmadas para querer leer como termina esto. Gracias por tu comentario de corazón! Abrazo.

 **Madeline**. No conozco el Wattpad ! Averiguare de ello. Yo tengo todas las redes sociales. Si tuvieras cuenta en fanfiction por privado te enviaria mensaje para que puedas contactarme o podríamos tener contacto desde ahi. Tengo a varias chicas en mis contactos del fanfiction. Jaja. Espero que este capitulo haya colmado tus expectativas. Viene mucho más y tengo grandes planes para el pasado de Raven. Ella está en problemas... en serios problemas. No es de fierro. Es humana. Tiene doble personalidad.. ya lo dijo Aqualad. (Aqualad dice mucha info para los lectores desde sus informes) Una es inflexible, fuerte y dura. La otra está más relacionada a Alex. Desde que llego la Raven que conocimos en el primer capitulo fue haciendose a medida que paso la historia más y más humana y Robin esto lo toma como oportunidad para abordarla.

El próximo capitulo será enteramente de Robin creo yo. Estaba ya muy desaparecido de escena. EL ES EL PROMETIDO. Tiene que estar si o si más. Me niego a desaparecerlo. Jason no es buen tipo... Jason no lo es... Pero si conoce su lugar y conoce a Robin. No es estupido. Raven se relajo mucho al pensar que Robin y lo subestimo demasiado. Vemos las consecuencias de eso para ella... Roy era la opción más fácil para su vida. Ella misma constantemente lo dice pero porque no lo toma? Yo tampoco creo que es amor.. a veces pasa. A veces las opciones fáciles no son para todas.

 **Susy**! Como me gustan tus comentarios. Se nota que disfrutas del fic y me encanta que lo disfrutes así como el lemon que hice. Es tan complicado hacer a Jason. El es más protagonista de esto que Raven de vez en cuando. Después de todo el titulo es por él. Si leiste "Sin limites" este fic te va a gustar. Ahi te di una pista de como va a seguir esto... Amo ese fic que hice hace tanto que no puedo evitar que en cada uno que hice después tener referencias a ese. Si, si. Jason es humano. Pero ellos llenos de deseo de venganza. Sufrió mucho también. Fue siempre desplazado. Aislado por su familia como la oveja negra y él unico que siempre estuvo a su lado murió en sus manos por culpa de Raven. Eso por solo haber tenido relaciones con ella no lo va a dejar pasar. El informe de Aqualad.. esa parte (Habran más) dice mucho sobre lo que decías de la relación de Roy y Raven. Lo escribí pensando en tu comentario. Abrazo Susy!

Bueno gente, estoy feliz por la recepción que está teniendo el fic según las estadisticas que me deja ver Fanfiction. No dejen de Comentar por favorr! **Gracias Mexico por siempre representar el 80% de los lectores de mis fics. Es un país tan lejano al mio.. el lindo saber que de tantas partes leen lo que escribe uno... Venezuela, Panama! Brasil, Usa, Peru, Argentina y Uruguay..**. **España** !Gracias infinitas. Abrazo enorme, disculpen la demora. Me costo escribir, me costo inspirarme... y el proximo capitulo que suba probablemente sea del fic que escribo en paralelo que lo fui armando a medida que escribía este capitulo.

 _Quizás.. quizás no sea un fic con personajes totalmente NORMALES "..." como mencione en el primer capitulo. Todo puede pasar... Quizás al final no era un "Alternative universe" =O_


	6. Cap VI: Dia 5, Parte I Confianza

Bueno, esta capitulo es corto comparado al anterior claro. Pero fue dividido en dos partes. Hoy es mi cumple así que extrañamente yo les regalo jaja subir un nuevo capitulo rápido. Giro argumental importante pero uhhh lo que sigue y tengo en mente es tan loco y divertido que... espero que sigan leyendo! Hay mucho más.

Simple. Un solo Point of view (POV) El regreso a la historia de alguien inesperado para ustedes seguramente.. Si si. Lo incorpore otra vez primero porque supuse que todos no pensaron que iba a volver a aparecer y menos interactuando con el personaje que veran. SEGUNDO y más importante en el comic Original de los titanes este personaje fue manipulado mentalmente por Raven para que lo ame. Tal cual tal cual y me encanto sus poderes como pueden influenciar en la mente de los hombres. (Lo hizo con Nightwing/Robin tambien metiendose en su mente .. sus sueños) así que simplemente me da gusto hacer homenaje a esos momentos tan hermosos que se dan en los comics.

Espero que lo disfruten y quedense hasta abajo a leer que les tengo una recomendación!

* * *

 **Capitulo 5. Dia 5, Parte I. "Confianza"**

 **22 de Mayo del 2018**

 ** _"El hombre nace bueno y la sociedad lo corrompe" Jean-Jacques Rousseau _**

-Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo? A mí no me interesa nada más que mis objetivos. Se esperar. Tú eres un manojo de nervios y tu personalidad tan cambiante te hace ser tan vulnerable como un pequeño ciervo…y considerando esa analogía yo siempre fui el leon, facilmente pude haber acabado contigo... pero nunca quise hacerlo. Te quería para mi, como mi par. Pero ese niño que me ocultaste, el pequeño Alex… lo mantuviste lejos, porque no creías en mí después de todo. – Él jugó con su cabello. Inhalo su esencia.

-Diablos que me comporte tan bien… cuide tanto de ti, **me trague humillaciones tras humillaciones** pero por más que lo intente nunca **confiaste** en mí. Porqué? Te trate como una princesa, viajamos, te deje sola muchas noches y te compartí con tantos….pero siempre fuiste inteligente. Me mantuviste fuera de tu mente aunque físicamente estabas conmigo. Eso me volvió más loco.. tu distancia. Que seas tan difícil... -Le dio un beso en su frente.

-Hasta que llego Jason... Te desmorono. Lo único que tenías que hacer hasta ese entonces era ser una bonita novia y mantener dentro de estás paredes tus relaciones. Tan difícil termino siendo para ti? Tan estúpida te has vuelto por un niño y mi patetico hermano traumado…?- Él daba vueltas ahora por la habitación con una mano en su barbilla pensativo.

-O acaso… Acaso piensas que me puedes dejar y armaste todo este circo para tener una razón y joderme de está manera?-

Raven estaba con sus manos esposadas a ambos lados de la cabecera de la cama y con una mordaza en la boca.

Aún estaba fuera de sí. Su visión era nublosa y todo el cuerpo le dolía.

-Eso querías?- Ahora él levanto la mirada y reclamo una respuesta.

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza.

-En está cama estuviste con mi propio hermano…. **Qué le hiciste a él que te quiere tanto también? Qué le hiciste en está cama para que se olvide en unos minutos de su querido Scott?-** Raven lo miro con sus ojos enormes bien abiertos y llorosos.

No pestañaba. Ella lo único que quería era huir de esa casa.

Si antes no estaba convencida, ahora lo estaba totalmente.

Ni todo el dinero del mundo valía eso.

\- Cuéntamelo… Cuéntame con detalle todo lo que le hiciste.-

Raven mordía la mordaza de la impotencia. Las esposas en sus muñecas estaban cortando la circulación en sus brazos.

-Oh, discúlpame cariño. Olvide esto.- Le quito la mordaza y ella lo primero que hizo fue mojar sus labios secos y partidos.

Horas… muchas horas pasaron desde que la abordo en su auto. No sabía cuantas pero lo suficiente como para sentir hambre, sed … Su cuerpo temblaba.

Ya su vestido se había secado después de caer a la piscina, pero su cuerpo absorbió todo ese frió y estaba helada.

Robin no la cubrió. Solo la amarro y espero a que se levantará pacientemente.

-Perdóname, Robin. Por favor, perdóname. No volverá a suceder. Déjame ir… Quiero ver a Alex. Si no nos quieres más aquí nos iremos. Es solo un niño. Dónde está? Cuantas horas estuve inconsciente? Robin haré lo que me pidas pero con Alex no te metas, te lo ruego…-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. _Pánico_ -. Una sensación que volvió a su cuerpo después de muchos años…

Robin se acercó a ella y le beso la mejilla izquierda. Lamió sus lágrimas.

-Nunca te vi llorar. Me tienes _**miedo**_? Pero si yo nunca te puse una mano encima, Raven. Nunca fui como él. Mira tu rostro… esas marcas. Tu cuello, Como dejaste que te hagan esto? Yo te quiero perfecta, linda, hermosa a mi lado. – Comenzó a dar otra vez besos mariposa por toda su mejilla.

-Se buena niña y dime que le hiciste para que se enamorará. Dime como fue tu plan… Dime que hiciste para que mi propio hermano me levantará la mano por ti.-

 _Mi **ser** hace mucho comenzó a odiar a Robin. Era mi cuerpo que le tenía odio aunque él no hiciera nada para ganárselo. Seguía con él porque le tenía **respeto**. Era un ganador nato. Talentoso. Él era un verdadero desafió **mayor**. No por ser millonario…_

 _Si no por inalcanzable._

 _Inteligente. Perseverante. Oscuro…_

 _Muy oscuro detrás de esa **máscara** que llevaba en sus ojos que te mostraba de día un ser totalmente opuesto a lo que era. _

_A la luz se mostraba como un persona radiante… Encantadora._

 _Recuerdas Raven como lo conociste? Era el galante chico de la Universidad que te rescato de una sobredosis. Estaba ahí dónde no tenía que estar. En silencio mientras tenía un polvo con Roy. Paciente, expectante… espero hasta que se fue y me ataco._

 _No a la fuerza. Sigilosamente se metió en mi piel hasta que no se cómo ni porqué terminamos viviendo juntos, comprometiéndonos…_

 _Él logró lo que Roy jamás logro a pesar de conocernos de toda la vida._

 _Era un misterio como mi cuerpo se derretía cuando me tocaba._

 _Como me hacía **temblar**_ a la vez.

 _Parte de mi quería probar lo que podía ser estar con él pero_ _ **la otra le temía.**_

 _Temía enamorarme de Richard Grayson._

 _ **De que sea perfecto y no quiera irme de su lado.**_

 _Robin me daba esa sensación._

 _Lo conocía poco para ser mi futuro esposo. Nunca le pregunte mucho de su pasado antes de conocernos. Sabía de él tanto como uno podía saber buscando su nombre por la Wikipedia._

 _Nunca quise involucrarme demasiado._

-No quieres hablar ? Hablas o en menos de una hora te traigo aquí a Alex, agarro una soga y lo cuelgo frente a ti allí arriba- Señalo la gran araña de techo.

-Te imaginas algo asi? Te lo dejare de adorno en este cuarto hasta que me des pena. Así que dime... Que hiciste con Jason anoche en mi cama? -

 _-No serías capaz... capaz de dañar a un niño.-_

\- Y como crees que murió tu padre? Me tenía harto.-

-Crees que me duele tu revelación? Era mi padrastro. Lo único que apreciaba de él, era que cuidará de Alex. Nada más. _Prácticamente le pagaba por ello.-_

\- No, la verdad que mi plan era matarlo, casarme contigo y quedarme con la mitad de las empresas del Sur de este país teniendo aquí al pequeño Alex. Pero luego me vienes con que cediste tu herencia a un niño. Que ni siquiera puedes administrarla. Eso me deja una sola salida...Solo te necesito a tí. Puedo casarme contigo y luego acabar con él... No? De verdad te parece que no sería capaz? Me desafías?-

 _-Haré lo que quieras, solo dilo.-_

\- Entonces cuéntame de tu pequeño encuentro con Jason.-

 _-Eso es enfermo... Considerando quien pregunta.- Raven sonrió por primera vez._

 _-_ Empieza _...-_

\- Nunca fue un plan. Te estaba esperando esa noche... Despierta con una copa de vino en mis manos mirando la lluvia. _Enojada contigo porque fuiste tú quien me dijo que Roy iba a ser padre.-_

\- Harper. Es tan poco para ti... Cuanto durarías con él? Nada. Siempre lo visitaste o él a ti. Pero nunca te quedaste. No lo amas como tu mente a veces te quiere hacer creer. En el fondo sabes que es poco... Pero lo mantienes ahí porque te gusta tener una _**mascota**.-_

\- A decir verdad yo tampoco se que siento por él. Pero lo quiero conmigo. Más de lo que algún día te podría querer a ti, Robin.-

\- No estaría tan seguro de eso pero sigue...-

\- Te espere para seguir con nuestra farsa de pareja y Jason se apareció a seducirme aquí mismo. Para que veas que no soy tan puta, yo no lo busque. Jamás se me paso por la mente. Desde que llego me ha vuelto loca al punto de joderme tanto que seguramente allí afuera no podre salir en meses.-

\- Siempre pensando en ti... Y la imagen de mi corporación? Medio Gotham ya sabe que haces en tu cama. Eres una estúpida.-

\- Si, soy una estúpida, perdí el control.-

\- Te ganó.-

\- Quizás, pero no me acabo. Estoy en tus manos ahora después de todo, no? - La beso con una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto. Sigue...- Murmuró en sus labios. Ella cerro sus ojos disfrutando; Olvidando por un instante estar atada a ambos lados y colgando a merced de él.

\- Él es un hombre de un físico impresionante y estaba parado delante de mi, sin nada encima. Solo lo hice porque estaba enfadada contigo, no porque realmente quisiera. Si ese día no me hubieras jodido en la oficina seguramente no hubiera caído. No tenía intención de meterme con tu hermano. Mirame a los ojos, crees que te miento? Realmente pienso que es una escoria.-

-No, estando el niño en juego. No te atreverías...-

-Bien, lo acepte. Lo dude un momento pero lo acepte solo porque estaba fastidiada contigo. Me lance sobre él, se la devore lentamente. Sin dejar de mirarlo- Sus ojos estaban totalmente perdidos. Odió que lo vea así. Me tomo de mi cabello y me hundió tan profundo que casi me deja sin aire. No le preocupaba si respiraba o no, solo él. En pocos minutos me lleno la boca de lo suyo. Se fastidió por lo poco que duro conmigo y casi no me dejo hablar. Solo me cogió sin pensar un minuto en tomar un maldito preservativo. No tuve oportunidad de nada, nunca lo admitiría pero le guste...porque con las ganas que me cogió pocas veces la vi. Fue tan bruto pero a la vez tan eficiente. Definitivamente lo volvería a repetir y te lo digo en la cara. No quería antes de conocerlo pero si lo volvería a hacer ahora. Porque en la cama yo desde ese momento supe que le gane, quizás por eso hizo lo que hizo... Porque lo sabe.-

-Porque **sabe que no me puede matar.** Sabe que puedo serle más útil viva que muerta. Aún así insiste con su venganza.. es terco no más. Pero no me malentiendas, no creas que eso significa que algún día olvidare lo que me hizo. Si salgo de aquí será para destruir a tu precioso hermano, no en 7 días. En mucho más tiempo pero como no se imagina. Por eso espero que no me mates, Robin. **Espero que me des oportunidad de asfixiarlo lentamente...-**

\- Fascinante. Creo que desde que nos conocemos jamás tuvimos una conversación tan larga y honesta entre nosotros.-

\- Supongo que lo hace más fácil el hecho de que me drogaste. Tiopentato de sodio... Por eso siento que las palabras salen tan fácil de mi boca. Eso me diste, no? -

\- Eres tan lista...Si use un poco de _suero de la verdad_ , no es infalible pero era más divertido que meterte heroína. Mucho menos dañino. No quiero lastimarte pequeño pajarito.-

\- Me amenazaste con matar a Alex ...- Raven gruño.

\- Ponte en mi lugar, harías lo mismo. Además ya sabes, dicen que los hombres somos siempre más **drásticos y directos**. Ahora... cumpliré mi parte del trato.- Robin le acerco un teléfono al rostro. Raven le dio una mirada incrédula.

-Llama a Harper naturalmente y dile que se quede con Alex unos días. Ayer lo llame y le comente que estabas indispuesta por una discusión que tuviste en el Club- Como amigo y de tu parte le pedí que se quedará con el niño. Ya paso casi un día desde que saliste de alli. Debe ser un record de tiempo sin comunicarte con él. Quizás piense que te mate...Tranquilizalo y aprovecha tu oportunidad para mantener al niño por el momento fuera de está casa. Estás de acuerdo?-

Raven asintió.

-Bien. No intentes nada, te aseguro y ya te demostré que siempre estoy dos pasos adelante. No querrás poner en riesgo a tu pequeño hermanito.- Asintió otra vez algo erraticamente.

-Me pides algo difícil cuando todavía siento que estoy volando, cariño.-

-Inténtalo. Actúa como si no estuviera aquí. Resguarda al niño y se inteligente otra vez. -

 _Discando_. Toco el botón del altavoz.

\- Roy? -

- _Rae? Hace horas que no se de ti. Dónde diablos estás? Estás bien? Me contaron lo que sucedió en la alberca...-_

 _\- Veo que ya todo el mundo lo sabe. Genial. Bueno, supongo que las cosas no salieron tan bien después de todo. -_

 _\- Te dije que no era de confiar. Deberías terminar de una vez con Aqualad aunque te de...- Raven lo corto antes de que siguiera._

 _\- Roy. Alex como está? Estoy en mi casa. Meditando que hacer... después de lo de ayer. No quiero ni salir. Creo que Robin ya te ha contado algo.-_

 _\- Desde cuando me hablas por medio de Robin? Desde cuando me dejas a cuidado de Alex? Raven que te está pasando? Dime la verdad.-_

 _\- Cuídalo un par de días. No quiero que me vea así. Soy lo único que tiene y ni yo soporto verme al espejo, Roy. **Por favor..**.-_

 _\- Entiendo...Cuídate de esos dos. Se que saldrás de está como de todas las demás. Nos veremos pronto. Raven, sabes que te amo, no?- _

Robin miro a los ojos a Raven advirtiéndole que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Raven sonrió divertida.

\- _Yo también. Nos veremos pronto.-_

Robin colgó.

\- Así que... así es como eres con él. Te comportas como una adolescente enamorada estúpida.-

\- Así me veo pidiendo un favor. Me sueltas?- Rodo los ojos y la desato de la cama.

Raven siempre fue muy pálida, cualquier mínimo rasguño se notaba en su piel al instante. No era de extrañar que cuando Robin le saco las esposas sus muñecas sangraban.

Veinticuatro horas sus muñecas sostuvieron su peso muerto en el aire.

- _Lo lamento_.- Robin tomo una botella de lo que parecía desinfectante y mojo un paño.

Tomo la mano de Raven delicadamente y comenzó a limpiarla.

- _Deja vú...-_ Suspiró pesadamente. Robin seguía limpiando la herida pero la escucho.

-mmm?- No levanto su mirada.

-Recuerdas esa tarde en el campus, cuando nos conocimos? Me cuidaste de la misma manera. Si sabes lo que te hice... porqué haces esto?-

-Porque en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. Esto es un juego... Tú quieres ganarme. Yo también quiero ganarte...-

Tomo unas vendas y las envolvió suavemente en una de sus manos.

-Te hice daño...-

-Intentaste que no embarazara a nadie por ahi. Bien pensado pero dos cosas te faltaron para que sea perfecto tu pequeño plan. Primero me di cuenta, segundo Aqualad me tiene más temor a mi que a ti. Desde hace un mes al menos te da solo agua. Yo estoy comenzando a ser el mismo de siempre. Juro que cuando lo descubrí me tomo mucho esfuerzo no querer _quebrarte_ el cuello...-

\- Te subestime.-

\- Obviamente pero como te ibas a dar cuenta si apenas volteabas a verme?-

\- Es verdad. -

\- Porqué me tienes miedo? Realmente no lo sabes?-

\- No le temo a nada.- Robin sonrió divertido. Ya había terminado con ambas manos.

Bajo la cremallera de su vestido hasta la cintura. Raven no se inmutó.

Toda la espalda de ella estaba descubierta para él.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciarla lentamente.

Cada vello de su cuerpo se erizo.

De un tirón Robin bajo la parte delantera de su vestido.

\- No, realmente no lo sabes.-

\- Dime, Robin... Porqué esperar tanto tiempo? _No te gusto?_ \- Raven estaba frente a él con sus pechos descubiertos y su cadenita de cuervo adornando su cuello.

Él solo la veía atentamente.

\- Eres tan hermosa, cariño. Sabes que cuando estoy con amigos, ellos siempre hablan de lo bella que eres? No importa que este ahí mismo, siempre hablan de como te ves, lo sensual que te ves y aquí estás solo para mi. Me das tanto orgullo...- Raven se sonrojo pero mantuvo su mirada altiva esperando que la toque. Que haga algo.

Por los dioses que quería que él haga el primer movimiento.

Quería que la desee como los demás. Y tal vez... tal vez cambiar la posición del tablero.

\- Orgullo? Te deje en ridículo a ti y a mi..-

\- No te preocupes. Ya se me ocurrió muchas maneras en que me lo puedes compensar...- Robin sonrió.

\- Parece que tienes un plan..-

\- Varios... y en todos estás tú.- Raven aprovechando que estaba sentado en la cama se acerco a él y se le sentó encima.

Envolvió sus piernas a su cintura y su pecho lo recostó contra el suyo.

\- Me encantaría escuchar pero mientras tanto..- Raven lo beso y él devolvió el beso.

\- Richard..-

\- Mmm?-

\- Es algo retorcido, no?-

\- Algo, pero se que puedes manejarlo.- Robin bajo sus labios a sus pechos y los comenzó a lamer despacio.

 _Le tengo miedo... y no se porqué aún así no puedo dejarlo._

Raven gimió de placer.

\- Haré lo que quieras... solo sigue, Richard...- Sus manos levantaron un poco su camisa y sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda.

 _Lo odio.. es tan bueno en lo suyo. Creo... creo no poder ganarle._

 _..._

 _...No, si puedo. Sin trucos, puedo hacerlo. Solo espero que no me mate antes._

* * *

 **Jason Todd (AKA Red X)**

Era un mal tipo. Muy mal tipo. Siempre lo supe...

Cuando entre a la alberca jamás pensé que las cosas naturalmente iban a salir tan bien.

Ahi estaba Luz de sol, la princesa radiante, la linda Dolphin y...

Aqualad paralizado por la locura de su esposa.

Era un mal tipo porque disfrute cada segundo.

Todos se fueron yendo de a poco. La última que quedo ahi fue Raven. Me miro por un minuto. Fue interminable. Se sintieron como horas.

Pero eran solo sesenta segundos.

El rimel de sus ojos negro estaba corrido hasta la altura de sus labios.

El odio que irradiaba su mirada... Sabía que hasta en mis sueños o mejor dicho pesadillas lo iba a ver.

 _Lo sabía._

Esto le dolió mucho. Profundo en el alma. Su imagen pública estaba quebrada. Para mejorar las cosas todo era murmuros.

Se fue corriendo. Lo entendía. Huyó. Era lo más natural.

Ahi habían al menos veinte personas. Más de la mitad mujeres...

Sabía que a más tardar mañana todo Gotham sabría lo que paso allí.

No me tarde mucho en salir y pensé que vería a Raven en un rincón llorando.

Pero no la encontré.

Sali a la calle para buscar algún indicio de ella.

Pero nada.

Di un par de vueltas a la ciudad , visite a algunos contactos. Gente que me debía dinero principalmente.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa perra. Sea lo que fuere que hiciera.

Fui a un bar necesitando un trago.

 _No me lo perdonará..._

\- Dame un trago fuerte. Lo más fuerte que tengas allí atrás.- El bartender asintió y le dio una un vaso de Ginebra al parecer.

-La botella.- Le tire doscientos dolares. El hombre lo miro preocupado cuando tome de la botella como si fuera agua.

 _Pero que importa si no me perdona?_

Era un bar de ruta. Nada lujoso, poca gente... Camioneros y ladronzuelos jugando billar. Sobre mi había una nube de humo.

\- Este no es un lugar para un tipo como tú...- Cuando me dijo eso me pregunte si tenía tatuado el apellido Wayne en la frente o que..

\- Tan mal me veo?-

\- No me refería a eso precisamente. - Le iba a responder pero un golpe fuerte de la puerta me llamo la atención lo suficiente como para que casi tirara la botella.

Los tipejos golpeaban a un niño.

\- Oigan, este niño de mamá tiene un buen coche y miren su billetera. Dos mil dolares en efectivo y muchas tarjetas. Que les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta con él?-

 _Wally?_

Uno de los tipos lo golpeo en el estomago ya él estando en el suelo. Me di la vuelta y seguí tomando otro trago.

\- Pobre niño..- El bantender secaba los vasos. Un impacto de una botella me llamo la atención otra vez.

Lo estaban amenazando con cortarle el rostro.

\- No es West? El de los periódicos?-

\- El olímpico de Atletismo?- Uno de ellos lo tomo de la barbilla.

\- Lo eres?- Le pregunto.

-Si..- Suspire pesadamente. _Qué estúpido..._ Le sacaron un par de dientes de una derecha bien clavada en la mandibula.

Estaba arruinado. _Como se podían dar cuenta de que era Wally en ese estado?_

Un tipo tomo un palo de Billar y se acerco a él.

-Entonces supongo que sus piernas tienen que valer más que todos nosotros juntos...- Iba a golpearlo pero lo detuve con mis manos.

-Hey, ya está. No te parece suficiente?- Lo amenace. _Quien diablos me manda a intervenir en esto. Casi ni conozco a este chico._

-Otro niño rico por aquí?-

Tome el palo y se lo clave en el estomago.

Él tipo cayo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Uno detrás venia por mí y lo esquive.

Hice una llave en su cuello y voltee su rostro.

 _Crack_.

Deje caer su cuerpo.

\- Alguien más quiere intentarlo ? -

\- Tu eres Red X! ?- Uno de ellos grito.

 _Diablos_..

\- Quien demonios es Red X? - Grito uno de ellos.

\- Es un traficante de armas y reliquias de gran valor en el mercado negro en Europa. Transporte cosas para él hace un tiempo aquí a Gotham. - _Diablos_..

\- Pero que haría un tipo asi en Gotham y aqui ? -

\- Negocios, problemas de faldas. Un tipo como yo está en cualquier parte. - Replique.

\- Sin guardaespaldas? -

\- Oh, oh. Para que necesito uno si tengo está? - Tome mi arma del interior de mi campera y le apunte al que pregunto.

Todos soltaron lo que tenían en sus manos.

-Okey, aguarda amigo. Llévate a West y olvidemos que esto paso.- Levanto sus manos.

 _Claro_...

Dispare a una pierna del tipo que quiso joder a Wally.

- Ahora si estoy satisfecho.\- Sonreí.

Tome a West y lo cargue en mi hombro.

Me subí a la moto y lo lleve hasta su departamento.

Con bastante esfuerzo pudo decirme la dirección.

Al llegar un seguridad me ayudo a subir a Wally luego de que él lo convenciera de que estaba bien y que fue asaltado.

Lo arroje al sofá y el hombre nos dejo.

-Después de todo lo que hiciste quizás sea mucho pedir pero me alcanzas mi botiquín que esta en el primer cajón de esa mesa?- No le respondí y fui por el. Se lo tire a un lado.

\- Así que el perfecto Richard tiene un hermano que es un ladrón y un traficante de armas ?- Me senté en un sillón frente a él. Estaba cansado. Eran como las dos de la mañana y el vodka me estaba pegando muy duro en los sentidos.

\- _Perfecto_? Te crees que es mejor que yo porque esta en una oficina de traje? Sabes cuántas vidas destruyo desde la comodidad de su escritorio sin temblarle el pulso? Richard es un sutil hijo de puta enfermo. Instigo a que mi padre me mandara a estudiar lejos de este país de pequeño. Se deshizo de mi. Mi padre jamas me visito. No me quiere ver estando en Gotham después de no haber estado aquí en ocho años. Al diablo con ellos. -

\- Nunca me pareció un mal tipo. Pero lo tiene todo y lo sabe. Dinero, popularidad..- Se pasaba desinfectante en la cara. -... y la mujer más hermosa de Gotham. -

\- Tu estuviste con ella.-

\- Porque preguntas eso?- Se puso nervioso.

\- No fue una pregunta. Hey, Wally estamos en confianza. A mi me vas a mentir? Al qué te salvo la vida?- Me senté hacia delante mirándolo a los ojos está vez.

\- No se pero es...Incomodo hablar de estás cosas con el hermano de Richard.- Se llevo una mano en la nuca.

\- Te crees que Robin no sabe qué tu y todos los demás están con ella mientras él está en sus viajes?-

\- Si fuera así ya me hubiera dicho algo.- Susurró.

\- Enserio?-

\- Mi madre me va a matar, tiene negocios con los Wayne. Te juro que la evite lo más que pude. Un día termine tarde de una práctica, estaba solo en el vestuario y se apareció cuando salia de una de las duchas y luego... Repetimos varias veces en el mismo lugar. Nunca supe cuando se aparecería... solo venía a mi. Es hermosa. No podía negarme.-

\- No te culpo, nadie te culparía. Yo tenía un amigo... Te veo y lo veo a él en ti. No vuelvas con ella. Aléjate. Tómalo como un consejo.-

\- Tú también, no? Pero es tu hermano...-

\- Fui un estúpido y lo peor es que no me la saco de la cabeza. Si tengo así la cara es gracias a su querido prometido. Siempre lo sabe todo... - Revolví mi cabello. Todavía la cara la tenía marcada por los golpes de Robin de esta mañana.

Wally se levanto y fue al refrigerador por unas compresas de hielo. Caminaba lentamente pero extraordinariamente caminaba.

\- Creí que la amaba. En dos años no tuve nunca una pareja esperando tener una oportunidad con ella pero... Se casará con Robin dentro de poco. No entiendo porque... No lo ama.-

\- Quiere su dinero.-

\- Pero ella es de una familia rica.-

\- Gente como esa siempre quiere más. Es igual a Robin. Déjalos que se casen hasta que se maten. Se merecen. Son la misma basura.- Wally me paso una botella de Ron.

\- Conozco esa mirada. Es la misma que tenía yo cuando la tuve en mis brazos la primera vez. Te gusta.-

\- Tal vez pero le debo algo a alguien y no le voy a fallar.-

\- Escuche lo del Club. Robin te matará, lo jodiste a él también.-

\- Me importa una mierda él. Por eso soy quien soy. Tengo mis propios negocios, el chico perfección tendrá muchos hijos y heredaran todo. No me importa.-

\- Rachel otra vez madre? - Wally cerro los ojos y se llevo una mano a su rostro. Me levante y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros presionando.

\- De que estás hablando?-

\- Ella ya tiene un hijo. Te contaré todo si me sueltas. Recuerda que me dieron una paliza.- Lo había olvidado. Lo solté.

\- Disculpa. - Tome distancia de él. No entendía como. Como nunca supe eso de ella. Busque saber siempre todo de Raven. Hace años estaba con Robin y antes con Scott y jamás... Jamás estuvo embarazada. Tuvo que haber sido cuando era una niña o no había explicación. _Y el padre?_

\- No se mucho. Pero ella una noche tomo de más, lo hicimos... luego se quedo dormida aquí y me levante porque gritaba en sus pesadillas. Le gritaba a alguien que suelte a su bebe desesperada y comenzó a llorar, la intente despertar y paso algo muy extraño que todavía no entiendo como paso...Mis ventanas volaron. Estallaron y se levanto. -

\- Intentas decir que ella pudo tener algo que ver con eso? -

\- No! Es una _locura_ , solo digo que paso justo cuando ella se levanto y grito. También se asusto y se quiso ir. Le pedí que se calme. Le preparé un té de esos que le gustan tanto y le dije que gritaba por un bebé y que lloro. Fue tan extraño verla así. Nunca la vi tan _vulnerable_...-

\- Qué te dijo?-

\- Qué tuvo un hijo de niña y que se lo sacaron. Creo que si no hubiera estado tan... _nerviosa_ seguramente no me hubiera dicho nada. Estaba fuera de si. La abrace y lloro por media hora...-

\- Creo que tengo una vaga idea de quien podría ser su hijo. Tiene un hermano que nunca me cuadro porque lo sobre protegía tanto. Era muy fuera de lugar para su forma de ser como actuaba frente a él.- Tome un sorbo de la botella de ron. Lo necesitaba. Pensar en como pudo ocultar algo así. Era algo más que increíble.

\- Jason. Esa noche a pesar de solo conocerla en la cama... Sentí su _dolor_. Su _tristeza_. Como si fueran míos. Es más creo que lloré también. A veces creo que fue todo un sueño. De hecho al día siguiente me levante en mi cama y ella estaba junto a mi. Como si no hubiera pasado nada. La ventana estaba intacta. Quizás fueron las copas también pero se sintió todo muy real. Una semana después buscando algo debajo en mi cuarto vi un trozo de vidrio y ahi pensé y hasta hoy lo creo...y si no fue un sueño? -

Era una locura. Lo que decía era una locura. Pero de que sea madre, y más precisamente la madre de Alex era totalmente factible. _Eso... Podría comprobarse..._

 _Pero porqué lo ocultaría? Podría haber tenido un hijo de Harper?_

\- Hey, Jason. No le des vueltas. No se si ocurrió después de todo. Es una locura, aparte porqué no tendría al niño consigo? ... Jason, estás aqui?- Wally comenzó a agitar las manos frente a mi.

\- Si. Wally te importa si me quedo esta noche aquí? Estoy parando en lo de Robin y no tengo ánimos de cruzarlo.-

\- Claro. Tengo un cuarto para visitas. Esta por ese pasillo, la segunda puerta. - Así. Así era Scott antes de conocerla. Ahora lo que me dijo no podía sacarmelo de la mente. Supe de la existencia de metahumanos pero nunca vi a uno. _Podría ser?_

 _No, de ser así ya me hubiera matado._

 _Pero... si es la madre porque hacerlo pasar por su hermano si sus padres ya están muertos? Aparte si Robin le perdono lo que hace en su ausencia de seguro le perdonaría cualquier otra cosa._

 _Aquí hay algo que no cierra. Tengo que verla. Y si es de Roy Harper, lo sabrá?_

Tome un sorbo más.

 _Acaso le dije a Wally que tal vez. Tal vez me gusta?_

 ** _Necesito una mujer. Necesito una YA._**

* * *

 ** _Holaa otra vez!_** _Copien esto en el buscador de Youtube_ ** _"NUNCA MAS (Parte 1) DC Super Hero Girls Latino America" /_** _Es un episodio que salio recientemente en DC superhero girls. O sea la semana pasada ! Van a ver a Raven de otra manera, distinta, mas family friendly pero creo que les va a gustar verla en su nuevo look de los comics actuales y nuevo traje. Todavia no se emitio su cuarta parte aclaro. Pero creo que sería esta semana_

 ** _Novedades de los comics y que me tienen muy emocionada: Primero:_** _Raven no formara más parte de los Jovenes Titanes si no que formara parte de un nuevo grupo llamado los TITANES._ ** _Segundo:_** Starfire se va a un grupo que combaten villanos en el espacio asi que no sera más parte de los Titanes. **Tercero** : Me encanta porque NO podra profundizar su relacion con Kid Flash (Cosa que estaba odiando) y estará en un equipo de más nivel junto a Chico bestia (que no tienen pensado emparejar con Raven por lo que lei en entrevistas). Megan (Miss Martian), Nightwing y la grandiosa Donna Troy. (Personaje espectacular relacionada hoy con Roy Harper si los habran)-

Noticias de la serie que emitira DC con la Warner: Recuerden que a fin de año va a estrenar TITANES, la serie live action de los jovenes Titanes. Equipo: Donna, Starfire, Chico Bestia, Raven, Nightwing... Hawk and Dove. / La joya.. busquen... miren como luce Starfire ! Se van a morirr jaja

 **Madeline Hatter:** No te preocupes, a veces las palabras no salen tan fluidamente pero aprecio mucho tu comentario, a decir verdad lo estaba esperando. Recuerdo que hace unos reviews atrás decías que quizás Jason no termine siendo tan malo. Quizás.. quizás tenías razón y hay alguien peor. Veremos como se van dando las cosas. Alex es un amor y como ya tengo pensado hacer más que un fic que represente 7 días.. veremos mucho más de él y sobre su forma de "ser". Será un importante compañero de Raven. Richard es mi favorito. Porque Richard en donde lo veas en comics o en series es un tipo muy mentalmente inestable por más que ahora en los comics lo veamos bastante balanceado. Es un personaje bueno naturalmente pero con un peso muy oscuro en sus hombros y emocionalmente inestable también y eso me encanta. Es como Raven. Son buenos pero podes esperar cualquier cosa de ellos. Encambio de Jason Todd. No piensa en ser bueno o malo o en lo que piense el otro. El es tal cual es. El actua después piensa y es una personalidad más simple pero divertida también. Estas esencias las voy a mantener en el fic jaja Gracias gracias y si tus comentarios influyen en los dialogos. Por eso necesito el apoyo de todos porque dan ideas.

 **Susy Raven:** Siii fue muy largo porque al tardar tanto sentía que debia compensarlo de alguna manera. Como decía Richard tiene un super AS bajo la manga pero Raven también. Los protagonistas son 3. Ese triangulo tan macabro... Pero Jason tuvo mucha pantalla. Es el turno de Richard, el más inteligente del juego. Esto es como el ajedrez, todo puede pasar. Fuerza, belleza e inteligencia. Si tenemos que llamarlo de alguna manera. Segui enviando tu review que sos muy motivacional. El secreto de mis fics quizás es que me divierto leyendo lo que escribo en voz alta y entonando distintos tonos de voz. Como que actuando si puedo y siempre que no tenga a nadie cerca los dialogos jaja y aca finalmente aca sabemos algo más del pasado de Raven. Poco pero mejor que de a poco. Es más quizás el proximo capitulo diga mucho pero no todo. Porque? Porque uniendo recien varios POV vamos a armar la historia. Raven no sabe del todo su propio pasado...!

 **Kole** : Richard hara algo malo. Si.. Todos sabemos de que está mal. Pero no es un bruto. No es Jason. No es su estilo andar maltratando mujeres. Es inteligente... Falta un poco para ver que hará. Cuales son sus sentimientos hacia Raven o su propio hermano? No creo que los tenga al menos por el momento. Richard es narcicista. Es y se quiere hacer ver perfecto. No te quepa duda que lo que hizo Jason, le dolió no por Raven más de lo que le dolió a él porque su imagen se cayo también. Si te gustan mis recomendaciones tipo de canciones que me inspiran no te pierdas de ver ese capitulo que recomende subido a Youtube de Super Hero Girls! Es algo tan distinto... lo vi en ingles pero cuando vi que estaba en español no dude en dejarlo aca para que lo disfruten. Abrazo grande Kole!

 **Alice B:** Retorcidas.. que mejor palabra para definir mis fics. Eso busco. Aprecio tanto esas historias que se dan mil vueltas para llegar a un punto. Tipo Juego de Tronos, 13 reason why, Strangers things, Death Note (Ese anime es tan sadico, astuto bien planeado como Code Geass que quizás son la principal inspiracion a mi estilo) . No puedo escribir algo rosa. Realmente no puedo y menos teniendo semejantes personajes para jugar con mentes tan complejas como Raven y Nightwing que hay potencial para todo. Y la verdad que vos y Madeline lo pudieron leer entre lineas. Si, Alex es su hijo. Me encantan que lo hayan podido ver venir porque significa que prestaron mucha atención a las pistas que di. Lamento muchisimo que por el momento no hayas podido leer que hará Robin. Es que es el día 5... veremos si tiro más pistas en el proximo que es Día 5 por la tarde noche. Por ahora me ocupe un poco más de la relación de Richard y Raven. Porque por algo ella vive con él. Tipos ricos en su mundo hay muchos. Pero Robin es especial. Quien es el padre? Uy uy uy uy.

Besos enormes a todos y no dejen de comentar gente!


	7. Cap VII: Dia 5, Parte II Jaque Mate

Bueno, acá va mi alerta otra vez. **RATED M**... Pero Multiplicado por 5 la vez pasada que anuncie esto. **RATED M x5! Cuidadooo!**

 **Un super archi recontra largo capitulo luego de tan largos y hermosos comentarios! Love u girls!** Era lo mínimo que podía devolverles. Las palabras solo fluyeron... en este capitulo pasan mil cosas... Me pongo en el lugar del lector y a veces esperar a que el autor suba otro capitulo es un poquito exasperante así que ahi va un super capitulo.

Aprovecho la oportunidad para pedir por favor si andan por ac autores/as de **"In Memorial", " Su mundo", "A dos bandos..."** que por favor actualicen pronto sus fics que me muero de la curiosidad por ver que sigue. Mientras seguiré leyendo otros fics de otros autores que me quedan pendientes. Por suerte hay mucho para leer desde que deje la última vez. In memorial en su anteúltimo y el último capitulo publicado a la fecha de manera muy distinta a la mia relato la destrucción mental de Nightwing tan deliciosamente que espero como loca ver como sigue. A dos bandos, las fronteras entre el bien y el mal.. es tan siniestro que no puedo creer que atrás me dejo a mi con su capitulo 3 en **morbosidad** jaja. "Su mundo" es tan tierno, amoroso y por sobre todo **Erotico** que aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh me muero muerta! Por favor sigan. Les ruego sigan! (Estos 3 fics están en mi sección de favoritos)

* * *

 **Dia 5 Parte II: J** ** _acke mate_**

 **28 de Mayo del 2018**

* * *

 **Jason Todd POV (AKA Red X)**

-Jason. Levántate. Hoy es tu cumpleaños?- Efectivamente él todavía estaba en el departamento de Wally y lo movían bruscamente.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas y todo estaba bastante oscuro.

-Qué? mmm? De qué hablas? Porqué me preguntas eso? Qué hora es?- Le iba a dar un golpe pero no lo hice porque me daba pena.

\- Mira esto! No puede ser amigo, es una locura. Después de lo que paso ayer… Es una puta locura. Robin perdió la razón! –

Estaba buscando algo en su celular mientras seguía mareado todavía por todo lo que tome ayer.

Al lado mio solo había una botella vacía de Ron en vez de una mujer. Era muy lamentable mi situación.

-Acá, mira este mensaje. Lo recibí por mail y en varios grupos de Whatsapp.-

" _Hoy a las 20 hs los esperamos en mi Residencia, mi prometida y yo en ocasión de celebrar el cumpleaños Nro. Veintidos de mi hermano Jason. Sería de mi agrado que pudieran concurrir. Lamento el poco tiempo que les doy para prepararse pero prometo que el anunció que daré en la misma fiesta valdrá la pena. Los esperamos. Richard Grayson."_

-QUE DIABLOS SE LE PASA POR LA MENTE A ESE INFELIZ?- Grite asustando al pobre West que dejo caer su aparato. Me levante de la cama ya bien despierto y mire el reloj.

 _11.58 am. Tarde. Muy tarde._

-No lo se. Todo el mundo me envía mensajes privados hablando de lo loco que es esto. Todos hablan de Raven, Garth, Roy… Mientras a Richard como si nada se le ocurre hacer una fiesta donde obviamente todo el mundo va a querer ir.. Qué podría decir? Mandará a volar a Raven enfrente de todos? Esto no puede ser nada bueno para ella. –

-Ayer nos peleamos por Raven y hoy festeja MI cumpleaños? No te parece que esto tiene que ver conmigo también y tu piensas en esa puta?- Yo pensando que era un amigo y al igual que Scott... él solo pensaba en ella.

-Disculpa. Si, lo se. Todo el mundo sabe que estuviste allí en el club también. –Su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Quién es? Atiende. Imagina que no estoy aquí.- Le pregunte solo porque se veía nervioso.

-Es Roy.-

-Oh, bueno. Habla con tu amigo tranquilo. Yo ya voy de salida.- Asintió. Era tan bueno Wally West que no me sorprendería que Raven haya sido la primera mujer con la que estuvo y ella solo lo haya buscado por su ingenuidad.

Tenía que ver a Robin y decirle que pare con la mierda.

 _Y ahora que planea?_

El tocador en el cuarto de huéspedes de Wally parecía un hotel. Un hotel de primera que hasta tenía un cepillo de dientes desechable y todo lo que pudieras necesitar para sentirte en casa.

Comencé por mis dientes y deje caer agua en la tina. Quería sumergirme y sacarme los restos de sangre que tenía encima. Wally dejo colgado un conjunto de ropa para cambiarme.

 _\- Te invito? Roy no puedes ir. Robin planea algo... Gar se ríe de todo esto pero no hay nada gracioso. El tipo es peligroso...-_

 _\- No, no se nada de Star. Debe estar muy mal. Te ama, Roy. No se porque juegas con esa chica, debe estar destrozada. Vaya a saber uno por lo que debe estar pasando en este momento. -_

 _\- Te llama un niño? Qué haces con un niño? - Sonrió divertido._

 _\- Roy no crees que si Raven no está con su hermano y te lo dejo a ti, Robin... Ella digo, quizás este en problemas? Bueno, no creo que Robin le haga daño. Ese no es él...No? -_

 _-Ya veo. Irás por ella. Entiendo que la conoces hace mucho pero te meterás en líos...-_

 _\- Nos vemos hoy por la noche entonces.- Suspiro y c_ orto la comunicación. Se sentó pesadamente en la cama donde estuve . Lo veía por el cerrojo.

\- No es nada honorable andar escuchando detrás de una puerta. Ven de una vez.- Sonreí.

\- Bien bien. Me atrapaste, Sherlock. Habla.-

\- Alex, está en su casa. Robin hablo con él ayer para que lo cuidará aduciendo que Raven no podía. Eso es basura y lo sabemos. Está en problemas... y enserio te metiste con Starfire? Eso es muy bajo hombre. No porque no sea preciosa si no porque estuvo con tu hermano por años y esta prometida con Roy.-

\- Sabes porque Starfire termino con Robin después de cinco años de novios? Porqué te crees que no lo mira a los ojos y no puede estar ni cinco minutos cerca de él? Es **miedo**. Seguro que me aproveche de eso.. pero no soy peor que él. La conozco desde que era un niño. Estoy seguro que esa chica está trastornada después de todo lo que paso...-

\- De qué hablas?- Me senté junto a él. Dispuesto a sacarme de encima de una vez esa mochila que tenía hace un tiempo.

Además de Scott nadie más sabía porque Robin me quería ver lejos de Gotham.

Starfire en parte fue el **detonante**.

* * *

 ** _Hace varios años atrás..._**

 _\- Robin! Otra vez no acudiste a la cena con mi padre. Te estábamos esperando... Quería verte e invitarte a un viaje de negocios con él. Te quiere integrar a su compañía. Te respeta. Como puedes hacernos esto? Porque ni siquiera avisar? Tan poco me amas? - Starfire sonaba desesperada dentro de la habitación de Robin. Los gritos se escuchaban hasta mi cuarto. Si, de tantos cuartos en la mansión dormía frente al de él._

 _La decisión de tenerme enfrente fue idea de Robin._

 _Siempre creí que era una forma de **atormentarme**. _

_Lo escuchaba mientras en su habitación tenía relaciones con varias chicas... Llantos, golpes..._

 _Tanto que me acostumbre a ello en algún punto._

 _Robin tenía dieciocho y yo recién cumplía catorce. Era bastante shockeante para un chico de mi edad escuchar ese tipo de cosas. Se lo comente a Alfred pero todos creían que era mi imaginación._

 _Siempre lo mismo. Porqué pensar que Robin era un chico malo capaz de quebrar física y mentalmente a una dama? Quién me iba a creer siendo que tenía un monumento de novia que fue pequeña Miss Sunshine? Porqué la engañaría, no?_

 _ **Nadie**. Estaba solo. Lo único que me quedaba era soportar esas escenas y ahogar mi cara en una almohada. Tratar de Dormir o largarme de mi casa con mis amigos. _

_Alfred vivía inmerso en sus quehaceres o detrás de mi padre y él... **él** vivía para la empresa._

 _Total el pequeño Jason que más iba a necesitar si tenía cerca a su perfecto hermano mayor, no?_

 _Lo seguro era que estaría mejor en un prostíbulo antes que a solas con Robin._

 _De eso no tenía dudas._

 _- **Desnúdate y cállate de una vez.** \- Robin fue tajante. Ni se molesto en disculparse o ser un buen tipo con ella. Al principio tal vez si, frente a los demás por supuesto ! Pero a solas era él. Ella lo conocía más que nadie._

 _Siempre pensé en Starfire como una chica bastante estúpida. Seguramente era amenazada con algo...Eso quería suponer. O no entendía como una chica como ella se dejaba pisotear, humillar más que una prostituta de mala muerte por un tipo tan ... desagradable._

 _Yo tenía una novia. No era el mejor del mundo como pareja... pero lejos estaba de ser como él. Eso era seguro._

 _Maddie. Como olvidar a la bella **Maddie**. Ella era una muñeca de porcelana. Ingenua. Pequeña y me amaba tanto. Nunca me amo nadie tanto como ella. _

_Pero Robin me alejo de Gotham al igual que de Maddie. Luego jamás la volví a ver en todo este tiempo._

 _\- No, Robin! SE ACABO! Estoy harta de que me trates así! Mi padre esta profundamente ofendido contigo... Tu estás destrozando nuestra relación. Me engañas y yo solo te doy mi amor. Que quieres de mi? Porqué no me dejas de una vez si tan poco soy para ti?- Lloraba. Sabía que lloraba._

 _\- La respuesta es muy fácil, preciosa. Mi padre me obliga a tener una relación contigo y lo que mi padre diga lo haré. Aunque tenga que llegar a las últimas consecuencias. Al principio me gustabas pero en vez de mejorar cada día te has vuelto más **insoportable**. Cinco años llevamos juntos y ni un hijo me has dado. Eres una inútil. Y por sobre todo aburrida en la cama. Si voy a buscar otras mujeres por ahí es tu culpa. Y solo TU culpa por inservible. -_

 _-Con qué es eso? Bueno, quizás el problemas seas **tú**. NO LO CREES?- Starfire fue demasiado lejos. _

**_Bofetada_** _. Una cruda y horrible bofetada que estaba seguro que había dejado en el piso a la pobre Starfire se escucho como eco por los pasillos. Yo ya estaba detrás de su puerta._

 _No esperaba menos. Puso en duda su hombría. No a cualquiera, si no a un tipo con un **ego** inmenso como está mansión._

 _Joder con su viralidad no fue muy inteligente. Menos si era una mujer sola en una casa prácticamente vacía sin que nadie pudiera defenderla._

 _Estaba yo, pero ella no lo sabía. Quizás él tampoco._

 _\- Eso crees, estúpida? Vamos, abre las piernas. Es lo único que sabes hacer bien.- Otra vez una bofetada._

 _\- Te odio, Robin! Te odio. Eres un mal novio y me hechas la culpa de tu poca... - Otra bofetada. Starfire gritaba por ayuda._

 _Dentro mio tenía una sensación de asco, con una mezcla de impotencia._

 _No era justo por más idiota que fuera. Ella era una chica. No tenía porque soportar algo así. Se tenía que haber marchado y nunca más haberlo vuelto a ver._

 _Pero era tan estúpida... Que arrrg... Quería volver a mi habitación y dejar que se maten solos pero..._

 _Ahi estaba ese lado estúpido mio que temía que la mate._

 _Tome una ganzúa de mis bolsillos y con bastante suerte me tarde solo unos segundos en abrir el cerrojo._

 _Definitivamente yo siempre tuve amistades más interesantes que Robin. Eso era seguro._

 _-BASTA, ROBIN. BASTA. DEJA DE JODERLA! Estoy harto de todas tus mierdas. NO PUEDO DORMIR PORQUE ESCUCHO SUS GRITOS POR TODA LA CASA. PARA UN POCO!-_

 _Cerré la puerta de un golpe muy fuerte detrás de mi._

 _Robin se detuvo. Primero quedo estupefacto en shock. Luego... se levanto del suelo donde estaba con Starfire y la soltó. Ella estaba con los ojos llorosos y temblando en una esquina de la habitación con la cara llena de sangre._

 _Era un asco lo que hizo. Ella miraba a Robin con odio. Definitivamente no era la primera vez que le levantaba la mano._

 _\- Cómo se te ocurre meterte entre mi novia y yo, Jason? Qué te pasa? No ves que estoy en algo aquí?- Bufé. "Algo" en sus términos era intentar quebrarle un hueso o dos._

 _\- Me importa una mierda lo que hagas en tu demente relación. Solo déjame dormir!-_

 _\- Oh, ya veo. Te preocupa. Te duele ver que la lástimo, no? Qué débil resultaste ser Jason. Me decepcionas. Dónde está toda esa rebeldía que decías tener? -_

 _\- No soy débil, Robin.- Gruñí._

 _\- Bien, toma asiento y ve con tus pequeños ojos lo que es ser un hombre. Si es que puedes **manejarlo** , hermanito.- Me senté dónde dijo. Siempre lo mire fijamente y exhale. _

_\- Vamos.. termina con esto de una vez que tengo una cita en dos horas.-_

 _\- Pero te crees grande, Jason? Esto es ser grande...- Tomo a Starfire del cabello y la tiro contra la cama._

 _Levanto su falda y la comenzó a coger violentamente frente a mi._

 _Starfire lloraba desgarradoramente._

 _Robin clavo sus uñas en sus hombros y me miraba._

 _Yo jamás creí que eso era lo que quería mostrarme._

 _Ella sufría, no lo disfrutaba._

 _La volteó y le comenzó a abofetear en una mejilla y en la otra._

 _La otra. La otra. La otra._

 _-BASTA, ROBIN POR FAVOR. PERDONA. PERDONA, NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER. Es solo un niño. Déjalo ir! Qué no vea esto! - Los pómulos de ella eran rojos como fuego. Era como si la hubieran quemado con brasas ardiendo. Robin la soltó._

 _A una parte de mi le gustaba ver lo que hacía. (- Esa parte jamás se la confesé a Wally-)_

 _Sacudí mi cabeza ahuyentando esos pensamientos. Estaba entrando en mi mente. Cayendo en su trampa._

 _\- Quieres venir a ayudarme un poco? **Tómala, es tuya.** \- En ese momento podía irme y provocar que Robin me obligará a hacerlo o ser más inteligente._

 _\- Tengo una novia y la verdad no me gustan las cosas tan usadas, **menos por ti.**_ Sigue, vas bien con lo tuyo. - Seguía estoico sin cambiar mi semblante. Sin demostrar emoción alguna aunque dentro de mi me muriera por actuar y hacer algo.

 _\- Te lo pierdes. Supongo que para un niño es mucho..- Siguió cogiendo a Starfire y una de sus manos estaba en su cuello apretándolo con fuerza. Estaba tan concentrado en lo suyo que no se dio cuenta cuando me levante._

 _Me daba la espalda._

 _Tome una botella y se la partí en la nuca. Pego un agudo alarido. Lo empuje fuera de Starfire y cayo al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento._

 _Ella se acomodo rápidamente la falda y me abrazó._

 _\- Aléjate. No lo hice por ti. Eres una idiota. Estuviste años con este tipo dejándote pisotear... Una mujer que no se hace respetar, no vale la pena. No te quieres ni a ti misma. - Ella me soltó._

 _-Tu no entiendes. Él tiene algo que es mio! - Starfire fue por su laptop y su celular que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón._

 _\- Me llevaré esto. Me dejas?- Algo me decía que eso iba a traerle problemas a Robin... y solo por eso me encantaba la idea._

 _\- Vete e intenta no volver.\- Rodé los ojos cuando me volvió a abrazar._

 _\- Gracias, Jason. Gracias. Me apena mucho que hayas tenido que ver algo así. No volveré te lo juro. Ya no. Él pagará por todo lo que ha hecho.- Sin más me soltó y se fue corriendo._

 _Minuto después escuche como aceleraba su auto. No la volví a ver hasta hace unos días..._

* * *

Mucho más grande en todos los sentidos de la palabra... y cerca de Robin pero sin que Robin le tocará un pelo.

Eso era lo **extraño**.

Definitivamente algo había en esa laptop y celular que la mantenían a salvo.

\- La verdad que nunca supe **que**. Pero es evidente **que a algo en está vida Robin le teme.** _Bastante_...-

\- Estás diciendo que Starfire chantajea a Robin? Eso es una locura. Todo es una locura... Robin es un criminal si lo que dices es cierto.-

\- Chantajear? No creo que sepa el significado de chantaje. Pero si puedo imaginar que usa esto para mantenerse a viva. -

\- Qué puede ser?-

\- Se lo pregunte. Lo hice apenas la volví a ver pero estaba no se... loca por mi. Supongo que agradecida por lo de esa vez y se me entrego. Fue tan fácil.. - Dí una carcajada recordando el momento.

\- La cogí y no me sorprende que Robin haya estado tan frustrado con ella. Es muy niña. Quizás a algunos les guste así pero no es mi tipo, ni estilo. Es aburrida. Es de las que piensa que si te la coges te tienes que casar con ella o algo así. No repetiría por nada en el mundo.-

-Aja! Tú estilo es .. Raven?-

\- No. Solo le devolví un favor. Ella hizo algo por mi... Yo hice algo por ella.- Ahora Wally tiro una carcajada.

\- Bien. Pensé que el del EGO grande era Robin. Crees... Qué le hiciste un **favor**? Mírate a un espejo... Estás hechizado por Raven. Caíste en su trampa... Dudó que algún día le hagas daño. Te mueres por ella.-

\- Deja de decir idioteces... si supieras lo **cerca** que estuve...-

\- No se porque le tienes tanto rencor a ella o a Roy. No me meteré en ese terreno. Pero sea lo que sea que te haya hecho... Ella ya te lo borró de la mente.-

\- Me tengo que ir.- No quería escuchar más tonterías.

\- Okey ! Pero pégate un baño y tranquilízate. Y... Qué tal si intentas que no se coloreen tanto tus mejillas cada vez que pronunció su nombre? - No dejaba de reírse. Tome un libro y se lo arroje a la cara.

Pero corriendo lo esquivo y desapareció de la habitación.

 _Idiota._

* * *

 **FIN del POINT OF VIEW**

* * *

-Buen día, Tara. Tengo una cita con Richard. Ya esta en su oficina? -

-Koriand? Que raro es verte por aquí. El Sr. Grayson me acaba de enviar un mensaje diciendo que ya estaba en camino. Supongo que con eso de la fiesta de esta noche tiene muchos pendientes. Ira Srta.? - Ella sabia como todos lo que sucedió en el Club. De eso Starfire no tenia dudas.

\- Claro que iré. Acompañada por Roy. Luego de irme de aquí lo veré. Puedo esperar en su oficina ? - Ya estaba incomoda de seguir su platica con Terra. Algo en ella no le gustaba.

\- Claro. - Tomo unas llaves y abrió el despacho.

Starfire entro y cerro la puerta. Miró a su alrededor y suspiro.

\- Pensar que fui una de las primeras en entrar aquí y ayudarlo en decorar esto...- Miro las pinturas colgadas. El color de las paredes. La biblioteca. Las sillas.

Todo era como lo recordaba.

Salvo la fotografía en su escritorio.

Era de Raven, ya no era la de ella.

 _Gracias a Dios ya no estoy más aquí..._

 _L_ a puerta se abrió de súbito cortando sus pensamientos y se cerro al instante.

-Disculpa la demora, princesa. Pero vine volando a pesar de que la estaba pasando muy bien en casa cuando me llamaste. Casi olvido que tenía una cita contigo. -

Tiro su chaqueta sobre un sofá y la miro divertido.

\- Eres es el hazme reír de todo Gotham. Tu mujer es una cualquiera.-

\- Primero. Serás **TÚ** el hazme reír que ni sabes cuidar a tu precioso novio. La verdad que no me sorprende y recordarás porque. Segundo, por lo que yo se mi futura esposa es **deseada** por todos pero se casará conmigo muy pronto. Te arde, la envidias. La odias. Lo acabas de decir... Mujer? No era tu amiga?-

\- Haz lo que quieras con ella, maldito enfermo. Pero la quiero lejos de Roy. Él es mio. Llevátela donde quieras, no es mi problema. Si no te das prisa con tu casamiento todo el mundo sabrá lo que no quieres que sepan de ti ! \- Robin la tomo del brazo con fuerza, tomo el corta-sobres en un rápido movimiento y lo enterró levemente en su cuello.

\- Amenazándome otra vez? Realmente tan poco aprecias tu vida?-

\- Si me pasa algo, alguien más lo divulgará. Suéltame, ya estás advertido.- Murmuró como un gruñido. Él la soltó y le pego una nalgueada en su trasero.

\- Firme como siempre. No la odies. Ella no tiene la culpa de que parásitos como Roy Harper se le peguen. Yo que tú me preocuparía de otra cosa.- Tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio y la dejo estupefacta.

\- De qué hablas?- Le tiro una carpeta que ella tomo de inmediato y la comenzó a hojear.

\- Son ecografías. De quienes son? Porqué crees que me interesa ver esto?-

\- Tranquila, Kori. Son las primeras imágenes del hijo de Roy y mi secretaría Tara Markov, a que esa no te la veías venir. - Tomo un suspiró.

\- Siempre con tan pocas luces, cariño. Y que más les queda que casarse para criar al niño, no te parece? Imagina que diría la prensa que cubre esos eventos de tiro. Ese deporte es tan chapado a la antigua...tan aristocrático. Si no se casa, sería el fin de su carrera. Y eso sabes como te deja...? **Sola y en ridículo otra vez. -**

\- Pensé que solo era Raven.-

\- Solo ella? Por la cama de tu prometido han pasado decenas de camareras y prostitutas sin importancia. Terra, Raven... no son las únicas. Pero claro.. como te ibas a dar cuenta, no? Siempre tan estúpida y en tu mundo color rosa.-

\- No lo creo...- Los ojos de Starfire comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Siempre que se encontraba con Robin sin importar lo decidida que iba a enfrentarlo terminaba así. Llorando.

No sabía si eran los horribles recuerdos con él

O si era porque Robin era un experto en sacar de su boca las palabras justas para herirla.

Siempre.

Terminaba llorando.

\- Pero está no será la ocasión.- Starfire tomo una de las hojas y se marcho.

Se fue de la oficina dejando a Robin con una misteriosa sonrisa oscura.

 ** _Ve, ve y deja de ser una pobre niña de una vez._**

* * *

 **Roy Harper POV (AKA Speedy)**

\- Alex te estás tomando mejor que yo que tu hermana no este contigo... Como haces eso?- Le pregunte mientras comía un plato pasta.

Hace unas horas termine de hablar con Raven quedando más preocupado que antes únicamente... y hora después recibí una invitación a su casa.

\- La verás hoy en esa fiesta que organizara Robin. Vas a comprobar que está perfectamente bien. Solo necesita un tiempo. Lo que le hizo Jason fue una mala jugada... debe estar avergonzada porqué la dejo en ridículo. Es muy obstinada. - Solté el tenedor sorprendido.

\- La reputación de tu hermana y la mía quedo por el suelo. En el club todos lo saben. Lo único que falta es que la prensa se entere y estoy acabado.-

\- No seas llorón, Roy. Ve a la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado y se **hipócrita** como todos. Tengo entendido que los Wayne manejan en Gotham a todas las familias de dinero como si fueran marionetas. Todos tienen negocios con ellos. Te crees que alguien se le reirá en la cara a mi hermana mientras este con Robin? **No lo creo.-**

 **\- Enserio tienes cinco años?-**

\- Enserio tienes veintitrés? Ya veo porque mi hermana no se queda contigo. Eres un niño.- Lleve mi mano contra mi pecho y sobre actué.

\- Eso dolió, niño. Golpe bajo.-

\- Ridículo. Cómo no le hiciste un punto a Jason ayer en el partido de Tenis? Confiaba en ti.-

\- Ese tipo es un **salvaje**. Es bueno en lo suyo...además no tenia intención de jugar él solo quería pelear no más. Está **celoso** de que tu hermana me quiera a mi.- Alex rodó los ojos.

El timbre sonó.

El niño se le adelanto y abrió la puerta.

\- Roy, te buscan!- Cuando llegue vi frente a mi a la persona que jamás creí que vería hoy en mi departamento.

\- Star? Qué haces aquí?-

\- Necesito hablar contigo.- Asentí. Si no insistía con ella, Raven ciertamente me iba a matar.

\- Pasa, Kori.- Cerré la puerta detrás.

\- Él es, el hermano de Raven. Ella está alterada luego de lo de ayer y no ha podido cuidarlo. Disculpa...- Mire para abajo apenado. El suelo era más apropiado que verla a los ojos.

Era ridículo excusarme con ella si ya lo sabía todo.

\- No se preocupen. Iré a mi habitación. Siéntanse libres de hacer lo que quieran. Adiós.- Alex se fue y cerro la puerta con seguro. Eso al menos se escucho.

Era tan Raven en cada movimiento que hacía. Parecía que todo le interesaba poco y además tan inteligente... Que **molestaba**.

Esa era la diferencia. Raven no molestaba con su inteligencia. Ella nunca te la dejaba ver. Nunca se jactaba de eso. Era discreta.

\- Te preparo un té?-

\- No, gracias. Prefiero los jugos naturales. Supongo que no lo sabes...- Eso fue una mala jugada. Una bofetada más para el corazón de Star involuntaria. Raven es la de los té. Starfire es la de los jugos de naranja.

\- Soy un idiota, lo lamento.-

\- Hace cuanto tiempo estás con ella?- Tome asiento en mi sofá.

\- Desde toda la vida. Desde la primera vez.-

\- Yo también te falle. No te puedo culpar. No puedo acusarte como si estuviera libre de pecado. Pensé que jamás sería capaz y lo hice. Pero me arrepiento muchísimo. **Roy, tú me quieres?** En tu corazón...en un pequeño sector de él, estoy? -

\- Claro que si. Tu eres hermosa y me amas, Star. Cómo no vas a estar en mi corazón?- Tome sus manos y le dije honestamente lo que pensaba. Ella no me pedía mucho.

\- Vienes a la fiesta conmigo y fingimos que nada de esto paso? - Asentí una vez más. Ella no era complicada. Ni rencorosa. Era lo opuesto a Raven a decir verdad.

\- Sabes, antes de que todo esto pasará. Desde hace varios días vengo guardando esto y creo que es momento de dártelo.- Fui hacia una mesa, abrí un cajón y saque una cajita.

\- Kori, Te gustaría casarte conmigo?-

\- Roy... no sabes cuánto espere para que me pidieras esto. Claro que si. **Si, acepto Roy. -** Ella se abalanzo contra mi y me abrazo. Tome su pequeño rostro y la bese con suavidad.

 _Esto no es tan malo como lo había imaginado..._

Suspire entre besos.

 _No te merezco, Kori. Nunca te mereceré._

* * *

 **FIN DEL POINT OF VIEW**

* * *

El teléfono de Roy comenzó a vibrar. Lo había olvidado en la habitación.

Era una video llamada. Alex contesto.

 _- **Mamá**?-_

 _\- Amor, me da mucho gusto verte. Hoy quédate en casa de Roy aunque él venga aquí. Pase lo que pase no te vayas de ese departamento.-_

 _\- Robin te lástimo, no?-_

 _\- No.-_

 _\- Mientes. Porqué?-_

 _\- No sé. Solo mantente a salvo. Ni se te ocurra venir hoy. Por favor.-_

 _\- No lo haré.-_

 _\- Dónde está Roy ahora?-_

 _\- Con Starfire. Le está dando un anillo de bodas.-_

 _\- Genial.- Raven rodó los ojos._

 _\- No me gusta lo que haces con él.-_

 _\- A mi tampoco pero las cosas son así. Haz tenido alguna pesadilla esta noche?-_

 _\- Si. Es **él** de nuevo. Quiere que tome su mano. Esta vez vi su rostro. Era rubio (1) y grande como Jason. Pero con una sonrisa muy malvada en su rostro. Le pregunte como se llamaba. -_

 _\- Qué te dijo?-_

 _\- Qué su nombre es **Trigon.** Me dijo que tu lo conoces. - Raven llevo una mano a su rostro. Impactada._

 _\- También... también ha aparecido en mis pesadillas desde hace unos años. Me encargaré de que se aleje de ti, te lo juro Alex. -_

 _\- Como harías algo así?-_

 _\- Si lo llamo aparece. Lamentablemente. No te preocupes. Solo mantente tranquilo. No te enojes, medita como te enseñe. Él huele el miedo, la angustia... Si no sientes nada más que paz y serenidad no aparecerá.-_

 _\- Estaba preocupado por ti, mamá. No te sentía aquí adentro.- Señalo su frente._

 _\- Pequeño. Estaba inconsciente. Por eso no me sentías. Pero estoy bien y me casaré. Me casaré porque así lo quiero. Vivirás con nosotros y seremos una familia. Robin será como un padre para ti.-_

 _\- No quiero un padre. Te quiero a ti. No necesito a nadie más. Prefiero que sigas siendo la de siempre a que estés encerrada en esa casa con él. Siento tus emociones... Siento tu enojo, tu odio...-_

 _\- BASTA! No hagas eso. No los uses. Tienes que neutralizarlos. Eso lo llama hacia ti. -_

 _\- No puedo. La energía fluye sola. No puedo pararla.-_

 _\- Si puedes, si yo puedo tú puedes porque eres más fuerte. - Alex asintió._

\- Raven, dónde estás? Dónde estás, cariño? - Parecía que jugaba a un juego del gato y el ratón. Era la voz de él buscándola.

 _\- Es Robin. Tengo que irme. Ya volvió. Si me llega a pasar algo... No te preocupes por mi. Volveremos a estar juntos. Robin solo quiere asustarme, **asustarnos**. No nos va a hacer daño. Te lo prometo. Acuérdate que yo también se lo que se le pasa a las personas por aquí.\- Raven le señalo la frente apuntando a su cabeza._

 _\- Lo sé. Nos veremos, mamá. Adiós.-_

 _La comunicación se corto._

* * *

 **Jason Todd POV (AKA Red X)**

Salí del departamento de Wally para ser interceptado por un auto- Detuve mi motocicleta justo antes de impactar contra él.

Saque mi arma dispuesto a dispararle a quien fuere que se atravesó.

\- **Súbete**.- Baje el arma. Esa voz la reconocía bien aunque hubiera pasado mucho de tiempo desde que la escuche.

\- Bruce.- Baje de mi moto y la deje tirada. Camine hacia el auto. Nunca en toda mi estadía en Gotham me hablo. No se tomo la molestia en siquiera llamarme.

Tenía muchas cosas que reclamarle y decirle. Ninguna era buena.

La limusina era grande. Estábamos solo él y yo. El chofer estaba detrás de una compuerta.

\- Haz estado pisoteando el apellido de está familia una vez más.- Sentenció. Tenía que suponer que no me iba decir. " Hola, feliz cumpleaños" Pero definitivamente no esperaba que fuera tan al punto.

\- Qué yo pisotee el apellido de está familia? Robin se casa con una prostituta y yo soy él que está mal? Discúlpame por nacer.-

\- No estoy para bromas. La familia de Raven es la correcta para tener de aliada. Quiero la presencia Wayne en el sur de este país. Una vez que tu hermano se case nuestra empresa será imparable y no solo eso. Ella le dará muchos hijos y serán quienes me hereden a mi. Yo ya no estoy para este trabajo.-

-Bien. Separá mi parte. La quiero en billetes grandes y **jódete**. Tu, tu hijo favorito y su perra.-

\- No vas a tener un solo peso si no tienes un hijo. Madura de una vez y asienta cabeza, por Dios Jason.-

\- No estoy teniendo una conversación contigo. Es mi derecho. Empaca mi parte que en unos días me largo de aquí. Tengo negocios en Europa.-

\- Ser un criminal no es un trabajo. Traficar no es un negocio.-

\- Me estás investigando? Desde cuándo te importo tanto como para que me mandes a seguir? -

\- Ningún hijo mio será un criminal y tampoco te meterás con la mujer de tu hermano. Se acabaron tus juegos con ella.-

\- Quién te crees que eres para decirme que hacer?-

\- Soy tu padre y tengo pruebas de tus negocios ilícitos en Gotham. Tus huellas y marcas están en todas partes. Si le envió las pruebas a las autoridades serás detenido inmediatamente y perderás millones... tus acreedores vendrán por ti y te matarán. Tú única opción será pedirme dinero o serás un buen hijo, sentarás cabeza aunque sea un rato y formarás una familia aquí, en Gotham. Me darás nietos como Robin y tendrás la mitad que te corresponde.-

Me reí- Fue lo primero que me salió hacer.

\- Enserio serías capaz de mandarme a la cárcel?-

\- No juegues con mi paciencia, niño y no me desafíes que lo haré. Sabes que no doy segundas oportunidades.-

\- Bien. Cómo tu digas. Puedo bajarme de una vez?-

\- Irás a la fiesta que Robin preparó para ti. Él callará a todos y parará con los chismes y tú... **Tú te mantendrás lejos de su futura esposa.-**

\- Claro...Lo qué tu digas. - _Sarcasmo_. - Ahora puedes parar el maldito auto?- Gruñí ya exasperado. Como siempre hablar con él era la misma mierda.

\- Veté. Te estaré vigilando.- Baje y di un portazo.

 _Vete al diablo, "padre"..._

* * *

 ** _FIN DEL POV_**

* * *

 ** _Esa misma noche..._**

Raven iba del brazo de Robin.

Estaba totalmente radiante. Ambos se encontraban en la puerta de la mansión recibiendo a los invitados.

Ella tenía un vestido de mangas largas de encaje con el cuello alto color negro. La falda le llegaba sobre las rodillas.

Tenía unas sandalias del mismo color con dos tiras muy finitas y tacones aguja altísimos.

Sus piernas se veían firmes y largas gracias a la altura que le daban sus zapatos.

Su cabello estaba suelto y sus labios eran color carmesí. Evidentemente su color favorito.

Sus ojos estaban delineados en color negro de manera que te remontaban al antiguo egipto por su trazo.

Hoy particularmente se la veía etérea.

 _\- Quién podría culpar a alguien por quererte?_ \- Murmuró Robin en su oído. Ella ni se inmuto. El vestido se lo compro él así como los pendientes nuevos de plata que colgaban en ella.

Toda la tarde en la mansión fue un desfile de mozos, camareras, cheffs y gente encargada de la limpieza.

Con dinero lo imposible era posible.

Incluso el jardín estaba adornado con arreglos florales y luces de colores por el momento apagadas al igual que un escenario preparado para que una orquesta a medianoche tocará.

Raven se maquillo de manera de tapar cada marca que Jason le había dejado en el cuerpo hace dos noches.

No necesito tanto como hubiera pensado en la mañana que necesitaría. Sus heridas sanaban rápido.

Extrañamente rápido.

Robin incluso se sorprendió tanto que le comentó lo anormal que era su manera de sanar.

Las muñecas seguían cortadas. Pero dos brazaletes enormes ajustados a su piel tapaban las marcas.

Él la quería perfecta.. impecable, radiante. Eso era lo que obtuvo de ella.

Al menos cien personas ya estaban dentro de la casa. Raven estaba extenuada.

Realmente odiaba socializar.

Estaba aburrida hasta que vio a Roy bajar de un auto con Starfire a lo lejos.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. Robin apretó fuerte su brazo y la acercó más así mismo.

\- Vamos adentro. - Raven asintió divertida por su actitud.

Ya no era el Robin sin emociones de antes. Este tenia una sangre muy acalorada corriendo por sus venas.

\- Lo que tu digas, cariño.- Aún estaba bajo los efectos de algunos narcóticos. Ella estaba segura. Al caminar sentía que volaba. Richard le dio una copa de vino.

 _Será posible que le haya puesto algo a la bebida?_

Se sentía feliz. Divertida. Palabras que nunca describirían usualmente su estadía en una fiesta de ricos.

Y sobre todo... y dios la libre de esa sensación.

Se sentía embelesada por Robin.

\- Tengo que ir a callar unas bocas. Tú intenta no ser tan obvia frente a todos y mantente lejos de Starfire.- Raven frunció el ceño ante su advertencia. Lejos estaba ella de temer alguna vez a la pelirroja.

\- Hazme caso. Tómalo como un consejo. -

\- Está bien. Eso será fácil considerando que nunca la soporte demasiado. Y ahora dime... Quién es con él que tengo ir?-

\- Eso es mejor que lo sepas en su momento. No te preocupes por ello. Estoy seguro que te fascinará la idea.-

\- Esto lo hago por Alex. Solo por él. -

\- Obviamente, en principio. Pero por otro lado creo que a una parte de ti le encanta la idea. Además estarás mejor allá arriba que en cualquier otro lado. Aquí las cosas se pueden poner feas, cariño.-

\- No quiero ni saber que planeas.- Raven tomo una copa de champagne que llevaba uno de los mozos y se dirigió a Roy que ya lo vio lejos de Starfire por fin.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Starfire miro a su alrededor buscando a Terra. Sabía que estaría ahí. Robin siempre se encargaba de meterla en todas las galas de sociedad que se celebraran en Gotham aduciendo que su secretaría era necesaria para él.

Terra Markov estaba en un vestido carmesí strapples y se andaba comportando como una coqueta con Garfield Logan.

 _Está embarazada de un hijo de Roy y aún así no pierde el tiempo en conquistar a Gar. Es una zorra._

Los ojos de Kori brillaban intensamente. Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a los pliegues de su vestido.

\- Estás bien? -

\- Si. Solo me quede pensando en algo. Me disculpas un rato? Iré a tomar algo y a ver a una amiga.- Roy asintió.

\- Claro. Todo parece normal, no? Extrañamente normal. Quizás sea porque el chico del cumpleaños todavía no llego .-

\- Vendrá. Esto debe ser un plan de Bruce Wayne para limpiar la imagen de la familia. Los conozco. En un rato vuelvo.- Star le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue desapareciendo entre la tumulto de gente.

\- Parece que esta vez la princesita tardo mas de lo usual en despegarse de ti...- Raven fue hacia él moviendo sus caderas sensualmente.

Algunos de los presentes se dieron cuenta. Ella bufó.

\- Ven a la habitación que ya sabes.- Murmuró.

Roy sonrió casi imperceptiblemente dejando que ella se adelantara para no levantar sospechas.

Camino hacia un pasillo rumbo a la biblioteca de la casa. Ya ninguno de los invitados estaba por esos lados.

Entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta con llave.

Raven estaba apoyada contra un estante.

\- Te casaras. Ya no seras más libre.. -

\- Lo hice porque me lo pediste. -

\- Eso no importa ahora. Qué te paso rae? Aun podemos huir...-

\- Me niego a hacerlo. Gotham es mi casa ahora. Me casare con Richard. Aunque antes presiento que algo planea conmigo. No se que o cuando me atacará. Lo siento en el pecho. Entendí por las malas que lo subestime. Que tenias razón. -

\- Que esta pasando? -

\- No lo sé. Lo único que me dijo es que esta noche tengo que estar donde él me diga cuando me diga. -

\- Con que te amenaza? -

\- No puedo decirte más. Él debe saber incluso que hablo contigo ahora. - Ella no se pudo contener más.

Lo beso.

Como si fuera el ultimo beso que se fueran a dar en un tiempo.

Uno lleno de cariño, sentimiento.. y _amor_?

Roy la tomo del cuello y profundizo el beso más aun. No queriendo que nunca termine.

Ahora si estaba muy preocupado por su mejor amiga.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Richard busco a Raven con la mirada relojeando cada rincón desde lo alto de las escaleras. No estaba en ninguna parte.

Tomo su celular y la llamo.

\- _Sea donde sea que estés con Harper te quiero aquí, **ya**._ \- Colgó.

Bajo al ver a Jason entrando.

El pequeño alboroto de mujeres lo hizo reconocerlo en la multitud.

Entró con un traje Armani plateado oscuro y un pañuelo rojo asomaba en un bolsillo. Camisa. Corbata. Todo de lo más inusual en él.

No le importaban las mujeres que se acercaban a su lado. Él solo buscaba a Richard.

No duro mucho la búsqueda. Robin caminaba hacia él.

Se acerco y le dio un abrazo llamando la atención de todos.

\- Llego el **_mejor_** hermano que esta vida me pudo dar. Jason. Por favor, le damos un aplauso todos? - Todos los comensales aplaudieron extasiados. Las mujeres estaban maravilladas por la belleza de esos dos hombres que estaban unidos en un abrazo fraternal.

Hermanos, si.

Pero muy diferentes él uno del otro.

Mientras uno se lo veía peligrosamente prohibido. Al otro se lo veía como el príncipe de los cuentos de Disney que toda chica hubiera querido tener.

Orbes plata y Orbes aguamarina.

Raven se acerco a ellos abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

Saludo a Jason primero.

Se veía serio pero le beso la mano sin perder nunca contacto con sus orbes amatistas.

Richard la jalo hacia él.

Todos podían asegurar de que ambos se peleaban por ella.

Los murmuros desde muy atrás se comenzaron a escuchar por lo bajo.

 _\- Ese chico Jason tiene un cuerpo perfecto. Mira esos fuertes brazos.. -_

 _\- Parece que también esta perdido por la sureña esa. Que tanto le ven?-_

 _\- Unos ojos únicos. Piel perfecta. Curvas acentuadas. Cualquier vestido le queda bien.. pero hoy esta espectacular.-_

 _-Oye, soy tu esposa como se ocurre decir esas cosas? -_

 _\- Querida tu preguntaste.. -_

 _\- Dicen que le quito el prometido a Koriander y a la campeona olímpica de los 100m a nado. -_

\- Los invite aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños veintidós de mi hermano y anunciarles que en solo dos semanas me casare con Rachel Roth en la Mansion Wayne. - Un asistente llevo una cajita plateada a sus manos.

\- Aceptas casarte conmigo Rachel entonces? -

\- Por supuesto que acepto. - Ella sonrió y beso a Robin en la comisura de los labios.

Todos aplaudieron.

Saco el anillo y se lo coloco en el anular.

Era un anillo con una gema amatista enorme y evidentemente invaluable.

Las mujeres quedaron prendidas a tal brillante.

Mientras Raven miraba el anillo, tres corazones se rompieron. Provocando sentimientos diametralmente opuestos en cada uno.

 _Desesperanza._

 _Angustia._

 _Ira._

Robin era el único que reía al final.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

-Sabes? Cuando era una adolescente mi padre me presento al heredero de una gran fortuna. Él era muy apuesto y gentil conmigo. A medida que fue pasando el tiempo yo busque trabajar de modelo. Era mi sueño. Fui a muchos castings hasta que a los dieciséis comencé a aparecer en portadas de revistas.

Al principio él me halagaba.. luego si alguien me miraba por la calle me apretaba tan fuerte los brazos que vivía maquillandolos para que nadie notara las heridas. Luego me comenzó a golpear si no lo obedecía en lo más mínimo. Cuando estábamos en la cama me grababa. No me gustaba hacerlo pero me obligaba incluso a sonreírle a la cámara. Al principio fue divertido...

Cuando lo quise dejar me amenazo con divulgar cada vídeo por las redes. Mi padre tiene una empresa dedicada a los niños, sabes? Te imaginas lo que hubiera sido? -

\- Lo lamento. Eso es horrible.- Terra y Starfire caminaban por el jardín.

\- Un niño me ayudo a recuperar las grabaciones y algo más. Pude salir de sus manos. Años después conocí un chico pelirrojo, de facciones encantadoras. Amable, que a mi padre le fascino.

No podía ser más feliz. Viaje mucho con él. Quizás eran viajes relámpago pero **conocí el mundo de otra manera y el amor sin necesidad de que conlleve dolor.-**

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

\- Está es la llave de la habitación del extremo este con vista al fondo. Ahí deberás sorprenderme y hacer lo tuyo. Te estaré vigilando. No me decepciones. - Raven asintió.

\- Quién es?- Le puso una llave en sus manos.

\- No te preocupes, al único que debes temerle es a mi.- Murmuró dejándola atrás.

 _No le temo. No le temo. No le temo._ Una y otra vez se repetía mientras subía las escaleras.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **-** Quién te hizo tanto daño?-

\- Eso no importa. Hoy un hombre amoroso y encantador está a mi lado. Lo amo tanto que **ya no me molesta que ame a otra persona.** \- Starfire miro hacia el suelo.

El jardín estaba prácticamente oscuro. Solo ellas caminaban por el sendero empedrado del fondo de la Mansión.

\- Cómo dices algo así? Obviamente hablas de Roy y Raven. Cómo lo aceptas? - Terra comenzó a levantar la voz. Starfire se mantuvo serena y tranquila.

\- Muchos deben pensar que lo supe porque Dolphin lo grito en el Club a medio mundo. Pero no. Yo lo se desde hace mucho. Roy dormía conmigo... muchas veces me quedaba viéndolo en silencio. Comtemplandolo y a veces murmuraba su nombre. Gemía su nombre. Puedes imaginar lo horrible qué es eso?

\- No puedes aceptar algo así. Yo si amara a alguien no lo haría.-

\- Ella no lo ama. Nunca amará a nadie. Fui su amiga por años. La conozco bien. Su corazón es oscuro. No hay amor en él. En parte la entiendo. A veces me pongo en su lugar... No podría soportar estar en sus zapatos ni un solo día.-

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Raven espero en la habitación detrás de la puerta. Esperando que alguien entrará.

Quería sorprenderlo.

Quería darle un vistazo al hombre al que Robin la obligo a **complacer** antes que él le diera una mirada a ella.

El cuarto estaba iluminado solo con candelabros. Gentileza de Robin.

En algún lugar sabía ella que había una cámara.

A pesar de que la busco no la encontró. La voz de él sonaba en su mente... _"Te mantendré vigilada"_ .

Sabía que Robin no jodía.

El picaporte se movió.

Raven esperaba cualquiera menos a quien entro por esa puerta.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxx**

\- Aunque ella no lo ame. Aunque te cases con él, ellos dos seguirán juntos. -

\- Tarde o temprano Roy se cansará de esperarla. Lo sé. Nadie espera para siempre.- Terra arrojo una colilla de cigarrillo al suelo y la piso.

\- Nunca conocí a alguien que amará tanto. -

\- Hoy tuve dos noticias. Una que me hizo extremadamente feliz y otra... que puede destruir la felicidad que me trajo la primera.-

 **xxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Raven cerro la puerta de inmediato haciendo que él se ponga en posición de defensa por instinto.

\- Qué haces aquí?- Ella fue la primera en decir una palabra. Él al verla bajo sus brazos.

\- Robin me dijo que suba por mi regalo. No veo ninguno... solo te veo a ti.- Sobre la cama habían pétalos que captaron la atención de Jason.

\- Ah, no. De ninguna manera. **Aléjate de mi.** No voy a caer en su mierda.- Él toco el picaporte de la puerta intentando irse pero Raven lo detuvo.

Mareo.

Una sensación de mareo sintió Raven por su cuerpo. Otra vez su mente daba vueltas.

Sus mejillas se colorearon.

El calor que las velas emanaban no ayudaban mucho. _Algo me dio. No sé que me dio...pero mi cuerpo no responde a mi mente._ Había una disociación a la que no le encontraba razón.

 _-_ Creo que yo soy tu regalo.-

\- No me digas, Sherlock. Suéltame. No voy a caer. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.- El agarre de Raven se hizo más fuerte hasta quitar su mano del picaporte.

Lo empujo a la cama.

 _Desde cuando tiene esa fuerza?_

\- Como diablos hiciste eso...?- No lo podía creer. Su porte era del doble de Raven y ciertamente ella era ínfima a comparación de él.

\- Acaso no te gusto?- Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar amenazando con dejar caer lágrimas.

 _-_ No es eso. Me has traído muchos problemas. No puedo...- Jason no entendía que hacía dándole explicaciones. Sus palabras salían como vomito de su boca.

Su mente estaba calma. No sentía enojo hacia ella.

Y eso... estaba MUY MAL.

 _Qué me pasa?_

Raven se paro frente a él. Desabotono lentamente su vestido sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Tú no te irás de aquí. Tú me harás el amor porque eso es lo que quieres. Porqué con eso sueñas desde que estuvimos juntos. Me casaré. Quizás está sea tu última oportunidad. - Raven termino de desabotonar su corset y lo lanzó a un lado.

Se acercó a él y le susurró al oído.

\- Tan horrible soy que no me deseas?...- Ella lamió con suavidad su lóbulo haciéndolo estremecer.

\- Sabes que ese no es el caso. El problema es que **estás loca**.- Llevo una de sus manos a su cuello. Lo acarició. Le llamo la atención su piel. No era maquillaje lo que había sobre ella.

Sus heridas desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

Era como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

 _Nadie puede curarse tan rápido. Quise matarla. No estaba jugando._

\- En qué piensas?-

\- Qué me estás haciendo?-

\- Yo?- Sus manos jalaron su camisa y rompieron todos los botones. Ahora su pecho estaba expuesto para ella.

Él no se movía. No la apartaba. Estaba inmóvil.

Ella comenzó acariciarlo con suavidad.

\- Me gustan tus abdominales. Me pregunto cuanto entrenamiento te llevo tener un cuerpo así...- Raven lo admiraba como si fuera una obra de arte.

Él jamás dejo que una mujer tuviera control de él y de su cuerpo.

Pero por los mil demonios que amaba cuando ella lo tocaba.

Quería golpearse contra una pared la cabeza y volver a recobrar los sentidos.

\- Desde cuando piensas tanto?-

\- Robin te mando aquí. Por un segundo no piensas que planea algo?-

\- No me importa. Te deseo, Jason. No quieres saber con cuantos hombres estuve durante toda mi vida. Pero nunca nadie me lleno tanto como tú en la cama. Quieres que te lo ruegue? Te lo ruego. No me importa humillarme así... Solo quiero que estés dentro de mi. Acaso tu no quieres lo mismo? -

Lo beso suavemente. Saboreando su piel. Inhalando su aroma a café.

\- Mi padre me matará.- Gimió con pesadez y le devolvió el beso totalmente convencido de que le importaba un carajo todos.

Giró su pequeño cuerpo ahora abajo de él y enterró su rostro en su cuello inhalando su aroma a vainillas.

Besando su suave piel con delicadeza.

Sus besos bajaron del cuello, a sus pechos... a su plano estomago hasta llegar a su cintura. Bajo su falda lentamente. Siguió dandole besos hasta llegar al pequeño trozo de tela que lo separaba de su entrada.

Con sus dientes lo bajo sensualmente. Sus labios iban tocando la piel de sus piernas lentamente.

Raven gimió del placer que le provocaba a su cuerpo.

Él se paro y se quito sus pantalones rápidamente.

\- Eres tan grande que me haces temblar sin necesidad de tocarme.-

\- Finalmente eres honesta. -

\- No se porque lo dije, estoy fogoneando tu enorme ego, no?-

\- Quizás... pero sabes que es verdad. Tócalo, te animas? No te quites el anillo. Me excita aún más saber que me cojo a la esposa de mi hermano.- Raven le hizo caso. Se reincorporo y se agacho. Lo tomo entre sus manos. Palpitaba. Estaba caliente. Duro... lo único que quería era apoyar sus labios en él.

Froto su mejilla contra su miembro.

\- No creo que pueda vivir sin él en mi vida de casada.-

\- Siempre puedes escaparte de tu jaula. En mi departamento quizás pueda encontrar un lugar para ti de vez en cuando...- Raven comenzó a jalar cada vez más rápido no permitiendo que a Jason le salieran palabras de la boca.

Solo podía gemir.

A ella le encantaba lo que provocaba en él.

Sin poder resistir más... lamió la punta.

Las lamidas se intensificaron en velocidad hasta que toda su rigidez estaba dentro de su boca.

Entraba y salia con gran velocidad. Ella era una experta en esa arte.

De hecho... ella podría ser catalogada como tal tranquilamente. Nadie podía atreverse a objetar eso.

Jason perdía los sentidos. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus toques como jamás le había pasado con nadie antes.

Ella fue bajando la intensidad lentamente hasta que con un "plop" salió de él.

\- Te toca a ti.- Él asintió y la recostó en la cama suavemente. Entro en ella despacio. Sus ojos involuntariamente se cerraron para sentir solo sus paredes abrazando su miembro.

Ella movía sus caderas al compás de su bombeo contra sus caderas.

En toda la habitación solo se escuchaba el choque de sus cuerpos.

El chocaba más y más rápido contra sus caderas.

Ella lo tomo de su cabello y lo beso como si no hubiera mañana.

Sus bocas batallaban por el dominio.

La lengua de Raven quería llegar más y más profundo en él. Quería conocer cada rincón de su su cuerpo.

Hasta la muerte Jason iba a ser suyo.

Los gemidos de él en su boca la hacían gritar.

El orgasmo lo sentía venir.

Él también.

Sus bocas se separaron por aire y Jason saco su miembro de ella y volvió a entrar con fuerza.

Una vez... otra vez.. otra vez

Hasta que no pudo contenerse más y libero todo lo que contenía dentro. Gruño como un animal salvaje.

Ella grito ya en sumergida en un estado de nirvana.

Una sonrisa imborrable se dibujaba en sus labios.

Sus piernas seguían abrazadas a él.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos.

Ninguno sabía que hora era, que pasaba allí afuera.

Ellos estaban en su propio mundo.

Ambos sudaban y jadeaban. Aún no recuperaban el aire.

Una vez más, Jason capturo sus labios.

Minutos después se dejo caer a un lado.

Instintivamente como si alguien se la fuera a quitar, la abrazo llevándola a su pecho.

Beso su frente.

\- Esto es un empate. Yo soy tuyo y tu eres mía. O acaso me vas a decir que sientes lo mismo con Harper cuando está dentro de ti?-

Silencio.

No respondió.

Ella solo lo abrazó más fuerte y se acurruco a él.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Jason. Feliz cumpleaños...-

\- Al final, Robin tenía razón. Fue el mejor regalo que me pudo dar...-

 _Su Raven._

Hecho un vistazo a ella una vez más.

\- No, **mi Raven.-**

* * *

\- De qué hablas , Star?-

\- Quiero dejar de sentirme sola... Pareciera que es imposible ser feliz. Siempre ocurre algo... - Terra la abrazó.

El rostro de Starfire estaba en su cuello.

Comenzó a llorar.

\- Hoy, me dijeron que el hombre que amo tendrá un hijo. Si pasará algo así, él ya no se podría casar conmigo. Amiga Terra. Perdona pero no tengo otra alternativa.- Terra intento apartarla entendiendo por fin lo que se le pasaba por la mente. Starfire quito el seguro a su navaja y la filosa cuchilla la enterró en su espalda.

Quito la cuchilla y se la enterro otra vez.

Koriander la abrazaba contra su cuerpo con firmeza.

Ella era mucho más grande que la rubia. Le ganaba en fuerza y aunque pusiera toda su voluntad para safarse. La energía de su cuerpo se iba a perdiendo cada vez más.

\- _Robin_...- Murmuró.

Una vez más enterró la cuchilla.

Terra tosió escupiendo sangre. Empapo todo el vestido de Starfire.

Ella seguía llorando de la culpa.

\- Discúlpame, Terra. No tenía otra opción.-

\- _Robin jugo ...con nosotras.._.Estuve _con Roy pero...mi hijo es de Gar.._.- Tosió aún más sangre. Su cuerpo colapso al suelo y Kori cayó con ella.

Soltó la cuchilla y puso sus manos sobre su herida.

-No por favor. No te vayas. No, Terra. Por favor, esto fue un error! - La angustia que la inundo era indescriptible.

Starfire zamarreaba su cuerpo con desesperación negándose a permitir que cerrara los ojos.

Pero ella ya se había ido.

Su corazón se detuvo.

La había acabado.

Todo su vestido estaba cubierto de su sangre. De la prueba irrefutable de que ella fue su asesina.

Su rostro también.

Ambas yacían en el pasto.

Las luces se encendieron súbitamente y un aluvión de gente estaba parada de repente atestiguando la escena.

Delante del malón de personas estaba Robin. Su mirada era esquizofrénica.

 ** _-Jacke mate, Starfire.-_**

* * *

 ** _Y finalmente acabo este capitulo. En el Día 5 pasaron mil cosas ! Jajaja_**

 ** _(1) Trigon. En el comic de Abril 2018 "Raven: The daughter of darkness"_** _muestran un poco de la historia de Arella cayendo en las manos de Trigon. A Arella la hacen ver medio ligerita y que se acuesta con varios. De hecho Raven lo dice en una viñeta. En una de las imagenes de los recuerdos de Arella (Qué esta viva! En la Tierra y con Raven) aparece Trigon. Cuando se acosto con ella era un hombre hermoso, rubio y enorme. Bueno, en mi fic tendrá esa apariencia. Aunque efectivamente si se puede transformar en el demonio que conocemos._

 ** _-* Conocen Boys Before Flowers? Es mi serie favorita. La que me enamoro desde el primer capitulo. Me di cuenta que todos mis fics en el fondo son basados en esa serie. Hay un manga, Anime y Series live action en 3 versiones! Se trata de dos chicos.. mejores amigos. Ambos con mucho dinero y una chica que entra al colegio donde estan becada y ambos protagonistas se enamoran de ella de distinta manera. Uno es medio...Frio, sombrio pero amoroso conforme van pasando los capitulos, hermoso al igual que el otro. El otro es impulsivo, va a las golpes si alguien siquiera se atreve a tocar a la protagonistas sea quien sea. Es capaz de cualquier cosa por mantenerla a salvo. Son dos amores distintos. Hermosos geniales.. y si, en el fondo esa es mi base para todos los fics que escribi y que escriba._**

 ** _Starfire_** en este capitulo reapareció a pedido de ustedes que querían saber más de ella. Me inspire en Euphemia de Britannia cuando mata a todos los japoneses cegada por una fuerza ajena a ella. (Anime Code Geass- Encontrable en Youtube) Y Robin... pienso en Light cuando lo escribo admito. Si, Light el de Death Note.

 ** _No me dan las manos para seguir contestando sus hermosos reviews... Pero sigo, son demasiado kawai! :_**

 **Kole**! Gracias por tus buenos deseos! La pase genial. Hasta mi jefe junto a su familia me trajeron una super merienda y un perfume hermoso de regalo. Soy muy mimada.. más de lo que merezco. Estoy en un estado de tanta paz mental con mi pareja.. mi familia y mi trabajo que quizás por eso retome mi hobby de escribir fics!

Respecto a todo el segundo parrafo de tu review no te puedo dar ni una pista porque queda mucho por escribir. La respuesta a lo que te cuestionas es la joya del fic. jaja. El dí fueron pensados antes que los capitulos anteriores jaja. Esos días eran los únicos días que tenía claro. Luego del Dia 1 al 5 las fui escuchando. Las necesitaba para continuar y juntas entre todas hicimos el fic. =) Lo que paso entre Richard y Rae esa noche lo sabremos más adelante. Si Jason perdió la cabeza? Bueno creo que arriba ya conteste esa pregunta. Pense en tu pregunta al escribir jaja Star quedarse con los brazos cruzados? Jamás! jaja Te conte años de vida de Star en honor a tu review! y respecto a Super Hero Girls... ya está su parte 4! Es verdad.. es totalmente distinta a la Raven que nos gusta pero me encanta .. me fascina su traje y sus rasgos. En la parte 4 está más expresiva y sin capucha. Colmo mis expectativas teniendo en cuenta la onda de esa serie claro. jaja Todo muy rosa! Espero que te guste este larguisimo capitulo. Espero tu replica. Abrazo!

 **Susy** Tal cual. Yo cuando salgo de recorrer los tribunales y ando cansadisima y mis pies no dan más busco siempre un tren o colectivo (voy una vez a la semana a la capital - Ciudad autonoma de buenos aires- Vivo a una hora de ahi) pero ese dia que tengo que ir a la capital vuelvo muerta. Vuelvo en tren y en el viaje leo fics. Es hermoso relajarme con este mundo. Me distiende.. me saca risas y me emociona leer fics que tienen como protagonista a mi personaje favorito en los comics. Quizás por eso hoy recomiendo arriba esos fics que lei estos últimos días. Cuando me gusta un fic lo leo rapidisimo aunque tenga más de 100 mil palabras jaja. Re loca, si! Despues me deprimo un poco porque no sigue jaja. Robin.. aún va a dar mucho más que hablar. Estoy re entusiasmada con su personaje que ya se libro de un obstaculo en este capitulo aunque **Star... va a volver más adelante! Todavía queda un interrogante en su historia!**

 ****** Respecto a Raven en el mundo de los comics va a formar un EQUIPO LIDERADO POR ELLA en los comics "Raven: Daughter of darkness #7" (que sale este Agosto. "Raven: la hija de la oscuridad") Formara un equipo propio de MAGOS Y HECHICEROS! Estoy tan entusiasmada que deseo muchisimo ya que vi en la portada a Zachary Zatara que resurja en el DC universe ese amorio que Zatara tenía por Raven. Particularmente me encantaría. Busquen la portada de ese comic que saldra en agosto. Es hermosa!******

Me encanta hasta ahora no haberte decepcionado. Segui inspirandome con tus hermosas palabras mi musa inspiradora. Gracias!

 **Alice B!** Raven y Alex tienen poderes pero hay una particularidad en este fic. No pueden usarlos.. algo ya dije en la llamada entre Raven y Alex pero prometo explicarlo más detalladamente en los capitulos que siguen. I promise! Vos sos una chica que siento que me lee la mente jaja Siento que sabes que sigue. La verdad que no te loo voy a confirmar por el momento. Pero si creo que si vos ya tenes una idea. Aaaaaah y me encanta. Porque lees entre lineas y prestas mucha atención. Gracias infinitas por tus hermosos buenos deseos hacia mi! Y valiéndome de lo que mencionabas "Los humanos son suceptibles a pecar" Eso aplica totalmente a Starfire. Ella no es una asesina. Ella no conoció jamás el amor en años. Su adolescencia y aún después de terminar con él.. se vio atormentada por Robin. Cuando por fin en su vida encuentra un hombre que al menos dice quererla y diametralmente opuesto a Robin.. viene esté último y le dice semejante cosa. Ella exploto, peco. Fue impulsiva y el frio y calculador Robin la destruyo. Terra era su arma únicamente. Un arma con la que volvió loca a Raven no olvidemos y que está última no se dejo llevar... pero que si funciono contra su primer objetivo y más importante. Star. Star que todavía tiene algo para contar! Abrazo grande!

 **BjLauri: Jaja!** Noooo, termine también "Traicionera obsesion" " Sin limites" y mis otros dos One shots jaja. Si tengo que seguir "Alianza " que de verdad tengo el capitulo 4 casi terminado y con Todo comenzo con un juego que necesito inspirarme en como seguir. Me falta inspiración! Esa si es mi gran falta. Obvio toma los momentos de mi fic que consideres que valgan la pena. Siento que hay escenas para todos los gustos.. y si alguna escena me falta porque soy incapaz de relatar ciertas escenas como por ejemplo "MUUYY sadicas" o "MUY eroticas y tiernas a la vez" Esos fics que mencione antes tienen mucho de ese material y son una inspiración tremenda. Pero de verdad me siento incapaz de escribir cosas lindas. La termino oscureciendo casi por inercia toda escena linda. Me alegra saber que notas que mejore mi escritura. Siempre presto mucha atención a lo que me digas. Porque si crees que fallo... ciertamente es porque fallo. Hasta ahora no le fallaste nunca. Gracias por dejar tu comentario Bjlauri. Siempre me ayudas a crecer!

 **Madeline**! Hermoso y gran review que me diste. Si te gastaste tanto en escribir está vez... te devuelvo tu comentario con un capitulo de 10 mil palabras! ja-ja ! Tal cual, si Aqua que es psicologo y conoce a casi todo Gotham.. de todos le teme más a Robin por algo es! Y aca te demostre de que es capaz. Pero convengamos que Starfire era un obtaculo si. Pero fácil para él. Quedan muchos más... así que este es el comienzo de su plan. Tocaste el tema de Death Note. Por dios que personajes tan interesantes Kira y L! Son dos inspiraciones para describir a seres inteligentes y con varios trastornos de la personalidad. **Megalomania** por ejemplo. Cuando escribo a Richard en mi mente resuenan las risas de Light mientras escribe nombres en la libreta. Wuaaajajaja. Con respecto a Raven y Jason que ni saben lo que pasa afuera.. sus mentes entraron en Hiatus y la de Robin metió primera ! Se están durmiendo ... se están durmiendo... y creo que se van a joder después. Aunque la caída de Raven quizás no sea tan dolorosa porque tiene algunos trucos bajo la manga lastima que no pueda usarlos todos. Aunque haya magia en este fic no va a ser fácil usarla. Después veremos porque. Mencionaste a Alex... y aqui volvió otra vez. Yo tambien amo escribir como se desenvuelve este pequeñin que cada vez tendrá más y más presencia.

Como verás una vez más Wally y sus conversaciones con Jay nos sirvieron para saber más del pasado de Robin. Wally seguirá presente pero ya no tanto :( Con respecto a Jay... Amo escribir sus pensamientos. Es tan rebelde.. tiene mi fucking personalidad en varios sentidos por eso me es más fácil describirlo. Soy muy impulsiva y siendolo me jodí tantas veces mal que la moraleja es que minimamente uno tiene que ir aprendiendo de sus errores. Por suerte ahora ya a esta altura de mi vida aprendí a cerrar un poco más la boca y a no vomitar tanto palabras sin pensar un segundo en filtrarme un poco. Con suerte al final de este fic, Jason aprenderá a medirse un poco también jaja. Imagina que si un capitulo tiene 10 mil palabras .. vaticino que al final de este fic pasare las 100 mil fácil. Con respecto a Wattpad me abri una cuenta! IsabellaRoth2 (agregue un numero porque sin el numero el usuario ya existia) No se usarlo.. apenas tenga tiempo investigaré como subir fics.. leer otros y demás oportunidades que de la plataforma. A primera vista no entiendo nada! Pero le di un paneo muy superficial.

Chicas y... abrazo a todas! Por favor a quienes no dejaron aun comentarios.. animense a dejar ! Todos me ayudan a construir el fic con su granito de arena =) Buena semana!


	8. Cap VIII: Dia 6 Parte I: Bruce Wayne

Bueno mi **advertencia** es que acá no hay locuras. Aca hay mucho contenido, información. Respuestas. Partes graciosas! Qué como me cuestan! O más bien más que graciosas.. veremos más interacción familiar.

* Rated T.

*No hay "Puntos de vista" Pero si hay mucho **FLASHBACK** de los que tanto me valgo para relatar mis historias.

* Este capitulo trascurre tras el asesinato de Terra. Es un capitulo relatando lo acontecido esa **MISMA NOCHE/Madrugada del día 6.** Solo un par de horas. Imaginen que como verán solo trascurren 3/4 horas en la vida de los personajes.. era imposible hacer un capitulo tan largo y poner todo este larguísimo dia de una. Disfruten la **PARTE 1 de 3**

Vieron **13 Razones porque**? (Emitida en Netflix) "13 reasons Why?" En esa serie, la segunda temporada abusan del flashback y me encanta eso. Todo se remonta al pasado. Cada fucking capitulo. A mi parecer esa serie es de un nivel **tan** alto de contenido de violencia psicológica que aún no puedo creer que este en la plataforma sin un CANDADO o en una sección codificada. Más lo digo por el último capitulo de la segunda temporada. Saben Capitulo 11 Temporada 2 Minuto 13 cuando habla Bryce es como pienso a Robin. Estoy maravillada (no por lo que hace) si no por como personifica el actor a ese ser tan.. no astuto no es la palabra. Tan enfermo. Si, enfermo es lo que quiero decir. En ese personaje hay un sin fin de patologías que probablemente padecen muchas personas, considerando que es una serie en un medio masivo tan cruda la verdad que me siento "menos mal" al escribir este FIC con personajes tan violentos.

* * *

 **Día 6: "Bruce Wayne"**

 **Parte 1 de 3**

"Cuidado con **_ellos_** , quienes vigilan todo el tiempo, gobernando Ciudad Gótica desde las sombras, detrás de cada granito de sal y cal. Ellos te miran en tu hogar, ellos te observan en tu cama, no digas una palabra y no susurres o ellos van a enviar a alguien por tu cabeza."

 **4 de Junio del 2018**

* * *

Garfield Logan se abrió paso entre la multitud que mantenía un espacio prudencial de la escena para caer de rodillas en el horror.

Mujeres gritaban escandalizadas por lo que veían. Otras sacaron fotos con sus celulares.

Otros corrieron hacia Garfield cuando lo vieron dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre Kori en un estado de furia descontrolada.

-Qué te ha hecho ella a ti?! DIMELO, KORI!- Todos se callaron ante el dolor del chico.

Algunos lo conocían más… otros menos. Pero todos alguna vez habían conversado, salido o tomado unos tragos con él.

Gar era el chico simpático al que todos querían de amigo. Verlo así, destruido, gritando, queriendo arrebatarle la vida a Koriand como se la arrebato ella a su amada.

Ese no era Gar.

Todos los hombres presentes se abalanzaron sobre él para evitar que cometiera una locura.

Entre los presentes estaba Roy.

Él se acercó a Starfire que no miraba a nadie más que a Terra.

-Reacciona Star. Que has hecho? Kori está no eres tú! POR QUÉ?!- Roy zamarreó a Kori esperando que recuperara la razón. Que le hablara. Que explique porqué hizo algo así.

Robin estaba de pie muy cerca de Gar. Miraba al chico rubio ojiverde **_compungido_**.

Negando con la cabeza levemente.

-Terra estaba embarazada, Gar. De tres meses. Ella se veía tan ilusionada hoy. El embarazo iba tan bien... Hoy te lo pensaba decir. No solo trabajaba para mí, también era mi **amiga**.- Richard llevo una mano a su rostro lamentándose por toda la escena.

\- LARGO TODOS DE AQUÍ! QUE HACEN VIENDO? FUERA DE AQUÍ!- Grito Roy a la multitud que decía mil estupideces y cosas horribles hacia Kori.

Robin alzo la vista y llamo a gente de seguridad para retirar un poco a los invitados del jardín.

-Cómo SE TE OCURRE CUIDARLA CUANDO TERRA ESTA MUERTA MALDITO INFELIZ!?- Gar se zafó del agarre de tres hombres entre ellos Wally y se abalanzó sobre Roy para darle un puñetazo y tumbarlo al suelo. Descargo toda su ira sobre él.

Starfire seguía arrodillada.

No respondía.

Roy se defendió y arrojo a un lado a Garfield. Lo contuvo contra el suelo pero se negó a pegarle.

-AMIGO POR FAVOR. ELLA NO ES ELLA AHORA. Espera que se calme y nos cuente que sucedió. Por favor, Gar.- Roy comenzó a llorar de la frustración. Él jamás lloro a no ser por Raven alguna vez pero Gar era un hermano. Pelear con él era una real mierda.

No volvía en si. Seguía forzando a que lo soltará.

-Robin, diablos HAZ ALGO!- Grito Wally viendo que él estaba muy cerca y solo veía la situación como si analizará una maldita pintura en un museo.

-Por favor, las autoridades están en camino. La fiesta termino. Lamento que hayan tenido que presenciar esto. Hoy todos perdimos algo…- Robin arengo con un deje de mala gana después del grito de Wally a la gente.

Las mujeres se sostenían del brazo de sus maridos. Más de una tenía ganas de vomitar. Los hombres estaban en silencio.

Gar empujó a Roy golpeándolo en el cuello y comenzó a toser. Él se arrastró hasta el cuerpo de Terra. Empujo a Starfire y ella cayó a un costado.

-Bebé. Como me dejas aquí solo?-Gar llevo su cuerpo contra si mismo. La sangre que salía de ella no paraba. Rápidamente él se impregno toda la ropa de ese liquido carmesí.

Comenzó a llorar y le susurraba cosas a ella que nadie podía escuchar.

Wally intentaba levantar a Starfire del suelo. La quería parar y alejar de ahí.

-Kori, vamos vuelve Kori! – Ella desvió su mirada hacia Robin por un instante. Quería decir algo. Wally lo captó pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

La alejo y volteó hacia él para que dejará de mirarlo.

 _Lo que dijo Jason definitivamente es cierto…_

Robin esconde algo. Star quiere decir ese "algo" que lo involucra y no podía.

Él la abrazó con fuerza y la obligo a dejar de verlo.

Robin los **observaba**.

Las sirenas de las patrullas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

El corazón de Kori palpitaba con fuerza. Su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja. Aún en el pecho de Wally y bien aferrada a él…

Ella puso algo en un bolsillo del velocista.

Wally no sabía **que** pero no se movió ni para ver que era o detenerla.

Gar seguía llorando aferrado a Terra.

La policía corrió hacia ellos. Entre las patrullas, una limusina negra enorme apareció.

Los uniformados alejaron a Gar a la fuerza. La forense ya estaba por todos lados cercando la zona.

Varios de ellos escoltaron a Roy, Gar y Wally fuera del perímetro.

El comisario se acercó a Robin.

\- Sr. Wayne que diablos ocurrió aquí?-

-Koriand Anders fue mi pareja hace unos años. Hoy fue invitada como muchos amigos en ocasión de celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hermano. Habia preparado un show de fuegos artificiales, salimos con mis invitados y como pueden corroborar decenas de los presentes; Koriand estaba con una navaja en su mano y mi amiga Terra ya inconsciente en el suelo. - Se mostró siempre afligido.

\- Puede ir a dar testimonio de todo esto a la comisaría? -

\- Si por supuesto. Puede ser mañana a primera hora? Esto es un desastre. La mitad de mis amigos necesita que los acompañe. -

\- Comisionado. Me asegurare que mi hijo vaya. Tiene mi palabra. - Bruce Wayne se acerco con una seriedad que te helaba la sangre.

\- Bien. Si un ciudadano ejemplar como usted lo asegura, no tengo porque dudarlo.- Richard miro asombrado a su padre. Era evidente que no lo esperaba esa noche.

Envidiaba ese poder que tenía sobre cualquier persona. Todos conocían lo honorable, respetable y temible que era.

Él quería ser como su padre... pero años luz estaba aún de serlo en el fondo lo sabía.

Lo _admiraba,_ era la verdad.

Starfire silenciosamente camino hacia el coche de la policía con esposas ya en sus manos. Nunca dijo una palabra.

Estaba en estado de shock quizás. Ella no lo sabía. Quería gritar mil cosas pero no tenía voz aún.

Gar subió a un patrullero y Roy se fue rumbo a su auto probablemente para seguir a Starfire.

 _Todo es tan perfecto... O al menos lo era. Porqué está aquí?_

Los invitados fueron cortesmente despedidos por Bruce. Los empleados acataron la orden de irse de inmediato y al día siguiente pasar por la Empresa para cobrar sus honorarios.

Los forenses estuvieron al menos una hora tomando muestras y anotando nombres para que entre varios invitados pudieran recrear lo que había sucedido esa noche.

\- Bien. Estamos solos. No debería ser el caso sabes porqué?-

\- Ve al punto padre. Ya estoy harto. No se porqué estás aquí aún. Creí que habías dejado en mis manos solucionar todo esto.-

\- Ah, si? Me han comentado que festejaste el cumpleaños de tu hermano, te comprometiste hace unas horas aquí mismo incluso. Te aceptaron por lo que tengo entendido. Hasta has planeado una recepción en mi casa sin consultar. Lo acepto...Lo que no acepto es que ella no este por ningún lado. Dónde está Robin?-

\- La verdad que no lo sé. La estaba pasando bien.. salí y vi lo que ya sabes. La perdí de vista.-

\- Tu hermano?-

\- También. Tal vez se fue.-

\- Hazme perder el tiempo un minuto más y me olvidaré que eres tú.- Se sentó en uno de los sofás del living, sus manos a ambos lados en cada apoya brazos y lo miro fijamente en todo momento.

\- Tu deber es cuidar que tu hermano no haga ninguna estupidez. Me estás decepcionando. -

\- Yo? Hasta cuando seré su niñera?-

\- Hasta que se comporte como un hombre de provecho para esta sociedad.-

\- Genial. Dime porqué mejor no lo traigo a vivir aquí mientras tú estás en TUS cosas y de paso le comparto a mi mujer? -

\- Cuida tú tono, Richard. Recuerda que la última vez no te fue tan bien.- Lo dijo en un tono amenazante.

\- Era solo un niño.-

\- Y qué te crees que no lo eres aún? Me das vergüenza.-

\- Ya córtala de una vez. Quieres a Jason? Está al final del pasillo por la izquierda arriba. Esa es su habitación. Estoy harto. Mis amigos me necesitan. Iré con Gar.-

\- Esa mierda a mi no, Richard.-

\- Piensa lo que quieras.- Él tomo un sobretodo negro enorme y estaba dispuesto a irse.

\- Tú te vas cuando yo digo que te vayas.-

Richard cayó rendido en el sofá a su lado. Sonriendo.

-Bien. Ve por Jason. Ve de una vez por tu pequeño delincuente.-

Bruce fue en su búsqueda omitiendo siquiera en gastarse en contestarle.

 _Estos dos niños me están llevando a mi límite._

Subió las escaleras lentamente contemplando a su alrededor la **fastuosidad** de su casa.

Casa que legalmente era de Raven.

 _Quizás Robin no sea tan inteligente como cree...Todo esto son millones en una niña que se burlo de él por años. Acaso en el fondo Robin está enamorado?_

Era un palacio y le daba rabia. Hasta el momento lo único que Raven le dio a Robin fueron gastos. Él le daba todo...y ella?

Nunca le cayó bien esa niñita. Pero había algo en esa mujer que la hacía perfecta para Robin. Para su equilibrio mental.

Él jamás estuvo tan entusiasmado con una mujer. Tan comprometido con su trabajo. Ciertamente desde que la conoció dio lo mejor de sí para demostrar que era el mejor. Estudió, termino su carrera. No tuvo más salidas desastrosas.

La empresa creció imparablemente bajo su mando y eso era _**invaluable** _aunque tuviera que soportar a esa pequeña perra.

Por la mente se le cruzó un recuerdo de su último encuentro con ella. _No fue hace tanto. Como olvidarlo?..._

Ese día iba en su limusina sumido en sus pensamientos cuando vio a la belleza de **ojos amatista** besándose con desfachatez en plena luz del día con uno de sus amantes. Paro el auto de inmediato...

* * *

*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*

* * *

...Mando a que su chófer estacione en la esquina.

Tomo su celular y marcó.

\- Padre. Qué sucede?-

\- Dónde estás?-

\- En mi casa. Dónde más? Por qué preguntas?- Se lo escuchaba tomando un café probablemente.

\- Con tu novia?-

\- ...Si.-

\- Bien. Los invito a tomar algo a mi casa.-

\- Cuándo?-

\- Ahora.- Robin evidentemente escupió el café que tomaba y comenzó casi imperceptiblemente a tartamudear.

\- No, no podemos ahora. Está descansando arriba. Mañana. Mejor mañana, si?-

\- **Ahora, Richard**. Estoy en camino a la mansión Wayne. Si demoro me esperan.- Colgó.

Lo llamaba por su nombre únicamente cuando ya lo estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Al ver a Raven caminar hacia probablemente su coche bajo del suyo y se puso frente a su camino.

Ya se había despedido de su amante.

\- Rachel.-

\- Bruce? Tanto tiempo.- Lo miro sorprendida. Por inercia paso su mano por el cabello sintiendo que estaba desordenado.

\- Te invito a dar una vuelta y a tomar un té en mi casa de esos que mi hijo me comento que te gustan. Alfred los sabe preparar exquisitamente.- La verdad que no sonaba como una invitación. Era como un pedido de "Ven conmigo por las buenas o serán por las malas". Ella lo capto de inmediato.

Raven no era alguien que caminaba hacia atrás cuando había un desafió. Es más ella por alguna extraña razón era del tipo que se tiraría a un precipicio solo por experimentar algo nuevo que la hiciera sentir viva. _Raven.. dónde quedo esa niña tímida que eras...? Claramente dí no. Qué tienes que hacer algo más..._

Su boca hablo antes.

\- Me encantaría.- Bruce abrió el coche y ella entró.

El chófer trabo las puertas. Ambos estaban sentados a una distancia algo lejana.

\- Bien... Cómo van las cosas con Robin?-

\- Porqué preguntas?-

\- Rara vez te veo salir con él. Siempre lo veo en eventos sin ti o yendo a viajes de negocios solo acompañado con su secretaria.-

\- Tengo una carrera aquí. No puedo dejarla. No puedo simplemente irme de Gotham en cualquier momento. Además no me gustan las "reuniones sociales".- Lo último lo pronuncio con disgusto.

\- Y qué te gusta, Rachel?- Frunció el ceño. Sagaz. No se daba vueltas. _Me vio con Roy?_

\- Acaba de una vez con estás haciendo.-

\- Qué hago?-

\- Ser molesto. No me gustan los **interrogatorios. -**

\- Sabes? Mi hijo me ha dicho en varias oportunidades exactamente lo mismo.-

\- Él te admira.-

\- No, hablo de mi otro hijo.-

\- Robin tiene un hermano? Jamás me ha hablado de él.- Ella parecía sorprendida. Era bueno para Bruce poder ver su rostro cuando expresaba honestidad. Su semblante era distinto.

Él analizaba cada mueca, rasgo facial y cambio de tono. Así era él.

Un detective nato.

\- Jason. Vive en Europa. Tiene tu edad. En una palabra él es **incontrolable**.- Raven sonrió.

\- Entonces por eso lo tienes alejado de Gotham?-

\- No. Él es bien recibido en mi casa. Es mi hijo al igual que Richard. Cuando termino su formación básica le pedí que volviera. No quiso. Fui por él y ya se había marchado de su residencia. Desapareció por un tiempo y una vez que lo encontré no le perdí el rastro ni un minuto... solo que él no lo sabe.-

\- Así que tienes un GPS en tu hijo? Eso suena algo invasivo.-

\- No lo llamaría "GPS". Diría más bien que tengo un ojo sobre él. Es por su bien. A veces puede ser una bomba de tiempo apunto de estallar cada minuto de su vida.-

 _Así que Robin tiene un hermano delincuente en resumen. Gracioso._

\- Suena como lo opuesto a Richard.-

\- Creí que lo conocías más. Debí suponerlo... - A Raven le irritaba su tono. Ella era empática. Pero Bruce era un puta mente en blanco. Indescifrable. Frió. Impenetrable. Su mente era rodeada por una muralla. Sus habilidades nunca las intento usar más que en ese momento, pero era inútil.

\- Eres **irritante**.-

\- Solo pretendo saber tus intenciones con Robin. Es lo habitual que haría cualquier padre. Tu me debes entender... eres **madre**.-

Los vidrios del auto se **resquebrajaron**.

A Bruce no le paso desapercibido.

Se veía sorprendido y pensativo a la vez.

Ahora si, ella llamo poderosamente su atención.

Por unos breves segundos se vio desencajada.

Pero rápidamente volvió a su semblante habitual estoica e inexpresiva.

\- De qué hablas? -

\- Nos ocultaste a todos que tenías un hijo, no se lo he dicho a Robin porque supongo que esa es tu manera de **"empezar una nueva vida"**. Igual admito que es increíble como una madre es capaz de **abandonar** a su hijo como si dejará atrás una caja de zapatos.-

 ** _Bofetada_**.

Perdió el control. Eso quería. Raven entendió que quería saber todo de ella con una pequeña conversación y ya le estaba dando más información de la que pensó que alguna vez le daría.

 _Calma. Calma. Calma. Este es un truco. Quiere sacar lo mejor de ti._

Bruce no se movió un milímetro. Era obvio que dolor no le causo, si más bien se podría decir que **sorpresa** por su atrevimiento.

 _Quién es este tipo?_ Su mente era ilegible. Su aura poderosa e incontrolable. Nunca conoció una persona así.

\- Quizás fui demasiado lejos al juzgarte. Disculpa, solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Por lo general nunca lo hago.- Su rostro no demostraba un mínimo de arrepentimiento.

\- Amo a mi hijo. Por ese motivo lo mantengo lejos de mi. Es un ser puro lleno de inocencia y Gotham no es una ciudad para él. A veces cuando amas demasiado... intentas proteger a esa persona. Claro, eso no lo podría entender. Se deshizo de uno de sus hijos y ni siquiera lo va a buscar aunque sabe dónde está- Dice que es una calamidad básicamente pero no lo ayuda. Creo que soy mejor madre que tú como padre.-

\- Cuidado con tus palabras.-

\- Disculpa, las palabras solo brotaron de mi boca. Ya sabes..- Lo miro desafiante.

El auto se detuvo y la imponente mansión Wayne que hacia ver a cualquier invitado minúsculo ya estaba delante de ellos.

El chófer ayudo a Raven a bajarse.

Alfred abrió las compuertas enormes del caserón.

\- Buenos días, Srta. Roth. Es una sorpresa tenerla por aquí hoy.- Muy cortes como siempre. Era un as de la caballerosidad el mayordomo de los Wayne.

\- Un gusto, Alfred. Es siempre bueno verte.- Le estrecho su mano y entro.

Los invito a pasar al comedor mientras sirvió el té.

Los dejo solos una vez más y en todo momento no se dijo una palabra entre ambos.

Pero si se cruzaron un par de miradas que destilaban desprecio.

Bruce iba a comenzar la platica pero el celular de Raven comenzó a sonar. Dudo un poco en si atender pero al ver quien era lo hizo.

 _\- Cariño, qué sucede?-_

 _\- Dónde estás? Mi padre nos quiere en su casa AHORA. Te espero en el km. 180 e iremos juntos.-_ Raven miró a Bruce Wayne con repudio.

 _Astuto._

 _\- Verás...-_ Raven pensó un poco que responderle pero Bruce le hizo un gesto para que le alcance el celular a él. Se lo dio. Que más da pensó ella. Era evidente que lo atrapo en una mentira.

\- _Está conmigo. Si gustas puedes acompañarnos. La encontré hace un rato en Gotham y la invite a tomar algo. -_

 _\- Eh... mmm...Bruce, te explico...-_

- _Suficiente, Richard. Hablaremos luego tú y yo.-_ Cortó.

\- Admirable tu capacidad de dejarlo sin habla. Me **decepciona**.- Raven habló por inercia. La conversación se oyó hasta donde estaba ella. Jamás había escuchado tartamudear a Robin.

\- A mi también. Eso es lo que logras tú con él. Que le mienta a su propio padre. -

\- Me has visto con Roy, es evidente.-

\- Te he visto casualmente salir del departamento de Roy Harper, Wally West, Garth Nolan, todos amigos de mi hijo y claro, de otros diez departamentos más.-

\- Casualmente dijiste?-

\- Mira, si ustedes dos tienen una relación abierta es problema de ambos. Pero yo tendré un nieto Wayne de ti o te olvidarás de esta casa. Ni a mi ni a mi hijo nos verás la cara de..-

\- **Para**. Para porqué me estás tratando de imbécil. Tuve educación sexual, no te preocupes. No me embarazó de cualquier tipejo.-

\- Ah, mira... entonces podría preguntar qui..-

\- **No es tu asunto.-**

\- Bien. Es bueno saber que puedes ser transparente en tus intenciones. Ahora seguiré siendo honesto también. Eres una vivora que jamás hubiera deseado para alguno de mis hijos. Es más a las mujeres como tú no las soporto en lo más mínimo...-

\- Parece que tuviste experiencia con alguien que te supero grandísimo Bruce Wayne. Que interesante...- Ahí le quebró ese semblante impenetrable. Ahora su rostro dio información.

 _Exacto. En algún punto es parecida a Talia. Como culpar a Robin?_

\- .. Pero lo has cambiado aún sin saberlo para bien. Es más eficiente... al punto de que se esfuerza por ser el mejor. Termino su carrera. Mi compañía hoy está en sus manos y no podría estar en mejores. Ha tenido novias antes y jamás pudo mantenerse con alguna mucho tiempo y...a ti te **respeta**. Te ve como su igual. -

\- Estimo a Robin. Es brillante. Capaz y todas se mueren por él. Particularmente soy más difícil que eso. Pero te diré un secreto, una confesión. Se.. que si con alguien alguna vez tendré un **hijo** es con él. Es una visión no muy clara porque no logro ver la cara del niño pero **si se que Richard será el padre. -**

\- _Visión_?-

\- Llámalo sexto sentido. **Pero te aseguró que tendré más de un hijo Wayne así que te seré funcional** **.** Ahora porque tu interés en descendencia? Se que eres un típico rico que quiere que su fortuna este con su sangre eternamente pero ... pareciera que hay algo más.-

\- Está mansión es un _**legado**_. No hablo de dinero. Gotham no es solo una sociedad de ricos y pobres. Sobre ellos hay gente tirando de de sus cuerdas como si fueran **marionetas**. Formo parte de este _grupo_ y soy **un gran disidente de sus planes más radicales (1)**. Creo en un futuro **sin** destrucción. Lamentablemente si me pasará algo mis hijos no seguirían mi posición. Tengo la convicción de eso. Creo ser joven como para poder dejar aún el legado de mi familia en buenas manos.-

\- En síntesis debido a la poca fe que le tienes a Robin y a su hermano quieres utilizar a unos posibles hijos que tuviera con Richard para meterlos en este grupo secreto? Y además... planeas hacerlos a tu imagen y semejanza? -

\- Lo has comprendido bien. Mejor de lo que hubiera deseado.-

\- Tenemos un trato, Wayne. Pero quiero algo a cambio. -

\- Qué sería?-

\- No se me ocurre nada ahora. Lo tengo todo. Podríamos decir que quiero un **favor**. Un favor que aún no se de qué se tratará. Pero me lo deberías sea lo que sea que te solicite. Para ti no hay imposibles tengo entendido, así que no tendrás problema con nada que te pida.-

\- Parece que quieres un cheque en blanco.-

\- Y tú quieres moldear a un hijo mio. Me parece poco cualquier favor que me puedas dar.-

\- Acepto. Pero no te puedes demorar mucho o no hay trato.-

\- Hago lo que puedo. Usted cree que si Robin se acostará conmigo iría tras otros? Estoy con él porque me gusta. Tu hijo es particularmente una delicia que quiero probar desde la primera vez que lo conocí. Pero soy su novia... y ni me toca.- Lo último lo dijo avergonzada, es más desvió su mirada cuando pronunció la última palabra.

Bruce la miró confundido. Incrédulo y alarmado. Esa confesión encendió todas sus alarmas internas.

Para Raven seguramente no era nada más que un comportamiento estúpido de un niño que se hace el caballero para seducirla de una manera algo perversa.

Pero para Bruce quien lo vio dar sus primeros pasos a la vida adulta.

Que lo vio pasar por decenas de relaciones enfermizas ..

No. Rehusarse al estar compartiendo una cama con alguien como Raven era algo más.

Se paro súbitamente.

\- Fue un gusto Señorita Roth. Tengo varios pendientes. Lamento tener que dejarla en este momento pero...-

\- Qué sucede?- Raven se levanto tras él. Le parecía conmocionado por algo.

\- Usted preocúpese por su parte del trato, Roth. Yo averiguaré que pasa con Robin. Hasta luego.-

* * *

Siguió su rumbo por los largos pasillos. El silencio era atroz.

Llego a la puerta que le dijo Richard.

Supuestamente Jason dormía detrás.

Abrió. Estaba sin seguro. No le extraño.

Eso era Jason. Despreocupado, malcriado, rebelde, un criminal, ladrón... Pero algo no era. No era un estúpido.

Después de todo fue capaz de hackear los mejores sistemas de seguridad en Europa y robar joyas, obras de arte invaluables de la humanidad. Eso lo hacía alguien astuto y **peligroso**.

 _Aún más que Richard... Jason tiene esa forma de ser tan impulsiva. "Actuar y después pensar"-_ Bruce admitía para si mismo que cometió muchos errores con él. El primero y más reciente fue dejar que se quede unos días en esa casa cerca de Raven.

Al abrir la puerta finalmente se encontró con su hijo durmiendo abrazado a Raven. Ambos solo cubiertos con una sábana.

Y otra vez, frente a él veía una imagen extraña. Veía a uno de sus hijos no siendo como lo conocía. Jason no era del tipo de tener relaciones siquiera. No era como Richard.

Él no abrazaba a las mujeres, las _sodomizaba y torturaba_. Tenía un extraño problema con el respeto hacia el sexo opuesto desde joven. Lo llevo a psicoanalistas desde el primer momento que notó esta actitud en él.

Pero los informes sesión tras sesión iban de mal en peor y todo apuntaba a Richard.

Pero si apuntaba a Richard la culpa también era de él. Ellos, ambos eran su responsabilidad.

Él veía a las mujeres como cosas. Objetos para usar y luego desechar. Claro que él no lo había visto hace tiempo. Años. Pero sus averiguaciones resultaron en lo mismo.

Desde su adolescencia no cambio su forma de pensar. En Europa andaba con prostitutas y más frecuentemente de lo que hubiera querido terminaban en un hospital.

Y ahora contrariando cualquier diagnostico estaba frente a él. **Abrazándola** a ella.

Abrazar es proteger. Proteger después del sexo es **querer**.

Y de nuevo Robin cambió por Raven. Dejo sus adicciones y se hizo un hombre de provecho al menos superficialmente. Para demostrarle que era **el mejor.**

Y ahora Jason estaba aquí... Luego de seis días de pisar Gotham también hechizado por ella al igual que su hijo mayor.

No lo iba a permitir. No por favoritismo. Si no simplemente porque conocía a ambos... y sus hijos mientras él viva no se iban a matar por ella ni por nadie.

A pesar de que al entrar no hizo ruido... Jason tenía un muy buen oído evidentemente.

Abrió los ojos y vio a su padre frente a él. De tener un semblante adormecido, al verlo inmediatamente dibujo una gran sonrisa picara en sus labios.

Eso fastidio más a Bruce. Lo desafiaba sin tapujos.

Iba a gritar de la furia pero Jason llevo su índice a su boca indicándole a su padre que no hable, que mantuviera silencio. Qué no era justo levantarla.

Raven aún sin despertarse se acurruco más a su pecho desnudo.

Bruce retrocedió no por hacerle caso si no porque pensándolo fríamente necesitaba una pequeña charla con sus dos hijos.

Definitivamente no quería a Raven en el medio por ahora.

Antes de cerrar la puerta le indicó que saliera y con la mirada le dijo que si no lo hacía rápido lo iba a lamentar.

Jason lo capto. Su cuerpo estaba tan a gusto y relajado como si toda su vida hubiera tenido un costal encima y se lo saco finalmente... que no tenía intenciones de dejar que Bruce jodiera su noche.

Al cerrar la puerta se levanto lentamente y tomo un vistazo de Raven. Una de sus pulceras se cayó mientras tenían acción y por primera vez tomo un vistazo de unas vendas que envolvían sus muñecas.

Tomo su mano lentamente y desenvolvió la tela.

 _Esposas_...Robin le hizo eso. Inmediatamente recordó que varias horas Raven desapareció del mapa y estuvo a solas con él.

Justo después de lo del Club.

 _El Club.. Realmente debería estar aquí? Realmente puedo confiarme en que ella me perdono eso?_

La miró con escepticismo antes de tomar sus pantalones y ponerse los zapatos. Bajo. No había ruido.. supuso muy bien por cierto que la fiesta acabo. Se sentía como si hubieran pasado tres horas desde que se durmió o algo por el estilo.

 _Cierto... estábamos en una fiesta. Como olvide eso?_ Pero él ya estaba caminando por el pasillo sin camisa y nada más que sus pantalones.

 _Bueno, al diablo con los invitados si es que siguen allí._

Bostezo y se desperezó mientras bajaba las escaleras. No había nadie y todo era un desastre. Varias copas de champagne tiradas por todos lados y bandejas con comida

Frunció el ceño.

\- Ok, esto es inesperado.- Parecía que un remolino paso por la perfecta casa de Richard.

Tomo una copa y un bocadillo.

Camino hacia la sala pero todo era oscuridad. Gracias a la inmensa oscuridad pudo una habitación iluminada por un pasillo. Camino pensando en las ganas que tenía de coger con Raven otra vez. Se sentía tan adecuado y en contraposición tan mal perder el tiempo yendo a tener su charla "padre-hijo" con Bruce. Dos charlas en menos de veinticuatro horas. Definitivamente... estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido pensó.

Bufó una vez más. Estaba comenzando a dudar en entrar. Pero si no iba... Lo iría a buscar y todo sería un caos.

Al pasar lo primero que vio fue a Robin acostado en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Con el fuego llameando intensamente.

De repente por su mente se le cruzaron mil motivos por los cuales quería partirle la cara. Empezando por el primero. La fiesta. Terminando por el hecho de que torturo a Raven. Su Raven.

Robin al verlo se reincorporo y lo miro divertido.

 _Qué diablos le causa gracia?_

 _\- De qué te ríes? V_ iste un payaso, idiota?-

\- Jason!.- Gritó Bruce saliendo de una esquina.

\- No tenemos diez años, Bruce.- Gruño entre dientes acercándose peligrosamente a Robin.

\- Y qué se siente estar dentro de ella sabiendo que en poco tiempo va a casarse conmigo, tendrá a mis hijos y tú solo podrás verla de lejos mientras es mía?- Y ahí de a poco Robin iba tirando cual era su objetivo desde un principio con lo que hizo.

\- Tú dejaste que tu hermano estuviera con tu novia solo para que terminará de gustarle y luego casarte frente a él? ROBIN!- Bruce estaba sacado de quicio con Richard y su pequeño plan.

\- No, claro que no quería eso. Yo solo estaba distrayendo a mis invitados como planeamos cuando este puto cabrón vaya a saber cuando se llevo a MI novia. Y después.. Starfire acuchillo a Terra y ya sabes el resto de la historia..- Rodó los ojos.

\- Starfire, qué? Oh, que le hiciste a la pequeña adoradora de "My little Pony"? - Bruce ante lo dicho por Jason se llevó una mano a su rostro no sabiendo si reir o gritar.

Ambos eran dos **_maleantes_**. Era increíble todo lo que se había equivocado con ambos.

\- En qué me falle con ustedes?- Ambos iban a decir algo al mismo tiempo.

\- Cállense. A ti te advertí que la dejarás. Es la prometida de tu hermano y se casará con él. Tú no te entrometerás en la vida de los dos. No te irás de Gotham tampoco. Vivirás aquí y bajo mis reglas o destruyó todo tu imperio X. Es la ULTIMA advertencia. -Se acercó a Jason.

Robin sonrió en la pequeña victoria.

\- No termine. Y tú. Tú volverás a atenderte por un psiquiatra y quiero una evaluación mensual de ti. No me engañarás otra vez. Has perdido el juicio. Es evidente.-

\- No estoy loco!-

\- No soy un niño para qué me digas que hacer!-

\- Ambos son una vergüenza y por el bien de la sociedad debería encerrarlos en una jaula juntos. Pero son mis hijos y estoy aquí para aconsejarlos, por su bien.-

\- Quiero a Raven para mi.- Jason dijo seriamente para conmoción de Robin frente a su padre. _Vaya, finalmente perdió la razón. Tengo que ponerme al tanto de lo que paso allí evidentemente._

 _-_ Espera.. escuchas eso Jason? Creo que Scott se está revolviendo en su **ataúd!** \- Por más que hizo un chistecito de humor negro lo tiró con tanto veneno de su boca que otra vez le surgían desde lo profundo de su ser golpearlo.

\- Te voy a romper esa cara maldito cabrón.- Jason se tiró sobre él para ser detenido de un golpe en su pecho firme por Richard.

\- De dónde sabes tu pelear como un hombre?- Realmente fue duro. Él era un tipo entrenado seriamente. No en un gimnasio de niñas como los que seguramente frecuentaba su hermano pensaba en su interior.

\- Te sorprendí, Red X? Te crees que me siento en mi oficina todo él día y no me se defender de criminales como tú? Eres un simio con fuerza. Muy **predecible**. Lamento herir tus sentimientos pero Raven se acostó contigo para jugar un rato con una nueva mascota. Es evidente. Pídele el collar a Harper. Seguro a ti te quedará mejor. - Bruce se puso en el medio de los dos.

\- SE ACABO, RICHARD.- Gruño.

\- No se acabo _nada_. Eres un inútil, Robin. Muy difícil va a ser que tengas un hijo con ella si ni tienes lo que se necesita para cogerla. Porqué no le dices a tu padre que ni te la llevaste a la cama aún? Qué pasa **Chico Maravilla temes que no le guste? N** o tienes idea de lo lindo que es verla gritar tu nombre cuando la llenas y le tiras hasta la última gota. Grita como una perra.- Robin estaba histérico. Se moría por arrancarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.

El placer que sentía por haber salido tan maravillosamente su plan con Starfire que osó amenazarlo se desvanecía y quedaba detrás ante cada palabra de Jason.

\- Recuerda esto. Cada minuto que estás con ella es **porque yo lo permito**. Pero esto se acabo.- Richard se fue sin voltear atrás. Ninguno de los dos presentes supo para donde iba.

Pero era evidente que ya había llegado a su límite.

 _Veremos quien ríe a lo último._ Sonrió. Raven era el trofeo mayor. Pero debía encargarse de una situación aún.

Salió de la mansión, tomo su auto y condujo hacia la estación de policías.

Ni había comenzado con Starfire. Ninguna perra iba a amenazarlo e iba a vivir para contarlo...

* * *

\- Qué carácter! Sabes ? Es bueno que hayamos tenido está conversación después de todo. Como verás Robin fue él que me empujo a esto. Créeme que con Raven tengo un problema personal. -

\- Problema? Bien, parece que superaste tus diferencias.-

\- No.- Eso no lo dijo con la firmeza que hubiera querido. Su tono era vacilante .

\- Me sorprende que ambos tengan en común especialmente "una cuestión".-

\- De qué hablas?-

\- Ninguno se pone a pensar que quizás ella está jugando con ambos.- Bruce se fue lentamente de la habitación dejandolo pensativo.

\- Jason, ella no estaba durmiendo. Vi lo que paso en el Club y créeme que no te perdonará algo así.-

\- Estoy jodiendo a Richard. No soy un imbécil que se enamora de nadie, Bruce.-

\- Ten cuidado con jugar con fuego. Esa niña tiene habilidades especiales para incendiar a los hombres y lo he visto. Es más, a ti te veo ardiendo. Tampoco provoques a Richard tanto... me temo que no siempre estaré para controlarlo. - Finalmente se fue.

\- Si no es mía tampoco será de Richard...- Murmuró.

Aprovechando que su padre se fue de la casa al igual que el flamante prometido subió a la habitación otra vez. Esta vez cerro con llave.

Ella dormía plácidamente.

 _Te odio._

La dio vueltas enterrando su rostro en la almohada y tomándola de la cintura entro en ella una vez más esta noche.

Se despertó con un gemido que escapo de su boca.

Jason tomo su mandíbula con fuerza y bombeo contra ella ritmicamente.

No había quejas.

Estaba anti naturalmente relajada.

Y por Dios que ella disfrutaba esto tanto como él. Era cuestión de escucharla gritar.

Solo se dejaba llevar.

\- La fies..ta?- Murmuró. No, no preguntaba en si por los invitados y todos los demás. Ella preguntaba por una persona en especial.

\- Salió de aquí. Eso nos deja toda la noche sin interrupciones.-

\- No, me cansó de tí. Una noche ... _no será suficiente.-_ Salió de ella y ..

La volvió a dar vuelta con gran facilidad para que está vez lo viera a la cara.

\- Tu no has olvidado lo del Club.-

\- De qué hablas? Qué...Club?- Y ahí lo vio. Un golpe de realidad sacudió su mente.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas.

 _Escopolamina... Robin. Qué eres?_

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar. El timbre venía del cajón de un mueble.

Raven tenía una mirada confundida. Perdida.

Estaba sumisa a merced de él.

Se paro y tomo el teléfono.

 _\- No tengo que ni preguntar quien eres.-_

 _\- Te diste cuenta? Creíste que iba a ser gratis dejarme en ridículo junto a Raven frente a toda la ciudad? Esto es el comienzo. Está a tu lado, no? Mírala. Sabes que me pidió para nuestro pequeño plan? Qué la drogara. Qué necesitaba eso o no iba a contener el asco que le daba estar con una **escoria (2)** como tú. Crees que no ganamos nada?-_

 _\- Te matare.-_

 _\- Yo ya te comencé a matarte de a poco. Pudiste cogértela e irte. Como lo haces siempre. Pero decidiste arruinarme ante los ojos de todos y dejarla como una puta. Ni ella ni yo te lo perdonaremos.-_

Raven comenzó a reírse. Giró hacia ella. Las sabanas envolvían su cuerpo y se levanto lentamente. Camino hacia él que yacía parado sin nada encima solo iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por el enorme ventanal.

\- Te **enamoraste**.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Aún se la veía con una mirada perdida pero lo que pronunció lo dijo con lucidez.

\- _Exacto y... Perdiste. -_ Del otro lado de la linea Robin agrego divertido. Corto la comunicación. Ya no quería escucharlo hablar.

\- Hace unos años conocí a una chica muy diferente a ti por fuera. Pero acabo de llegar a la conclusión de que ambas tenían algo en común. Las dos son unas estúpidas. No se como era la situación de ella en aquel entonces pero tu tenías una salida. En el fondo moviste algo en mi.-

\- Él único estúpido eres tú. Te creías que ninguna mujer iba ...a ser capaz de quebrar tu coraza pero ...yo me clave en ella y la rompí. Tiemblas al estar dentro mio. Jamás vas a tener esa sensación con nadie más. Tú me amas. Tú...tú no eres como Robin. Eres patético.-

\- Tú no lo conoces, nena. Me das **lástima**.- Tomo sus camisa y sus pantalones. Se los puso de inmediato.

\- Y tú me das asco. No le llegas ni a los talones.-

\- Lamento mi pequeña confusión de esta noche. No volverá a pasar nunca más. Es hora de que me conozcas, bebé. Tuviste la oportunidad de ver mi mejor cara **y ahora conocerás la otra.** \- Jason tenía una sombra muy oscura debajo de sus ojos.

Sentía dentro de si mismo una nueva faceta que no había descubierto en su mente hasta ahora.

No era ira. No era enojo ni rabia. No era ninguna de esas emociones primarias.

Era algo nuevo acompañado de una intensa calma.

\- Jason!- Gritó. Pero él no la escucho. Se fue de la habitación y cerro la puerta con un golpe enérgico.

No miro atrás. Ya no lo iba a hacer más.

 _Me quedan dos días para destruirte... y créeme que todavía me quedan muchas ideas._

* * *

Corto! Corto comparado al anterior pero este capitulo será dividido en 3 partes. Asi que largo.. largo .. largo. Quería concentrarme en Bruce y sus hijos.

Era una deuda en el fic. Porque? Porque ambos tienen padre y su ausencia era insostenible.

(1) Quizás algunos entiendan a lo que me refiero. Obvio que si leen comics como yo lo entendieron.. Aunque si vieron la serie GOTHAM tambien lo entenderán. Cuando Bruce dice "Formo parte de un grupo de personas que mueven los HILOS de la gente rica y pobre de Gotham como si fueran marionetas" me refiero a que forma parte de la **Corte de los Buhos.** Mi fic es para gente que SOLO vio los Jovenes Titanes. No se preocupen! No voy a ahondar en lo que es la Corte de los Buhos pero si voy a decir que es tal cual dice Bruce.

Ellos manejan a toda Gotham desde las sombras. Bruce es parte de ella en este fic. Son gente capaz de matar si las cosas no van en el cauce que ellos desean. Bruce es un miembro que por lo general **DISCREPA** con los planes más radicales intentando siempre mantener el Status Quo de Gotham. Por eso Richard se ocupa de la empresa.

Bruce no es Batman pero se ocupa de cosas más importantes.

El **PUESTO (la posibilidad de formar parte)** en la Corte de los Buhos va de generación en generación o por elección de los miembros. Bruce al igual que sus padres formo parte de ella y siente (no se que dirán ustedes pero yo creo que con MUCHA razón) sus hijos NO van a seguir su ejemplo y sin una oposición al derramamiento de sangre en Gotham  como lo es él... reinaría el caos.

En Síntesis: Él quiere abocarse a su nieto como no lo hizo como padre. Quiere a una persona con **valores** para que el día que no esté dejarle la empresa y su puesto. 

He ahí la razón por la cual quiere un nieto! Quizás necesitaba aclarar todo esto.. Quizás no y ya se entendió en el fic pero estaba bueno que lo diga si no quedo claro.

 **(2)** \- Así llamo Raven a Jason en la conversación que tuvieron en capítulos anteriores cuando charlaron mientras Robin la tenía atada. Recuerden. Le pidió a Robin que la suelte así podría encargarse de Jason no en 7 días... si no en más. Pero que su venganza tarde o temprano iba a llegar.

* * *

 **Susy_:** Gracias por tus lindas palabras! Me animan a seguir con mi otro fic que puedo decir que es mi gran reto porque a mi naturalmente me sale escribir fics como "7 Días.." pero en el otro quiero incursionar más en algo más tranquilo de "tono" y quizás después terminar haciendo de las mias pero más despacio. Voy a leer Lost girl.. Creo que aparece Zachary Zatanna en ese fic. Voy a darme una vuelta. Promise! Mi mente sigue pensando en el fic "In memorial" No voy a calmarme hasta leer lo que sigue precisamente con Nightwing ahi. jaja

Mi plan con Terra era matarla desde el dia 1 jaja La odio también. No solo es detestable en la serie, si no en el comic era amante de Slade y aun más perra. En un evento volvió como una especie de "Zombi" a joder a Beast Boy y nada lamentable. No se si exista alguien que pueda decir " Me agrada Terra porque.." No se cual sería la razón. Richard es mi una locura y me es tan genial escribirlo al igual que Jason. La inteligencia vs. La fuerza. Pero en este fic tendremos más que un triangulo. Porqué? Porque esta Roy y Wally por ahi. Que no me olvide de ellos solo que este capitulo estaba dedicado a la Familia Wayne y a lo que viene después de los 7 DIAS! porque cuando termine el Dia 7 seguire con más. Mucho más espero si mi imaginación no colapsa jaja

Tendremos más de Star y algo se vió en este capitulo. Ella es fuerte solo que no lo sabe aún. Ella merece una pequeña venganza más que nadie. Pero tampoco mucha pena con ella que amenazo a Robin por años. Le grito de igual en la "Escena" del capitulo anterior. Tampoco es una mosquita muerta pero tiene sentimientos de los cuales carecen al menos dos personajes de este fic.

Alex es un amor y es un personaje que mantendre muy parecido al de 7 pecados. Parecido a Raven pero con algunas diferencias obviamente ya sabrás porque ! Tiene 5 años pero veremos más adelante porque es así... Raven nos tiene que contar más de él.

Efectivamente escribo mucho entre trabajo, ahora este hobby y de más. Pero tengo tiempo algunos días mientras estoy en uno de los locales de mi familia con mi laptop y si tengo tiempo además de andar escribiendo demandas por un lado cosa que me paso el lunes, dónde tenía la pantalla dividida entre realidad y fantasía jaja avanzo el fic por el otro solo cuando tengo bien en claro como voy a seguir. Mi pro ... mis manos vuelan, escribo muy rápido.

Espero tu replica de este capitulo con más y más información!

 **Kole**! Podría decir que es dificil escribir si no vivi tampoco violencia de genero este capitulo pero con lo cruda realidad que muestran los medios de comunicación es dificil no verla aunque no seas parte de eso. Mi oscuro secreto es ver la Rosa de Guadalupe o "Lo que callan las mujeres" si es que justo una miniatura en youtube me llama la atención y veo.. la verdad que muchas veces me mato de la risa por lo exageradas que son esas series y otras me quedo "Que onda?".. son re violentas. Una locura lo graficas que son. Si ves un par de episodios de estas cosas es fácil escribir escenas de maltrato lamentablemente (y no puedo creeer que lo den en horarios para todo publico en la tv).

Voy a poner Kole en duda lo que dijiste. Eso de Robin está más trastornado que Rae.. mm... Veremos ! Recordemos que es capaz de matar. No olvidemos a la pobre mucama que trabajaba en la casa. Si es capaz de eso.. que más? Te agradezco mucho que recomiendes mi fic! Mi único interes es que las personas que lo lean pasen un buen rato con un poco de lectura violenta y distinta de una persona que tiene cruzadas varias series para mayores de 16 en la cabeza jaja y después de verlas salen estás cosas como las que escribo.

 **Bjlauri!** No se entendió porque me falto poner una separación probablemente a la hora escribir ese capitulo " No, Mi Raven" Jason se lo dice a ella mientras duerme. En sus pensamientos dice "su Raven" pensando en que era de Robin.. pero el corrige en voz alta. "No mi Raven". Me encanta saber que te estoy sorprendiendo con mi escritura. Significa que voy por buen camino! Eso es lo que quiero. No ser predecible.

El plan de Richard es en parte meterse en la cabeza de Jason. Manipularlo como hace con todos. Lo peor es que para hacerlo siempre se vale de otras personas. De jugar con terceros. jaja Lo de Kori sabía que nadie se lo veía venir por eso me pareció la candidata ideal para eliminar a Terra y tambien con una verdadera motivación. El objetivo de ella es Roy y luchará por él. Por su verdadero amor. Por el chico que le borro todo lo malo que paso con Robin. Veremos como termina su historia.. pero falta mucho!

Es lindo saber que alguien recuerda como Trigon termino con Arella. Obviamente cuando concibieron a Raven no media 5 metros jajaj En varios comics aparece el retratado como un hombre rubio imponente. De algún lado Raven saco su atractivo.. aunque su otro lado! jaja Espero tu comentario sobre este capitulo con ansias! Parte 1 de 3 eh!

 **Madeline** : El movimiento de Robin para con Star, Terra y Raven fue imposible de descifrar para ninguna. No olvidemos que Raven lo creyo. Roy lo vio como posibilidad también cuando se entero. No lo descarto! Star como en el fondo sabía que Roy estaba con otras cayo también.. y Terra como era Starfire. La dulce Starfire jamás creyó que habia un peligro al estar con ella a solas. Quien lo pensaría, no? Yandere total la pelirroja! Star/Roy? El camino lo veo más que sinuoso. Roy ama realmente a Raven.. y no se si en el proximo o en el otro dirá porque. Pero todo puede ser! Porque ultimamente Rae se olvida de él y probablemente más aún después! Roy y Wally.. en sus manos queda recuperar a su amiga. y Beast Boy? Veremos más de él. No te preocupes.. a mi me tiemblan las manos al escribir Lemon. No quiero ser por de más vulgar.. después veo la tele y un poco se me pasa. Hay cada cosa en los medios masivos. La Rosa de Guadalupe.. que habla de la fe en la virgen es mas perversa esa serie. Quizás ni la conozcas pero que el hecho es que cada cosa se ve en cualquier horario. Que no le llego ni a los talones con lo que escribo jaja Me dio mucha risa esa parte de tu comentario. (*Sonrojo*)

Le doy mucha relevancia a la hora de seguir a tus preguntas. Intento contestarlas y asi termino armando el capitulo aunque todavía falta para responder otras. Gracias por ser mi guía ! Robin no es el consentido finalmente como habrás visto y Bruce jamás puede ser retratado como un imbécil. Tremendo sacrilegio ! jaja Tus preguntas debían ser contestadas y este capitulo aclara todo lo que querías saber de Bruce creo yo.. pero a la vez lo use de catapulta para lo que se viene después de los 7 días. jajaj! A Jay le tomaron el pelo. Jason puede ser muyyyyy malo también. Después de todo como alguien más dijo.. aprendió del peor. Vivió más con Robin que con Bruce. Ese fue el error de él. Sus hijos se criaron solos con todas las comodidades mientras él mantenía la paz social en el Gotham. Eso es muy Bruce. Gotham antes que él... que su familia.

Hermosa noticia me diste con a Dos Bandos! Lo espero con ansias. Que calme un poco también. Es muy oscuro jaja A veces una lamparita de luz esta buena. Gracias por tu largo mensaje y no dudes de que próximamente responderé tu duda de Alex y Raven ...y sus poderes. :) Trigon aparecera, Oh, si! Pero falta mucho. Aunque Raven y él se deben una charla. Abrazo Madie. (Y si, pense en voz al escribir el nombre de la ex de Jason. Me encanta ese nombre.. no se me ocurría otro más bonito) !

 **Alice**! No! Jamás sería tan malvada. Lo que sabe Star es la clave del final de los 7 días. Solo que... ahora quien tiene la clave es Wally aunque el no entienda para que sirve esa llave! Que será no? Falta poco ya para saberlo. Y es algo importante porque... Mantuvo años a Robin lejos de Starfire a pesar de las ganas que tenía de matarla. Star no es idiota y por años se mantuvo a salvo gracias a esto y mira ahora como consiguió a un complice de último momento.

Bruce libra batallas entre el bien y el mal en Gotham. Lo de Jason y Richard es una batalla de poder y de ego. Raven se divierte mientras tanto... manipulando también pero como dijo Roy. Es una persona discreta. No le gusta andar jactandose de lo que puede hacer. Por eso ella es tan impredecible como Richard.

Creo Alice...que lamentablemente se termino el Sexy Jason por un rato. Al menos para Rae. El regalo fue una más de las tretas de Raven también. Como dijo en el capitulo anterior nunca olvidará que después de años de tejer una red de mentiras para que todos creyeran que es una persona que no es... que Jason haya derrumbado todo como si nada. Robin y Raven lucharán en esa guerra de poder.. y Jason los quiere a los dos. En el septimo día pasará algo importante con Raven. Después de todo el objetivo de Jason era destruirla, no? Dudo mucho que deje este fic inconcluso. Porque tengo algo de tiempo en mi local cuando no atiendo. Si bien las tardes son abogadiles tengo algunas noches libres donde aunque quiera salir no puedo por la lluvia y el frio helado que hace afuera en este gélido invierno asi que todo dice que voy a tener tiempo para seguir. Espero con ansias tu proximo comentario Alice!

 **Sakura**. Gracias enormes por tus alientos a seguir. Espero que muchos que estan alla atrás se tomen su tiempo tambien en dejar su granito de arena ! Me encanta recibir reviews.. que me digan si voy o no por buen camino. Eso ayuda al fic a crecer. Y las preguntas de dudas o cosas que no van quedando claras tambien arman un capitulo.

 **Miren la foto que deje en la portada de este FIC! Es Star Yandere! jaja. En el proximo capitulo cambiare la imagen a algo más relacionado al capitulo que sigue.**

 _Abrazo y comenten!_


	9. Cap IX: Dia 6 Parte II: Trigon

**Disculpen la demora!** Mucho trabajo que me colapso y me entretuve viendo un anime que paso a recomendarle. Esta en NETFLIX.. **DIABOLIK LOVERS**. Son dos temporadas. Las pueden ver en youtube o mejor aun en la pagina ANIMEFLV. RU / Es una tematica HAREM que si leen esta historia se que es probable que les guste bastante ese anime. No se lo pierdan! Ayato y Laito probablemente este ultimo me inspirara a escribir a Jason de aquí en más. El primero a Robin. Busquenlo. No se lo pierdan!

* * *

 **Día** **6: "Trigon"**

 **Parte 2 de 3**

 **21 de Junio del 2018**

* * *

Después de que Jason la dejo fue por un pasillo interno a su habitación.

En ella obviamente no estaba Richard esperándola.

Eran las tres de la mañana. La fiesta al ver por el ventanal ya había acabado. Debía preguntarse porque acabaría tan temprano pero no lo hizo. Solo quería tomar una ducha y dormir. Tenía cuestiones más importantes que resolver.

Lleno la tina y se sumergió por veinte minutos deliciosos entre sales y el agua tan caliente que salía vapor. Fue por su conjunto de Victoria Secret regalo de Robin reciente y encima de él se puso un camisón algo largo.

Se durmió sin mucho esfuerzo y decidida a tener una charla con él.

Con su padre. Con su verdadero **padre** …

Una vez dormida ella aterrizó en un camino empedrado. Caminaba sin destino. El horizonte no existía. Al costado del camino todo era oscuridad. Camino sin rumbo aparente... Sabía que en algún momento iba a aparecer. Porqué? Porque siempre que deseaba verlo aparecía.

-Es tan divertido verte en el mundo de los humanos, mi niña. Me fascina verte jugando con los **corazones** de esos hombres.-

-No vine a hablar de mí. Vine porque te estás metiendo con MI hijo. Acaba con esa mierda Trigon.-

-Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así niña impertinente?- Raven se dio vuelta para verlo. Tenía una camiseta negra y jeans oscuros. Cabellera rubia y mirada diabólica que te helaba la sangre. Estaba ahí parado en su esplendorosa forma humana. La forma que enamoro a Arella y de esa atracción termino naciendo ella.

\- Tu hija. Tu **única** hija. Qué piensas hacer al respecto? Matarme? No puedes. Ya lo hubieras hecho. Deja a mi hijo en paz de tus mierdas!-

-Atácame, Raven. Quieres hacerlo? Si quieres que no me entrometa en los sueños de tu pequeño niño, **atácame**. Pelea con tu padre y deja de hablar de una vez. -

-No lo haré. Elijo ser humana. No soy como tú. No me harás usar mis poderes.-

-Tú eres un demonio como yo, Raven. Con forma humana permanente…pero crees que no utilizando tus poderes te librarás de mi? Tarde o temprano lo harás. Justamente por ser una humana. Mira tu vida, haz cosechado más enemigos que amigos… Si no te vales de las habilidades que tienes gracias a mi. **Te matarán**. Tenlo por seguro.- Ella seguía viéndolo sin expresar nada en su inmaculado rostro.

- **Mate a mi propia madre la última vez que me deje llevar.** No volverá a suceder. El poder que me has dado me hace perder la razón y la humanidad. Lo que quieres es ser el único capaz de controlarme. Nunca voy a ser tu marioneta.- Trigon materializo una daga con una cuchilla visiblemente filosa.

En un movimiento fugaz corto a Raven en el rostro desde su oído hasta su barbilla. Ella se tomó su cara entre sus manos y su cuerpo emano energía oscura hasta cerrar rápidamente la herida.

-Es supervivencia. Tu magia tiene voluntad propia. Y no la podrás ocultar por mucho tiempo más de quienes te rodean…-

-Qué quieres de mi, Trigon?-

-Destrucción. Almas. Muerte. Sangre y diversión. Compórtate de una vez como el demonio que eres y dejaré a tu hijo en paz.-

-Almas?-

-Qué sientes cuando le quitas la vida a un humano?-

No contesto.

Su piel se seguía regenerando hasta no llegar a haber vestigio del daño provocado.

-Te leeré la mente entonces si no quieres hablar. **Poder. Alegría. Euforia. Éxtasis.** Eres como yo… cuántas vidas has tomado este último año? Cuántas veces te prometiste a ti misma no matar? Pero cada vez eres más sanguinaria. Que sentiste al ver como se desintegraba su piel en el fuego? – Trigon se rio diabólicamente y Raven tiro una oleada de energía y lo levito. Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros.

-Puedo acabar contigo. Te metes con mi hijo y juro que bajaré al infierno y te eliminaré aunque me cueste mi propia vida.- Raven prácticamente gruño como un animal.

-Eres hermosa para el standard terráqueo, no? A cuántos has manipulado y has dejado pensando en ti hasta en sus sueños? A cuántos estás llevando a la locura? Te crees que eso no es usar tus poderes? Tu alma es oscura. No puedes negarlo. Dejaré a tu hijo por ahora… pero sigue trabajando duro. Se malvada o te destruirán. Y…-

\- Cierra la boca de una vez.-

-Te doy mi bendición por tu casamiento. Sobrevive la luna de miel y recibirás un **regalo** de tu padre.-

-Vete a la mierda.- Trigon se dio vuelta y camino rumbo a la oscuridad hasta desaparecer en ella.

 _Es hora de conocernos Richard Grayson, juro que si no haces sufrir a mi hija te mataré…_

* * *

 **Richard Grayson POV (AKA Robin)**

Corte la llamada y conduje hasta la Jefatura de Policías de la ciudad.

Aparcado estaba el automóvil de Roy Harper. Rodé los ojos. _Desde cuando le interesa Koriand realmente?_

Baje de inmediato y un policía me detuvo en la entrada.

-Qué necesita caballero?-

-Soy un Wayne. Acaba de ocurrir un homicidio en mi residencia hace unas horas. Vengo a dar declaración de lo sucedido. Le importa?- Aparte su mano y entre.

Mire hacia todos lados hasta encontrar a Garfield sentado.

-Gar, cómo estás?- Él se levantó y me abrazó tomándome de sorpresa. Su actitud era siempre la de un adolescente alegre y optimista. Pero ahora estaba destruido. Realmente amaba a esa pequeña rubia prostituta.

 _No me hagas sentir mal Gar de haber estado con ella…_

El abrazo de Gar era uno tan amargo…debajo de él temblaba y sus llantos ya estaban comenzando a mojar mi camisa.

No hice nada. No me movi. Lo deje desahogarse. Era un buen chico al que realmente no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño. Exasperante pero tenía mi simpatía.

Era trasparente y… no intento nada con Raven. Solo eran amigos.

 _Eso hace la diferencia. Ni siquiera mi propio hermano pudo mantener sus manos lejos de ella._

-Amigo la están interrogando. Su padre llego y quiere pagar una fianza para que salga de aquí. Qué puedo hacer yo?-

-Llamaré a mi abogado.-

-Pero era tu novia, viejo. No tienes que hacerlo. Te lo agradezco.- Tome mi teléfono e hice una llamada.

-Ven. Asesinaron a la mujer de mi amigo y atraparon a la asesina infraganti. Espero que no te sea muy complicado fundirla tras las rejas. – Corte casi de inmediato.

-Lo que necesites. Te doy media hora.-

-Ella dormirá aquí y va a acostumbrarse quiera o no. Terra era mi mano derecha y estaba embarazada. No tiene perdón. Mi relación con Koriand fue hace mucho, Gar. Ni lo menciones frente a Raven. Ella no lo sabe. Debe estar durmiendo en casa sin saber todo lo que paso.-

-Ahora que lo mencionas. Dónde estaba Rae, Robin?- Mire al techo por un segundo. Intentando encontrar una respuesta. _Cogiendo con mi hermano era la respuesta cierta pero no la moralmente correcta_.

-Estaba mareada, Gar. La multitud la asfixia. Tú la conoces… es reservada. –

Él sonrió tímidamente. No como siempre pero él era naturalmente un chico alegre y aunque en ese momento estaba devastado no pudo evitar hacer uno de sus comentarios.

-Quizás yo no pude ser un padre y nunca encuentre una chica que me haga olvidar a Terra pero ojala tú y Raven pronto tengan un hijo. Quién sabe si ya no viene uno en camino, no?- Sonreí. Eso sería demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Pero no era el caso. Lo tenía por seguro.

-Realmente no lo creo, Gar. Pero te juro amigo que Raven y yo tendremos un niño. Puedes estar seguro de eso. Nos casaremos pronto y tú serás el padrino. Si gustas. –

-Enserio, Robin?-

-Claro. Ahora quédate aquí que les pediré que me tomen declaración. Conozco al padre de Starfire y no puede conmigo. Si te cruzas con Roy, tómatelo con calma y no reacciones o terminarás preso, Gar.-

Él asintió.

-Dejaré todo en tus manos, Robin. Tú siempre has sido el genio en nuestro grupo. No te preocupes. Ya no quiero golpear a Roy. Solo quiero justicia. Si necesitas dinero pídeme el que necesites, es mi responsabilidad.- Bueno eso realmente era una pena escuchar pero servía. Lo miré por última vez y me fui hacia el despacho del comisionado.

\- SUELTE A MI HIJA!- Grito desesperado Myandr. No veía al padre de Starfire realmente desde que salí con ella. Era un idiota. Un tipo de un corazón generoso y un gran padre.

Abrí la puerta aún sabiendo que cometía una gran indiscreción.

-Lamento interrumpir pero vine aquí para que se me tome declaración. Tengo a mi mujer y mi amigo conmocionados. Llevaré a Gar a que le den ayuda si nadie se ocupa de atenderlo, Comisionado.-

-Richard! Tú sabes que mi hija no haría algo así si no hubiera un motivo! Quizás fue en defensa propia o esa chica la provoco!-

-Terra estaba embarazada y la apuñaló precisamente en su vientre, Myandr. Lamento decirte que yo… decenas de personas vimos lo que sucedió.-

-Robin fue prácticamente tu esposa!- Gritó levantándose.

\- Es una asesina. Lo lamento…- Vino hacia a mi y con su puño me partió la cara.

No hice nada para detenerlo.

No tenía que hacerlo. El comisionado corrió hacia él y lo saco de encima mío. Varios policías entraron y ante la situación uno me levanto del suelo.

-Qué esperaban todos de Starfire? Miren cómo reacciona el padre! Tengo cámaras en toda mi propiedad. Puedo traer las grabaciones de mi jardín cuando quieran y verán como apuñalo a Terra a traición. Voy a levantar cargos contra ti, Myandr. **Arréstenlo**! Miren como me dejo!- Quería matarlo. Mi boca sangraba y su fuerte puño me dejo palpitando el rostro. No era de hierro.

\- Robin. Detente. No le puedes hacer esto.- Los policías abrieron paso para dejar pasar a Roy.

Quería reír. Él tenía ese efecto en mí. Estaba manchado con sangre por el contacto que tuvo con Starfire. _Quién es él para detenerme? El amante de mi mujer?_

Estaba más enfadado aún. No lo quería ver. De todas las personas en todo Gotham él era la persona que más quería matar de una vez por todas.

Jason no era un obstáculo en mis planes. Roy Harper sí.

Él la tuvo incluso antes de que yo la tuviera. La tenía cada maldita semana y en mi propia cama. Esa mirada de buen chico era pura mierda. Si realmente me veía y éramos como amigos… Me traicionaba en la cara así?

Cínico. Quería eliminarlo desde que lo conocí en la Universidad vagando por los pasillos buscándola.

Pero no lo hice solo porque sería demasiado obvio. Todo apuntaría a mi si lo mataba. Más aún ahora que medio Gotham gracias a Jason sabía que era el amante de Raven.

El detective se comenzó a reír como sabiendo del chismerío de la alta sociedad de la ciudad.

-Qué haces aquí Harper? Tú has humillado ante todo el mundo a mi hjja! Aléjate de ella! Me defraudaste, confié en ti. Eras mucho mejor que él!- Apuntó hacia mi. _Qué le pasa a este estúpido?_

-Roy se coge a diario a mi prometida desde que son adolescentes y es mejor que yo, imbécil? Me haces reír, viejo estúpido. - Finalmente lo dije. Perdí el control y quede expuesto frente a Roy.

La fachada de amigo ya no iba a ir más después de esto.

 _Estúpido… estúpido… estúpido…y frente a toda esta gente._

Algunos policías se comenzaron a reir. El detective aprisiono más fuerte a Myandr.

-Señor. Hoy le propuse matrimonio a su hija. Ambos nos perdonamos el daño que nos hicimos. Realmente quiero ayudar y hacer todo lo posible para que no este aquí un día más. No lo escuche. Sólo esta despechado como una niña porque su futura esposa **NO LO AMA.-**

Fruncí el ceño. Golpe bajo.

Desde cuándo Roy Harper con esa actitud **prepotente**? Él solo era la mascota favorita de Raven. No tenía voluntad propia ni pelotas. Desde cuándo con esa actitud?

-LLEVENSELO DE UNA VEZ!- Grite una vez más. Roy se acerco a mi y me empujo hacia atrás.

-Quieres pelear?-

-Déjalo en paz. Raven realmente no querría que jodas al padre de su mejor amiga. Créeme la conozco más que tú.- Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurró. _Quiere decirme algo…Porqué debería escucharlo?_

Nos miramos por un rato y baje mis puños. Vencido decidí escucharlo.

-Ok. No levantaré cargos. Pero quiero que te quede claro viejo infeliz que tú estúpida hija no tendrá a nadie mejor que yo en su vida y tú si quieres hablar te espero afuera.- Me fui de la vista de esos idiotas.

Al salir me cruce con mi abogado.

-Por ese pasillo a la derecha está mi amigo Garfield Logan. Si quieres dinero di un número que cualquier cifra si no te la doy yo te la dará él. No debería ser difícil para ti fundirla en una cárcel. La encontramos con una docena más de personas con el cuerpo en sus manos y una navaja. Tengo grabaciones que la incriminan y tus servicios los contrato Gar. No quiero que sepan que te traje aquí. – Asintió.

-Señor Grayson considérelo un hecho.- Camine hacia afuera y tome un cigarrillo de mi estuche. No era de fumar. Pero la maldita impotencia que sentía por la conversación con mi padre. Por ver a Roy Harper enfrentándome frente a una multitud de personas...

Me estaba partiendo la cabeza. Estaba perdiendo el control. Estaba siendo estúpido.

-Me expongo yo solo. Soy un estúpido. Vamos tranquilízate... – Me decía en voz alta una y otra vez.

-Oh, si lo eres Robin. Dónde está el chico frívolo de acero que mantiene siempre la calma en cualquier momento?-

Roy camino hasta ponerse frente a mí con mucho orgullo.

-Dame una buena razón para que no haya encerrado a ese viejo tras las rejas. YA.-

\- Me casaré con Starfire no porque la ame si no porque Raven decidió que era lo mejor que sea así.-

-Eres tan patético, Roy. Lo dices como si nada. Eres la perra de alguien que se casará conmigo y **no la verás más.** -

-Un ser tan enfermo como tú no sabe lo que es amar. Pero yo la amo y siempre voy a ser su **primera opción**. Tú eres un negocio para ella. Tú hermano es un juego… Ambos no son nada para mi Raven. Ella es más fuerte de lo que crees. Sigue pensando que tienes el **control** , Robin y **arderás**. –

\- Ni tú ni Raven conocen de lo que soy capaz. Roy te aseguro que antes de morir Raven quebrará tu corazón tantas veces que tú mismo vas a querer dejar de respirar. La conozco más que tú. Se cómo acabará esto. Pelea por Starfire que ustedes dos se merecen. No aspires tan alto y no te metas con la nueva obsesión de mi hermano. Es mi sangre, yo estoy a salvo pero tú…A ti te matará sin dudarlo. –

-Me quedaré con Alex. No vivirá bajo tú mismo techo. Si me vienes con que Raven lo quiere no te creeré. Ni lo creeré aunque me lo pida ella. Protegeré a ese niño. Estoy seguro que la has amenazado con él y por eso se comporta extraño. Además amenazar a alguien con un niño? Es muy bajo hasta para ti, Richard…-

 _No es tan estúpido.._.

-No voy a caer en tus provocaciones. No me ensuciaré las manos contigo, Speedy. Pero te advierto que haberme enfrentado fue lo más estúpido que pudiste hacer.- Camine hacia mi coche. El abogado iba a hundir a Koriand. Ese ya no era mi asunto. Solo era cuestión de presentar mi declaración por escrito y hacerles llegar las grabaciones.

Me senté en mi automóvil y caí en la realidad de que estaba muerto de sueño. Tenía que llegar a casa y dormir aunque sea un rato.

Di una vuelta en U de inmediato en el estacionamiento de policía y conduje rápidamente. Tenía el presentimiento de que Jason no estaría ya en casa luego de darse cuenta que era un pequeño plan el que teníamos con Rae.

En todo momento mientras maneje mis ojos se entrecerraban del cansancio.

Al llegar a la mansión con mis últimas fuerzas subí hasta mi habitación y sorprendentemente la vi dormida.

Me senté por un momento a su lado y la contemple como hace tanto no lo hacía.

-Cómo puede ser que hayas recibido tanto daño y tu piel este perfecta como si nada hubiera pasado? Qué eres Raven?- Murmuré. Ella seguía durmiendo.

-Veo que te gusta mucho mi niña, Robin. Es un placer finalmente conocernos cara a cara.- Me di vuelta sorprendido porque había alguien con nosotros.

-Qué diablos dices? Cómo entraste aquí? Raven no tiene padre.- El cansancio me jugaba una mala pasada. Veía borroso y mi mente no se enfocaba bien en la persona que tenía adelante.

Sin embargo podía ver que en su cara solo había diversión.

-Mi hija es inmortal y es demasiado para cualquier simple ser humano. Pero el futuro contigo se ve **prometedor** … sacarás lo mejor de ella y por eso Robin. Te permito que te unas a mi pequeña princesa y solo para motivarte te mostraré lo que se viene para ti.- Mi mente se nublo y lo último que sentí es que caí sobre Raven.

* * *

Al levantarme estaba inmerso en una tina. El fuerte olor a incienso me levanto.

La puerta se abrió.

-Richard estás bien? Has estado aquí una hora. Casandra prácticamente me obligo a ver si estabas bien. Si te estoy molestando, perdóname Robin...- Raven se apareció realmente lamentándolo cabizbaja. Su cabello largo estaba a un costado. No tenía una gota de maquillaje pero no la hacía menos hermosa. Pero había algo diferente en ella.

No se sentía peligrosa. Mi cuerpo estaba relajado. No sentía la necesidad de estar en alerta.

-Evidentemente debería yo preguntar si está todo bien contigo. Quién es Casandra?-

-Robin me estás asustando. Quieres un café? Puedo hacer algo por ti? – Me miró otra vez notando que no bromeaba.

\- Casandra es tú hija. Tú princesa…Robin me estas asustando realmente. No juegues conmigo así.-

-Tenemos una hija?- Asintió.

-Raven, ven aquí. – Ella se acerco. Era increíble. Estaba parada frente a mi prácticamente pidiéndome permiso y con temor.

Tome su mano y la tire a la tina. Ella no se lo esperaba es evidente. Quiso levantarse e irse pero la senté sobre mi.

-Cass te está esperando. Destruirá algo si no voy pronto a arreglar su cabello. Sabes como es. Tienes que vestirte.- Recuerda que le prometiste llevarla a la casa de tu padre. -

-Mi hija puede esperar sobre todo si quiero pasar un rato con su madre.- Ella se aferro a mi abrazándome fuerte. Sentía su miedo.

-Me temes?- No contesto.

-Bésame.- Se acercó a mí. Poso sus labios contra los mios tímidamente y su lengua entro despacio. Pidiéndome permiso.

La tome de su cuello y la tire contra mí. Su camisa estaba pegada a su cuerpo y se notaban sus pechos. Era tan emocionante hacer esto con ella.

Nunca la pude tocar de esta manera. Ella estaba sumisa y predispuesta a estar conmigo.

Pero otra vez. Me temía. Eso era evidente.

Pero cuál era el problema? Estaba conmigo. Teníamos una hija y era mi esposa.

Seguía con aquel anillo que le di en el cumpleaños de Jason.

De un tirón rompí los botones de su camisa y la vi frente a mi avergonzada. Intento taparse.

Esa no era la Raven que conocía.

\- Qué haces?-

\- No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti.- Era tan inverosímil. Raven insegura? Qué clase de realidad era está?

\- Porqué dices eso?-

-Hace una semana viniste con dos chicas. No lo recuerdas? Se que tomaste unas copas de más pero… realmente quise evitar que Cass te viera así. Sigues enojado conmigo? Intente convencerla de que era un juego tuyo. Cosas de grandes pero sigue enfadada.- Realmente no podía creer que le hubiera hecho algo así a mi hija y a Raven.

\- Piensas que no me gustas?- Seguía cubriéndose con sus manos y miro a otro lado.

\- No seas estúpida. Eres la mujer más hermosa que conocí. Si hice esa estupidez es porque no estaba consiente. No te cubras de mí.- Quite sus manos de encima.

\- Convenceré a Cass de que te perdone. No tienes que hacer esto…-

\- No lo sientes? Mira como me pones. Como puedes creer que no me gustas?- Estaba realmente entusiasmado por sentirla así. Tan… en mis manos. Esto era un sueño hecho realidad.

Era como una niña que hacía lo que yo quisiera. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-Soy una mala esposa, Robin. No merezco que me trates tan bien. Soy despreciable. – Ok. Realmente podía manejar está nueva actitud de Raven.

-Como quieras. Desvístete y siéntate en mi regazo sin nada encima. Quiero que seas mía, ahora.- Ella sin negarse por un segundo se desvistió y volvió a sentarse sobre mi. Con una de sus manos sin dejarme de ver esperando mi aprobación ante cualquier movimiento llevo mi palpitante miembro a su entrada.

Mi mente volaba.

Era como imaginaba que sería. Ella comenzó a moverse rápidamente gimiendo mi nombre.

Atraje su boca a la mía y sus gritos de placer eran aplacados con mis besos.

-Robin le prometiste a Cass que no tendríamos más hijos. Tenemos que usar protección. - _Porque.. porque cedería a los deseos de una niña ? Porque si este era el futuro hacia lo que ella me pidiera?_

Tenía mucho interés por conocerla. Raven no paraba de mencionarla.

-Este sera un secreto entre ambos entonces. Si sucede buscare alguna manera para que entienda que sus papás se aman y es normal.- Era gracioso hablar de esto mientras finalmente después de tanta espera lo hacia con ella.

-Haré lo que me pidas. - Sus mejillas estaban con color y sus pechos eran mas grandes de lo que recordaba. _Supongo que es lo que gano al ser madre.._

Tome sus caderas e hice que sus movimientos fueran aun mas rápidos y profundos. La bese por cada milímetro de su piel y cuando ya no pude soportarlo más arroje todo lo que contuve por tanto tiempo en ella.

Enterró sus uñas en mi espalda y mordió tímidamente mi cuello para aplacar su grito.

 _Una hija... Finalmente soy padre y ella es mía._

La abrace estando aun dentro de ella y la traje contra mi pecho.

Sus labios los sentía contra mi piel. Esto no parecía un sueño.

Su corazón palpitaba rápido y su cuerpo era fuego.

-Te amo, Richard. Me gustaría muchísimo tener mas hijos contigo si es tu deseo. - La sentía triste y su voz se quebró en un momento.

-En qué piensas? -

-Alex. Sigo sin poder conectarme con él. No me perdona, Robin. Jamás lo hará. Se que no te gusta que este triste frente a Cass pero fue mi primer hijo. No puedo vivir sin él. -

\- Tu hijo? - Raven se alejo de mi completamente asustada.

\- Robin...?- Murmuró. _Cómo no pude verlo. Como no pude ver todas las señales. Ese niño, Alex es su hijo. No su hermano. Entonces tuvo un hijo con Roy Harper!_

Me levante de la tina furioso y tome una bata de baño y salí dejándola confundida.

Vino detrás mío. Pero su cabello estaba seco y ya estaba vestida para salir.

\- Cómo... - No termine de hablar que una oleada de energía negra la rodeo y una capa la cubrió.

Se materializo al instante de la nada.

 _Tiene poderes.._ Me aleje de ella por un instante dando un paso hacia atrás.

 _Pero porqué hace todo lo que le pido si tiene poderes?_

-Eres todo para mi. No se que he hecho pero te pido perdón. No me dejes. El demonio en mi interior está a tu merced, yo soy tuya. No te enfades, por favor. - Ella se arrodillo ante mi y llevo una de mis manos a su rostro.

\- Qué es de la Corporación Wayne ? -

\- He acabado de asesinar al último de la lista que me diste de accionistas que no estuvieron de acuerdo con tu plan de reestructuración de la compañía. No hay forma de que asocien sus muertes a ti. Te lo juró. -

 ** _Ves, Robin? La Hija de la Oscuridad está a tus pies. Es tu arma personal. Es tu amante. Te dio una familia... Tendrás todo en está vida si acabas finalmente con tu pequeño plan. Es poderosa, soportará todo lo que tengas para ella. Destruye su voluntad. Quiebra su mente y hazla tu esclava. No dejes que nadie te la arrebate. Te elegí a ti para poseerla._**

Raven seguía mirándome suplicante.

\- Ve con la niña. En un momento estaré con ustedes.- Ella asintió y se fue sin decir más.

Me acerque a un espejo.

\- Dónde estoy? Tú eres su padre? - Ese hombre se apareció en el reflejo.

-Mi hija es solo mitad humana por su madre, Robin. Asegúrate de tenerla en tus manos y nunca desobedecerme... y a cambio te daré inmortalidad. Morirás cuando tengas que morir y volverás a renacer infinitamente. Riquezas nunca te faltarán y el arma humana más poderosa te pertenecerá. Si me desobedeces morirás.-

-Jamás he visto a Raven utilizando algún tipo de poder antes. Esto no puede ser real.-

\- Por supuesto que no. Le da la espalda a su herencia. Es una niña terca. Le teme al poder que corre por sus venas. Tú deber es hacer que los use. Cuando lo haga será tuya.-

-Tenemos un trato entonces...-

-Trigon. No olvides mi nombre. De ahora en más quizás nos veamos seguido, Richard Grayson.- Sus ojos resplandecieron color carmesí.

Desapareció otra vez. Podia estar en cualquier parte.

Me cambie rápidamente y salí de la habitación.

 _El verdadero padre de Raven...Cómo no vi todo esto en tantos años a su lado? Es una caja de sorpresas, Rachel Roth. Mi pequeña caja de sorpresas._

Baje por las escaleras y contemple cada milímetro de la casa. Quería saber todo lo que cambio en ella. Pero para mi sorpresa pocas cosas salvo...una de las pinturas colgadas.

Alex. Era mucho más grande a como lo recordaba. Tal vez tendría unos doce, trece años y a su lado habían dos niñas.

Unas hermosas niñas.

 _U_ na de ellas era sobrenaturalmente bella. No es que la otra no pareciera una muñeca pero la primera tenía una cabellera blanca y unos ojos tan.. fuera de este mundo.

Su mirada era igual a la de Raven. A la de la Raven que conocía. Fría. Distante y sin emociones. Alex se veía disgustado. La otra niña en cambio tenía una gran sonrisa picara y estaba abrazada a Alex.

-Padre. Porqué no dejas que el chofer me lleve a la casa de mi abuelo? No quiero saber nada de ti.-

-Casandra!-

-Tú no me grites, Raven. Cómo dejas que mi padre te haga eso? Qué **nos** haga eso?! Si teníamos visitas no podría salir de está casa de la verguenza! Sus malditos errores del pasado joden mi vida en el presente. Todo el mundo cada vez que puede me recuerda que mi madre era una zorra y tú un idiota!-

Podría haberla abofeteado. Podría haberle gritado. Pero una fuerza extraña en mi interior me impedía hacerlo.

-Cass. Por favor no me hables así. Sea lo que sea que te haya dolido no lo volveré a hacer. Te lo juro. Pero sabes que sucede cuando me levantas la voz? Duele. Quieres lastimar a tu papá? Realmente quieres eso?- No se de donde salió esa tonada de voz. No se porque dije eso. Pero fue natural. Las palabras brotaron de mi boca.

Ella me abrazo y mi cuerpo casi se **derrite**.

Era como una sensación mil veces más **aplastante** que la de estar con una mujer.

Ahi lo entendí. Ella era mi niña. No tenía memorias ni sabía cuantos años tenía. Cual era su color, comida favoritos. Solo conocia su nombre ahora pero mi cuerpo temblaba bajo su abrazo. Mi corazón se oprimió cuando me grito. La sensación de culpa inundo mi cabeza.

Era mi hija. No me lo tenía que decir nadie.

-Eres un idiota, papá.- Ella comenzó a llorar. Raven nos veía a lo lejos con una mirada indescifrable.

-Cass lo lamento mucho. Prometo ser una mejor mujer para tu papá pero no me odies mi niña.- Raven se agacho a nuestra altura y Cass se dió vuelta y alejo su mano violentamente.

-Tú haces infeliz a mi papá. Si se llega a alejar de está casa te odiaré por siempre, mamá.- Casandra se abrazó más fuerte a mi y sus ojos brillaron por un instante.

El picaporte giró y Jason entro como si fuera su casa.

Se veía sorprendemente ileso para mi conmocion.

Al parecer era factible un futuro con Raven sin destruir a Jason.

-Raven. Como dejas que esa niña haga lo que quiera contigo aún? Es una malcriada insoportable. Hasta afuera escuche sus gritos.-

-Tio Jason! - Casandra se alejo de mi y fue por él. Pero la rechazo y ella se ofusco.

-Conmigo no juegues niña. Puedes tener como tu mascota a tu querido padre pero conmigo no jodas.- Casandra estaba furiosa pero Raven camino hacia ella y la tomo de la mano.

-No te permito que le hables así a mi hija. Ten cuidado.- Raven lo amenazo. Su mirada de hielo penetrante iba dirigida a él. No había ni una pizca del encantamiento que vi desde el día que lo conoció.

-Luz de sol... Que hicieron contigo? Nunca lo entenderé. Te ves tan linda haciendote la gran madre con esa gatita insoportable. Pero prefiero más verte... gimiendo mi nombre debajo de unas sabanas. - Lo último lo murmuró a su oído pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo.

-Jason!- Grité y tome la mano de Raven y la jale contra mi.

Casandra tiró una oleada de energía y lo alejo. Él cayó al suelo.

-Que maravilla. La cachorra de Robin saco las uñitas. Pense que querías a tu tió, Cassi. Tú papel de niña buena lo sostienes muy poco. No me sorprende que Alex no quiera estar aquí. - Me miro por un segundo y se rió burlonamente.

-Bueno aparte de que aún no soporta tenerte cerca Robin por obvias razones.-

-Una vez más. Qué haces aquí?-

-Viene a ver a mi mamá. Cómo siempre. Ya lleva un buen tiempo viviendo con mi hermano. No se como mamá lo permite.- Obviamente debía saberlo. Pero la realidad era que no lo entendía. Todo era perfecto hasta que llego él.

Raven asintió. Se fue hacia la biblioteca y él la siguio. Antes de perderse se voltió.

-Pensé que habías superado el tema de los celos. Después de todo el lavado de cerebro que le hiciste funciono bien. Lastima que tengas que soportar verme inevitablemente, no?- Se estiro hacia atrás y me hizo señal de "Fuck you". Siguió caminando.

-No puedo creer que sea mi tió realmente. Es desagradable.-

-No cambio nada. No puedo creer que después de años siga permitiendo que venga aquí. Es ridiculo. Quién es esa niña del cuadro contigo y con Alex?-

\- Mi hermana pero como no... Papá?- Casandra me miró seria. Luego su mirada paso a una llena de diversión.

\- Qué?-

-Tú no eres mi papá.-

-Porqué lo dices?-

-Cuál fue el último regalo que me has dado?- No me tenía miedo. Se acercaba cada vez más y las yemas de sus dedos emanaban energía oscura. _No puedo creer que este pasando esto..._

* * *

Antes de que me atacara la oscuridad me volvió a absorber y lo primero que vi fue a Raven que me llamaba.

-Dónde está Casandra?- La tome del brazo con fuerza y ella me miró como si estuviera loco.

\- Quién es Casandra? Robin, si esperas que me de celos alguna de tus amantes estás muy equivocado.-

-Es mi hija!-

-Robin?- Mire a mi alrededor y ella estaba en un pijama tal...

 _Tal como la vi cuando llegue a casa ayer por la noche._

-Nada. Estoy alucinando.- La solté vencido. _Fue un sueño?_ La mirada de Raven era distante. No había amor, ni respeto ni miedo en sus orbes.

Ella se levanto y se miro al espejo. Tomo su cepillo y comenzó a peinarse mirándome de reojo por el reflejo.

-Tomaste de más en la fiesta, Robin? Cuándo llegue aquí no estabas. No pensé que volverías.-

-Mientras tú estabas con Jason divirtiéndote nuestra casa se convirtió en una inmensa escena del crimen.-

\- De qué hablas?- Volteó a verme. Llame su atención.

\- Starfire asesinó a "tu amiga" Terra. Supongo que el anzuelo que le tiré fue demasiado para ella.-

\- No puede ser. De qué estás hablando?- Me miró y sonreí porqué no podía creer como mi pequeño juego con las dos haya terminado tan bien.

\- Nunca fue el hijo de Roy, no es así?- Apretó sus puños y me tiro el cepillo. Estaba medio dormido pero lo esquive. El respaldo de la cama se abollo.

\- Pudiste haberme hecho daño. Rae Rae.-

\- Dónde está Starfire?-

\- En una celda obviamente. La mató frente a todo Gotham. Así que vete olvidando de tu pequeño plan de unir a tu querido Roy con ella.- Se acerco a mi.

\- Eres un **monstruo**. Te atreviste a jugar conmigo de esa manera...- Me dio una bofetada sorprendentemente fuerte. Inesperada para su porte y físico. Más dolorosa que la que recibí de muchos hombres antes. _Quizás no sea humana después de todo. De ser así tengo que terminar con esto de una vez..._

Lleve una mano hacia mi rostro. Ella se estaba yendo de la habitación antes tomando unos zapatos y algo de ropa.

-Espera.- Aún me daba la espalda pero se detuvo.

-Dónde vas?-

-A ver a Roy. Es más. Qué te interesa? Ya hice lo que querías. No me jodas más, Robin.-

-Nos casaremos en días. Además te recuerdo que si me pones las manos encima una vez más...mataré a tu pequeño... **hijo**.- Dejo caer sus cosas al suelo.

-Cómo lo sabes?- _No. **No era un sueño.**_

-Me lo acabas de confirmar.- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y amenazaba con llorar.

-Robin...Por favor. No puedes hacerme esto.-

-Raven no estoy de humor contigo. No creo en tus lagrimas. Me has ocultado tantas cosas. Somos iguales y en vez de verme como un aliado me has visto como un enemigo siempre a pesar de todo. **Nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para ti no es así?** \- No lo soportaba.

-Robin? Basta. Esto no se trata de amor. Esto son **negocios**. Como tu de todas las personas me hablas asi... Como si me amarás. Qué te pasa? -

\- Te amo, Raven. Te deseo desde antes de lo que imaginas. Intente ser bueno contigo. Te di tiempo de sobra para que seas honesta. Perdiste tu oportunidad. -

-Richard es solo un niño. -

-De Roy? - Ella no contesto.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace.

Inhale su aroma. _Miedo..._

-Corre, mi amor. Si te atrapo será tu fin. -

-Estas bromeando. No quieres decir eso.- Retrocedio un paso hacia atrás.

-Vete. Es tu ultima oportunidad.- Golpee el espejo con mis puños para que supiera que hablaba enserio.

Asintió.

\- Estas demente.- Tomo sus cosas y se fue de inmediato. Al poco tiempo escuche el ruido de su auto acelerando.

 _Si, es verdad. Me vuelves loco desde que te conoci... Así que vuela pajarito. Es hora de poner feliz a tu papi._

 ** _Hazlo de una vez Robin._**

* * *

 **KID FLASH POV (AKA Wally West)**

Se levanto y para ser honesto tenia que admitir que se veia horrible.

 _Y eso que no es un tipo para nada despreciable. Supongo que que no durmió muy bien._.

 ** _-Oye. Jason._** Despierta ! - Levante la voz. Él tomo mi brazo y lo torció.

Al darse cuenta que era yo me soltó.

 _Este tipo es demasiado fuerte. Y tiene un mal humor tremendo._

 _-Disculpa._ Fue un reflejo supongo. - Sus ojos los tenia entrecerrados aun.

\- Mira no me molesta que estes aqui. Es más puedes quedarte a vivir conmigo un tiempo. Te debo una grande. Pero cómo entraste? -

\- Wally. Tu seguridad es pésima. He hackeado sistemas de alta seguridad. Tu alarma es una tontería.- Sonrio.

 _Lamentable. Creo que no tengo que gastar un centavo mas en eso. Ni las ventanas ni las puertas se veian forzadas_ cuando llegue.

-Entraste como si fuera tu casa, Jason.- Bufe rendido.

 _Supongo que le agrado a su forma._

\- No tenia donde ir. No volvere a la casa de Robin. Me fui sin nada encima. -

\- Ayer fue tu cumpleaños. No te vi por ningún lado. Desapareciste. Despues del caos vine aqui.-

\- Estaba con Raven en uno de los cuartos. Robin me la regalo por un rato. Hasta nos preparo la cama.-

\- Qué?-Estaba desconcertado. Queria gritar muchas cosas pero ninguna palabra era correcta para reaccionar a esa locura.

-Eso no suena como Robin. No el que conocia. Pero ayer si no me hubieras contado lo de Star y Robin no hubiera entendido lo que ocurria. Necesito tu ayuda.-

\- Qué me perdi? De qué hablas? -

-Star asesino a Terra. Robin nos llevaba a un espectáculo en el jardin y todos lo vimos. Esta detenida hasta donde yo se. Él tiene algo que ver en eso. Star no es asi. Jamas hubiera hecho algo asi por Dios. Tenias que ver su cara. Disfrutaba de todo. Hasta que le pedi que hiciera algo no se movio. Robin es un... un monstruo. Lo vi en sus ojos. Disfruto cada momento... -

-Mi padre nos mando al psiquiatra prácticamente. Es decir puedes creer que él piensa que estoy tan mal como Robin?- Me miro indignado. Eran tan extraño. Lo vi matar a un hombre sin temblarle el pulso. Frió y sin remordimientos. Luego estaba aquí como un amigo, honesto, sincero... y abierto totalmente a mi.

Era como si tuviera dos caras. Una faceta de Jason realmente era de temer. Matar era algo normal para él. Lo vi en su rostro cuando me ayudo a escapar de esos maleantes... pero por otro lado.

Era un buen tipo.

Y mi deber era confiar en él. No tenía porque no hacerlo.

\- No creo que estes tan mal como Robin. Jason quizás tenga una pista de lo que oculta, Star. Antes de que la detuvieran. Intente hablar con ella. Pero no pudo hablar. Estaba en shock y me dio esto. No se que abre. - Le extendí la llave que me dio. Sabía que era muy importante. Que Star me lo confio a mi y solo a mi pero realmente no tenía idea de que hacer con la llave y antes de venir a mi casa intente ver a Star... pero no me dejaron hacerlo.

Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba retribuirle a Star la confianza que deposito en mi.

Y yo confiaba en Jason. Sea lo que fuere era algo que podía hundir a Robin y eso... era suficiente motivación para él. Lo presentía.

-Qué es esto?-

-Solo me la dio sin que nadie la viera. Lo dejo en mi bolsillo y miro a Robin mientras lo hacía. Pero no me dijo absolutamente nada.- Me la quitó de inmediato y se la puso a observar atentamente.

-Es una llave de una caja de seguridad de un banco. Pero es del tipo de llave de una caja que además tiene una clave. Aunque supiéramos el banco necesitamos el número o hacerlo por las malas y asaltar la boveda. Que prefieres?-

-Preferiría la manera más legal posible. Se podría?- Sonreí nervioso revolviendo mi cabello. No quería terminar tras las rejas. Mis padres me matarían y mi carrera se vendría abajo. Suficiente revuelo había ya en los tabloides con Dolphin, Raven, Richard, Star y Roy. No tenía intención de aparecer en la sección de chismentos de ninguna revista barata.

Tenía una imagen que cuidar.

-Que aburrido, Wally. Como quieras...-

-Eres el hijo de Bruce Wayne también. Tienes una imagen que cuidar Jason. No deberías meterte en problemas...-

-Soy Jason Todd. Nunca seré Wayne aunque unos papeles lo digan.-

-Pero...-

-No tengo nada que me mantenga en Gotham. Luego de cobrarle una deuda a Raven y a Robin me largo.-

-Porqué la odias tanto?-

-Eso no te incumbe. Sólo te diré que me vengaré. Que lo del club no es nada comparado a lo que tengo preparado para ella. Vístete. Vamos a la casa de Starfire.- Camino fuera de la habitación.

Tal vez no conocía mucho a Jason pero era evidente una cosa que nunca admitiría.

 _Te rompió el corazón...A ti te gusta más Raven de lo que jamás admitirás, Jason._

En ese momento lo entendi. Raven no podia darles lo que querian.

Sali al balcón y cerre la puerta detras de mi.

\- Pense que no me podria comunicar contigo. -

\- Wally estas con él? -

\- Si, Jason vino aqui.-

\- Confia en ti entonces.-

-Esos tipos en el bar casi me matan y encima les tuve que pagar... Realmente no crei que fuera a ayudarme. Él tipo esta loco. Pero cayó.-

-En el fondo es un buen chico. Te lo he dicho. Necesita afecto. Es un alma atormentada y rechazada. Wally, Robin viene por mi y siento a mi padre metido en esto.-

-Jason también. Te aman. Te pueden hacer daño. Te estas confiando...-

-Tal vez. Pero es divertido. Tal vez se maten entre ellos tarde o temprano, no?-

-No te conviene aún. Tienes que casarte y acabar con Robin. No puedes tirar tantos años por la borda.-

-Era todo más fácil antes de que llegará, Jason.-

-Tienes razón, Wally. Pero contigo no puedo perder este juego. Eres el mejor aliado que pude encontrar en Gotham.-

-Dónde estás?-

-Km 59. Prácticamente en la entrada a la ciudad. Manejando...No puedo contactarme con Roy, diablos.- Me arroje de mi piso y corrí rápidamente al lugar que me indico.

En seis segundos llegue a ella y me senté a su lado.

Ella descarrilo el auto y terminamos en la banquina.

\- Wally no puedes dejar a Jason en tu departamento solo de la nada y CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE APAREZCAS ASÍ DE REPENTE?- La asuste era evidente.

-Volveré ahí en unos segundos. Ni se dará cuenta. Te extrañe. Hace varios días que no estoy contigo.-

-Estoy harta de los hombres, Wally no te sumes a los demás te lo pido por favor.-

-Tus poderes no funcionan conmigo ya. Lo sabes. Descuida, no estoy enamorado. Solo me gustas. Eres mi amiga. -Ella sostuvo mi mano y suspiro. Se hecho para atrás.

-Ojala fueran las cosas tan fáciles con Roy. Leí tu mensaje. Dónde está la llave?-

-Jason sabe que hacer con ella.-

-Averigua que oculta Robin y si me sucede algo ve por Alex. Quitáselo a Roy de ser necesario.-

-Ya no confías en él?-

-No es eso... es solo que siento que no me ama como antes. Siento que me puede traicionar como ellos.-

-Lo has rechazado demasiado. Como a Jason y a Robin. Lo mandaste a casarse con Star. Tarde o temprano el amor que te tiene se irá. Nadie espera para siempre.-

-Pero no quiero dejarlo ir... Me gusta desde que soy una niña. Desde que tengo estos poderes malditos solo estoy confundida. Alejo al único hombre que estuvo para mi siempre, Wally. Que me ha perdonado todo y siguió a mi lado... Creo que Trigon tiene razón. Estoy dejando de ser humana ...-

-Porqué sigues tan obsesionada con Robin?-

-No lo quiero. Lo detesto. Lo odio con toda mi alma. Rachel Roth lo aborrece pero a la Hija de Trigon... le encanta. Ella está obsesionada por él no yo. Wally te puedo pedir un favor más...?-

-No es necesario que lo digas...- La traje hacia mi y la abrace contra mi pecho. Ella necesitaba eso. Detrás de la poderosa hechicera había una muñeca de cristal.

Una **muñeca de Cristal** que se iba a romper si seguía en este peligroso juego.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento. Esos dos son peligrosos.-

-No les tengo miedo. Pero si alguno de los dos llega a tocar a mi hijo juro que eliminaré a quien sea.-

Acaricié su cabello lentamente. Dentro de ella había una bestia enjaulada.

-Wally? Tú has ido al futuro una vez me has dicho.-

-Si, fue un accidente. Fui demasiado rápido supongo y termine en el futuro. Pero sabes que no puedo hablar de ello. Es una catástrofe que una persona visite su propio futuro o el de otros que conoce.-

-Solo dime una cosa. Conociste a una tal Casandra?-

 _Cómo olvidar aquél futuro dónde eres solo una muñeca de cristal rota? Tal vez no estuve mucho tiempo en él pero si conocí a tu hija y es **aterradora**._

-Si...-

-Entonces Trigon está detrás de esto después de todo. Me lo advirtió.- Mordió su labio y me miró.

-Mi destino es Robin, no es así?-

Levante su rostro y la bese lentamente.

-No te preocupes. Soy y seré tu mejor amigo. No dejaré que nada te pase. Siempre cuentas conmigo, si?-

Ella asintió y me dio una sonrisa triste.

Comencé a sentir culpa. Tenía la oportunidad de ayudarla y no lo hacía. Era tan egoísta sentía. No podía callar. _No, no puedo. Son las reglas..._

Se acerco a mi y comenzó a besarme con desesperación.

Se sentó sobre mi y reclino el asiento del auto.

-Se que no estaremos juntos por un tiempo. No perdamos el tiempo. - Me quito la camiseta con habilidad y me siguió besando y succionando el cuello.

No me podía resistir. Era emocionante estar con ella.

Era un pasatiempo del que no me cansaba. Antes y después de las competencias a las que iba desde que la conocí gracias a Robin... ella se metía en el vestuario manipulando mentalmente a todos para que se fueran.

Me atrapaba siempre y me dejaba a su merced con sus toques.

Era una mujer que sabía como y dónde tocar tu piel. Como hacerte delirar.

Era un demonio, si. Probablemente su sangre demoníaca caliente me atraía a ella. Todo era posible.

Sabía que en el futuro yo iba a tener mi propia familia e incluso hijos con otra mujer!

Pero ella seguía siendo mi amiga. No podía dejar que Robin y Jason se salieran con la suya y la tengan así.

Merecía ser feliz.

-Raven. Espera... te tengo que decir algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-

Subió sus labios hasta mi rostro.

-Habla Wally.. -

* * *

 **Casandra está en la portada.**

Si vieron FLASH saben de que hablo en este capitulo (La serie FLASH que se emite por la Warner) Si no.. les paso explicar brevemente. Si un Speedester (un velocista) corre lo suficientemente rápido como para superar la velocidad de la luz se abre un vortice y puede ir tanto al futuro como al pasado. Es una habilidad de ellos. Una muy peligrosa habilidad porque alterar el tiempo siempre trae graves consecuencias. Ya sea en los comics o en la serie inclusive. La regla es viajar sin alterar la linea temporal. Eso siempre fue dificil para los velocistas.

 **Reolmisato Joker** : Muchisimas gracias por dejar tu comentario. Mientras mas comentarios detras de uno apoyandote se hace más facil seguir. Es tan lindo el apoyo que tengo que como se puede ver en este capitulo... esto seguirá más alla de los 7 días que en un principio tuve planeado. Gracias!

 **RavenYaz** : Si, entiendo que son personajes muy volubles y que ninguno del todo se hace querer. Es un mundo sin heroes ni villanos. Las circunstancias a cada uno los dejaron así. Justamente mi punto era hacer que todos los personajes sean distintos a los de mis otras historias. Hacerlos más humanos y con los vicios o falencias que tienen los mortales. Sin ideales de heroismo alguno. Egoistas. Cada uno piensa en mismo y esto es la jungla. Veremos como termina el juego! Gracias por comentar, recuerdo tus comentarios en mis otras historias y me encanta saber que todavía me seguis después de tanto tiempo. Abrazo!

 **Madeline Hatter:** Star volverá pero aún no. Primero hay que saber que hay en el disco, habria que esperar que vuelva a hablar y veremos como se desarrolla su relación con Roy. Después de todo su enemigo es Robin.. pero Raven volvió a la realidad al fin y se puso al corriente. Asi que veremos también como terminan las cosas entre ellas dos. Se viene mucha historia porque en este capitulo finalmente vimos que esto va para ser mi segunda "Historia sin fin" (por lo largo que va a ser jaja) /Gar y Richard son amigos. Es más probablemente es al unico que Robin no le haría daño. Ellos se conocen hace mucho. Quizás en algun momento desarrolle más su relacion. Hay tanto que contar! Quiero formar en la medida de lo posible la historia de todos. Pero soy de las que cree que muchos personajes juntos no puedo manejar. Alguien tiene que morir! No decido quien no mas. Terra era la opción fácil. Voy a incorporar a Damian probablemente. Pero más adelante. Él ya está. Solo que como en el comic. Bruce no lo sabe... jaja. Veremos con que actitud aparece. Primero quiero terminar la historia actual de Raven. El trato entre ambos terminará siendo muy importante para Raven ya que para su suerte... Solo Bruce puede detener de alguna manera a sus hijos. Asi que Bruce es el aliado más importante que tiene y tendrá. Más aún si los dos desconocen de este trato. Me dio mucha risa lo de "Bolita de odio". Amo a Damian. Leo cada comic donde aparece.. me parece el mejor Robin. Es una combinacion de los 3 anteriores a él perfecta. Jason va a tener presente a Scott. El después de todo tiene esa cruz que lo va a seguir siempre. Quizás falta un "Jason POV" pronto. La verdad es que sabe que se equivoco con Raven. Solo que ahora se está equivocando con Wally. Esperemos que encuentre a alguien en quien confiar... o terminará volviendose loco enserio. Él es el claro ejemplo de lo que sucede con un chico que siempre que confia en alguien ... lo traicionan. Es un ser solitario... que se apega alguien y lo traicionan. Veremos hasta dónde mantiene su cordura. Raven.. Raven tiene dos caras como dijo Aqualad hace tanto. Muy impredecibles. No sabemos si cae en una trampa o la diseño ella o... se dejo caer. Eso es lo emocionante de la historia. Pero se llama 7 dias para destruirte. La va a pasar mal es un hecho jaja. Espero con ansias tu proximo comentario. Me maquinas la cabeza siempre... a que produzca más y más contenido. No dejes de ver el anime que mencione más arriba! Abrazo!

 **Susy Raven:** Exacto. Bruce no comento nada sobre Raven porque saber que tenía un hijo no considero que perjudicaría a Robin. Por sobre todo ama a sus dos hijos.. aunque te aseguro que tampoco les taparía un crimen. Ese no sería Bruce. Con crimen me refiero a matar... El apoyo de Bruce probablemente le salvará la vida a Raven el día de mañana. Esperemos que tenga conciencia el día de mañana para uasar esa carta. Jaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo... más y más personajes entran. Que nostalgia, no? No puedo vivir sin incorporar a las nenas! Son mi marca registrada. Las amo. El Día 7 será de Jason. Ya lo veremos en acción y quizás con alguna colaboración... (?) Pronto pronto... Con respecto a Star. Ya creo que se equivoco con Wally pero no te preocupes... No es tan tonta. Eso se los firmo. Tendrá su momento.. solo que tendrá que esperar a salir de prisión.

El proximo probablemente será un capitulo más largo porque tengo mucho que contar. Quizás deje lo de la historia y origen de Alex para el proximo o para el capitulo 7.. me inclino más a la última opción. Pero falta poco. A este fic le queda mucho ... no te preocupes. Recien vamos por la mitad del camino.

Gracias por tus hermosas palabras siempre Susy. Espero tu comentario proximo!

 **Alice B:** No no jamás son suficientes elogios jaja Con respecto a los Puntos de Vista... me acostumbre mucho a hacerlo que me cuesta más escribir desde el punto de vista de un narrador fuera de la historia. Me parece que uno llega a entender más al personaje si puede saber que piensa cuando habla internamente cuando no conversa con otro en voz alta. Siento también que asi es más interesante.. más aun en una historia donde las emociones de cada uno son tan importantes en el camino que van tomando capitulo a capitulo.

Se que es verdad que no es bueno tener a tantos personajes pero tampoco quería hacer a estas personas tan expuestas. Ejemplo Richard. Como un chico millonario, joven y CARISMATICO no va a tener muchos amigos? Era imposible mostrar a Richard como a Jason que si lo ves en los comics o incluso en la serie como Red X .. es un tipo más solitario. Richard es lo opuesto y tenia que insertarlo en un ambiente con amigos. De ahi a que los amigos sean BUENOS amigos.. eso es otra cosa. El se pinta muy perfecto. En la vida real es imposible soportar tanta perfección. Tanta da envidia... y al igual que Raven consecho gente que sería capaz de darle una puñalada por detrás. Como Roy... o Wally.

Se como terminará esto en el Dia 7. Lo se desde el dia 1. Ahora seguiré mucho más alla del final de Raven porque estoy entusiasmada con el mini universo que cree en este fic. Si será un final feliz o triste y para quien? No lo sé. Lo vere sobre la marcha. Pero no hay dudas de una cosa. Hoy pintan bien las cosas para Robin jaja

Se que si flaqueo me lo vas a decir. Resaltando mis fortalezas me sirve porque está bueno saber que voy por buen camino. No dejes de escribirme eh! / Lei muchos comics.. De los Robins Tim Drake me parece el más normal y tranquilo. No lo voy a incoporar en la historia. Porque de hacerlo.. tiene que ser en otra con menos personajes. Sería mucho. Es un personaje algo complicado también, más un detective que un tipo emocional. En está historia no me encaja su actitud jaja Damian es otra cosa. Pero falta para llegar a él. Hoy primero voy a ocuparme de terminar está partida de ajedrez que termina en el Dia 7- Luego veremos más a fondo la historia de la familia Wayne en detalle. Mencionaste algo interesante y premonitorio. Embarazada Raven? Pronto. Pero aún no.

Porque remarco las negritas? Son pistas. Para ustedes porque resalto ciertas actitudes o frases que dicen los personajes que luego en el siguiente capitulo o más adelante desarrollo más a fondo y son de importancia para el camino que voy a seguir después. Es más algunas dan pistas de como va a terminar esto en el Dia 7. Richard.. la ama como a nadie antes amo. Pero odia que ella no lo ame también. Es un mal tipo.. pero por años se comporto bien con ella sin recibir nada a cambio. Está dolido. Eso es culpa de Raven. Mucho de todo esto es culpa de ella. Abrazo Alice!

 **Kole2405:** El origen de Alex es la perversa frutillita de este fic. Falta muy poco! Hay cosas que ni Raven sabe... Ya tendremos pronto un "Punto de vista de Roy" que al conocer a Raven hace tanto.. sabe más aún de ella. Ya nos lo va a contar. Creo que en el proximo capitulo. Yo me leo casi todos los comics de Batman. Titans y el especial de Raven. Pero no los compro. Te recomiendo para **Bajar comics AL DIA.. publican el mismo dia de venta en USA y es genial la calidad.. la pagina "GETCOMICS . info " Para poder ver los comics en tu navegador o celular baja el programa "Gonvisor"** y con eso los lees tranquila. Bajan rapidisimo. Leere tu fic y te dejo un review con mi opinion en breve! Estuve muy colgada con la pagina con esto del mundial y el trabajo. Me demore mas que nunca por eso en subir este capitulo y ya actualice el otro fic.. asi que espero seguir teniendo más ideas para avanzar pronto ambos. Gracias por tu comentario Kole. Abrazo grande mi fiel seguidora!

*** Buenas noticias! Con Raven. Me encanta decir las novedades de DC al día de la fecha. Raven está cada vez pisando más fuerte en el universo DC. Que mejor muestra de eso que pronto veremos la Serie TITANS y sera personificada por la hermosa Teagan Croft, no? Bueno además se anuncio que sera de los pocos HEROES que el año que viene tendran su propia SERIE tipo novela grafica (Es decir con hermosa calidad de dibujo y una historia solida y larga... continua como toda novela) Escrita por una famosa escritora americana KAMI GARCIA y Dibujada por Gabriel Piccolo.. Artista brasileño. Les recomiendo pasar por el Twitter del artista y ver sus dibujos de Raven. Es un verdadero fanatico y eso es bueno porque la calidad del comic lo será también. Muy detallista. **_Teen Titans: Raven_ por Kami Garcia y Piccolo artista. Julio 19. **

**Sin más me despido. Espero sus replicas. Abrazo a todos!**


	10. Capitulo X: Dia 6: Damian Wayne

**Damian Wayne** en la foto de portada. Hijo legitimo de Bruce Wayne y Talia Al Ghul (Asesina profesional a sangre fría)

Van a tener POV (Puntos de vista) de Raven, Alex, Jason, Starfire y Roy... Capitulo largo y con mil revelaciones. Bon apetit!

* * *

 **Capitulo X: Dia 6: Damian Wayne**

 **Parte 3 de 3**

 **18 de Julio del 2018**

* * *

 **Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

 _Hace un tiempo atrás…_

Me acosté con Wally. Todo iba como siempre. Me relaje tanto que me quede en su departamento. Lo usual cuando estaba satisfecha hasta que…

Reviví esa noche otra vez. Una de esas dos noches que se transformaron en mi cruz para toda mi vida.

Grité con locura que "Me devolviera mi bebé". Las ventanas estallaron. Ese poder maldito que tenía en mi interior se descontrolo e hizo volar todo alrededor nuestro.

Wally obviamente se despertó de inmediato alarmado y me pregunto que me pasaba.

Quizás era el más inofensivo de mis amantes pero aun así había revelado mi gran secreto a alguien más...

Ese secreto que hasta ese entonces solo conocíamos mi padrastro y yo.

...Y para mi pesar mis poderes se manifestaron.

Hablamos un poco, me consoló y me abrazo cálidamente justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Se sintió muy bien. Pero…

Mi tristeza y mi angustia sabía que probablemente lo infectaron como un virus.

No era él realmente. Mi magia lo manipulaba aunque yo no hiciera nada para ello.

Tenía tan poco control sobre mis poderes al estar tan alterada que no lo pude evitar.

Pero sin dudas se sintió bien. Wally era un chico muy atento y amable por naturaleza.

Aún más puro de alma que Roy que por culpa mía se lleno de emociones negativas derivadas de la **frustración**.

Con mis poderes lo lleve a un sueño profundo.

La ventana era otro tema. La ventana requería de mi magia más oscura.

Vi a Wally dormir plácidamente.

 _No puedo arriesgarme. Raven tú puedes…_

Me enfoque, extendí mis manos y la energía que emanaba rearmo la ventana en instantes. Mientras lo hacia unos tatuajes comenzaron a incendiar mi piel y antes de que terminara el trabajo corte mi concentración.

Al dejar de usar mis poderes los tatuajes que aparecieron en mi muñeca se desvanecieron.

 _Las marcas de Trigon… Diablos._

Nadie me veía en ese momento. Me acurruque en la cama junto a Wally y comencé a llorar contra su pecho.

Con Trigon persiguiéndome desde mi interior no era dueña de mi propio cuerpo.

 _Tiene que haber una manera de eliminarlo…Soy su única hija. Él mismo me lo ha dicho. Todos los demás murieron antes de nacer. Soy tan poderosa como él. Yo puedo ganarle. Solo que no se cómo._

Al amanecer fingí que nada paso. Me fui lo más rápido que pude algo nerviosa y los siguientes días.. semanas, evite ver a Wally.

Sentía cuando estábamos cerca esa mirada de…

"Lo sé todo".

De que no creyó que todo fuera un sueño.

Supe que era momento de unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Pude haber ido con Robin a algún lado. Pero no lo hice.

Un día le dije que me marchaba una semana a Europa y pego el grito en el cielo pero no me importo.

Al verlo salir en su coche a la empresa tome mis valijas y me marche de la Mansión dejándole una nota pidiéndole que me disculpe y que volvería en unos días.

Estaba mal. Se iba a enojar pero al final me perdonaría como siempre.

Al llegar al Aeropuerto Fiumicino tome un taxi con mi pequeño equipaje y una cartera llena de dinero. No quería pasar mi tarjeta. No quería que Richard me localizará o vendría por mi.

 _Debe pensar a esta altura que me fui para drogarme o algo por el estilo. No le avisaste de tu viaje ni siquiera a Roy. Cómo puede ser? No, hiciste bien Raven aunque su compañía hubiera sido entretenida... Iba a levantar sospechas._

Ambos me llamaron varias veces al celular antes de subir a mi vuelo.

Lo apague.

Pase por la Fontana di Trevi y camine sin rumbo buscando un hotel. Cualquiera. Sin pretensiones.

No quería ni yo misma saber dónde terminaría. No quería que nadie me encuentre.

Vi una "Gelateria" (*Heladería) Antonietta Cecere. Entre. El calor era agobiante. Era una buena idea.

Pedí limón y frambuesa. Se veía delicioso.

Salí y camine mientras tomaba mi helado. Roma se podía decir que en cada pasaje... se percibía historia en el ambiente.

Me hacía sentir feliz. O quizás era el sol…

Ese sol intenso que no veía normalmente en Gotham.

-Te ves muy bonita, Raven. Un vestido estilo greco-romano en ti se ve definitivamente muy bien.-

-Wally? Qué haces aquí?!- Grite horrorizada y tire mi equipaje del susto.

-Oh, disculpa supongo que te tome por sorpresa. -

Mire a mi alrededor y dado que era la hora de la siesta y temporada baja turísticamente hablando no había nadie en la callecita que iba caminando.

-De donde saliste? - Si con la vista no pude verlo al menos.. tenía que haber sentido su presencia antes de tenerlo tan cerca.

No lo vi venir.

-Soy rápido. Ya sabes...-

-Ok. - Tome mis cosas y seguí mi camino.

Me tomo del brazo. Quise zafarme pero no pude.

-Raven. No le diré nada a Robin. Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo. Solo vine a decirte que te comprendo más de lo que crees. Somos iguales en aspectos que jamas hubieras creído.-

\- Cómo en cual!?-

\- Ambos tenemos poderes sobrenaturales que no controlamos del todo. Podemos ayudarnos. Quiero estar para ti cuando me necesites.-

-Poderes?- Él asintió y solo sentí una brisa.

Como si el viento se lo hubiera llevado...

El cono de helado estaba en sus manos.

Le dio una probada.

-Eres realmente veloz...- Estaba bastante shockeada. Era como si no se hubiera movido un milímetro de dónde estaba pero...- Supongo que te creo. Pero comprate el tuyo.- Se lo quité otra vez.

Le di otra probada.

-Es muy rico. Frambuesa. Sabes que seria mejor? - Solo lo vi acercarse rápidamente y para cuando me di cuenta ya tenía su lengua explorando toda mi boca.

Tenía la sensación de que este era un nuevo Wally a quien tenía enfrente.

Él no era tan tímido.

Él olvidaba que estábamos en público!

Lo empuje.

-Definitivamente es mejor probarlo de tus labios.-

-Estamos expuestos. Cómo se te ocurre?-

-Esto es Italia, Raven. Quién que nos conozca podría cruzarnos aquí?-

Era un buen punto pero no muy sólido. El mundo es un pañuelo a veces y si Richard llegara a enterarse...

O Roy.

-No podemos arriesgarnos. Sabes que esas son las reglas.-

-Oh, vamos. Conozco un hotel que te encantará. Tengo una reserva. Si alguien nos ve simplemente vuelvo a Gotham en dos minutos y será como si vio un fantasma al otro lado del mundo.-

-Qué eres?-

-Un metahumano y tú un demonio, no es así? Debí haberlo supuesto desde que comencé a sentir que no podía estar sin ti. Sin sentir tus piernas entre las mías, Raven. Me hechizaste, no? Por eso me vuelves loco desde que nos conocimos?-

-No necesito hechizar a hombres. Solo me divierto, Wally. Contigo y con los demás. - Me miro fijo como si estuviera mintiendo.

Me cruce de brazos.

-No tengo porque mentirte. Si te has hecho falsas ilusiones es problema tuyo. Soy la novia de Richard y siempre lo seré.-

\- Raven. Somos amigos. **Yo no te quiero atada con una cadena a un caserón perfecta y callada.** Yo te quiero **libre**. No me importa tu origen. No me asustan tus poderes. No te juzgo por haber sido madre joven. Solo quiero caminar a tu lado como tu amigo si me lo permites. Estoy seguro que ni Roy sabe lo que se ahora. Por algo no se lo has dicho... pero a mi no me debes nada. Puedes tenerme **confianza**.-

\- Ya cierra la boca...Vamos.- Susurré derrotada. Era cierto. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien con habilidades sobrenaturales como yo.

Wally no tenía malas intenciones y no tenía nada que perder.

En un principio pensé quedarme una semana. Tenía el vuelo de regreso en mis manos.

Pero no pude. Estaba muy cómoda con Wally.

Nunca dormí una semana entera con el mismo hombre y me sentí tan bien. Una parte de mi no quería volver.

Sabía que no podía hacer eso...

Pero podía quedarme unos días más.

Una semana más paso rápidamente y otra vez no quise volver.

Recorrimos toda la costa mediterránea hasta llegar a Calabria.

Me olvide completamente de Gotham por todo ese tiempo. Quería quedarme a vivir allí.

Conocí más a Wally y a sus poderes.

Era ciertamente sorprendente.

Era un velocista capaz de viajar en el tiempo. Podía cambiar la historia si quisiera. Capaz de dar la vuelta al globo en minutos.

No podía ser más sorprendente. Él tenía control absoluto de sus poderes o al menos así lo veía yo.

Podía golpearte veinte mil veces en dos segundos y acabar con cualquier humano que conociera pero...

Jamás se aprovecho de sus habilidades para su ventaja. Siempre frente a los demás intento ser solo un chico ordinario.

Y él estaba lejos de ser normal.

Wally era extraordinario.

No nació con ese poder. Un rayo cayo sobre él dejándolo en coma hace unos años. Sobrevivió pero se levanto con su cuerpo anormalmente acelerado y no tardo mucho en saber que ya no era el mismo.

\- Calabria es bellisima. La vida aquí va demasiado lento... Supongo que para ti debe ser exasperante.- Estábamos sentados en la arena viendo la puesta del sol.

\- "Prometida de Robin.." estoy a solas contigo. Cómo podría estar pasándola mal? Ahora que lo recuerdo...en más de quince días ni lo mencionaste. Ya te olvidaste de él?-

\- Era necesario mencionarlo?- Sonrió.

\- Sólo decía. No te enojes. Raven... Quedémonos aquí unos días más, quieres?-

Suspiré. Era más fácil echarle la culpa a él si toda mi vida se derrumbaba al llegar.

-Está bien.-

-Es increíble lo fácil que me lo estás haciendo. Entonces ya somos amigos? -

Sonreí genuinamente. Eso no se veía todos los días.

-Pensé que no era necesario decirlo, pero eres más que un amigo. No crees?-

Me tomo de la mano.

-Tú no amas a Robin. Porqué...- Tape su boca y mis dedos tocaron sus labios.

-No lo sé. En mi interior hay una parte de mi que no comprendo. Una parte que es capaz de hacer cualquier tipo de atrocidad. Una parte que no siempre estuvo conmigo hasta que...- Cada vez que recordaba ese momento comenzaba a temblar.

Tenía pánico de ese hombre. Era muy fuerte y yo era tan..

 **Miserablemente débil.**

-No es necesario que sigas si duele tanto recordar... -

-Me violaron cuando era una adolescente. Fue la primera vez que salía sin Roy y todo salió terriblemente mal. Supongo que siempre fui muy débil. Me resistí pero fue inútil. Él era muy fuerte. Me golpeo, me hirió de todas las maneras que se puede lastimar a una mujer. Fue mi primera vez y me la arrebato de la peor manera. Estuve internada por lo que me dijeron dos meses sin ver la luz del sol. Lo primero que vi al despertar fue a Roy que se sentía muy culpable por lo que me sucedió. -

-Él es...?-

-Ese hombre que me dejo dos meses en coma y que hoy al recordarlo me hace temblar y cada tanto aparece en mis peores pesadillas... Que si estoy sola aún puedo recordar sus labios sobre los mios...

Ese hombre despertó a otra persona en mi interior que nunca supe que existía. El miedo, la angustia, la impotencia se hicieron una y al verme al espejo se reflejaba una versión más fuerte de mi. Esa mujer que tenía mi rostro hablaba conmigo me gritaba que era frágil, patética. Intente no escucharla pero una noche salió de ese espejo y camino hacia mi. Cuando pensé que acabaría conmigo no lo hizo. Entro en mi y... nos hicimos una. Esa fue la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que me levante por mi propia voluntad y deje de temblar al ver a un hombre.-

Suspiré pesadamente y mire a otro lado.

\- Todos los vidrios volaron. La puerta cerrada por fuera se abrió a mi paso y al cruzarme con un médico su mente para mi fue un libro abierto.Él estaba anonadado porque se suponía que estaba sedada. Que estaba encerrada y sin embargo estaba ahi frente a él caminando. Esa mujer dentro mio no le quito los ojos de encima y a pesar de que me negué mi cuerpo lo beso. Busco borrar las marcas de ese hombre. La sensación de sus manos sobre mi piel y lo hice con ese médico. Al día siguiente conseguí mi alta y esa parte de mi descubrió dos cosas esa noche. Que le gustaba el sexo fue una y que los hombres eran manipulables sin necesidad de usar ningún poder especial en sus mentes para ello.

Semanas después supe que estaba embarazada de ese hombre que me violo. Lo supe porque era innnegable que era así. El embarazo estaba muy avanzado ya pero igualmente quise quitármelo de adentro hasta que una visión que me dieron mis poderes me mostraron como sería ese niño y desde ese momento rechace toda posibilidad de perderlo. -

-Dónde está ese niño?-

-Lejos de mi. Es el mejor lugar dónde puede estar. Rachel lo ama. Rachel es su madre ...hablamos a menudo porque desde que nació estamos conectados por un lazo inseparable pero Raven, la hija de Trigon, solo quiere poder y al conocer a Robin por primera vez entendí que no era como todos para ella. Creo que.. se enamoro de él por una extraña razón y ella es más fuerte que yo. Ella no quiere irse de su lado y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, Wally.-

-Hay dos personas dentro de ti entonces? Con quién estoy hablando?-

-Podríamos decir que si. Pero mientras no pierda el control, mientras este en equilibrio somos una y en este momento hablas con las dos al mismo tiempo. El problema es cuando sola una sale a la superficie. Cuando nos separamos. Somos dos caras de la misma moneda. Por Dios .. Si supieras... Antes ningún hombre se fijaba en mi salvo Roy . La Rachel de antes no sería capaz de mirarte a los ojos siquiera, Wally. -

* * *

 **Roy Harper POV (AKA Speedy)**

\- Comisionado. No estoy intentando persuadirlo de que la libere. Solo quiero hablar con ella a solas en su celda. Entiende? Por favor, necesito saber que sucedió. Ese tipo que acaba de ver hizo algo con ella. Es evidente. La detesta.-

-Lo único que vi Sr. Harper es que hace un rato se peleaban ambos por otra mujer y ahora vienes a hacerte el "novio" preocupado conmigo... No finjas.-

-Me preocupo por ella. No me importa lo que piense usted. Solo quiero ayudarla a salir de aquí con la verdad. -

-Es difícil entender a los "ricos de Gotham", muchacho. Se manejan con otras reglas que los mortales no entendemos. - Sus piernas estaban sobre su escritorio. Nunca paro de fumar mientras hablamos.

Era uno de esos tipos corruptos que manejaban la ciudad. Era evidente.

-Dígame cuál es su número. No demos más vueltas.-

Frunció el ceño y se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Harper, ustedes se creen que pueden comprar a quien sea con su dinero, no?-

-Quiere llamar a sus oficiales para que me detengan por intentar ver a mi novia? Hagalo. Usted será el que se pierde una buena oportunidad de negocios. Solo quiero verla, maldita sea.- Ya me estaba exasperando su teatro de "buen comisario".

-Ok. Esta tarde quiero diez mil dólares en está cuenta. - Me dió un papel y lo tome.

Llamo a uno de los guardias del sector de celdas y me llevo a Star.

Ella no dormía. Estaba sola sobre su cama abrazada a sus piernas y recostada contra la pared. Al verme levanto su rostro.

-Star, te sacare de aquí. Los dos sabemos que está es una injusticia.-

-Yo realmente la mate, Roy. Soy culpable. Merezco morir aquí. Vete. Qué pensaría la prensa si ve que te involucras con una criminal como yo? Robin probablemente ya dio aviso a todo el mundo para humillarme aun más.-

 _Al menos ya puede hablar..._

Eso realmente me quito un peso de encima importante.

\- Ambos sabemos que Robin tuvo que ver en esto. Porqué atacaste a Terra?-

-Porque.. porque me dijo que esperaba un hijo tuyo y le creí. Creí en él más que en ti y ... soy una estúpida. Después de todo el daño que me ha hecho, sigo creyendo en él. No quiero ni verte a los ojos, Roy.-

 _Intento engañar a Raven de la misma manera... Pudo haber sido ella en vez de Star la que estuviera aquí. Pero ella no cayó..._

-Tanto me amas?-

-Yo te amo como nunca te amara nadie. Como nunca te amará ella.-

-Star no es momento de hablar de Raven.- No quería. Hablar de ella me amargaba. Pasaron muchas cosas en pocas horas y ella no estaba por ningún lado.

Después de anunciar felizmente frente a toda Gotham que se casaba se fue a uno de los cuartos con Jason.

La vi. Una tempestad paso por esa casa y nunca volví a verla.

No me vino a buscar. Le importaba el amor que siempre le tuve. De que yo fuera el único que no la usaba como a una... una vulgar prostituta.

Le importaba poco que mi alma se rompiera en mil pedazos al saber que sería para siempre de otro.

Ella siempre lo sabía todo.

Sabía si estaba feliz, si necesitaba apoyo...

Ella sabía que no estaba bien sabiendo que se casaría con él.

Y era evidente que no le importaba como me sentía.

En el fondo creía que ese día nunca llegaría. Que no sería capaz de hacerme algo así.

Pero lo fue y no le tembló el pulso.

La cuide desde que fue una niña y.. Acaso se olvido de todo lo que pasamos juntos?

-Se que no me ama pero una parte de mi se niega a reconocer que esa es la realidad.-

-No te merece. Pisotea tus sentimientos como si no valieran nada. Veo en tus ojos lo enamorado que estás de ella. Siempre espere que algún día me pudieras ver así a mi. Pero es imposible, no es así?- Ella me dio una amarga sonrisa.

La tome de una de sus manos.

-No. Aunque lo niegue ella me dejará tarde o temprano. Se casará, tendrá hijos y se olvidará de mi. Se quien es Richard. Una vez que le ponga el anillo la hará suya como ...-

-Como si fuera de su propiedad. Robin está enfermo. Él es más cruel de lo que te imaginas, Roy.- Continuo lo que quería decir.

-Conozco a Raven desde niña. Ella jamás hubiera estado con alguien como él. Sabes? No volvió a ser la misma desde ese día... Desde que se topo con un hombre que la lastimo física y mentalmente todo cambio. Maldigo ese día siempre... Me siento responsable de lo que paso. Ella era mi niña. Debí haber estado con ella ese día. Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes...- Me senté junto a Star derrotado.

-No siempre Raven fue como la conoces. Es más... Hoy todos le temen pero hace un tiempo ella era tan **frágil** como no podrías imaginar...-

* * *

 _Hace 12 años atrás..._

Me mude a Louisiana porque así lo requería el trabajo de mi madre.

No tenía padre. Nunca lo conocí pero tampoco era algo que me afectaba.

Mi madre me llevo a conocer a los vecinos. Junto a nuestra casa había una mansión inmensa de tres pisos que evidentemente tenía más de un siglo.

Era la típica mansión de Luisiana. Tenebrosa por fuera.. pero probablemente lujosa por dentro.

Me llevo de la mano a rastras a pesar de que me negué a conocer a una estúpida niña. No quería estar todo el verano con una tonta mimada solo por no conocer a ningún otro niño en ese lugar.

Cuando toco el timbre salió una mujer de ojos celestes impresionantes y buen físico. Era amorosa. Nunca iba a olvidar su sonrisa.

Nos invito a pasar y nos ofreció unas galletas. Después de hablar con mi madre por un buen rato y al verme aburrido llamo a Rachel, su hija.

Bufé derrotado. Lo recuerdo muy bien. No estaba nada entusiasmado por conocerla.

La niña bajo cabizbaja con una capa negra que la cubría desde el cuello hasta los tobillos. Llevaba una capucha encima para colmo.

La madre le hizo una mueca disgustada.

-Vamos, Rachel. Saluda a las visitas, son nuestros nuevos vecinos. Ella es Amanda y él es su hijo, Roy. Nuestras familias tendrán negocios en común, por eso se han mudado aquí.-

-Entonces lo lamento. Louisiana es bastante tenebrosa para los forasteros.-

-Somos de Gotham. Allí ni siquiera conocemos el sol. Créeme niña. Esta ciudad no me da miedo.-

\- Y en Gotham el noventa porciento de las mansiones tiene cadáveres en su jardín?-

-Rachel!- Su madre, le gritó.

Yo mire a la mía.

Esa niña extraña ni siquiera había levantado la vista aún.

Con mi mirada le suplique a mi madre que me sacará de ese lugar ya.

No me hizo caso y sonrió.

-Tienes miedo, Roy?- Mi propia madre se burlo de mi.

-No.- Me cruce de brazos fastidiado.

-Entonces vayan al jardín y háganse amigos. Hablaremos cosas de madres aquí con Angela.-

La mire horrorizado no entendiendo porque tanta crueldad.

-Es una gran idea, Amanda. Rachel llévalo al invernadero, por favor y... Por Dios santo, no molestes más a Roy.- Ella solo asintió y se fue.

Camine detrás de la niña y fui a su jardín.

Llegue a pensar que tenía alguna deformidad y por eso se cubría.

Nos sentamos en una banca y no hablo al menos por cinco largos minutos.

Por cinco asfixiantes minutos.

Ya estaba aburrido. Tenía que hablar. Era obvio que ella no lo iba a hacer.

-Bien... porque no me dejas ver tu rostro?-

-Para que quieres verme?-

-Porque es raro hablar con alguien, ser vecinos .. ir, porque probablemente iremos al mismo instituto de ahora en mas y no conocer tu rostro. No lo crees?-

-No tengo ninguna deformidad sabes? Solo que no me siento cómoda con los niños alrededor.- Ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos. Seguía viendo al piso.

 _Es acaso tan tímida?_

-Seguramente por aquí no has visto a un chico tan atractivo como yo. Tienes miedo entonces de enamorarte de mi si me ves, no? Es eso? Vamos... Mírame de una vez. - Ella lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

\- Eres muy gracioso, Harper. Pero créeme. Ese no es el caso. Solo no soy de las que les gusta hablar. Entiendes?- Suspire pesadamente.

-Bueno, esta bien. No te voy a obligar tampoco. Quieres jugar a algo?-

-Dudo que te guste el tipo de juegos que a mi me gustarían.-

-Pruebame.-

-Ajedrez?-

-Me ofendes. Claro, que se jugar!-

-Ok. Tengo el tablero en mi habitación. Quieres venir?- Asentí.

Realmente pensaba que era muy extraña. Pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer tampoco que intentar descubrir como era debajo de la capucha.

Jugamos. Sabía jugar. Pero ella...

Ella era una experta. Me hacía ver como si fuera la primera vez que jugaba. Lo único que me hacia sentir mejor es que nadie más nos veía.

-Lo estás haciendo demasiado fácil. Sabes?-

Era inútil. Desde la tercera jugada se podía ver que no tenía oportunidad alguna.

-Jaque mate. -

-Eres una niña muy rara.- Siempre estuvo tranquila. En cambio yo.. Estaba histérico por perder tan mal.

Y estar histérico era algo que no me solía pasar. Era un arquero con talento. Ser arquero se trataba de precisión, concentración y puntería.

Era muy tranquilo naturalmente.

No mudo como Raven pero jamás en nada me aplastaron tan arrolladoramente.

Por un mes fui a su casa todos los días. Jamás pude ganarle.

Ella se reía de mi en mi cara. No es que se burlaba. Si no más bien sentía que era feliz viéndome intentarlo con tanta desesperación.

Yo no me rendía con facilidad. Eso se lo deje en claro desde un primer momento.

Ciertamente la veía imbatible. Raven era todo un reto.

El verano paso rápido y para cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de comenzar otra vez las clases.

Recuerdo perfectamente ese primer día...sabía que la iba a poder ver totalmente distinta a como la veía usualmente.

Tenía que usar un uniforme quisiera o no.

Ya no podía ocultarse más debajo de esa capa .

Le rogué a mi madre que hablará con Angela para que la lleváramos al instituto nosotros.

Fue muy fácil convencerla. Ella solo quería que su hija tuviera un amigo...

Era evidente y Raven como siempre le hizo caso aunque no estuviera de acuerdo.

"Era el plan perfecto" Pensé.

Yo me quede en el auto y ella subió. Tenía una falda tableada gris y una camisa blanca con los botones hasta el cuello.

Y su rostro se veía...

 **Triste**.

Era muy pálida, sus labios eran gruesos y rojizos. Su cabello era lacio y negro cobrizo. A pesar de que veía hacia abajo siempre e intentaba tapar su rostro con su cabello vi que eran de un impresionante color celeste con tintes violetas bastante inusuales.

Tenía ojeras. Como si no hubiera dormido bien.

Era muy delgada. Yo a pesar de solo ser un año más grande que ella era el doble de su tamaño.

Me saludo sin ánimos y se sentó a mi lado. Todo el viaje permaneció en silencio y yo me pase los treinta minutos que duro el trayecto mirándola casi sin pestañar.

No quería perder un mínimo detalle de ella.

Deje de hacerlo solo cuando mi madre detuvo el auto y me tomo del brazo para que saliera.

Según ella me llamo diez veces y nunca le conteste. No lo recordaba.

Raven bajo sola y se marcho sin esperarme.

Quise correr por ella pero un grupo de niñas se acerco a mi y me empezaron a acorralar.

Me preguntaron como me llamaba. Otra me pregunto si podía sentarme a su lado en las clases. Otra si tenía novia y muchas otras tonterías más.

Para cuando hice a un lado a un par ya no tenía idea dónde se había metido.

Fuimos a diferentes clases. Tarde en descubrir a que aula iba. El instituto era inmenso.

Buscándola la hallé rodeada por unas niñas que la empujaban de un lado a otro.

"- Cómo alguien como tú puede estar tan cerca de él?-"

"-Eres horrible, Rachel. Aléjate de ese chico. Esta fuera de tu alcance." - Seguían atormentándola. Ella no hacía nada para defenderse.

Seguía mirando al suelo.

 _Eso es mentira. Raven, es solo tímida pero es linda. Además... Quienes se creen que son para tratarla así? No esta sola._

\- LARGO. - Todas quitaron sus manos de encima de ella y voltearon a verme.

-Cómo alguien como tú la protege?-

-Es mi amiga. Nunca más la volverán a tocar o me olvidaré que son mujeres.- Una de ellas, la líder no cambio su expresión. Se hacía la dolida.

Me acerque a ella y la empuje a un lado con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido en un principio.

Pero me fastidio más de lo que pensé.

Tome la mano de Rachel y la lleve conmigo lejos de ellas.

A un sitio apartado de todos los demás.

-Cómo dejaste que te hagan esto? Qué te traten así?- Ella no me decía nada. Seguía viéndome sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

No había temor, miedo... nada.

La tome de los hombros y la agite con fuerza.

Estaba enojado.

-No soy tu responsabilidad. Somos vecinos. No amigos, ni otra cosa. Así que .. contrólate. Tengo que ir a clases. No te metas en mi vida. -

-Pero...-

Y Raven se comporto así por todo el semestre. Cómo una perra fría y sin sentimientos.

No me dejo volver a su casa.

No me dejo acercarme a ella en el instituto.

No hablaba con nadie y solo iba pura y exclusivamente a estudiar. Al menos eso es lo que veía...

No iba a ningún evento deportivo que se organizaba. Era retraída y solo leía.

Cuando creí que ya todo estaba perdido con ella y estuve a punto de bajar los brazos ante su indiferencia la escuche gritar.

Estaba en el campus luego de salir de un entrenamiento. Ya era tarde. Era muy extraño que estuviera allí aún.

Detrás del campo había una casilla de madera.

Entre y vi a Rachel sollozando atada a una silla. Tenía su largo cabello cortado disparejo.

-Quienes te hicieron esto?-

-Importa?-

Bofetada.

-NUNCA. Nunca más dejaré que te hagan esto. Eres una estupida. Tan poco te quieres?- La desate mientras apretaba aún mis dientes de la impotencia.

-Porqué te preocupas tanto por mi?-

-No lo sé.- Ella seguía mirando para abajo.

-Tu eres el típico chico popular, Roy. No deberías juntarte con alguien como yo tan...-

-Qué quieres decir?-

-Soy horrible. No me importa vestirme a la moda. Soy tu opuesto, Roy. Tu contra cara. Tu eres luz y yo oscuridad...-

-No digas eso, Raven.- La abrace por detrás antes de que se fuera.

-Porqué haces esto?-

-Porque te quiero y en todo este tiempo no deje de pensar en ti. Te considero mi amiga aunque tu no me veas así. Te cuidaré aunque no quieras- Aunque no me dejes.- Nunca la solté. Raven tomo mi mano y suspiro pesadamente-.

-Te lo agradezco. Realmente... creo que eres más que un amigo, Roy. Eres como un hermano. Te has esforzado mucho por hacerme reir todo el verano y yo solo me comporte como una tonta contigo. Lo lamento.-

En ese momento no entendí porque me senti como si hubiera recibido una puñalada en el estomago. Era muy joven. No tenía más de once años pero no lo entendí en ese momento. La quería más que a una amiga.

Por Dios, más que a una hermana.

Pero ella me veía así.

Nunca lo volvió a repetir otra vez y una parte de mi intento siempre olvidar esas palabras porque creí que solo fue una primera impresión que tuvo para conmigo.

Pero...

Los años pasaron y como le prometí siempre camine a su lado. Nunca ninguna de esas mujeres se acerco a ella otra vez.

Yo era su arquero, su protector. Su guardián.

Pero cada año que paso quise más.

 **Mis días, tardes y noches eran de y para ella.**

Un día Karen. Su única amiga del instituto nos invito a bailar a Boston. No podía ir pero tampoco quise que Rachel que ahora tenía la oportunidad de salir, de abrirse más a otras personas se quedará.

Al día siguiente comenzaba mi primer paso en las ligas mayores de un campeonato internacional de Arquería.

Karen era dos años mayor que Rachel. Ella conduciría. Me prometió mantenerla a salvo. Rachel no quería ir. Yo la convencí. Karen se negaba a ir sola y se lo rogó mil veces.

Hasta que cedió.

Ese fue mi primer error ese día.

* * *

-La amas desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya veo, Roy. Acaso tuve alguna vez oportunidad contra ella?- Star no me miraba. Solo veía al suelo. Evitaba verme a los ojos.

-Hubiera preferido no contarte esto. Es más... es humillante sobre todo para mi. -

-Amar nunca es vergonzoso. El amor es un sentimiento hermoso, Roy.-

-Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes. Antes de conocerla a ella.-

-Crees que es demasiado tarde?-

* * *

 **Raven POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Wally me dijo poco. No esperaba nada. Así que ese fue un gran avance.

Llamaron a su teléfono. Era Jason. _Dónde diablos estás?_ Es lo único que pude escuchar que le dijo. Se tuvo que ir para no levantar sospechas.

Desde que abrió la boca aquella vez y me comento en una conversación casual que pudo ir al futuro... Empece a tener la imperiosa necesidad de saber que iba a ser de mi.

Intente no demostrarlo.

Y funciono.

Funciono lo suficiente como para saber que iba a estar en problemas y que mi vida no iba a ser miel sobre hojuelas precisamente.

Iba a ir por Roy pero después de la pequeña revelación de Wally no lo hice. Tenía que largarme de aquí. No tenía tiempo que perder. Necesitaba dinero, mucho dinero en efectivo e ir por Alex.

Tenía que ir a la empresa y así lo hice. En el despacho de Robin había una caja fuerte con mucho dinero y sabía la clave.

No es que él me la compartiera pero a veces mis poderes me revelaron cuestiones interesantes de Richard. Como su clave por ejemplo.

Mi enemigo no era ni Robin ni Jason-

Era Trigon.

Mi padre era el impedimento a que tuviera una vida comoda, libre junto a mi hijo.

Su plan quizás en un principio fue que sea su aliada.

Pero ahora solo quería destruirme.

Era evidente.

Quería gozar mi caída.

Me reemplazo por Richard.

 _Qué tiene Richard que no veo aún? Porqué Trigon iría hacia él?_

 _Porqué es especial?_

 _Piensa Raven... Hay algo que no estás viendo en él._

Al llegar al piso no había nadie. No era día laborable en la empresa. Entre al despacho de él y cerré con seguro detrás de mi.

Tenía que aprovechar que Richard no estaba en el edificio.

El sillón de oficina de Robin se dio vuelta dejándome ver que no estaba sola.

-Quién diablos eres tú?-

-No, quién eres tú?-

Esa era una buena pregunta. No era más la prometida de Robin. De hecho él decidió jugar al gato y al ratón conmigo. _Que soy?_

\- Cómo te atreves a sentarte en el sillón del presidente de la Corporación? -

-Este edificio es mio. Así que estás en mi propiedad. Largo, espero a alguien más. - Sus pies estaban sobre los papeles del escritorio. No le importaba absolutamente nada. Se creía dueño del lugar.

Me acerque a él en mi conmoción y lo estudie.

Su aura era oscura pero a diferencia de personas como Jason no había conflictos en él. La tranquilidad de su mente era inquietante a decir verdad.

Lo más atractivo de su rostro eran sus ojos esmeralda. Los contornos de ellos eran muy acentuados. Se notaba en él una clara ascendencia árabe. Sus rasgos a su vez eran familiares...

-Qué me miras tanto? - Fruncí el ceño. Ya había ido demasiado lejos.

-Soy la prometida de Richard Grayson. Estás en su oficina, niño.-

-Si? Así que tu eres la puta de Gotham que ha llevado al suelo el apellido de mi familia. -Se levanto, piso el escritorio y se arrojo sobre mi en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando entendí lo que estaba haciendo ya estaba tendida en el suelo con una daga afilada en el cuello.

-Te voy a matar estúpida, perra.- Estaba viva aún. Mi cabeza choco contra el concreto tan fuerte que prácticamente no... efectivamente veía doble.

-Quítate... de encima...mio. - Gruñí. Falle miserablemente si intentaba ser amenazante. El filo me cortaba lentamente.

Sentía la sangre gotear por mi piel.

No se detenía.

Quería matarme realmente y lo peor era que no tenía idea de quien era.

Era un joven muy intimidante. Lo mire a los ojos siempre.

No se apiado de mi. Estaba segura que trasmitía miedo en ellos después del primer minuto.

Él sonreía.

-Realmente crees que por ser atractiva físicamente me das lastima? Él recogido (1) de mi hermano es un imbécil.- Estaba totalmente segura de que el corte en mi cuello a esta altura era monstruoso.

 _Wally jamás me hablo de él._

-Me matarás...Por favor.- No aflojo su presión. Estaba sobre mi aún, me dejaba sin aire.

En mi cuerpo fluía energía. Lo veía venir. Toda la energía confluía en mis manos.

El miedo de apodero de mi.

Trigon tenía razón. Al menos mi mente creía que estaba en un peligro real y mi cuerpo se intentaba defender como si tuviera voluntad propia.

Pensé demasiado. La presión cedió y el chico voló contra la pared. La biblioteca cayo. Las sillas y la mesa volaron contra él.

 _No..._

Había sido yo. Una explosión de energía lo repelió. Mis manos seguían iluminadas por energía oscura. No lo podía parar.

No era mi voluntad seguir. Mi voluntad real era huir de ahí pero me acerque a él.

Para mi conmoción se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado.

La daga una vez más la apunto contra mi.

La sangre aún brotaba de mi cuello. Una de mis manos por inercia presiono la herida y note que apenas podía hablar.

En parte daño mis cuerdas vocales. Era lo más seguro.

-Eres una bruja. Sabes a cuántos seres como tú mate en mi vida? No te tengo miedo, con más razón debes morir.-

-Quién ...ere..eres...-Tosí. Sangre salía de mi boca.

El dolor era tan insoportable que caí de rodillas y la energía se apago.

-Mi nombre es **Damian Wayne**. Mi padre recientemente supo de mi existencia y aunque lo niegue sabe que soy sangre de su sangre. Vine aquí a tomar lo que por derecho me pertenece. Supongo que tu, pequeña puta pensaste que todo esto sería tuyo por casarte con Grayson... Jason y él son dos recogidos que asimilarán por las buenas o por las malas que el verdadero hijo de Bruce Wayne está **aquí** y se harán a un lado.-

 _No puede ser... Bruce es un maldito hijo de puta._

Seguía tosiendo. Su aura me decía que no mentía.

Me piso las manos.

-No ... no puede ser...-

-Toda mi vida mi madre me entreno para ser el mejor, nunca supe porque. Hasta que en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho me revelo que mi padre era Bruce Wayne y mi destino era que Gotham sea mía. - Comencé a **reír.**

Estaba al borde de la **locura**.

Tantos años...

 _Bruce Wayne quieres un hijo mio porque tus tres hijos son unos completos dementes? Eres el peor padre del mundo._

Todo parecía un mal sueño. Una estúpida broma.

No pare de reír. El chico me miro extrañado. Se agacho y se puso a mi altura.

-Tienes poderes, vestigios de heridas en tus muñecas. Evidentemente comes poco y tu piel me dice que estás usualmente bajo la influencia de drogas. Estás huyendo de él. Porqué? -

-Bien... eres el hijo de Bruce. Déjame ir. No quiero... no quiero saber nada de ustedes. De ninguno. Eso.. eso es lo único que te tiene que importar.-

-Por lo que se ayer te comprometiste con Grayson. No pareces contenta con eso. Pero acaso ya no deberías estar muerta?- Me miro extrañado. Mi mano derecha seguía presionando mi cuello y yo seguía de rodillas en el suelo.

\- Al contrario. Cada minuto que pasa... estoy mejor. Hablas mucho. No cometas el mismo error... que yo. Jason y Richard están tan... dementes como tú. -

\- Jason? Entonces es verdad que estás con ese idiota también. Soy el mejor, Rachel Roth. Yo si soy capaz de matarte. Tú conmigo no jodes.- Me tomo del cabello y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

Esos ojos esmeralda.

Jamás los iba a olvidar. Ese chico era un asesino. Esa mirada era la de uno. No tenía que tener poderes para saber que era mortal.

Su daga afilada paso por mis pómulos.

\- Estuve infiltrado hace días en todos los círculos dónde se mueven los recogidos. Conozco de que son capaces. Lo único que me sorprende son tus poderes. Creí que eras una mujer sin ninguna gracia. Un mero adorno. Así entraste a la familia Wayne y les lavaste el cerebro,no?-

-No tienes idea de nada, Damian Wayne. Me vas a matar de una vez?- _Niño estúpido. No sabe con quienes se mete._

Sus facciones eran iguales a las de Bruce Wayne. En su juventud probablemente lucía así.

Pero esos ojos... Quién diablos podía ser su madre?

Damian cortó una de mis mejillas. Era como si le gustara torturar a su presa...

 ** _Madre. Por favor, madre ven!_**

\- Alex.- Estaba en problemas. Se lo escuchaba asustado. Él era un niño fuerte... nunca lo escuche así antes.

\- Qué?- Damian estaba perplejo.

-No tengo más tiempo para jugar contigo. Se acabo. **AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!-** Mis manos lo arrojaron una vez más lejos con una onda expansiva de poder y debajo mio se abrió un _portal_ inmenso.

Usar mis poderes era peligroso.

Pero antes de dejar que a Alex le pasará algo destruiría el mundo o a mi misma si fuera necesario.

 _Nos volveremos a ver Damian Wayne. **Lo presiento... Quizás en otra vida.**_

* * *

 ** _Alex POV_**

Roy se fue relativamente temprano en la noche ayer junto a su cita, Starfire.

Era una buena chica, algo estúpida pero suponía que era por estar obnubilada por el afecto no correspondido por Roy.

Intente dormir pero la ansiedad que sentía era una tortura.

Las preocupaciones de mi mamá eran atormentadoras.

A veces me veía al espejo y veía un pequeño niño. Qué más iba a ser? Tenía solo cinco años. Quizás aprendí a tocar el piano a los tres años. Sabía hablar como tres idiomas. Quizás no era un genio como mi madre pero siempre me esforcé en ser su orgullo.

La veía poco es cierto. Pero en mis sueños ella solía acompañarme y darme una sensación de "nunca estar solo".

Pero.. pero..

A veces no era suficiente. Quería **abrazarla**.

Quería llorar en su pecho.

 _Vamos, tu eres fuerte. Ni ese demonio de tus sueños ni nadie puede contigo. Tu eres el hijo de la mujer más fuerte del mundo..._

Mujer... Pero los niños no llegan solos al mundo, no?

Y mi padre, nunca supe quien fue.

Mi padrastro nunca me hablo de él. Nunca fui a un instituto normal justamente para que otros niños no me atormentaran con tal pregunta.

Lo sabía. Hace un año atrás fue la primera vez que comencé a escuchar voces además de la de mi mamá en mi mente.

Eran los pensamientos de mi padrastro.

Sentí que me odiaba. O quizás no era tanto como odio...

Pero era algo así como miedo incluso. No podía saberlo.

Era desolador sentirse tan solo durante tanto tiempo. New Orleans era aterrador para cualquier niño, más aún para un niño en una casa a solas con servicio y un padrastro desinteresado. Con su mamá a miles de kilómetros de distancia y sabiendo que ella...

Minimamente describiéndolo en una palabra, estaba **perturbada** y no era feliz.

Para hacerlo más difícil comencé a tener pesadillas.

Eran las cinco de la mañana. Camine a la cocina por un vaso de leche. Ayudaba a dormir se suponía.

Algo más podía pasarme?...

* * *

...Lo único bueno que me paso en mucho tiempo fue conocer a Richard Grayson que me lo presentaron como un aliado comercial de la familia.

Instintivamente cuando lo vi intente no hacerle caso. No interactuar con él. Pero la soledad...

Nublo mi juicio.

En mi interior quería salir, quería ir a una juguetería... ir de la mano de alguien y ser un niño aunque sea por un momento.

Richard vino todos los días a mi casa. Al segundo día me contó que conocía a mi mamá. Que no solo la conocía. Que era su novia.

En ese momento debí desconfiar de él. Pero no lo hice.

Disfrute su compañía. Me pidió que no le contará a mi mamá que nos conocíamos.

Él creía que era mi hermana.

Como todos...

Le seguí el juego.

Es más un día mi padrastro entro a mi habitación. Cómo olvidarlo?

-Niño, me comentaron las sirvientas que recibes a Richard Grayson. Tienes prohibido recibir a gente sin mi supervisión.-

-Nunca estás aquí. De ser así no podría ver a nadie en mi vida. No es justo.-

-La vida es injusta niño. Tengo que soportar a tu madre y sus requisas mensuales sobre mi empresa. Tengo que cuidar de ti o la maldita bruja me mata. Eso te parece justo?-

-No le llames así a mi mamá.-

-Mañana por la tarde de seguro llamará. Le comentaré que andas saliendo con su estúpido noviecito. Tremenda sorpresa se llevará.-

-No, es mi amigo. Él no quiere que sepa que nos vemos.-

-No me expondré con tu madre. Tiene que saber que su novio anda metiendo las narices en donde no lo llaman. No quiere que nadie se acerque a ti. Además... él se acerco a nosotros sin mencionar que está con ella. Hice mis averiguaciones y así lo descubrí. Oculta algo. Pero claro, no lo entenderías. Eres un niño.-

-Richard es mi amigo. No se lo digas, por favor papá. Hare lo que sea. - Le tome la mano y le suplique. No lo quería perder.

Me empujó.

\- Te esta usando mocoso. Pretende algo contigo. No te soporto pero alejadote de él me da la sensación de que te estoy protegiendo. Sabes? Ahora...tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que hablar contigo.- Se fue.

Hice lo primero que se me ocurrió. Llame a Richard. Le dije que mi padrastro le diría a mi "hermana" que nos conocemos. Que ya nuestras salidas ya no serian un secreto y que no podía evitarlo.

Él me dijo algo así como que era "Un buen niño" "Qué no me preocupara". La cuestión es que unas horas después escuche que alguien llego.

Siempre fui curioso. Me asome a las escaleras y vi a Dick en la puerta. Mi padrastro lo invito a pasar.

Él me vio y no tuve que leer mentes ni nada más al ver su mirada.

Me pedía que volviera de donde vine. Que no bajará.

Le hice caso.

Volví a mi habitación que estaba en la planta superior y me senté en mi cama. Me pregunte si Richard estaba intentando convencerlo de que mantenga nuestro secreto o simplemente hablando de negocios como solían hacer.

Habré estado meditando por media hora. En silencio. El servicio por ser día de acción de gracias estaba fuera junto a sus familias.

Tome en mis manos el cubo de rubik que Richard me regalo unos días antes. Me entretuve un rato.

Él hacia ver fácil ensamblarlo...pero para mi era tan difícil...

Me sentía algo inútil.

Estaba tan concentrado en el juguete que todos mis sentidos estallaron en shock con el disparo que se escucho abajo. El Cubo voló y supe que tenía que bajar y ver que sucedió.

 _Tienes miedo?_

Una voz dentro de mi mente pregunto.

Era la verdad. Si, tuve miedo. Negarlo era una burda mentira. Estaba solo en toda la casa. Los únicos que estaban debajo eran Richard y mi "padre".

 _Que vergüenza, Alex. Piensas quedarte hasta que un adulto venga por ti? Cobarde..._

Camine por el pasillo y baje sin hacer ruido por las escaleras.

Una luz proveniente del despacho de mi padre me indico que allí era de donde provino el disparo.

-Papá?-

Al entrar vi a Richard recostado contra una de las paredes. Frente a él estaba mi padre en el suelo. En su frente tenía un hoyo enorme de una bala.

Sus ojos aún estaban abiertos y miraban hacia a mi.

Mire a Robin asustado, sorprendido, en shock y mi sexto sentido me gritaba que corra.

Camino hacia mi. Paso por encima de su cuerpo.

Me sonrió.

-Él te iba a alejar de mi. Siempre supe que te trataba mal. Rachel hubiera echo lo mismo... Me temes? Vas a decirme eso, Alex?-

 _Si..._

 _-_ No, es solo que...- Él no era mi padre real. Pero Richard no lo sabía.

Sea lo que fuere,era lo más cercano a familia que tenía y ahora pedazos de él estaban por todo el suelo.

Dick acaricio mi mejilla.

-Sin él, estoy solo. Aún más solo de lo normal...- Tenía ganas de llorar. Me estaba conteniendo.

Él me abrazo.

\- Raven y yo seremos como tus padres. Te adoptaré, Alex. Te imaginas todos los lugares que visitaremos?-

-Mi hermana no quiere que este a su lado. Casi no viene a visitarme...- Le dije con tristeza.

-No digas eso. Supongo que debe tener sus razones. Raven hace todo lo que yo le pida si realmente lo intento. Te aceptará. Mi casa es enorme. Te llenaré una habitación de juguetes y te llevaré a recorrer el mundo, Alex. Pero tienes que hacer algo por mi...-

-Qué?-

-Tienes que ser mi aliado.-

-Qué tengo que hacer?- Tomo mi mano y me hizo tomar el arma.

Nunca estuve cerca de una.

Lo mire.

-Tienes que decirle a la policía que lo encontraste con esta arma en sus manos. Llora. Sufre. Haz una escena convincente y en menos de una semana enviaré a alguien por ti. Te lo prometo.-

Mire a mi "padre". Seguía con los ojos abiertos, mirándome... Me desesperaba.

 _Qué hago con esto en mis manos?_

Comencé a llorar. No me fue difícil. Quería hacerlo desde el primer momento.

Richard marco el teléfono y una policía me pregunto cual era mi nombre.

-Mi nombre es Alex Roth. Tengo... cinco años. Mi papá tomo un arma y se mato. Estoy con.. con él. Estoy solo en casa. Por favor...ayúdenme. - Robin corto la comunicación.

-Buen, niño. Sabes como comunicarte conmigo. En dos días llámame. Dile a la policía que tu hermana vive en Gotham City. Un abogado vendrá por ti y te llevará a mi. Solo una cosa...-

-Nunca te vi.- Me sonrió. Estaba de rodillas y el charco de sangre ya había mojado mi ropa.

Abrace su cuerpo.

Richard me dejo solo con él...

* * *

Sumido en mis pensamientos me quede dormido otra vez.

Cuando me levante espere que Roy hubiera vuelto de la fiesta.

Era agradable estar con él. Era a quien más conocía después de todo. Desde muy pequeño...

Sentado en mi cama lo primero que vi fue la espalda de alguien.

Mis ojos se adaptaban a la luz del sol que entraba por mi ventana.

Me sentía mareado.

-Roy? Llegaste tarde...- Extrañaba su compañía. Nunca lo diría en voz alta para no verme débil pero además de Robin era de las dos únicas personas que intento jugar conmigo.

Como un papá lo haría...

No contaba el intento de Jason porque su único interés era usarme para llegar a mi mamá.

Sonreí internamente.

-No. Acaso...te olvidas tan rápidamente de mi, Alex? Somos aliados recuerdalo. -

-Tú le haces daño a Raven. No somos más amigos y nunca lo seremos. Vete de aquí.- Solo estando en Gotham comprendí que Richard era un demonio caminando entre nosotros.

Mi madre no me tenía que decir que le hacía.

El dolor fisico y mental era evidente.

Richard Grayson era la fuente de su **dolor**.

-Pensé que querías que sea tu padre. Pensé que querías que armemos una familia juntos. Rachel se casará pronto conmigo...-

-Ella no lo haría a menos que ...- _"... Qué me este utilizando a mi para llegar a ella."- ..._ Tú te quieres deshacer de mi. No es así?-

Estaba realmente perdiendo la conciencia. Mi vista estaba nublada y no volvía a la normalidad.

-Eres tan estúpido como Raven. Realmente pudiste ser mi aliado manteniendote callado. Que... decepción.-

-Prefiero morir antes de que ella termine contigo...- Era la verdad. Mi mamá era todo para mi. Una vida con Robin no era vida.

Le pedí ayuda a mi mamá por nuestro enlace mental antes de no poder hacerlo. Antes de volver a caer en un sueño otra vez.

-Tú nunca podrás con nosotros... -Cuando pronuncie la última palabra ya no era capaz de ver más.

Lo último que sentí es que Robin no estaba solo. Pero no pude saber quien estaba a su lado.

Termine inconsciente.

* * *

 **Jason Todd POV (AKA Red X)**

Camine por el departamento de Roy. Era perfecto. Lleno de trofeos, medallas, fotos de él, de Raven, cuadros valiosos...

Arroje todo y lo que no...

Lo estropee pintándolo con aerosol.

Me reí. Detestaba a Roy Harper desde la primera que lo vi.

Antes de pintar el cuadro más grande vi su cara.

 _Porqué a Raven le gustaría alguien como tú?_

Gire a la izquierda y una puerta estaba totalmente abierta.

Entre y vi a Robin frente al niño inconsciente.

\- Ella nunca te lo perdonara. Qué piensas hacer con él? Atarlo y llevarlo arrastrando para que te de los anillos? Es su hijo Robin. -

\- Lo sé. Recientemente tuve una revelación. No me importa lo que piense. Se casará conmigo quiera o no. A ti te importa?-

\- No. Yo he venido a Gotham por ella. A **destruirla**. A que nunca se olvide de mi. Si no fuera Rachel Roth no me hubiera metido con un niño pero esta vez... haré una excepción.-

Estaba enojado. Estaba lleno de rabia.

Y en el fondo desilusionado.

* * *

Hoy por la mañana estaba duchándome. Salí del baño y atendí el teléfono que no paraba de sonar en la casa de Wally.

-Si?-

-Busca a Wally. Lo encuentras?-

-Quién te crees que soy? Tu mayordomo? Cómo te atreves a seguirme...-

-Eres predecible, Jason. Llámalo. Tengo un punto. Lo juro. - Puse en silencio el teléfono. Camine por todo el departamento y lo llame.

Cinco minutos atrás estuvimos hablando. No escuche el ruido de la puerta principal. De hecho si la abría dado mis sentidos bastantes sensibles la iba a escuchar.

No estaba por ninguna parte.

\- Qué sabes?-

\- En este momento está con nuestra querida, gatita.-

\- No puede ser. Hace cinco minutos estaba con él. No salió por la puerta.-

\- No podrías imaginar lo que se puede descubrir en una pequeña conversación de cinco minutos, Jason. Te engañaron otra vez, hermanito. Wally, el mejor atleta de este país es un metahumano **velocista** que colabora con nuestra querida gatita. Haz silencio, escucha el audio que te voy a mandar... y luego piensa si no quieres una pequeña **tregua** entre nosotros. - Corto.

En la pantalla recibí el mensaje.

Eran las voces de ambos hablando de mi inclusive. Raven preocupada de que me diera cuenta de su ausencia. Hablando de la llave que le dio Starfire...

En ese momento la tenía en mis manos. La llave era la razón por la cual Robin compartió conmigo esto. No era porque le interesaba ser un buen hermano conmigo.

Esto lo veía como un pequeño acuerdo comercial de la empresa. Un trato. Una tregua momentánea.

Era inteligente sin dudas.

Eran dos metahumanos. Raven tenía magia. Él era más rápido que la luz.

Yo podía con él. No entrene con la Liga de Asesinos para no poder con cualquier cosa que tuviera enfrente.

Aunque fuera un velocista.

Parte de mi trabajo conllevaba enfrentarme a algún justiciero con poderes sobrenaturales en alguna parte del mundo de vez en cuando.

Llame a Robin al escuchar todo su audio.

-Tienes micrófonos en su automóvil. Qué más le pusiste encima? Un GPS?-

Silencio.

 _Quién iba a decir que Richard estaba **tan** enfermo por Raven..._

Quizás no compartíamos la misma sangre en común. Quizás fuimos adoptados de muy pequeños por Bruce Wayne. Pero... Conservaba buenos momentos en mi mente con Grayson.

No era perfecto. Yo tampoco lo era. Era lo más cercano a un hermano que tenía en realidad...

Quizás en algún punto él me hizo lo que era hoy. Pase siempre más tiempo con él que con Bruce. Fue como un padre para mi en algún momento...

Era una muy mala figura a seguir. Lo sabía. Cualquiera lo hubiera sabido.

Pero yo tampoco había nacido para ser un chico bueno. Sea quien fuere mi padre o madre.. No fueron buenas personas.

No había que ser muy astuto para saberlo.

 _-E_ s mejor ni saberlo, no? Dime tú plan.- Fui directo al grano.

-Será tuya cuanto tiempo quieras. Pero... cuando este a punto de dar su último suspiro. Antes de que ocurra... me la darás a mi.-

-Qué planeas con ella...-

-Muchas cosas. Y tú, Jason?-

-Pienso divertirme y grabar un video de ella mientras me ruega que la deje chuparme la verga. Recuerdas que te prometí que pasaría? Lo guardare a mi colección y después... quebrare sus sentidos, su alma, su mente. Lo que quede de ella te lo daré, Richard. Si es que queda algo. Me reservo unos detalles por respeto a ti.- Bromee.

-Y que harás con Wally? Pronto volverá.-

-Olvídate de Wally. Ya esta muerto.- Confié en él. Nunca más iba a caer. No iba a vivir para intentarlo otra vez.

\- Perfecto. Ya sabes lo que quiero.-

\- La llave. La llave por la cual Starfire te tiene de las pelotas hace años.-

\- A causa tuya...-

\- Qué es?-

\- No te incumbe. Solo encuentra el pendrive de Starfire como solo tú sabes y entregamelo. Te veré en la casa de Roy Harper cuando arregles tus asuntos.-

\- Me tengo que ocupar de Wally, tengo que buscar la mierda que tanto te preocupa y hacerte el favor de destruir a tu novia. Todo a cambio de tenerla en mis manos un rato. Quieres que saque la basura también?-

-Podrías Jason?- Bromeo. Ese era el Dick que conocía.

Después de muchos años teníamos algo en común los dos.

Raven.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema que podríamos charlar otro día. Tiene que ver con Bruce.- _No, Richard no jodas. Quiero largarme de aquí pronto. No soporto más estar en Gotham._

\- Está en peligro nuestro dinero? Si no es eso no me interesa.-

\- Digamos que podríamos perder una buena porción. No te puedes ir por el momento.-

\- Estás hablando enserio?-

\- Cuándo bromeo? Tenemos tiempo. Raven y lo que tienes que buscar por mi es más importante.-

\- Va a venir a nosotros?-

\- Claro eso déjamelo a mi.-

\- Robin...-

\- Si?-

\- Ten cuidado de que no se te pase la mano.- Sabía que iría por Alex. Todo apuntaba a eso.

Ese era tema suyo. No tenía estomago para hacerlo. No lo iba a parar tampoco pero...

No me caía tan mal el niño.

* * *

Robin tomo al niño de su playera y como si fuera un costal lo levanto en el aire.

-Te causo muchos problemas Kid Flash?-

-Como no tienes idea. Pero no se espero que lo descubriera.- Me recosté en la pared.

-Es hora de irnos.-

-A dónde?- Me extendió una libreta y un bolígrafo.

-Dile que tendremos una reunión familiar en la mansión. Le prometí que jugaríamos al gato y al ratón. No le digas que estaré por ahi contigo. Se va a asustar más aún. No queremos que este muy despierta. No nos conviene.-

-Cómo dije solo me falta sacar la basura...- Pensé un segundo que escribirle.

 _"Gatita, disculpa por dejarte así anoche. Me tome el atrevimiento de llevar a tu bebe a dar un paseo. Lo regresaré a casa temprano._

 _Con amor, J"_

Tire la nota sobre la cama.

-Dónde esta Harper?-

-Con Starfire en este momento.-

-Le pones un GPS a todos con los que te cruzas o qué?-

-No, solo tengo contactos en todas partes.-

-Eres desagradable.-

-No seas modesto. Se de tu reputación en Europa. Jamás pensé que se trataba de ti al principio. También se que Scott no solo era un amigo... -

-Lo supe una vez que murió. No estaba seguro. Quise averiguar en el Instituto dónde me adopto Bruce quienes eran mis padres. No encontré nada de ellos pero si que tenía un hermano.-

\- Scott. -

-Él también fue adoptado por una familia rica. Era mi hermano de sangre. Raven...- Apreté mis puños.

-Guárdalo para esta noche. -

-Y tú... cuál es tu historia con ella?-

-Es una **historia muy larga**. No le alcanzaría esta vida para pagarme todas las que me debe te puedo decir pero...-

-En el fondo te gusta realmente Raven?-

\- Desde el primer minuto que la vi...-

Camino con el niño en la mano colgando y bajamos por el ascensor al garage.

Richard tiro a **Alex** al baúl de su automóvil con desprecio y cerro.

Me quede mirando su rostro.

Después de mucho tiempo decidí analizar cada facción y mueca de él.

Me llamo la atención algo... Que no sabía que era precisamente.

Subí al automóvil de Wally y conduje a la mansión de Richard.

Él iba delante. Lo deje ir primero.

Mire la llave.

-Oh, diablos. No puede ser. Hijo de puta!- Frene de golpe.

...

Di un volantazo y cambie el rumbo. Volví a la ciudad.

El teléfono a mi lado comenzó a sonar.

\- Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?!- Richard grito irritado al no verme detrás de él por la carretera.

\- En dos horas máximo estaré contigo. Tengo algo que hacer.- Corté.

La luz del sol bajo frente a mi. Estacione en un callejón.

Me quite la camisa revelando mi traje negro y de mi mochila saque la máscara.

Esa mascara blanca y con una X roja que tanto extrañaba.

Sali del auto y entre al edificio.

 _Cómo no lo vi antes? No...No puede ser. No, Jason estás imaginando cosas..._

* * *

 _ **Starfire POV (AKA Koriand Anders)**_

 ** _-_** Roy te tengo que decir algo también. Yo merezco estar aquí.-

-De qué hablas Star?- Él me miro extrañado. Estaba en sus brazos. Por un rato me abrazo y me mantuvo en su regazo.

No podía ocultarlo más.

-Soy una criminal, Roy... no tienes idea de lo que he hecho. No merezco que me ames tampoco. Tu eres una buena persona. Yo...-

-Star, dime de una vez de que hablas...- Comencé a llorar.

Era una persona horrible.

Aún más que Robin...

* * *

Bien. Uno de los capítulos más largos que escribi alguna vez. Si mal no recuerdo.. Solo superado por el ultimo capitulo de "Sin Limites..." jaja! No me voy a cansar de pedir perdon por la demora igualmente!

Recien comence unas MINIS vacaciones invernales del trabajo. Por ende hasta la semana pasada estuve saturadisima de trabajo lamentablemente. pero bueno.. ya estoy más tranquila.

Otra cuestión, desde hace dos semanas planeaba publicar el capitulo. Iba por la mitad y me dije a mi misma que tenía que terminar la otra mitad pronto... pero que hice? Borre todo y decidi cambiar de idea. Porqué? Entre de lleno a la pagina " **Wattpad** ". Lei muchas historias! Estuve a full como lectora mientras pude, gracias a la recomendacion de Madeline Hatter de entrar a la pagina y ver más historias de los Teen Titans.

Para mi sorpresa... encontre más historias de los Titanes (COMICS y De las ultimas DOS peliculas ) que de los Titanes de la serie del 2003. Era de esperar... Muchas de Damian /Raven. Me inspire en insertarlo en esta historia aunque el proximo capitulo se mantendra como lo planee!

-Si te gusto a vos, como a mi los Jovenes Titanes del 2003. Mira la pelicula animada **"HIJO DE BATMAN"** Buscala por internet que esta re contra re mil subida.. **conoce a DAMIAN WAYNE** (Robin) y después (más si lees los comics) te va a parecer el "puto amo" comparado a Dick Grayson (Nuestro Robin del 2003- hermano mayor de Damian Wayne) (Cosa de gustos, muy subjetivo lo mio pero para mi no hay comparación) Despues de ver esa pelicula mira **"TEEN TITANS VS. LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA"** Y ahi... despues de eso vas a recontra bancar el **Robin x Raven pero a Robin como Damian Wayne.**

 **RESUMEN**. Damian Wayne es el hijo de sangre (No adoptado- legitimo) de Bruce Wayne. Su madre es una asesina bastante poco amorosa pero obsesionada con Bruce Wayne y más que nada con su poder. Damian fue criado como un arma, después de conocer a Bruce y ser un poco RE educado baja un cambio (se calma) y se convierte en el nuevo ROBIN. No olvidemos que Dick Grayson pasa a ser NIGHTWING. **Damian actualmente tanto en las peliculas de los Jovenes Titanes y en los comics es el nuevo ROBIN.**

 **Serio, ojiverde, cabron... Mini Batman pero con lo letal e impulsivo de Jason Todd. Conozcanlo y realmente juntan mucho a Damian con Raven en las peliculas. Es hermoso de ver.**

Les recomiendo la pagina de facebook: **Raven la bella y letal Demonesa** Ahi van a encontrar informacion de Raven actualizada al dia de comics, Serie pronto a estrenar, cosplays, y mucho mas!

 **Kole** : Raven es un personaje complejo pero enfocate en Robin. Es el más complejo de todos. Jason en este capitulo lo entendio al final no mas... y Jason es el más trasparente dentro de su locura claro. Roy esta en otro plano. Seguimos con el misterio de la llave. Ya estamos a un paso de los dos GRANDES capitulos. Espero tu conjetura acerca del caso. Ahora si que entre en vacaciones leere historias. Tengo la tuya y la de otra reviewer de esta historia que leer de los TT. Ahora si. Me desapareci más de lo que hubiera querido... Pero espero volver a la marcha. Gracias por dejar tu comentario Kole. Abrazo!

 **Susy Raven:** Voy a mostrarte más adelante el cuadro. Lo subire. De hecho deberia ir a Deviantart y subir ahi todas las imagenes que tengo. En algun momento con mas tiempo lo hare. Esta vez admiti que si bien sigue un gran misterio latente. Revele muchisimas cosas en este capitulo jaja. Muchas muchas revelaciones hubieron. Demasiado. Ya casi supongo que deben especular con bastante esfuerzo el desenlace de este esperado Dia 7. Seguira la historia despues del dia 7 pero... las cosas cambiaran. Muchisimo.

Te spoileo. Si es Helena. De las mismas caracteristicas que conocemos en los demas fics. Más no puedo decir sobre las nenas. Pronto sabremos de ellas mucho mas. Gracias por todo tu apoyo. Me encanta recibir notificaciones de Reviews jaja Mas cuando agrada mi trabajo. Es bueno saber que se va por buen camino.. y cuando no tambien.

 **Maddie** : Ya hablamos por otro medio... jaja Mira como nos terminamos encontrando... y no por Wattpad precisamente. Perdon por tardar tanto! Proximamente veremos que paso con Arella porque es el desenlace. Tiene mucho que ver con el final de la destrucción. Es uno de esos recuerdos inolvidables que tiene Raven. Es el recuerdo que la mantiene siendo humana diría yo. Fue su limite. Ya sabras más. Pero en este capitulo despeje muchas dudas siento. Jason... El final de Wally (?)... Richard (sus sentimientos) El pobre Alex! Roy...! y .. Starfire? /Si de Trigon se puede esperar cualquier cosa. Aun tendremos más novedades de el. Robin no deberia confiar ciegamente en él. Pero es real que hay una alianza temporal entre ellos. Jason va a dejar de ser un idiota. Lo juro. Pero como verás.. cae como caería cualquiera. Wally fue demasiado astuto. Aprovecho su personalidad... su aparente inocencia. Estaba cegado por el cariño.. y por algo más? (Todavia su historia no termina. Queda algo..) y si.. Jason como veras ya se canso de Raven y ahora que sabes lo de Scott. Que pensas vos? Alex no puede dormir gracias a Robin. Esa relacion esta totalmente quebraada. Y ahora con el secuestro? Menos aún.. creo que no hay vueltas. Ahora Alex para su edad tiene sus debilidades... lamentablemente y Robin siempre ve las debilidades. Pero como dijo Alex. Tarde o temprano Robin va a aprender que con el y su mama no se mete nadie./ Tal cual, Gar es el unico que es inocente 100%. Nadie se salva. Por eso adverti tanto desde un comienzo que cada uno iba a tener sus miserias. Nadie es muy bueno ni muy malo ni nadie tiene la razón. Cada quien desde su punto de vista (y depende tu postura) tiene "sus" razones para hacer lo que hacen. Ojala haya podido justificar lo suficientemente la razon de cada uno para terminar con la locura que terminaron. La única con razones paranormales y externas es Raven. Lo de Jason y Robin es algo particular... Helena sera tal cual los otros fics. Aparecera con suerte en 3/4 capitulos más. Habra que esperar! Pero quería si o si insertarlas antes del dia 7 para que se queden tranquilos que esto sigue para un rato largo más. Tanto me mencionaste a Damian que di un vuelco importante a la historia y quizas por eso le paso lo que le paso a Wally. Lo mataste! jaja Dios mio... Te deseo una buena semana Maddie. Nos super mantenemos en contacto!

 **Alice B:** Ya te echaba de menos! Siempre es bueno leerte. Sos muy detallista y muchas veces me leiste la mente. Me alegra que puedas despejarte disfrutando un viaje. Espero que disfrutes este capitulo tan largo que es compensacion tambien porque yo me tarde demasiado en actualizar. Lo del sueño o más bien ... visión del futuro que le proyecto Trigon es confuso porque hasta por Robin fue confuso. Es como un Spoiler a lo que sigue lo que sucedio en el capitulo anterior. El futuro puede cambiar... más si los protagonistas meten sus narices en él. Tambien queria dejarlas tranquilas de que este fic sigue para rato porque estoy entusiasmada. Veremos que pasa con los hijos, di muchas respuestas en este capitulo. No quiero spoilear mas sobre los hijos de Raven o voy a joder la segunda parte del fic que voy a empezar en dos capitulos más. En el dia 7 se cierra una etapa digamos. Y aquí seguro te cayo de sorpresa la alianza o tregua de los hermanos. La esperabas? Durara? y... Red X apareció en escena como Dios manda. Con capa, traje y mascara. Veremos que sigue. Quizas.. no se la saca. jaja!

 **Sab F:** Agradezco mucho tu comentario! Es muy alentador Sab. Como lo pediste paso aca abajo toda la info de como bajar comics al español. MUY actualizado. Casi al dia de la fecha. Ahi los podes bajar rapidamente y en español. Lo que si bajate el programa GONVISOR al celu o a la compu que no pesa nada y ahi lo podes leer sin problemas.. cualquier comic. Espero haberte sido de ayuda y que sigas mi historia. Abrazo!

 _ **DONDE LEER COMICS EN ESPAÑOL? Busquen "LADRON CORPS " en facebook, es fanpage. Ahi suben las portadas de los comics junto a LINKS. Traducen y editan comics al español. Trabajan muy bien los muchachos... estan muy muyyyyyyyyyy al dia. Recomiendo que busquen la pagina. Esta la serie TITANS. Yo antes tradumaquetaba a la pagina. Es un trabajo duro pero todo sea para que llegue a sudamerica el contenido actualizado.**_

 **Hasta la proxima! (No se pierdan de leer mi otro fic, "Alianza con el enemigo..." Ese fic va a ser puro Teen Titans vs. Red X. Sin Batifamilia ni nada de eso en absoluto. Más centrado en Raven y sus emociones. Crecimiento personal y siempre mi toque de humor negro y más adelante mi "estilo")**

 _ **Comenten, motiven.. son el motor de la historia! Den hipotesis...**_

❤❤ Amo a Damian Wayne ❤❤ Jaja. Espero no se note tanto! Vean las peliculas! xD


	11. Capitulo XI: Dia 7: Angela Roth Parte I

**ANUNCIO: "7 Días para destruirte " Esta publicado en la pagina Wattpad! A la vez publico un fic nuevo pero más adaptado a los comics en esa plataforma. Mi Usuario es "IsabellaRoth2". Conoci a Wattpad y me maraville. Porque? Porque puedo publicar IMAGENES y acompañar la narrativa de la historia. Es FAN-TAS-TI-CO. Hay demasiadas historias de Raven geniales. En mi perfil tengo historias recomendadas y favoritas. Si me encuentran (hay que tomarse un tiempo para estar canchero con la plataforma pero una vez que le encontras la vuelta es una adiccion! jaja) van a ver varias historias en favoritos...tremendamente GENIALES. Vayan Vayan apenas terminen de leer el capitulo .**

De más está decir que en Fanfiction publicare está historia ... siempre más avanzada que en Wattpad. En la plataforma subi hasta el capitulo 6 al momento. Pero no se pierdan "Hechizado" !

* * *

 **Capitulo XI: Dia 7 " Angela Roth"**

 **14 de Agosto del 2018**

 **Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

El portal me llevo a la cornisa de un edificio. Reconocía bien donde estaba. Solo pensé en Alex y termine aquí.

Su grito desesperado me trajo al departamento donde vivía Roy.

Camine a la puerta pero mi cuerpo estaba tan agotado que caí al suelo.

Tropecé torpemente.

Aún estaba con una mano en mi cuello. Dolía como el infierno.

 _Damian Wayne… Porque nos parecemos tanto?_

Seguí caminando.

Baje las escaleras dejando un rastro de sangre en mi camino.

Al llegar al piso vi la puerta del apartamento entreabierta.

Mala señal.

Encendí las luces y era imposible decir que no me esperaba algo así…

El departamento parecía que fue arrasado por un huracán.

Todo estaba destruido y las paredes estaban pintadas al igual que las valiosas obras de arte de Roy y…

Nuestra fotografía.

Mi cabello era corto en ese entonces. Mi mirada era triste.

Era un ser errante sin vida. Sin un objetivo.

Ella.

 _Era una niña- Una estúpida niña. Dime, que sería de ti Rachel sin mi? Sin tu lado más fuerte…._

 _Ah, si. Probablemente Alex estaría muerto. Ni hubiera nacido… Lo recuerdas?_

Mantenía una conversación interna con mi alter-ego.

Tome el cuadro con asco. Lo descolgué de la pared y lo arroje al suelo estallando el cristal en mil pedazos.

-Estúpido, Roy. Cuántas veces te he dicho que quites esta fotografía de aquí? - Ciertamente me veía horrible. No era yo. Ya no más.

Hoy era bonita. Deseable. Inteligente. Todos me temían…

Esa yo… Era cosa del pasado.

Fui a la única habitación cuya luz se veía encendida.

Las cosas de mi niño se veían en la mesita de luz junto a la cama.

Una nota. La tome y la leí.

Era de Jason.

Quién más sería capaz de tomar un niño y estar tan desalmado por un estúpido amigo?

 _Acaso este hijo de puta es homosexual y nunca me di cuenta? Cómo tanta obsesión por ese estúpido de Scott? Era patético. Inútil. Impotente…_

 _Tan distinto a ti, Jason…_

Caí rendida en la cama que aún se sentía caliente.

Raven o Rachel. Hija de Trigon o la tímida niña que seguía viviendo dentro de mi cuerpo….

Ambas amábamos a Alex.

 _Es una trampa. Si vuelvo a esa lugar Richard…_

 _"Si te atrapo será tu fin. Si te atrapo será tu fin. Si te atrapo será tu fin."_

Las palabras de Robin resonaban una y otra vez en mi mente.

La herida de mi cuello se iba curando poco a poco. Mi cuerpo regeneraba las células muertas con gran velocidad.

No había dudas de que no era humana. De lo contrario debía estar muerta para este entonces.

Me comencé a reír con algo de dolor aún.

 _-Oh, Damian. Acabalos por mi.- Susurré._

Nadie iba a escucharme igualmente.

Estaba sola.

Roy… Wally… Garth… Ninguno estaba conmigo.

Estaba sola como cuando era una estúpida niña.

Me lleve una mano a mi pecho y cerré los ojos.

Escuche los latidos de mi corazón.

Palpitaba lento.

 _Wally_ …

Comencé a llorar. Solo vino a mi las ganas desmedidas de llorar.

De gritar.

Quería desahogarme.

No sentía su aura más. _Acaso por culpa mia..._

-JASOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!-

Iba a morir.

Era mi destino.

Pero iba a pelear por él hasta el último aliento…

 _Por Alex. Vive…Mi bebé. Tu estás destinado a hacer grandes cosas…_

Seguía sollozando.

La partida estaba perdida antes de siquiera comenzar a jugarla.

* * *

 **Damian Wayne POV**

Esa mujer era peligrosa. No tanto como mi madre pero no espere que fuera una meta humana.

De lejos se la veía débil. Pensé que sería fácil acabar con ella.

Pero lejos estuve de hacerlo al parecer. Le corte el cuello y… Su herida se cerro inmediatamente. En cambio yo…

Me quite un pedazo de vidrio que se me clavo al volar por los aires en mi brazo.

-Perra.- Gruñí de la rabia.

La puerta se abrió. Lance mi cuchilla al marco de ella para advertirle a quien entrara que estaba en problemas por osar entrar en este momento.

 _Damian Wayne no pudo ser abatido por una niña…_

\- Veo que conociste a la futura esposa de tu hermano…-

\- Padre.- Me levante de inmediato avergonzado por mi estado. Toda la oficina era un caos.

\- Te he dicho que no podías venir aquí. Que planeabas hacer? Matar a tu hermano? Y después que? Me avergüenzas..-

\- Es una meta humana. Rachel Roth… Cómo dejas que entre a la familia una mujer así?-

\- No es una meta humana. Es la hija de un demonio llamado Trigon.-

\- Estás hablando enserio? Te estás escuchando padre? - Fruncí el ceño. Mi padre había perdido la razón.

Tomo asiento en la única silla que quedo en pie.

-Richard ama a esa niña como nunca amo a nadie. No puedo quitarla de su vida. No me haría caso aunque lo intentará. Es algo inexplicable pero… Él ha estado obsesionado con ella aún antes de conocerla.- Suspiró. No exageraba. Estaba muy serio y preocupado. Era evidente por su semblante.

No había dudas de que mi padre era un hombre de temible.

Así me lo confeso mi madre.

Apenas lo conocí intente probar sus habilidades. Creí estúpidamente que eran cuentos de mi madre. Exageraciones de una mujer…

No pensé que el millonario Bruce Wayne fuera ese hombre grandioso al que mi madre tanto temía.

Pero no había dudas de que lo era.

Intente atravesar mi katana en su pecho y con un solo movimiento me detuvo.

Fui sigiloso pero aún así el detecto mi ataque. No pude tomarlo por sorpresa.

Ante semejante destreza me arrodille ante él.

Era digno de mi respeto.

Me pregunto quien era. Le confesé que era su hijo y que mi madre era Talia Al Ghul.

Me dijo que no podía ser cierto. Pero su mirada me decía lo contrario.

Me hizo todo tipo de pruebas y la conclusión siempre fue la misma.

Positivo.

Era su hijo. Prácticamente su clon.

Alfred así lo dijo al verme incluso.

Solo que mi piel era bronceada como el de mi madre y mis ojos…

Mis ojos eran una copia de los de ella.

Esmeralda.

\- Nadie puede estar obsesionado con una persona que no conoce.-

\- Todo lo que rodea a la relación de Richard y Rachel es inusual desde un comienzo… -

\- Me parece una mujer por de más ordinaria. En mi Tierra he visto mejores…- Mi padre ahora sonrió.

No entendía porque.

\- Dije algo gracioso, padre?-

\- No tienes idea, Damian…-

* * *

 ** _Bruce Wayne POV_**

 ** _Años atrás…._**

\- Amo Bruce. El joven amo Richard se ha levantado enfermo esta mañana.-

\- Está en su habitación?-

\- Por supuesto. En este momento iba a llevarle medicación para controlar su temperatura. Me tome el atrevimiento de llamar al médico de la familia y convenientemente en la casa había el anestésico que me receto.-

\- Se lo llevare, Alfred. Después de todo su salud es mi responsabilidad..-

\- Señor, usted ha sido un buen padre…-

\- A veces lo dudo, Al.- Subí las escaleras y fui a la habitación de Richard.

Pedí permiso para entrar y él me grito desde adentro que pasara.

Estaba recostado sobre el respaldo de su cama.

En sus manos había un cuaderno. Nunca levanto la mirada.

Me acerque a él y al ver lo que hacía lo mire preocupado.

Una vez más…

 _Pero quién es…?_

 _-Dick…-_ Tome su hombro. No me miraba aún.

La misma niña.

Insistí. Era inútil como siempre.

No se detendría hasta acabar.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que soltó el lápiz y se quedo mirando el dibujo.

-Otra vez…-

 _Si, otra vez dibujo a la niña de siempre._

Era la tercera vez en el año que le sucedía lo mismo.

Era una niña mucho más pequeña que él.

Pero cada vez que la dibujaba se la veía un poco más grande de edad.

Ojos claros y grandes. Nariz pequeña. Cabello corto y desordenado.

Su semblante era triste…

-Tienes que conocerla de algún lado. Aunque sea la habrás visto fugazmente y solo no lo recuerdas…-

-Te he dicho mil veces que no. No es mi tipo. Además es una niña.- Estaba fastidiado.

Pero tenía razón. Richard tenía ya quince años y esa niña se veía de apenas once años.

Hacía dos años que la soñaba y se levantaba desesperado buscando una hoja para dibujarla de inmediato.

Dentro de todo lo extraño ya de por si del caso. Además de que Dick juraba no conocerla…

Él no sabía dibujar. Dibujaba horriblemente era la realidad.

Salvo a ella.

A ella la dibujaba como si fuera un artista profesional.

Solo a esa niña.

-Me desperté como si estuviera poseído, Bruce. No lo puedo parar. Además hoy fue diferente a las demás. Esta vez recuerdo algo de mi sueño…-Llevo una mano a su cabello revolviendolo con ansiedad.

\- Qué recuerdas? – Insistí para que siga.

\- Bruce, verás es ridículo. Me apena hasta decirlo…-

\- Richard, quizás sea la clave para cortar con esto. Dilo. –

Suspiro pesadamente y se quedo mirando el techo.

\- Tuve relaciones con Koriand y no sentí absolutamente nada. Eso suena muy estúpido, no?- No esperaba esa revelación. En verdad me tomo por sorpresa.

\- Es inesperado debo decir... pero con la practica las cosas mejoran, Dick.-

\- Tengo la sensación de que no pasará.- Realmente no quería verme a la cara. Ese no era el Richard que conocía.

\- Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-

\- Un hombre y antes de que me preguntes, no recuerdo su rostro. Me dijo en mis sueños que esta niña sería la única que me daría placer y se convertiría en mi esposa. Entiendes lo estúpido que suena esto, Bruce?- Apretó el papel con furia y era evidente que quería gritar.

\- Esto no puede ser real, Dick. Tu mente esta jugando contigo.-

\- Es que tu no estuviste ahí. No sabes lo que se siente… No sentir nada. Después esta voz que prácticamente me dice que estoy maldito. Bruce, diablos…-

Quería llorar. Lo veía en sus ojos.

Ningún psiquiatra que intervino en este asunto encontró explicación alguna a estos episodios.

Entendía a Dick. No podía culparlo por estar así.

Pero tampoco podía avalarlo.

Lo cierto era que desde que comenzó a soñar con esa niña se volvió más oscuro.

Quizás el cambio para alguien que no lo veía atentamente pasaba desapercibido.

Pero yo conocía a Dick. Esos sueños desde el comienzo hicieron estragos en él.

\- Ella es real. No es mi imaginación. Pero, no.. no puede ser entiendes...?-

\- Qué no puede ser, Dick?-

\- Es una niña ordinaria. No tiene nada de especial. Jamás podría gustarme alguien como ella. Es desagradable. Sabes? Koriand es mi tipo, por el amor de Dios! -

\- Encontraremos una solución. Solo cálmate.- Me levante de su lado y me fui dispuesto a dejarlo a solas para que se tranquilizará.

\- Bruce, creo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.-

\- Desde cuando?-

\- Desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto hace ya dos meses. Me estoy volviendo loco.-

Como si fuera un niño se aferro a sus piernas y comenzó a llorar.

Estaba totalmente atormentado.

La única solución era encontrar a esa niña.

Pero…

 _Dónde comenzar?_

-Hermano das pena…- Quién más si no que el pequeño Jason se asomo aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta.

-Jason!- Le grite.

-Lo he visto llorar más veces que tú, Bruce. Es patético.-

-Tú no sabes porque estoy así. Asi que prueba con cerrar la boca, niño.- Gruño Dick aún sin levantar la cabeza que la tenía hundida entre sus piernas.

Jason se acerco a él y tomo el bollo de papel que estaba a su lado.

-Tienes razón, es muy ordinaria. Es fea. Falta mucho para que te cases con ella? Quiero tu habitación! - Jason bromeo y se burlo de él.

-Vamos.- Lo sujete del brazo y a pesar de sus quejas lo lleve conmigo y cerré la puerta de la habitación de Dick.

No necesitaba eso.

 _Fue tan innecesario, Jason._ Desde los pasillos escuche como Dick lanzaba cosas a las paredes.

 _Tan innecesario…_

* * *

-Bien. La conoce antes de siquiera verla. Supongamos que es cierto. De donde yo vengo padre a eso se le llama brujería y a las brujas las quemamos en una **hoguera**.-

\- Bueno aquí se trata a las mujeres de manera distinta y por esa razón no le harás daño. Te lo prohíbo.-

\- Hablas enserio?-

\- Siempre hablo enserio, Damian. Pronto conocerás a tus hermanos. Imaginarás que si para mi saber de tu existencia fue sorpresivo para ellos será aún más.-

\- Por supuesto, Padre. Ahora todo esto será mio y los _recogidos_ deberán desalojar de inmediato las instalaciones.-

\- **Hermanos** , Damian. Acostúmbrate a usar ese termino para referirte a ellos.-

Sobre el escritorio había sangre.

 _Rachel…_

Damian me miro de reojo esperando que dijera algo.

\- Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió aquí?-

\- La degollé y se regenero. _Fue asombroso…Nunca vi algo así.-_ Lo último lo susurró.

Asentí.

Tome un pañuelo de mi saco y moje la sangre en él. Saque una bolsa hermética y selle la muestra para analizarla luego.

\- Al menos debes admitir que soy el mejor. Jamás caería ante una mujer como ella.-

\- Estás seguro?-

\- Soy un guerrero. Los placeres mundanos no me llaman la atención. Además no está a mi altura esa niña.-

Asentí.

\- Bien, un dolor de cabeza menos.-

\- Está huyendo…-

\- Sabe cuidarse sola. –

Damian ante lo que dije solo frunció el ceño.

No pude evitar preguntar una vez más.

-Te preocupa?-

-Podrías dejar de insultarme de una vez, padre?-

 _Definitivamente se parece mucho a mi de joven… Aunque la inquietante presencia de Talia está detrás de cada palabra…_

* * *

 ** _Jason Todd POV (AKA Red X)_**

Entrar a la bóveda de cajas de seguridad fue facil desde la ventilación. Tomar el pendrive con los archivos teniendo una llave fue pan comido.

Salir sin ser detectado habiendo tantos sensores de movimiento fue más complicado.

Pero lejos estuvo de ser un gran reto.

Una parte de mi no quería ver lo que había allí dentro. Después de todo Robin fue siempre lo más cercano a un hermano que tuve…

Para mi suerte el vehículo de Wally tenía receptor de USB y no tuve que esperar más para saber que había allí dentro.

Al empezar a reproducir la grabación en primer plano pude verlo riendo a la cámara.

Lo que sea que iba a ocurrir fue hace muchos años. Richard se veía recién salido de la preparatoria. Quizás su estilo de cabello era el que usaba al entrar a la Universidad…

Bueno, eso no era lo importante tampoco.

El celular comenzó a vibrar. Lo tome y vi que era Robin.

Apague el volumen del reproductor de vídeo y seguí viendo la grabación mientras conteste su llamada.

-Dick..-

-Dime que estás en camino o juro que se acaba el trato aquí y ahora.-

-Estoy en camino.-La escena cambio. Ya no estaba solo.

El celular se me cayó al suelo.

 _Starfire, maldita perra._

Ciertamente estaba en shock.

 _Cómo pudiste callar esto tanto tiempo aún cuando…?_

Tome el teléfono otra vez golpeándome la cabeza por haber sido tan estúpido.

-Disculpa, curva pronunciada y alta velocidad. Estaré allí en un par de minutos.- Corte la comunicación.

Volví a encender el audio del video.

-Starfire, estás bien jodida. Al final tenías más cosas en común con el enfermo de Robin de las que hubiera pensado…-

Apreté el acelerador dispuesto a terminar con mi promesa.

 ** _7 días… Puntual mi Luz de Sol. 7 días para destruirte como te prometi. Hoy… morirás. Definitivamente no tienes escapatoria._**

* * *

 **Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth** )

Tome un taxi. Sea lo que sea que me esperara alli iba a necesitar de todas mis fuerzas para enfrentarlo. No hubiera sido inteligente usar mi magia solo para llegar.

\- Señora se ve muy pálida. Se encuentra bien ? -

\- Si. Por favor vaya lo más rápido que pueda...- Le pedí amablemente al chófer.

Él asintió.

Finalmente cuando estuve frente a la mansión quede mirando la entrada sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Una parte de mi pensaba en lo mala madre que fui que puse a mi pequeño en tal peligro. Siempre cuide de él ...

Pero finalmente fracase.

Apoye mi mano sobre la puerta sin tocar aún.

 _Otra vez no..._

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Seis años atrás..._

Eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana. Al menos eso es lo que grito mi madre esa madrugada cuando entre a la casa.

 _-_ Se que ha sido difícil para ti estas semanas. Pero soy tu madre. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. No confías más en mi?-

-Tú nunca entenderás por lo que estoy pasando.- Mi andar era errático pero intentando ignorar su presencia camine directo a las escaleras para ir a mi habitación.

Me tomo del brazo impidiéndome seguir.

-Acaso te has drogado?- Me pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta. Sabia que mis ojos estaban de un color rojizo furioso.

Mis pómulos estaban acalorados después de la noche que tuve con alguien.

No recordaba su nombre, no viene al caso.

Sonreí burlonamente.

-Cierra la boca, Angela.-

-Desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre? Soy tu madre, Rachel.-

-Estoy cansada, "madre". Me importa una mierda lo que pienses.- Apretó mi brazo y me dio una bofetada.

-Por Dios. Te amo, hija. Cómo puedes tratarme así?- La empuje con fuerza alejándola de mi.

-Nunca más te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima Angela y… mi nombre es **Raven**. No, Rachel. Aprendételo!-

-Roy y yo estamos preocupados por ti. Has cambiado mucho. Pareces otra persona.-

-Oh, Angela. Que ingenua. Para tu información Roy fue justamente el que me dio las drogas. De dónde piensas que las conseguí tan rápido? Además… no lo vi tan preocupado por mi cuando lo hicimos. –

Angela se llevo una mano a la boca. Estaba en shock.

\- Eso no está bien. Mi Rachel jamás tendría un comportamiento así tan impropio… Qué te hizo ese hombre…?-

\- No fue un hombre… Yo lo recuerdo como un animal, Angela. Y sabes que es lo peor? Qué para siempre llevaré algo de él a mi lado.-

\- De qué hablas?-

\- Estoy embarazada…puedes creerlo?- Comencé a reír otra vez. Mi mente era una locura.

\- No, dime que no es cierto. Rachel por favor, dime que es una broma.- Me exigió tomándome de los hombros y agitándome con fuerza.

\- Es una realidad. Asúmelo. Sera un niño…Lo soñé. Un niño fuerte y hermoso. Su nombre será Alex.-

\- Tienes que deshacerte de él.-

\- No, ya lo he decidido. **Nacerá**. Es su destino.-

\- No. No lo entiendes. NO PUEDE NACER!- Me grito. Se acerco una vez más a mi para tomarme y por primera vez mis poderes reaccionaron contra mi voluntad. Fue expulsada lejos por una onda expansiva de energía oscura.

No la mire. No voltee a verla ese día.

Su aura desbordaba miedo y… angustia.

De hecho por semanas no la volví a ver. No la busque pero fue siempre evidente que me evitaba.

Su temor hacia mi me provocaba mareos en la cabeza. No soportaba estar en la mansión.

De hecho… fue en ese entonces que al notarse mi embarazo desaparecí de mi casa para solo volver días antes de tener a mi hijo.

Mi madre me recibió. Pocas veces me hablo mientras estuve en la casa. Practicamente solo se limito a abrirme la puerta el día que llegué y nada más.

Se veía muy diferente a lo usual.

Estaba muy pálida, delgada y sus labios estaban resquebrajados.

Mi padrastro iba y venia a lo largo del día. Muchas noches ni llegaba a dormir. Era obvio que tenía muchas amantes y por ese motivo no le preocupaba el estado de mi madre.

Tambien me evitaba. Para su suerte, de acercarse a mi no me iba a poder contener.

Los días pasaron y cada vez estaba peor. Mi madre me dijo que Roy no paro de preguntar si sabían algo de mi desde que desaparecí.

Le pedí que no le dijera que había vuelto.

Mi intención era que Alex para todos quienes nos conocieran sea el hijo de mi madre, mi _hermano_ …

Así fue.

Qué podía ser de ese niño al saber que tenía una madre droga dependiente, inestable, ninfomana y atormentada por voces en su mente?

Era un **desastre**. Un ser errante sin rumbo.

No era digna de ser una madre.

Su madre.

La primera vez que lo vi mi mente se despejo de todo aquello que la perturbaba. Estar a su lado me lleno de una paz instantanea. Fue mágico.

El bebe lloraba cuando lo traían hacia mi pero al recostarse en mis brazos su llanto paro de inmediato.

Memorice cada centímetro de él.

Quería ver el resultado de la unión a la fuerza a la que me sometió mi violador aquella noche.

Era aberrante.

Perturbadoramente _perfecto_.

Sano, fuerte… mejillas rosadas. Ojos celestes…

Se podía ver el océano más trasparente en sus orbes.

 **Esos ojos no eran míos.**

Eran de él.

Pero de algo estaba segura, si bien ese color tan exótico eran heredados de él… su mirada no.

Su mirada era dulzura. Pureza. Inocencia…

Era como lo soñé. No me equivoque.

No tenía derecho a mantenerlo junto a mi y arruinar a un ser tan noble.

En la clínica estaba sola. En dos días nunca nadie entro por esa puerta.

Si recibi la llamada de mi madre que me hizo saber que toda la documentación de Alex ya estaba lista. Que legalmente la madre era ella.

Le agradecí y corte casi de inmediato.

Estaba aliviada si, pero sorprendida por su comportamiento. De todas las personas Angela no era una mujer fría ni mucho menos tan distante.

Ciertamente desde que se entero que estaba embarazada algo en ella se quebró. La noticia la cambio abrumadoramente y no entendía porque.

No quise pensar mucho en ello, solo lo necesitaba a él después de todo me decía una y otra vez.

Quería disfrutar cada minuto con ese niño.

Aprovechando la paz interior que tenía junto a él me quede dormida una noche después de alimentarlo por un largo rato.

Al día siguiente, por la madrugada, al levantarme no estaba más a mi lado.

No me desespere. Supuse que una enfermera se lo llevo a un chequeo.

Llame a una de ellas para que me lo trajeran de vuelta.

Me negaron que lo tuvieran.

De inmediato todo fue una locura alrededor mio. Todo el hospital se movilizo en su búsqueda.

No dije nada. No grite.

Tome mis cosas, me vestí y fui a mi casa.

Todo dentro de mi me decía que él estaba allí.

No me equivoque.

Al entrar lo percibí de inmediato.

Al subir las escaleras escuche un llanto atroz que me hizo correr de inmediato como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Una puerta sellada se interponía entre él y yo.

Con solo mirarla se abrió ante mi dándome paso a ver la escena más espantosa que jamás pensé ver…

-Madre- que- diablos- estás- haciendo?- Le dije entrepausadamente conteniendome a mi misma. No queriendo hacer un movimiento en falso…

Alex no dejaba de llorar.

Estaba solo envuelto por una sabana y la tina inmensa estaba desbordando de agua.

Mi madre estaba parada en el medio de ella con él en sus brazos.

-Angela, entregamelo o no habrá fuerza en este mundo que evite que te mate.-

-Rachel enserio crees que haría esto si hubiera otra salida?-

-Porqué alguien en este mundo intentaría matar a un bebe? Sobre todo si es tu maldito nieto, Angela.- Gruñí dando un paso adelante.

-De joven también un hombre se acerco a mi. Me quiso seducir... pero lo rechace. Me forzó, no acepto un no por respuesta. Fruto de esa violación naciste tú.-

-Bien, no fui una hija deseada… Pero aún no me dices una buena explicación para hacer esto con MI HIJO.-

Di otro paso más hacia ella.

-Ese hombre no era un hombre. Era un **demonio**. Un Rey entre ellos … Su semilla se implanto en mi Mi cuerpo no lo asimilo fácilmente. Quise matarme, no soportaba el dolor. Unos sirvientes de él aparecieron ante mi y me detuvieron. Me ataron de pies y brazos a una cama durante meses. Evitaron a toda costa que me hiciera daño. Te tuve. Sobreviví… te ame desde el primer minuto que te vi.-

Angela se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

Rachel, mi lado más blando salió a través de mi boca.

-Yo también te amo, mamá pero…Alex es solo un niño. No puedes hacerle daño… Te lo suplico.-

-Tú eres el **mal** , Rachel. Tú eres un demonio, en parte. Tú me enamoraste con tus poderes ciegamente al nacer. Trigon se rió de mi con animosidad al verme incapaz de hacerte daño. Estaba orgulloso de ti. Fui a la primera persona que manipulaste. De pequeña enamoraste a quien se te cruzo por delante. Te aislé. Eras rebelde, incontrolable. Fuimos a un show de magia de una mujer que te llamo la atención en un anuncio. Hice lo que me pediste. Al llegar allí entraste corriendo a los camerinos y hallaste a la joven maga por tu propia cuenta. Su nombre era **Zatanna**.-

-No recuerdo lo que me dices. No se de que estás hablando.- Ella meció un poco a Alex para que se calme.

Y de a poco su llanto comenzó a cesar. Una de sus manitos toco la mejilla de Angela evitando que caiga una gota de sus lagrimas.

Era como si la consolara…

-Zatanna poseía magia real. Ella al verme me dijo que estaba bajo un hechizo. Bajo tu influencia…Tu intentaste atacarla. Ella te mantuvo en una silla sometida a su voluntad.

Me dijo que tu eras, **muerte** … pero que una demonesa además de pasar su vida viendo a hombres matarse por ella…era un **contenedor**. Que solo tú podrías engendrar al próximo Rey del Infierno. Que el heredero de Trigon solo podría ser tu niño…-

-Entonces piensas que mi bebe es la encarnación del mal sobre la Tierra? Angela realmente no puedes estar hablando enserio, míralo por el amor de Dios! Te ama aunque quieras hacerle daño. Míralo a los ojos…- Alex seguía pasando sus manos por su rostro. Aproveche para dar otro paso.

-Zatanna dividió tu alma en dos. Dijo que hasta la hija de Trigon al ser mitad humana tendría bondad y pureza en su corazón. Así fue. Su magia dividió a Raven y a Rachel. Sello a la heredera de Trigon y Rachel como si fuera una recién nacida tomo el control de tu cuerpo. Estabas asustada al despertar. La maga te borro todo recuerdo anterior a ese día. Incluso olvidaste que era tu madre. El amor ciego que te tenía desapareció inmediatamente.. pero nació otro, diferente. La necesidad de **protegerte**. A ti, a mi hija.- Suspiro pesadamente.

\- Todo iba bien, hasta que ese hombre libero la oscuridad en tu interior…y no solo eso. Te embarazo. Dios, ni siquiera sabes de quien diablos es! Este niño sera imparable. Le prometí a Zatanna que no dejaría que esto ocurra. **Es por el bien de todos… no puede vivir.–** Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y arrojo a Alex a la tina.

Me tire sobre él para intentar salvarlo y Angela me empujo. No me dejaba acercarme a él.

Pelee con ella desesperada por mi bebe. Los arañazos que teníamos ambas en los brazos comenzaron a sangrar.

No dolían pero nunca creí que una persona como ella tuviera tanta fuerza.

Alex luchaba por salir.

Mi angustia no me dejaba respirar. Caí al suelo con las manos sobre mi cuello.

Realmente no podía tomar aire.

La habitación se torno oscura. Angela y Alex quedaron inmóviles.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Yo no pare de toser. Me retorcí en el suelo. Sentía que iba a morir por la falta de oxigeno.

Al levantar mi mirada un hombre apareció frente a mi. Toco mi frente y volví a ser capaz de respirar otra vez.

Tome grandes bocanadas de aire.

\- QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO!? QUIEN ERES?- Si bien podía hablar no podía pararme. Estaba a su merced.

\- Te doy la oportunidad de salvar a ese niño. Que serías capaz de darme a cambio?-

\- Lo que me pidas, cualquier cosa.-

\- Es tu madre o tu hijo. Tienes que elegir. Apenas salgamos de esta esfera donde no trascurre el tiempo tendrás segundos para salvarlo. Así que empecemos... TIC-TAC- Raven.-

Cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir con tan solo mirar a mi madre la suspendí en el aire y la arroje contra la pared lo suficientemente fuerte como para partir la cerámica.

Lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pudiera levantarse ni detenerme.

Mi cabello levitaba. El poder me hacía sentir imparable.

 _Qué es esto...?_

Saque a Alex de inmediato a la superficie levitandolo con la energía oscura que salía de las palmas de mi mano.

Lo traje a mis brazos y lo sujete con fuerza sabiendo que su pequeño corazón latía normalmente.

 _Eres tan fuerte..._

Camine fuera y deje a Alex en una cama en la habitación contigua. Con mi pulgar presionando su frente lo deje dormido de inmediato.

Volví por Angela.

Cerre la puerta del tocador tras de mi y quedamos finalmente solas.

-Me encerraste en mi propio cuerpo. Abusaron de mi, me golpearon... me lastimaron de todas las maneras posibles desde niña frente a ti. Todo porque me separaste en dos personas. Dejaste a mi lado más débil cuidar mi cuerpo... me dejaste a merced de cualquiera. Luego que hicieron lo que quisieron conmigo tú vienes e intentas matar a mi hijo? Ahora dime, quieres morir rápido o lento, Angela?-

-Raven...Tu padre solo me utilizo. Se lo que es sentirse usada. Nunca quise ser una madre y a nadie le importo... Fui abusada desde que tengo uso de razón. A pesar de todo, solo tú fuiste lo único bueno que tuve en mi vida. Siempre te ame. Si tengo que morir en tus manos por intentar evitar el fin del mundo... **hazlo**. No quiero vivir más...- Ella estaba perdiendo sangre de su cabeza y su piel perdía color rápidamente.

Ahora ella era la indefensa.

A mi lado demoníaco le parecía muy excitante la escena.

-Eres la madre de la futura Reina del Inframundo. En vez de sentirlo como un honor has pasado la vida lamentándote. Eres patética. No mereces vivir.- Materialice una daga en mis manos y corte su cuello no queriendo ver más esos ojos azules, llorosos... penosos.

La arrastre de su cabello y toda la sangre que broto de su garganta deje que tiñera el agua de la tina que ella misma lleno para matar a Alex.

Mis manos estaban cubiertas del liquido carmesí.

Me hundí en la sangre de mi madre totalmente. Me sumergí.

Al levantar mis brazos y verlos, note que mis heridas de la pelea con Angela desaparecieron.

En la orilla de la tina ese hombre volvió a aparecer. Sonrió burlonamente.

\- Que desastre, hija. Pero dime... que se siente volver a tener el control de tu cuerpo otra vez?-

\- Te ves distinto a como te imagine padre. A qué viniste?- Era un hombre de cabello rubio y cuerpo perfecto. Solo tenía pantalones encima. Su abdomen estaba descubierto. Probablemente en esa forma Angela lo conoció.

\- Una de mis tantas pieles, niña. Y... acaso piensas que me iba a perder de verte acabar con esta perra? -

\- Esa mujer a la que llamas "perra" fue más fuerte que muchas otras que no soportaron en sus frágiles cuerpos tu semilla. Tendría más respeto si fuera tú.-

\- Cuida tus palabras con tu padre. Gracias a mi has vuelto a tener el control de tu cuerpo. Existes gracias a mi, tus poderes son porque tienes mi sangre. Tu eres mía. **Me perteneces**.-

\- Realmente crees que te traeré aquí para que sea tu esclava? Estás alucinando. Yo no seré tuya, ni de nadie. Crees que no se que soy tu única posibilidad para entrar a la Tierra?-

\- Cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que no puedo entrar en la Tierra sin tu ayuda? -

\- No tienes sombra. No tienes reflejo. Estás en mi mente. No estás aquí realmente... De hecho si estuvieras estoy segura que ya hubieras intentado atacarme. Te piensas que no lo sé? Yo no te debo nada, Trigon. Después de todo ... soy un demonio, no? No me amas, no me ves como una hija. Para ti solo soy un instrumento. Y que te quede claro, no tengo interés en conquistar, ni en matar. Solo quiero divertirme. Me basta con que quienes me rodeen me teman.-

\- Serás fuerte entre los humanos pero créeme que sabes poco de los demonios.-

\- Es verdad. Pero nunca te traeré a la Tierra. Olvídalo. No me convencerás.-

\- Quieres tenerme en tu contra? Tal vez no te pueda matar pero si te puedo hacer **sufrir**.-

\- Debo sentirme intimidada?-

\- Oh, créeme que si.- Levanto su brazo y la habitación se torno oscura una vez más.

No me moví. Seguía sumergida.

\- Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

\- Ven.- Con un movimiento de la palma de su mano el aura de la frágil Rachel se materializo en una sombra frente a mi.

Volvió a entrar a mi cuerpo una vez más y comencé a toser.

-Qué hiciste?- Le pregunte sobresaltada. Extrañamente tenía ganas de llorar. Mi cuerpo temblaba como si tuviera... _Miedo_?

-La dulce niña que tu madre crió, esa humana repulsiva se fusiono contigo una vez más. Tu lado vulnerable y tú son una. De esta manera será más fácil hacerte sufrir y recordarte que no eres nada sin mi. Ya no eres **perfecta**.-

\- Púdrete, Trigon.- Gruñí.

\- Hasta la próxima, hija mía. Cuida a ese bebe por mi. Disfrútalo, mientras puedas.- Sin más desapareció junto a su magia.

El tiempo comenzó a correr una vez más.

Mi vista se enfoco en el charco de sangre en el suelo junto a la tina.

- ** _Mamá_**...- No debía. No tenía. Pero...

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e hice algo que mi garganta necesitaba con ansiedad.

Grite con todas mis fuerzas.

\- **MAMÁ**!-

Rachel sin lugar a dudas estaba en mi mente junto a mi otra vez.

 _Maldita seas, Trigon..._

* * *

La puerta se abrió frente a mi.

\- Porqué me estás haciendo esto?-

\- Pasa.- Dijo en una tonalidad fria muy ajena a la que usualmente usaba conmigo.

Entre. Cerro la puerta detrás de mi y me tomo de mis hombros.

Sus labios rozaban la piel de mi cuello aterradoramente.

Lo deje. Aún no sabía donde dejo a Alex. No sabía si estaba Robin en el medio de todo esto...

-Hoy morirás...y es una pena.-

-No te lo dejaré fácil.- Susurré.

Se alejo de mi y camino hacia las escaleras.

\- Sígueme.- Fui detrás de él. Me llevo a mi habitación.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta.

\- Entra.- Se cruzo de brazos y se quedo a un lado. Disfrutaba el momento.

Tenerme en sus manos.

Gire el picaporte y encendí las luces.

Contra el respaldo estaba Wally.

Con la garganta expuesta.

 _Como mi madre..._

Corrí hacia él. Trastabille en el camino que nos separaba.

-No...No...Porque me dejaste?!- Me abalance sobre él y lo abrace.

- _Porqué te fuiste Wally? Eres un estúpido...-_ Susurré a su oído. No me iba a escuchar. Pero algo dentro de mi no quería pensar que era cierto que no estuviera más.

Su cuerpo estaba frió.

-Mentalmente era un niño. Aún siendo extraordinariamente veloz fue relativamente fácil acabar con él.-

\- COMO PUDISTE? - Sonrió al ver mi desesperación.

\- Así que una perra como tú puede querer a alguien? Era mejor que yo acaso? -

\- Él era mi amigo. Era una buena persona. No merecía que lo matarás de esta manera.- Me aferré más fuerte a él.

\- Te ves patética, Raven. - Seguía llorando. Una parte de mi quería parar y despedazarlo de una vez.

Pero me sentía devastada.

Yo... Realmente quería a Wally. Más de lo que incluso creí o le hubiera dicho.

Él era como yo.. esos días en Italia experimente la felicidad como nunca antes.

 _No debimos haber vuelto. Esto es culpa mía..._

Tome su mano fuerte como él tomaba la mía cuando me veía triste.

 _Volverás. Tu destino es ser feliz, Wally. Me encargaré de Jason... te lo prometo._

 _-_ Qué se siente no poder confiar en nadie? Wally se acerco a ti porque así se lo pedí. Por Dios... Quién querría ser tu amigo, Jason? Eres tan ingenuo... Te crees fuerte pero eres un idiota. La sombra de Richard. Pensaste alguna vez que yo me enamore de ti? Me das asco. Ni siquiera pudiste salvar a tu hermano que quizás pudo haber sido el único capaz de querer a un ser tan despreciable como tú.-

Antes de levantarme de la cama bese la frente del pelirrojo. Internamente me jure que volvería a ver sus hermosos ojos otra vez.

Este no iba a ser su fin. Wally iba a acompañarme siempre. Quizás no como mi amante... pero si como un compañero.

 _Roy ya me reemplazo en su corazón. Lo siento... y duele._

En el fondo sabía que cada palabra que le dije a Jason también era para mi.

También estaba sola al igual que él.

 _-_ Tú sabías que era mi hermano?-

\- Tú mente es un libro abierto para mi. Porqué te crees que he venido? Fui especial para ti. Serías incapaz de hacerle daño a un niño. Serías incapaz de hacerme daño real a mi. Desde antes de conocerme has querido asesinarme pero desde la noche de la fiesta de Starfire me deseaste. Intentaste con todas tus fuerzas no terminar conmigo en la cama.. pero cuando paso me clave aún más profundo en tu mente. Soy tan especial para ti que desearías que no haya conocido a tu hermano primero y que sea tuya. Solo tuya.-

\- Sabes? No necesitas provocarme para que quiera matarte.- Me tomo del cabello y me arrastro hacia otra habitación a la fuerza ignorando mis gritos ... insultos.

Siempre era la misma bestia.

 _Quizás no fue tan inteligente mencionarle al hermano._

\- DÓNDE ESTÁ ALEX!?- Le grite mientras me tiro a una cama del cuarto donde el dormía en la casa.

\- Todavía no.-

\- Robin está contigo?-

\- Tal vez.-

Tome su mano y mi lado más humano salió.

\- Ambos estamos solos. Ambos fuimos traicionados por quienes más queríamos. Me miento a mi misma si te digo que no sentí nada al estar contigo. Ayudame a escapar de Gotham con Alex y te prometo que te daré hijos, que sere tuya. Pero por favor... no me dejes a merced de Robin. No nos dejes. Él puede matar a Alex. No bromea. Esta completamente desquiciado. Tú no eres así.-

\- Te di una oportunidad, lo recuerdas? Tú misma acabas de decir que no puedo confiar en nadie, no? Jódete, Raven.-

\- Tu violaste a la niña que trabajaba aquí y te protegí. Me prometí a mi misma no matar pero sentí la necesidad de protegerte. Aún sabiendo que querías hacerme daño. Realmente crees que no haría lo que fuera por ti? Por Alex? Protegeme está vez y te prometo que seré tuya. Hablo enserio. Se qué me quieres para ti. No nos entregues a él. Por favor.-

\- Qué mataste por mi a esa niña...? Es evidente que no fue la primera vez que has matado. No te veías muy asustada por acabar con la vida de alguien. Te vi desfilando cubierta de sangre ese día. Recuerdas? Aún así en ese estado no dejabas de ser...hermosa. Se que tienes poderes.. me has hecho algo? RESPONDE. - Gruño.

-Porqué todos piensan eso de mi? No te he hecho nada. Te lo juro. Si lo deseara podría obligarte a amarme pero no lo hago. Quiero que tú me elijas. Te crees acaso que podría dormir a tu lado usando mi magia las veinticuatro horas del día? Es ridiculo. No te amo pero estoy segura que podría amarte. _Al menos una parte de mi podría hacerlo.._ -

\- De qué estás hablando, bruja?-

\- No soy una bruja. Soy un demonio. Mi padre es capaz de destruir a quien sea con tan solo mover la palma de su mano... y podría llegar a esta dimensión si yo le envió la suficiente cantidad de almas. Matar para mi es estar un paso más cerca a ser la sirviente de mi padre. Una esclava. Yo mate por ti...- Le suplique.

\- No te creeré una palabra, Raven. Además lo que dices es una locura.-

\- Wally era un velocista. Lo sabes. Qué tan difícil puede ser para ti comprender que no te miento? -

\- Scott era una buena persona. Tú lo usaste. Le quitaste dinero... le vendiste drogas. Lo volviste loco de amor por ti. Lo destruiste. Realmente crees que podría haber alguna vez una oportunidad entre nosotros?- Me abofeteo tirándome a la cama.

\- Tú realmente no quieres golpearme.- Se subió sobre mis caderas.

Ahora me abofeteo en la otra mejilla.

\- No, quisiera tomarte como lo vengo haciendo hace días pero si lo hago, no haré lo que debo hacer.- Con gran velocidad me inyecto algo en el cuello.

Realmente no quería. Lo vi en su rostro.

Realmente le gustaba... pero lo eche a perder.

Fue mi culpa...

\- No te culpes. Es verdad. Me lo merezco. Diablos... Qué es Jason?-

\- Cocaína. La más pura cocaína que podrías encontrar. Inyectada vía intravenosa. No saldrás viva de esto... sera lento. Primero perderás la razón...luego no recordarás a nadie.-

Me beso despacio. Lo traje hacia mi.

Lo abrace fuerte.

 _Realmente creo que te pude haber amado..._

Materialice una daga y se la enterré en la espalda.

Una vez.

Otra vez.

\- _Estúpido_.-

Su nariz rozaba la mía.

\- Es todo lo que tienes? No es una zona vital. Vamos... mátame. Mátame mientras veo tu lindo rostro. Siempre quise morir en las manos de un ángel. -

Le quite la cuchilla del cuerpo y grite en la frustración.

Él lanzo un pequeño quejido.

No dejaba de mirarme.

 _Rachel eres una idiota..._

\- Porque diablos no te puedo matar? Porqué? Eres una mierda. Te odio...- Estaba segura que me veía como una idiota.

Lo bueno era que no tenía un espejo.

Me acusaba a mi de haberlo hechizado pero la realidad era que ...

 **Una fuerza ajena a mi me impedía matarlo.**

Quería pero no podía.

Era tan estúpido. Este tipo me sometió de mil maneras... y no podía hacerle daño. Estaba en mis manos... pero no podía hacerle daño.

No lo amaba. No lo conocía.

Pero porque no podía eliminarlo?

\- Dónde...está Alex?- Las palabras comenzaban a salir erraticamente de mi garganta.

 _Dios mio.._ _tienes que resistir, Rachel._

La visión se me empañaba. Comencé a tener una sensación de frió agobiante.

Los vidrios de la ventana comenzaron a resquebrajarse.

- _Por favor...- Le susurré._ Sentía su aliento en mi piel. Estábamos tan cerca...

\- Está obsesionado contigo... Piensa que es de Harper, entiendes? Por esa razón lo quiere eliminar.-

\- No es de Roy. Dios, siento que me caigo en un abismo. - Lleve mi mano a mi frente. Mi mente se estaba desmoronando.

Gruñí de dolor. Las ventanas finalmente volaron.

\- Está en la casilla de atrás. Donde acabaste con tu pequeña sirvienta. Pero no vale la pena que vayas. No hay vuelta atrás. Estás muriendo...- No quería demostrarlo era evidente.

No quería demostrar que sentía dolor por la apuñalada que le dí.

\- Jason, perdóname por lo de Scott. Por herirte... -

\- Lo mismo digo. Ya hazlo... No seas estúpida.- Me susurró al oído.

Jason perdió. Se rindió. Me dio permiso a su manera de hacerlo...

Llego a su limite.

No fue capaz de hacerme más daño.

 _Duerme..._

Toque su mejilla y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente hasta quedar dormido.

Me lo quite de encima y tome el teléfono de su bolsillo-

Realmente me costaba levantarme. Estaba mareada...

Lentamente disque el numero. Estaba tan mal que necesitaba toda mi concentración en ello.

\- _Bruce_?-Lo intente con todas mis fuerzas decir oraciones completas sin vacilar.

\- Supongo que ya se te ocurrió que favor pedirme.-

\- Si, pero antes envía...- Tosí.- ... ayuda médica a mi casa. Jason esta... está herido.-

\- Dónde está Richard y porqué diablos hablas así?-

\- Sssh... Conocí a tu ultimo hijo. Tus niños son tan psicóticos... como apuestos, sabes? Ese niño... Damian.. que lindo ejemplar hiciste, Bruce.- Estaba divagando. No era momento. Arrastraba cada palabra. Decía estupideces.

\- Ni en broma te acercaras a Damian. Raven, qué te hicieron? Está Richard contigo?-

\- Si... Lo escucho venir. - Richard se acercaba. Primero sentí su aura. Luego... las pisadas.

Tenía miedo. No iba a mentir.

\- Jason?-

\- Inconsciente. Matará a mi... a mi hijo, Dick... Por favor, Bruce...- Estaba comenzando a llorar. No tenía fuerzas para caminar. No podía ni hablar.

 _Me voy a morir mamá... Tengo frió..._

Mi corazón latía muy rápido. Sentía que iba a estallar.

Lo escuche otra vez. Mi niño estaba sufriendo...

 _Esto es mi culpa... Por favor.. te juro que moriré yo antes que tú. Solo se fuerte.. se fuerte. Tú eres más fuerte que yo, Alex._

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Richard cubierto de sangre.

 _\- QUÉ HICISTE CON_ ALEX!?- Le exigí fuera de mis cabales. Esa sangre no era suya. No estaba herido. El lazo que me unía a Alex estaba muy débil.

* * *

 **Starfire POV (AKA Koriand Anders)**

 **-** Yo ame a Robin. No nos conocimos en las mejores condiciones ya que nuestros padres se conocieron antes y practicamente nos empujaron a estar juntos... pero con el tiempo me enamore de él. Primero porque era muy apuesto. Luego... porque se comportaba como un príncipe. Pero no duro mucho.-

-Kori sea lo que sea que me quieras decir. Lo entenderé. Estaré acompañándote siempre. Te sacaré de aquí. Te lo debo... fui un horrendo novio todo este tiempo, Pero me tienes que decir que oculta, Richard.-

\- ...Me hablas como si te hubieras olvidado de Raven.-

\- No. Yo la amo. La amo como nunca ame a nadie. Pero... yo te puedo amar. Lo sé. Tú me quieres.. yo también. Porqué no podríamos intentarlo?-

\- Primero tienes que saber que lo que paso anoche no fue el único error que cometí por amor. Richard nunca quedaba satisfecho conmigo. Desde muy jóvenes compartimos la misma cama. Me motivo a someterme a juegos donde él era mi "maestro". Me golpeo.. intente convencerme a mi misma que era su forma de expresar amor. Porque luego de hacerlo de esa manera lo veía a gusto... pero no duro mucho...-

Era tan débil.

Tan estúpidamente débil.

Estaba con Roy no más. Con alguien en quien podía confiar... pero Dick siempre estaba un paso más adelante.

Era como si siempre supiera todo lo que sucedía...

Tenía mucho miedo de hablar.

Temía que me matará finalmente... o peor. Que le hiciera daño a Roy o a mi padre.

Quería gritar lo que sabía.

Pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

Richard era una abominación y yo su cómplice.

Cómplice por temor.

\- Primero prométeme que una vez que te cuente todo. Irás por Wally y sacarás de mi caja de seguridad el video que prueba todo lo que te diré. Una vez que lo tengas en tus manos...Busca a Bruce antes que a nadie más. Él es el único capaz de detenerlo. A alguien más... y créeme cuando te lo digo. Lo mataría. Es muy peligroso. - Tome sus manos con fuerza y Roy me miro asustado.

\- Es para tanto?- Insistió.

\- No tienes idea, Roy. Dick es peor de lo que alguna vez podrías imaginar...-

Exhale. Cerré los ojos y... sabía que era hora de sacarme un peso de encima.

Aunque sabía que hacerlo también ponía en peligro a Roy.

* * *

\- Bruce está en camino. Entrégame a mi hijo, déjame ir de una vez y tal vez no te mate.-

No podía levantarme. No podía coordinar mis movimientos pero si podía utilizar mis poderes.

Intente atacarlo pero una especie de campo de fuerza lo rodeo.

No podía hacerle daño.

\- Ridícula, niña. Pudiste ser una princesa y sin embargo no puedes ni pararte. Tus patéticos poderes no te ayudaran hoy. Este hombre es tu marido y lo será para toda la vida porque así lo deseo. Matarás a cientos y me darás la suficiente fuerza como para entrar a la Tierra y sembrar el caos en ella.- La voz no era humana.

Era tétrica. Demoníaca.

Era mi padre hablando a través de su garganta.

\- Trigon? Dónde está mi hijo? Haré lo que me pidas pero por favor devuélvemelo !-

\- Tuviste tú oportunidad. Ahora entenderás todo hija...- Su boca estaba muy cerca de mi garganta. Detestaba y me daba mucho asco tenerlo cerca.

Intente tirarme para atrás lo más que pude.

El enterró sus uñas en mis brazos.

Pude ver sus ojos vueltos a la normalidad otra vez. Era Richard.

Sus ojos celestes estaban mirándome fijamente.

Dolor. Deseo. Frustración.

Odio.

No estaba más bajo el control de Trigon pero su mente estaba totalmente dañada. Desgarrada.

\- Robin tú no eres esto. No te dejes ganar por Trigon. Todo lo que te haya prometido es mentira. -

\- Tú no me amas. Tu desde el principio lo único que has hecho es burlarte de mi.- Me golpeo en la cara tan fuerte que comencé a sangrar de inmediato.

Se subió sobre mi y me arranco la ropa.

Ya lo entendía.

Era inútil pelear.

Richard era humano... Trigon pudo con él. Porqué no podría?

Él estaba protegido de mi magia por él.

No merecía vivir.

Era **débil**.

Quería tener relaciones con Robin? Pensé que sería fantástico y que yo iba a tener control sobre él?

Ridículo.

Él me gano. Es más... quizás esta sea mi última noche y lo último que iba a ver ... iban a ser sus ojos.

Sus hermosos ojos sin amor.

Tome la mano de Jason que estaba inconsciente a mi lado.

La apreté fuerte porque sabía lo que venía.

Richard entro en mi y no se sentía bien.

No era humano.

Era un animal despiadado.

La sangre de mi bebe estaba en su rostro mezclada con la mía.

Quería vomitar.

Una mano suya estaba en mi cuello dejándome a un paso de perder la conciencia.

Seguía viéndolo.

Empece a desear perder la conciencia al cabo de un par de segundos. Era lo mejor.

El dolor no lo iba a sentir.

\- Mátame por favor...-

\- Se siente tan bien tomarte. Como soporte años durmiendo contigo sin tocarte? Intente que me amarás como te ame desde antes de conocerte. No pude lograr que me quieras. Intente estar con otras pero no sirvió. Fue inútil. Te detesto, maldita puta! - Escupía cada palabra con desprecio.

Seguía empujándome sin consideración mientras me golpeaba.

No soportaba el dolor.

No paraba de llorar.

Seguía sostenida de la mano de Jason.

\- Desde que me conociste me miraste con asco. Siempre te creíste mejor que yo, no? Bueno. Te guste o no serás mía toda tu vida. PARA SIEMPRE. -

Enterro su rostro en mi cara. La sustancia que me dio Jason ya no la soportaba más.

 _\- Richard.. ahora lo entiendo. -_ Tosí intentando tomar algo de aire.- Dios mio.. no. Tú no entiendes lo que hiciste tampoco.-

\- DE QUÉ HABLAS!?-

* * *

 **Starfire POV (AKA Koriand Anders)**

\- Richard al ver a Raven esa noche. Perdió la razón. Dijo que ... era su mujer y fue tras ella. No le importo que estuviera a su lado. Ella lo ignoro y lo humillo frente a todos. Fui por él. No pude encontrarlo hasta que escuche unos gritos en una habitación y vi a Dick abusando de Raven. Era solo una niña, Roy. La golpeo tanto. Fue horrible y yo...Me obligo a filmar todo eso y a ayudarlo a huir de ese lugar sin levantar sospechas.-

-No puedes hablar enserio. Star no pudiste hacer algo así. Fuiste amiga de Raven por años y TÚ SABIAS ESO!?- Roy la empujo y se levanto alejándose de ella de inmediato.

Koriand comenzó a llorar sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás para nadie.

Su destino era estar sola para siempre. En una celda.

 _Roy.. Por favor, no te vayas._

 _\- Era tu amiga... TU AMIGA.-_ No dejaba de decir en shock.

 _\- Y Robin es un monstruo. Tú no sabes de lo que es capaz. Ese niño que estaba en tu casa no es su hermano. Es su hijo... es hijo de Richard. Veo sus ojos en él. Todo coincide... Roy, ve por Raven. Si yo me he dado cuenta ... Wally, Raven y su niño están en peligro. Roy.._ \- Replicó sollozando aún.

 _-_ Corré. Ve por Raven!-

* * *

No tengo perdón. Empece a trabajar antes de tiempo (Tuve vacaciones pero debido al cumulo de tareas empece varios días antes y valia la pena! ) y como dije tengo un local. El cambio de temporada se viene y anduve de aqui para alla.

Cómo venía diciendo les recomiendo mucho **WATTPAD (La pagina esta en ingles y en español. Si por defecto les sale en ingles busque en el Inicio, registrense y cambien la configuración del Idioma que es facil)**. La APLICACION ademas es AUN más genial que la pagina. Es perfecta para leer. Podes subir imagenes y videos en tu historia! Ademas diria que hay tantas historias y mas que FF de los Jovenes Titanes. Por lo menos me da la sensacion de que hay mas que en la sección español. Además podes dejar comentarios en el parrafo que quieras de la historia que se publica.

Bien. Finalmente sabremos que paso esa noche en el proximo capitulo Pero finalmente LO DIJE. Fue RICHARD GRAYSON.

Alguien lo sospecho? Y que piensan de Dami preciosura Wayne? Si aun no lo conocen busquen Raven and Damian wayne en google y veran lo que es lindo. Vean la pelicula Jovenes Titanes vs. Justice League ... Es el hijo de Bruce legitimo.. y es la puta hostia! No se pierdan de conocer ...al mejor Robin.

Ok. Lo amo! Jajaja Que no se note!

 **Anaysama :** No, no ! Estás en un buen lugar. Ya viene el divino de Damian Wayne en todo su esplendor. Esperalo un poquito mas no mas. Ya va! Me tarde mucho en traerlo en escena no mas..jajaja Demasiado Lemon. Releí mi historia porque la republique y adapte en Wattpad y ahi esta un poco mas baja de tono porque hasta yo me sonroje. u.u Tenes razón en Wattpad hay muchas cosas bellas. Por ejemplo mucho DamiRae! Gracias por comentar!

 **Fercha Wn:** Leiste todo en 3 dias? Alto trauma te deje de seguro !Ahora tengo pena. Como dije mas arriba estoy avergonzada de algunas cosas que esrbi jaja Parece que paso mucho tiempo desde el capitulo 5 y no paso tanto... pero hay cosas que no volvería a escribir jaja (Bueno no se quizas me miento a mi misma) No lo voy a abandonar. De hecho lo publico en Wattpad con imagenes. Estoy entusiasmada... pero la vida de adulto no me deja tanto tiempo como querria desde hace un mes. Estoy algo saturada. Pero seguire! Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario. Tremendo empujon me diste para ponerme a escribir.. Creo que cuando recibi tu comentario si mal no recuerdo empece a escribir este capi :D

 **Alice B:** Te gusta la pequeña Rae? Tu deseo quizás sea cumplido. jaja Pense en tu comentario y me gusto la idea. Roy es el mejor amigo que puedas tener. Pero cuando tenes uno tanto tiempo.. lo intentas hasta el cansancio pero no hay amor. A pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo ... no va a surgir más. Pero dado que Raven no es normal todo puede pasar aca jajaj

Ya no es tiempo para teorias ... lamento decir que no fue ninguna de tus 3 teorias. Fue Richard. Pero aun faltan saber un par de cosillas de ese día. Y Robin... no la va a tener tan fácil. La va a pagar. Solo que no se si tarde o temprano...

Damian tiene 18 porque.. cuando escribi Sin limites la veia a Raven con la edad de Richard y Damian con 10 años. Inexplicablemente DC en los comics despues de un evento (de los que quiebran la continuidad) hizo que Raven tenga 14/15 años y Dick alrededor de 25 como Starfire. Y Damian 13/14. Despues de esto en el 2015/2016 DC hizo dos peliculas donde acerco finalmente a Robin y a Raven mas en JL vs. TT ... cuando Damian realmente es muy frio como Raven.. con ella quebro la coraza.. y la verdad el es el nieto del demonio y ella la hija de trigon. Los shipeo porque son dos caras de una misma moneda.. y para mi Damian es lejos mejor personaje que Dick (que en la vida real como novio es pesimo). Y si.. en la batifamilia hay varios tornillos sueltos. Empezando por Bruce.. pero quizás mas en Jason y Damian. Los otros si fueran chicas diriamos que son "mosquitas muertas". Ja! Starfire calló mucho tiempo... es imperdonable si nos lo ponemos a pensar como amiga. Como mujer. / Que pienso de Starfire en Titans? Que los de DC son unos hijos de putaaaa! La odian. Mas alla del tema racial (que no me voy a meter en eso .. mas cuando existe una Gamorra en Marvel que es ESPECTACULAR.. o una pelicula como Pantara Negra que es perfecta). La ropa es de puta, la peluca es barata. Parece de cotillon y que no vale mas de un dolar. Fisicamente es flaca. No es voluptuosa. Eso es imperdoble. Las curvas son canon en Koriand. Es tan malo el outfit que la hace petisa. La altura de la actriz es un NO absoluto. Se ve de menos de 1,70. En los comics es tan alta como Superman, Shazam... y mucho mas alta que Dick o Batman. Imagina! Minimo un MINON de 1,90 de piernas muy largas. Es una NADA absoluta. Deci...deci que no me agrada Koriand! jajajaja Asi que me quedo feliz con la pequeña Teagan Croft. Escuche la cancion y es la descripcion perfecta de mi Raven. La traduje mientras la escuche. "Ella tiene un lindo cabello largo...y sabes que es una mala chica. Todos los chicos la miran. No pueden evitarloporque es un habito... " me encanto ! Gracias por el dato! Es inspiradora. Espero que si me encontras me contactes en Wattpad !

 **Maddie**. : Bueno hablamos ayer.. jaja Viste? Te dije que no te preocuparas ...que no iba a dejar FF de lado por mas que me volvi adicta a Wattpad. Aca este fic esta muy adelantado y ademas tiene la gran primicia! Que increible que dijiste que desprecias a Wally. Es muy noble. Tanto que no deberia estar jamas con Raven. No podria con ella. Demasiado puro pero buen amigo :D

Raven fragil? Raven esta deshecha. Ya no le queda nada. ada. Ni Jason.. Wally o Roy ya estan con ella. y Alex? Las chispas entre Jay y Dick se mantendran. Solo que de diferente manera. Eso es el misterio de la segunda parte.

Che para todo esto espero que disfrutes las imagenes de este fic en wattpad :) Salvo el del capitulo 6. Ahi me pase un poco u.u.

Scott y Jason tal cual como decis. Como dirian aca se hicieron los piolas y a la primera que era como ellos... los separo a ellos. Como suele pasar con las chicas con respecto a sus amigas. Pero a la inversa. Sumado a drogas.. mataron a Scott. Pasa mas frecuente de lo que pensamos Jason es muy fuerte. No todos son asi. Scott represento a ese grupo no mas.

Vi a Doña barbara porque mi mama me lo metio por los ojos. Las novelas mexicanas.. quizas no tanto hoy. Pero hasta hace 5 años.. uyyyy .. Las veian todo el mundo. Ahora estan de moda las turcas. jaja Mira inconcientemente tal vez me base en Doña barbara.. Le paso algo muy parecido a Raven. /Ya hablamos de Damian ayer.. lo repito. Vos sabes lo que hiciste. Sin querer cambiaste el rumbo del fic jaja pero ya te dije que Jason esta salvado por vos. Es lo minimo que podia hacer por vos. Lo que decida entre Alex y Damian.. no lo sé. Vere que se me ocurre. Pero se conoceran. Quizas no tanto... pero habra un encuentro. El tema es Como!

Lo de Helena y Cass. Solo puedo decir esto. Lo que voy a hacer es una locura: Estilo Vampire Knights. No digo mas. ! Nos estamos hablando Maddie como siempre !

 **Yue Dark** : No podia creerlo. Traume a dos personas que me comentaron ! Y las cuantas mas que habra. Leer todo esto de golpe debe ser shockeante jaja

Lamentablemente es el destino de Raven. En la serie animada.. ahora en la Live action que saldra que parece poseida y me dio unas ganas de gritar " Dios mio.. Traigan un cura!" jaja A esa Raven hay que tirarle agua bendita. jajaj La amo! Mas con Dick en esos terminos. Dick era mi Robin favorito.. porque lo conoci en la serie 2003. Si lo conoces en los comics .. dudo que te guste tanto. Particularmente lei comics de Dick .. toda su evolucion desde el 70.. y tengo algo de aversion por él. 25 relaciones ! O SEA. Lamentable. Y no cuento.. los rapiditos. No me gusta ese tipo de hombres. No es lo mio. A Damian Wayne si bien es medio psicopata como Jason .. a Damian lo veo mas centrado en ciertos temas. Mas maduro que Dick en ciertos temas.. lo veo incapaz de joder a su mujer el dia que la tenga. Mi favorito es él. No deberia decirlo xD

Dado que te gusta Damian.. no te pierdas mi fic Hechizado en Wattpad. Buscalo! Pleaseeee!

Abrazo Yue. Gracias por dejarme tu hermoso comentario!

 **Susyyyy**! Damian es muy antisocial. De hecho creo que nunca conocio a nadie sin primero hacerle conocer su katana primero. El chico tiene problemas serios de contrl de impulsos. Sin Bruce recordemos que mataba a quien se le atravesara por su camino. Deci que su "padre" lo paro. Ahora.. su amor y respeto por su padre.. lo amo. Es capaz de pelear con su madre pero la ama y se nota. Solo que es tan maduro que sabe diferenciar el bien y el mal de la sangre.

Lamento decirte que Wally murio. Pero la muerte no siempre es el fin. Quizas vuelva. No lo sé aun. jaja. Es mas.. a este punto no sabemos si Raven pasa la noche.

Todavia falta un capitulo mas para la cuspide del dia 7. "Destrucción". Veremos como me va haciendolo y como sigue... Espero tardar menos esta vez. Si no me siento mal despues u.u

Muchas de tus preguntas seran respondidas en el proximo capitulo. Roy tiene que asimilar lo que dijo Star. Y si que es fuerte. y Alex? :O Gracias Susy por siempre estar. Espero que me encuentres en Wattpad. No te pierdas Hechizado y pensando en vos.. las imagenes que prepare de este fic en esa plataforma! Vos que querias ver como se ven los personajes...

Mas incognitas. Roy que hara ahora? Que va a ser de Jason? y no menos importante. Que DIABLOS HIZO RICHARD CON ALEX!?

 **Comenten! El capitulo que sigue no esta escrito aun. Hipoteticen.. todo puede pasar!**


	12. Capitulo XII: Día 7: EmboscadaParte 2

Disculpen la demora! ... muchas obligaciones encima. En compensación un capitulo super largo pero les aseguro que se viene mucho más. Mucho, mucho más. Falta bastante más de lo que imaginan para terminar esta historia. Se darán cuenta conforme lean el capitulo.

Y si.. primero este iba a ser el ultimo capitulo del Dia 7 pero me di cuenta que era DEMASIADO lo que falta para decir.. y por otro lado el DIA 7, parte 3 no sera el ultimo capitulo. 1) Porque no quiero. Me gusta la historia... y 2) Porque veremos más de aquel futuro que Trigon capitulos atrás le mostro a Richard en una "visión"-

 **Aclaración** : Con Silkie hago referencia a Sedita.

Si te gusto. Estrellita ! Comentaaa que me motiva :D Qué mejor regalo para quien escribe? Gracias por el apoyo!

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XII: Día 7: Emboscada**_

 _ **Parte 2 de 3**_

* * *

 **Años atrás...**

 **Richard Grayson POV**

Un cuervo.

Un cuervo apareció en mi ventana.

-Raven?- Susurré.

Los ojos del animal brillaron en rojo, desplegó sus alas y...voló hacia al jardín.

Sentí que tenía que seguirlo. Que quería mostrarme algo.

Baje por las escaleras corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Al salir de la casa no vi el jardín de la mansión Wayne. No...

Estaba en el pórtico de una casa. A unos metros míos estaba una niña.

 _Es la niña de mis dibujos..._

La niña de cabello lacio, negro... Ojos celestes con destellos lilas... estaba por tocar la puerta de alguien.

Se la veía nerviosa...

 _Que podría traerla tan inquieta?_

Me acerque a ella para preguntarle su nombre. Para saber de una vez por todas quien era...

La puerta se abrió y retrocedí.

Estábamos a menos de un metro... pero era como si no me viera...

Un hombre salio de la casa y sonrió al verla.

Era joven de cabello algo cobrizo.

 _-Cómo estás? Hace días no se de te veo...supe que tu tía cuidara de ti hasta que tengas la_ _mayoria_ _de edad. Roy, estaba preocupada...-_ La tomo de su mano y sonrió gentilmente.

 _-Pasa. Ni que fueras una extraña para quedarte aquí afuera. Pensaba ir a verte pero supongo que me ganaste una vez más...-_

 _Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por una sombra en sus_ _parpados_ _pronunciadas._

 _Era obvio lo que le sucedía._

 _La puerta se cerro detrás de ellos y golpee la puerta. Tenía que llegar a ella. Tenía que saber quien era. Su nombre al menos._

 _Ella fue la razón de decenas de noches en vela..._

 _Ella era la niña de mis_ _sueños_ _._

 _Al tocar la puerta no hubo sonido del choque de mi puño contra la madera._

 _No._

 _Mi mano atravesó la puerta._

 _Era una especie de visión... quizás estaba en un sueño otra vez. Pero no lo sentía así. Sentía que realmente estaba ahí._

 _Pase dentro de la casa y ambos seguían parados mirándose uno al otro._

 _Ella se veía enojada. Dolida._

 _-No puedes hacerte esto. Esto es lo mejor que encontraste para ahogar tus penas, Roy? Tu madre piensas que hubiera querido esto para ti!-_

 _En una mesa junto a ellos había unas lineas de cocaína._

 _Quería llorar._

 _-Rachel... Estoy solo. Iba a comenzar mi carrera con el apoyo de mama pero tengo apenas quince años. Una fortuna que administrar... hienas por todos lados que se quieren aprovechar de mi. Rachel, sin mi madre estoy acabado.-_

 _Rachel._

 _Su nombre es Rachel._

 _-Y... Acaso ... No significo nada para ti, Roy? Yo te quiero... Me duele que te lastimes así. No permitiré que te_ _envenenes_ _con esta mierda. –_

 _Se tiro sobre la mesa para arrojar todo lo que había encima...y él la detuvo_ _acorrandola_ _contra la pared._

 _El corazón me comenzó a palpitar fuerte._

 _La sangre la sentía hervir._

 _Quería golpearlo por tocarla._

 _Por estar tan cerca de ella._

 _Me recosté contra una pared. Me faltaba aire. Sentía angustia. Impotencia._

 _Molestia..._

 _Porqué? No lo comprendía..._

 _-Qué haces?-_

 _-Entendí que no puedo pasar un día más sin hacer esto.-_

 _Sus manos estaban a ambos lados de su rostro._

 _Estaba indefensa._

 _Ella realmente no lo comprendía._

 _No entendía lo que pretendía..._

 _Pensé que seria violento. Pensé que resistiría. Pero ella se derritió al sentir el primer roce de sus labios contra los suyos._

 _El estomago se me revolvió aún más.._

 _Era..._

 _Insoportable el malestar que sentía._

 _Se besaron con asquerosa dulzura por dos minutos que me parecieron y los sentí como una agónica hora._

 _Al separarse ella quedo con una sonrisa idiota impregnada en su rostro._

 _Dejarás que sea suya?_

 _Me di la vuelta de inmediato y como siempre no había nadie. Nadie estaba detrás pero la voz era clara._

 _Era la niña de mis sueños, su aroma lo podía sentir..._

 _Ahora sabía su nombre._

 _Y no iba a parar hasta encontrarla y..._

 _ARREBATÁRSELA_ _._

* * *

 _ **-Mansión Wayne-**_

-Amo Dick, se encuentra bien?-

Me levante de inmediato al escuchar su voz.

Fue abrupto como me reincorpore algo desilusionado de no seguir viéndola.

-Si. Si, Alfred estoy bien.-

-Otra vez la ha visto no es así?- Asentí. Alfred no necesitaba palabras para saber que me pasaba.

\- Oh, el perfecto Dick Grayson continúa con su problemita mental ... Creí que ya habías superado después de tantos años tu obsesión con la niña fea e imaginaria... -

-Enano, vete a molestar a otra parte... y quizás la niña imaginaria no lo sea tanto. Tengo el presentimiento de que algún día la veremos aquí y hasta tú te enamorarás de ella.-

-Sueña, Grayson. Me largo. Al, iré con Scott a su casa. Supuse que te encontraría aquí...-

No lo soportaba. Ese chico alteraba mis nervios. Cada año era peor. Tenía pendiente darle un buen susto...

-Son hermanos, amo Dick. Ni siquiera lo piense. Algún día ambos, se necesitaran y van a tener que trabajar en equipo. Tarde o temprano será así. Esto realmente es lamentable.-

-Alfred no se que estás imaginando. Es mi pequeño hermano. Aunque a veces quiera matarlo... Nunca dejaría que le suceda algo. No te preocupes, se como manejarlo.- Sonreí intentando tranquilizarlo pero no pareció muy convencido.

Era inevitable e imposible no verlo como... mi familia. Le tenía real estima a Al.

Suspiró.

Sabía que en el fondo aunque nos merecíamos que nos gritará ... Alfred no lo haría.

Alfred nos amaba a ambos... por igual.

Jamás iba a tomar un lado. No esperaba que lo hiciera de todos modos.

-Amo Dick, casi olvido para que he venido. Se le hace tarde para todo el itinerario que tiene programado para el día de hoy. Su vuelo es al medio día y me tome la libertad de empacar por usted sus cosas.-

-Gracias. Será mi primer festejo fuera de Gotham. Será extraño.-

-Solo no se meta en problemas. Eso será más que suficiente. Imagino que toda la prensa de Gotham irá hacia Boston para no perderse el gran evento que tiene preparado...-

-Trabaje semanas para que justamente eso no ocurra. Están solo invitados amigos del Instituto. Todas sus familias tienen negocios directa o indirectamente con Bruce. No te preocupes, no ira nadie que no quiera que vaya. Además para eso contrate seguridad privada que rodeara las veinte hectareas de jardín. Al, tengo todo cubierto como siempre.-

-No estaría tan confiado, amo Dick. Igual si planea portarse adecuadamente no habrá nada que ocultar...- Camino hacia la puerta para marcharse.

Sonreí nerviosamente sabiendo que debería reforzar la seguridad. Después de todo Alfred siempre tenía la razón.

Capte de inmediato el mensaje indirecto que decía entre sus palabras.

Mi plan era divertirme a lo grande. Llene un camión de bebidas de todo tipo, los mejores DJ de Boston y servicio... Todos contratados con un importante acuerdo de confidencialidad.

Todo estaba bien planeado. Es más, si bien ya había comenzado a ir a la Universidad solo dos compañeros fueron invitados. No tenía mucha confianza con los demás.

Koriand llevaría unas amigas me lo advirtió... No me negué. Eran modelos, útiles para que mis amigos se diviertan.

 _Rachel..._

Dentro de mi mente resonó.

Fue un sueño muy vivido. Era la primera vez que al levantarme podía recordar perfectamente cada facción de su rostro.

Sentí como si estuviéramos en el mismo lugar. Antes solo me levantaba de mi sueño y sin explicación solo la dibujaba...

Pero esto era muy distinto. Dibujarla por más bien que lo hiciera nunca se iba a comparar a verla tan cerca.

Su piel se veía suave. Su cabello no era tan oscuro como cuando lo dibujaba. Era más bien un negro cobrizo a la luz.

Sus ojos eran cautivadores, llenos de ... _amor. Cariño..._

 _Se derretía por él._

Era una niña de cuánto? De catorce, quince años... y sin embargo se ponía en las manos de un hombre a su edad?

Cómo podía ser? Se veía tan inocente antes de estar con él...

 _No, fue él. Ella no quería. Ella ni sabía cuales eran sus intenciones!_

 _O..O si?_

Otra vez. Otra lo mismo de siempre. No podía quitármela de la mente.

La alarma sonó y me saco de mis pensamientos.

Gire a apagarla y aún lado del reloj había un papel plegado.

Lo abrí y solo decía una palabra.

" _Encuentrala_ "

Esa era mi letra. Pero...

No recordaba haber escrito eso en algún momento.

Me esforcé un rato para comprender una cosa entre las tantas que me ocurrieron extrañas... me esforcé en darle una explicación a eso.

Pero me rendí. Iba a ser en vano.

Me duche, me en liste y fui al aeropuerto para tomar mi vuelo.

* * *

En una hora llegue a Boston.

Me iba a encontrar después de meses con mis amigos y a ver después de una semana a Koriand.

 _Genial._ Pensé con sarcasmo al recordarla a ella.

Me aburría de una manera indescriptible. La relación no daba para más. Ya estaba comenzando a importarme cada vez menos que pensaría Bruce si terminábamos.

Busque mis maletas personalmente. Antes de salir al hall y ver a otras personas, tome unas gafas de sol y levante la capucha de mi chaqueta.

No tenía intención de que alguien me reconociera. Después de todo...

La fiesta solo tenía que ser de conocimiento de unos pocos.

Me detuve en un kiosco para comprar unos bocadillos y al buscar sencillo para pagar escuche ese nombre otra vez.

Solté mi billetera y cayó al suelo.

Una mano roso la mía sin querer y mi sueño se materializo frente a mis ojos.

-Toma. Disculpala. Suele ser escandalosa.-Ella pensó que su amiga me asusto porque ciertamente.. grito su nombre.

Pero no fue eso.

Hace unas horas soñé con ella y ahora a cientos de kilómetros de mi casa, de mi cama...

Luego de años de imaginarla, pensar en ella por horas...

Años ...deseándola.

No quería ni pensar esa palabra pero era lo cierto.

Estaba frente a mi.

Pensé tanto que para cuando volví a la realidad solo pude susurrar.

- _Eres más linda de lo que pensé...-_ Susurré pero ella no me escucho.

Ya se había ido detrás de su amiga.

Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

La seguí intentando que no me viera. No fue muy difícil. El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente.

Su amiga la molestaba bastante y ella solo no le hacía caso.

Era evidente que no quería estar aquí.

Su celular sonó y ella atendió de inmediato.

-Roy. Son las dos de la tarde y ya me llamaste tres veces... no crees que exageras? Estoy bien. Acabamos de llegar con Karen a Boston, iré a la estúpida fiesta y vuelvo a New Orleans. Puedo sobrevivir unas horas sin ti. Sabes? –

Ella se sonrojo y Karen, así se llamaba su amiga por lo que escuche, se comenzó a reír tanto que tuvo que tapar su boca con sus manos.

La conversación fue corta dado a esto y ella se despidió tan rápido como pudo.

-Es tan difícil dejar de ser una idiota aunque sea cinco minutos, Karen?-

-El amor! No puedo creer que no sean una pareja oficial aún. Sabes como lo tomarían las chicas del instituto? Se morirán de la envidia. El chico más guapo y talentoso, contigo. No es un sueño hecho realidad? Cuándo me dijiste que te beso en su casa no podía creerlo hasta que te beso en el pasillo frente a sus amigos y a mi. Debe ser el cielo, Raven. Roy es ... -

-Mi amigo. –

-No. No. No me vengas con eso. Se besaron más de una vez! Y quien sabe que más...-

-Karen! Estamos en público. Podrías mantener mis asuntos privados entre cuatro paredes? Te lo voy a agradecer.-

-Estás tan perdidamente enamorada...Escuche que planea mudarse a Gotham para seguir con los negocios de su familia y seguir a pleno con la Arquería... Le dijo a Adam que quiere llevarte con él. Ese chico vuela. Quiere tener la mayoría de edad desesperadamente solo para que sea legal que vivan juntos. No te podría amar más. Ya lo hicieron no es así? Lo traes loquito, Rae... Eso lo explicaría.-

-No voy a ni siquiera decir una palabra a eso. Me largo con o sin ti.-

-No irás muy lejos. Tú no tienes licencia.-

-Cómo si no pudiera llegar por otros medios...Te veo en el hotel y espero que vengas cuando dejes de decir tonterías al menos por un minuto

Era mi oportunidad.

Fui tras ella y al ver que se subía a un taxi...

Entre antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-Tú no eres el chico del Kiosco? Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

Debí parecer un loco. El taxi arranco y note que el conductor nos miro por el espejo retrovisor alarmado.

Module la voz un poco para hacerla parecer más suave de lo que era usualmente. No me quite las gafas ni la capucha.

-Vine a agradecerte y a acompañarte a tu hotel. Boston es una ciudad muy grande. Una chica como tú no debería estar sola.-

-Desde niña mi madre me viene advirtiendo que no debo hablar con extraños. Nunca estuve más de acuerdo que hoy, créeme.-

El celular comenzó a sonar. Ella contesto.

Hizo una mueca de incomodidad y rodó los ojos.

-Yo también te extraño pero estás llevando esto demasiado lejos... Estoy bien. Solo necesitaba un momento a solas, Karen estaba insoportable.-

-Pero... estaré bien lo juro. Solo son unas horas...Tengo que decirlo realmente de nuevo?-

Apreté mis puños y ahora que estaba tan cerca de ella no iba a permitir que se interpusiera entre nosotros.

Tome su teléfono.

-Roy?- Pregunte.

-Quién diablos eres tú? Qué haces con el teléfono de mi novia?-

-Va a estar bien. Porqué de aquí en más yo cuidare de ella.- Corte el teléfono y se lo alcance.

-Cómo te atreves, infeliz?! – Me empujo lejos de ella.- Señor. Detenga el auto. Ahora!- Grito.

Fue disminuyendo la velocidad...

\- Le daré cinco veces más de lo que cuesta el viaje si tan solo sigue su rumbo y lleva a la señorita a donde le dijo.- Le advertí.

Ella me miro fastidiada y luego sonrió.

-Señor no se deje _engañar_. Es un chico rico con muchas tarjetas y poco efectivo. Tome trescientos dolares y por favor déjeme salir de aquí en este preciso momento.- Exigió y el taxista rendido estaciono tan rápido como pudo.

Le extendió los billetes y se fue.

-La dama sabe como convencer a un hombre. Su novia, chico? No la pierda de vista que en unos años más cualquier hombre que se le atraviese se la querrá quitar.- No quise escuchar más y fui corriendo tras ella.

-Rachel, espera! Te conozco. Tú estás en mi mente hace mucho tiempo. Te he visto antes.-

Ella no detuvo su marcha.

Seguí hablándole.

-Estamos destinados a estar juntos. Por favor, déjame invitarte a tomar un café. No, un té. El té de hierbas es tu favorito, no? Lo sé. Rachel tienes que creerme. Cómo lo sabría si te mintiera?-

-Estás enfermo!- Grito.

-Conozco a ese Roy. Es un drogadicto. Cómo puedes estar con alguien como él? Tú no me conoces pero te podría dar todo. -

Se dio vuelta y me dio un puñetazo como el que nunca me iba a olvidar en mi vida.

Jamás nadie se atrevió a tocarme así.

Jason lo intento pero siempre lo puse en su lugar.

Fue tan... salvaje.

No parecía que esa fuerza venía de los puños de una niñita como esa.

-Jamás vuelvas a hablar así de Roy!- No dijo más y volteó.

Se fue corriendo a parar un taxi y se subió tan pronto como estaciono.

Yo seguía en el piso mirando como se iba.

Roy...Roy, el arquero.

La clave era quitarlo de su vida. La clave era...

Eliminar a Roy Harper.

* * *

 _ **-Esa misma noche en Boston-**_

 _ **Años atrás -**_

 _ **Raven POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**_

Karen se maquillaba y hablaba demasiado a la vez. Estaba frente al espejo mirandome de reojo mientras yo solo me quede sentada en su cama sorprendida por su habilidad de hacer tantas cosas a la vez.

Me sentía incomoda.

Quería huir pero no tenía donde.

-Rachel, no te vas a arreglar un poco? Tenemos que parecer mayores. Ya te lo dije. O... nos verán como unas niñas.-

-No pretendo conseguir un novio o algo de eso, Karen. Solo te acompaño porque insististe bastante. A todos.-

-Se que te gusta demasiado, Roy. Pero olvídalo por un rato... Conoceremos a Richard Grayson y a su novia. No solo eso... sus amigos son una obra de arte digna de admirar. Ya le eche el ojo a uno hace un tiempo.- Me guiño el ojo.

Roy. Intente llamarlo pero no me contesto nunca.

Probablemente cayó en el pequeño juego de ese idiota.

No iba a contarle a Karen lo que sucedió. Para qué? Para que le diga a Roy y piense que no podía estar ni cinco minutos sola sin meterme en problemas?

Si alguien le iba a contar lo que ocurrió... era yo. Cuando lo volviera a ver.

-Ah, si? Y tu hermano que opina de eso? Digo, tienes recién quince años y andas detrás de chicos que ya comenzaron la Universidad. No me parece adecuado.-

-Dios mio, Rachel. Eres tan santurrona! Dónde está tu vestido y tu...? Te dije que era una fiesta de máscaras! No empacaste nada? – Karen revolvió como una loca mi equipaje.

-Supongo que olvide traerlo. Es una lástima. Me tendré que quedar aquí. –

-Sabía que harías esto! Eres tan predecible Rae... – Sonrió dando la vuelta. Saco de su placard un vestido y un antifaz.

-Pontelo. Vamos. Lo prometiste.- Suspire pesadamente ante su demanda.

-Enserio? Me ves con esta cosa encima? – Era un vestido blanco y un antifaz negro con muchos detalles.

-Lo prometiste. Diviértete. Roy debe estar haciendo lo mismo.-

 _No haría algo así..._

Pero de ser así... No es mi asunto. Realmente es mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo.

Debía estar durmiendo. Mañana comenzaba la primera fase en las ligas mayores.

Un sueño hecho realidad para Roy.

Una caricia a su alma que hace tan poco sufrió la perdida de su madre.

Tome las cosas que me dio Karen y fui al toillete a prepararme.

Antes de cerrar la puerta ella me grito que tenía todo el maquillaje a mi disposición adentro. Me pidió que la sorprendiera.

No estaba de humor.

Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba mal. De que no debería ir a esa fiesta... de que hoy pasaría algo...

Me mire al espejo y sentí que era un caso perdido.

Un caso realmente perdido.

Es más no entendía aún que se le cruzo a la mente a Roy para estar con alguien como yo.

Lo de está noche era...

Era una fiesta de la alta sociedad. De jóvenes probablemente bajo los efectos de sustancias y de más.

De hecho Karen iba para eso. Para "experimentar" las locuras de los chicos "bien".

De los "populares" amigos de su hermano mayor que a pesar de sus inmensas ganas de venir a la fiesta y reencontrarse con sus amigos no pudo salir del campus de su Universidad en Inglaterra.

No si pretendía rendir bien los exámenes de ingreso.

Lastima para él... Dicha para Karen que los pases a la fiesta le llegaron a su casa y no dudo ni por un segundo acudir a cambio de su hermano.

Dos pases.

Necesitaba una cómplice.

 _Porqué yo? Cualquiera hubiera sido una mejor opción._

Nerviosa vi todos los cosméticos que había y tome un labial decidida a "cumplir" y marcharme en cuanto Karen se distrajera.

Ese era el plan. Estar un rato y largarme.

Salí y Karen me miro boquiabierta.

-Eres tú? Pero si estás totalmente hermosa! Necesitabas un poco de color en esas mejillas tan pálidas. El vestido te queda fantástico. Estoy segura que enamoraras a muchos chicos...- Soñadoramente divagaba y me tomo del brazo.

\- Es lo que más quiero en la vida, Karen...- Sarcasmo.

Sarcasmo. Venenoso sarcasmo lance desde lo profundo de mi ser como un vomito.

No se para que me esforzaba... Ella nunca lo iba a entender.

Realmente odiaba lo que sugería, lo que decía... Este vestido nefasto, ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de alguien que ni siquiera conocía...

Era evidente mi incomodidad y ella lo ignoraba. Realmente creía que podía disfrutar ser "normal" si lo intentaba...

Solo Roy me entendía.

Aquí vamos otra vez... _Desde cuándo me volví tan dependiente de él? Desde cuándo lo necesito como el oxigeno que respiro?_

Al llegar a la fiesta quede impresionada por la fastuosidad de la mansión frente a mi.

De hecho todo Newport estaba lleno de mansiones pero esta... era por lejos la más ostentosa.

\- De quién es este caserón?- Le pregunte a Karen a quien le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

\- Pensé que era de la familia Wayne pero mi padre me aseguro que no. Que la dueña era una mujer.-

-Debe ser una mujer con mucho dinero...-

-Seguramente. Desconozco su nombre, es un misterio hasta para mi padre que en representación de ella alquilo está casa para los Wayne. –

-Extraño si me lo preguntas. No temes que tu padre este metido en negocios... Turbios?-

-Quizás... pero quién no lo está? Tu padrastro no es un santo.- Eso era verdad. Desconocía los detalles pero asentí sin querer profundizar esa conversación.

Karen presento las entradas en el ingreso. Era todo tan... "Privado"...

Era evidente que allí dentro pasaban cosas que no era conveniente que se supieran afuera.

Nos dejaron pasar sin problemas luego de un scaneo previo.

Ella grito como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Estaba tan emocionada que no lo ocultaba ni por un segundo.

 _Supongo que puede permitírselo... después de todo el antifaz le_ _da_ _cierto anonimato._

-Tan importante es para ti ver a ese tal Richard Grayson y sus amigos? Quién es él de todos modos? Ni que fuera tan deslumbrante, Karen. Mídete.-

Paro en seco y me tomo de los hombros.

-Es el hombre más guapo que he visto. Y sus amigos? Son unas maravillas. Ya le puse el ojo a uno. Se llama Victor Stone. Es mi objetivo esta noche. No voy a parar hasta encontrarlo.-

-Me has traído aquí para dejarme apenas veas a ese tipo? Eres de lo peor.- Tomo unas bebidas que traía un mozo y me dio una.

-Calma, Rae. Se que te divertirás sin mi. Desde que cruzaste esa puerta varios chicos se voltearon a verte.-

-Sabes que esto probablemente tiene alguna droga alucinógena, no?-

-Puedes dejar de comportarte como mi abuela un minuto?-

Rodé los ojos y le sonreí falsamente.

Tome un sorbo de lo que diablos fuera eso y no me pareció tan malo...

-Qué es?-

-Daikiri de Frutilla creo, pero uno muy bueno!-

-Puedo tener más de esto?-

-Claro! Al fin vamos progresando...-

* * *

La fiesta estaba bastante normal. Karen se distraía bailando con desconocidos y Rachel... se sentó en la barra a beber unos tragos.

El salón se volvió totalmente oscuro y una cortina de humo nublo la visión de todos.

Se escucharon unos gritos y un chico llamo la atención de todos los presentes-

\- Dick! Dick . Dick! Dick! – Comenzaron a gritar en coro varios hombres.

Dick Grayson estaba con una botella en sus manos bailando. Todas las mujeres presentes gritaban cosas hacia él aún cuando todo el mundo sabía que su novia la modelo Koriander estaba presente.

Detrás de alguno de los antifaces que dejaba en anonimato a los presentes estaba ella y Dick descaradamente se contorneaba de un lado a otro haciendo delirar a las mujeres.

Subió las escaleras y monto un espectáculo a toda la audiencia.

Bailo con desfachatez para todo el publico femenino al borde del barandal.

-Beban, hagan lo que quieran que está noche Dick Grayson paga todas las cuentas!- Grito desaforadamente.

Rachel lo vio de lejos. Se sentía mareada y no veía a Karen alrededor ya.

Pensó que quizás había encontrado a ese tal Victor Stone y por fin la había abandonado.

Cómo saberlo? Ese estúpido humo no dejaba que pudiera ver bien a más de dos metros de distancia.

Las luces y la estruendosa música electrónica. No hacían más que confundirla más.

Se pregunto varias veces si tenia ganas de vomitar o era solo una sensación producto de... escuchar tantas voces a su alrededor.

Voces.

Tanto ruido la hacía sentir que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar.

-Karen!- Grito prácticamente pidiendo auxilio abriéndose paso en la muchedumbre que seguía alentando a ese imbécil que no paraba de bailar allá arriba.

-Karen!- Insistí. Seguía sin encontrarla.

-Disculpa. Tu eres Rachel Roth?- Una joven mujer la tomo del hombro y le ofreció ayuda.

Era rubia. Desconocía totalmente quien era.

-Te conozco?-

-No, pero si tenemos un amigo en común. Ven, quiero que veas algo. Además te puedo sacar de aquí.-

La tomo de la mano y ella estaba tan mareada que no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para no dejarse llevar.

Subieron las escaleras y caminaron por un pasillo lo suficientemente largo como para que ahora si a pesar de la música a lo lejos pudiera escucharla con claridad.

Abrió una habitación y la invito a entrar.

Ella lo hizo sosteniéndose un poco de los muebles.

Al ver un sofá se recostó en él.

-Roy Harper es tu novio, linda?-

-No...- Se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

En ese momento se comenzó a preguntar si realmente la bebida tenía algo.

-Porqué lo niegas? Porqué te esfuerzas? No me conoces, no tienes porque fingir conmigo. –

-Justamente porque no se quien eres no te tengo porque decirte nada. No es tu asunto.-

-No tienes que ser tan desagradable, sabes? Vayamos al grano. Te traje aquí porque mientras estamos hablando la carrera de Roy puede desmoronarse antes de comenzar si siguen sucediendo cosas como estás..-

La miro curiosa y tomo el celular que le puso en sus manos.

Eran unas fotos.

Los ojos de Raven comenzaron a empañarse más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-Cómo diablos ...tienes esto?- Error. La voz se le partía al medio. Quiso hacerse ver integra pero fallo.

-Una de ellas es mi amiga. Me envió las fotos. Ella no traicionaría a Roy. Se fue del hotel ya pero se quedo con las otras dos. Él fue a un Nightclub del centro de Londres y bebió bastante. Quería una fiesta privada y se la dieron...Los detalles con las fotos creo que sobran.-

 _Por eso no me contestaba..._

-No tengo que soportar más esto.- Rachel la hizo a un lado y con gran fuerza de voluntad se paro.

Apretó los puños.

La rubia tomo una chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros.

-Tranquila. Solo quería abrirte los ojos. Eres solo una niña y Roy de cierta manera también lo es. Son cosas que pasan en las relaciones de chicos tan jóvenes pero debes cuidarlo más. Si esto trascendiera seria un caos.-

No le respondió. Salió de la habitación tan pronto como pudo y corrió sin rumbo.

Solo quería salir de ahí.

Cuando quiso bajar las escaleras un hombre la tomo del brazo.

Tenía un antifaz encima como todos.

Estaba harta de que algún extraño la jalará como si fuera un juguete.

-Cariño...-

-TÚ!?- Grito al reconocer que era el hombre del aeropuerto que pseudo-intento acosarla en el taxi.

Reconoció su tono de voz a pesar de la música.

-Parece que hay problemas en el paraíso, no?-

Dick le regalo una sonrisa fanfarrona.

-Te importa?- Desafiante.

-No. Puedo aprovecharme de eso, un poco...Ven...-

Tomo su mano y le siguió el juego. Fue a una sala un poco retirada y la invito a tomar asiento.

Chasqueo los dedos y un mozo les acerco unas copas.

Ella la tomo un poco titubeante. El dolor de cabeza persistía.

* * *

 **Richard Grayson POV (AKA Robin)**

Cayó.

No fue difícil localizar a Roy Harper al otro lado del continente. Era cuestión de googlear y vuala...

Bien anunciado estaba por los medios su participación en el mundial de arco.

Una promesa.

Una desequilibrada promesa.

Era tan fácil...

Le pedí a unas chicas que me hicieran un favor.

Llame a su representante y le ofrecí algo de dinero para que estuviera en el lugar exacto y en el momento exacto.

Lo demás...

Fluyo.

Alcohol, lindas chicas, la adolescencia... y la posibilidad de que del otro lado del charco su querida y pequeña novia estuviera con otro lo hizo demasiado fácil

Cómo hacerle llegar el mensaje a Rachel?

Tara.

Mi fiel amante, Tara Markov siempre dispuesta a hacer lo quiera.

Esta vez a cambio solo le iba a presentar a uno de mis amigos. Ya tenía al ideal para ella.

La pequeña Rachel no sabía dónde se había metido. Las constelaciones, las estrellas el cosmos se alinearon para dejármela aquí en bandeja.

No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Intente resistir esas inmensas ganas que tenía de asaltarla.

-Toma. Es un poco fuerte pero sobrevivirás. –

Me miro desconfiada.

No, no tenía nada de lo que pudiera imaginar.

Para qué darle algo más? Con lo que le dieron en la barra era más que suficiente.

Su amiga Karen no iba a molestar. Estaba con Victor. Él me debía un favor...

Todo el plan estaba trazado perfectamente.

Estaba mal. Lo sabía.

Pero cuando la vi no pude contenerme.

Estaba loco por ella. La piel me ardía.

Quería que sea mia.

Esa voz en mi cabeza me taladro la mente toda la tarde.

Perdí la cuenta de cuanto bebí luego de la primera botella.

No lo hizo.

-Puedo no estar en mis cinco sentidos pero es obvio que toda la mierda con la rubia es una artimaña tuya.-

-Cuál rubia? – Me hice el desentendido.

-Tengo quince años y tú eres un lunático al que no le conozco ni remotamente la cara que me acosa desde que pise esta ciudad...No lo vas a lograr...Sea lo que sea que planees no lo vas a lograr.-

-No tienes idea cuantas quisieran tener lunáticos como yo detrás.-

Se acerco a mi y me jalo cerca de su rostro.

Las puntas de sus delgados dedos tocaron mi cuello y yo como un niño me derretí.

Era como si estuviera hechizado por esa chica.

Estaba dispuesto a darle lo que me pidiera.

Quería llevarla a la mansión y mostrarle a Al, Bruce y Jason que no eran fantasías. Que ella...

Era real.

-Eres gracioso. Sabes?-

-Porqué?-

-Montaste todo un plan para traerme justo aquí dónde estamos. Para qué? No me interesas. Es evidente que no sabes perder. Eres un pobre chico rico que cree que cuando tiene una presa entre sus ojos es suya. Adivina Chico Maravilla. Esta vez perdiste. Eres un patán, enfermo, psicótico que anda detrás de una niña. Me das asco!.-

No pude emitir una palabra.

Era tan ruda.

Tan... tan perra.

Se fue con una sonrisa victoriosa que me enojo aún más.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe y al ir tras ella...

La música había parado y todos miraban hacia dónde salí.

Abrí mis ojos al borde de la locura.

Todos me miraban.

Estaba en lo alto de las escaleras y todas las miradas estaban sobre mi.

Rachel ya había bajado y se abrió paso entre la multitud.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la salida.

Caminando hacia mi venía Garfield.

-Viejo, tu micrófono... esa chica lo encendió y todos escuchamos... todo.-

Me quite la mierda de micrófono de encima. Era un pequeño aparato que trasmitía directamente a los parlantes de la sala principal. Lo apague antes de entrar a la habitación.

Ella lo encendió al acercarse a mi.

Ella sabía lo que hacía.

Ella me humillo frente a todos.

Ella iba a pagarme esto.

-Dick, tranquilízate. Nadie se atrevería a joderte a ti con esto..- Me susurró pero yo estaba totalmente sesgado por la furia.

Una niña se creía que podía salirse con la suya después de esto?

Me quite el antifaz y mire a todos y cada uno de los presentes. A pocos reconocía con esos antifaces encima.

-Quién les dijo que la fiesta se termino!?- Grite medio enloquecido, medio lleno rabia... y un tanto exigiéndoles que sigan con lo que estaban haciendo.

-DJ La música!- Grito Gar valiéndose del micrófono que tire al suelo unos segundos antes.

Me miró asustado.

-Encárgate de la fiesta.- Le exigí.

Él asintió y fui tras ella.

- _Dónde crees que puedes ir, niñita? Tú eres mía, puta. Pudiste tener mi lado amable. Pero si te gusta rudo, te voy a enseñar lo que es ser rudo.-_ Murmure. La música estaba al máximo.

Llame a la seguridad y les pedí que detuvieran a la mujercita.

No iba a ser difícil localizarla.

Tenía una chaqueta de jean encima, no llevaba antifaz y tenía un vestido blanco.

Solo necesitaba que los simios me lleven a la pajarita a la jaula.

Tiene que ser tuya. Te humillo. Una niña de su porte. De su edad. A ti Dick Grayson... Te ha dicho que le das asco. Disciplinala.

Ahora.

Esa voz otra vez.

El ardor en mi piel... otra vez.

Sentía quemarme por dentro. Sentía fuego.

Comencé a transpirar como si me incendiara...

 _Dios Santo. Qué hace esa niña conmigo..._

 _-_ Robin. Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

\- Dime que enserio no se te ocurrió meterte en mi camino en este preciso momento, preciosa.- Le advertí.

Esta noche si estaba dispuesto a arrastrarla por todo el parque de ser necesario si una vez más se atrevía a exigirme algo.

No soportaba ver su sonsa y patética cara frente a mi.

Comenzó a ponerme esa mirada...

Lo de siempre.

No lo soportaba.

-Todos nuestros amigos se ríen de nosotros. Cómo se te ocurre ir detrás de una niña? No tiene más edad que Jason! La vi correr frente a mi. Cómo se te ocurre, Richard!? Cómo se te ocurre!? – Comenzó a los gritos.

Estábamos afuera.

A solas.

La tome del cabello y la arrastre a mi pequeño escondite.

Oh, si. Está casa lo tenía todo.

La dueña me hizo llegar unos planos de las instalaciones. El lugar realmente era perfecto. Aislado del mundo. Enorme. Hasta tenía instalaciones subterráneas.

Para qué?

Quién sabe. No era mi asunto.

Pero por esta noche. Era la jaula perfecta para mi pajarito y para la estúpida e insoportable Koriand.

Mis dos amores hoy iban a conocerme.

-Suéltame, Dick. Sueltame por favor!- Fingí no escucharla.

Se lo advertí antes.

Le advertí que no podía hablar al menos que se lo permitiera...

* * *

 **-Hoy- Día 7.**

 **2 AM. Mansión Grayson.**

La puerta principal estaba abierta. Damian y Bruce Wayne entraron a la casa.

-Enserio vive alguien aquí?- La casa era fastuosa si. Pero se veía abandonada. Pocas luces iluminaban el inmenso interior y parecía que no había ni un alma dentro.

El silencio era absoluto.

-Si, tu hermano y su novia.-

-Bien. No saben elegir el servicio. Es evidente.-

-Damian. Rachel llamo pidiendo ayuda. Esto es serio.-

-Yo también hablo enserio, padre. Además... porqué necesitaría ayuda la bruja? Porqué traerme a mi contigo?-

-Justamente por eso. Ella jamás pediría ayuda. Esto fue demasiado lejos, es evidente...- Frunció el seño confundido el menor.

Bruce Wayne fue hacia una puerta entreabierta y al ver algo que Damian no alcanzo a ver aún; llevo su mano derecha sobre su rostro.

-Qué sucede?- Se acerco a dónde estaba y vio a un hombre joven medio sobre la cama y medio en el suelo ensangrentado.

Bruce se arrodillo y le tomo el pulso.

\- Quién es?-

\- Es Jason.-

\- Y sería...?-

\- Tú principal preocupación desde hoy hasta que yo te diga.-

\- No hablas enserio...- Le advirtió.

\- Nunca bromeo.-

\- Bien. No me conoces pero supongo que sabes que tengo las mismas cualidades que madre. Soy un asesino profesional. No preservo vidas.-

-Aprenderás. Desde hoy. Tú madre te envió a mi. Caminarás bajo mis reglas.-

-Sueña, padre.-

-Bien. Entonces jamás serás un Wayne y supongo que fallarás en la misión que te encomendó tu abuelo. No es acaso por eso qué estás aquí, Damian?-

No dijo nada más y a regañadientes tomo a Jason y lo subió a su hombro.

Le quito las llaves a su padre y no volteo a verlo a los ojos.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

-Y tú que harás, padre?-

-Evitare que tu hermano haga una locura. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Si Jason llega a contarte lo que sucedió aquí. Llámame de inmediato. Entendido?-

-Lo que sea.-

-Damian.-

No respondió. Siguió caminando.

-Tenemos una charla pendiente. Recuerdalo.-

-Claro. Es una pena que tus bastardos te mantengan tan ocupado...-

Rió y siguió su marcha.

Bruce tomo su teléfono.

-Al, averigua que propiedades adquirió Richard en el último año y mantén un ojo sobre Damian. Está con Jason. Raven lo protegía.-

-Amo, vaya con cautela. Usted sabe de lo que es capaz por la señorita Roth.-

-Lo sé. Lamentablemente...-

* * *

 _ **-Años atrás- Boston**_

 _ **Starfire POV (AKA Koriander)**_

Otra vez. Sus ojos brillaban con ese brillo demoníaco. Conocía a Dick desde que era un niño y cada vez era más frecuente que se vuelva antinaturalmente violento y agresivo.

Hoy era uno de esos días.

Me arrastro hasta una habitación subterránea elegante debajo de la casa.

-Dick por favor, suéltame.-

Rogué está vez más calma. Asustada pero no queriendo alterarlo aún más.

Dentro de la habitación había un hombre de seguridad con él y tenían amarrada a la niña que Richard se le insinuó.

-Señor, como lo pidió.-

-Ahora vete y no permitas que nadie baje hasta aquí.-

El hombre asintió y se fue dejándonos a los tres solos.

Antes de entrar Dick me dijo que por nada del mundo me quite mi antifaz.

Al igual que yo lo llevaba encima.

Por alguna razón no quería que la niña lo reconociera luego.

Eso me decía que tenía que huir de aquí en este preciso momentos antes de que hiciera algo...

 _De qué tanto puede ser capaz?_

-Estás a 30 kilómetros de la ciudad y tu amiga te abandono. Hasta dónde diablos creías que podías ir caminando?-

-Es solo una niña. Qué te sucede? Tú en el fondo no eres así...- Intente entrar en razón con él.

-Ya veo. Tú eres la novia de este patán. Eres estúpida o qué? Piensas que lo puedes cambiar? Por dentro y por fuera es una basura. Asúmelo!- Me grito.

Richard se acerco a ella y la tomo del mentón.

-Eres más difícil de lo que jamás hubiera pensado.-

-Tipos como tú sacan lo peor de mi podría decir.-

Sonrió. Lo desafiaba...

Bofetazo.

Lleve mis manos a mi boca en el horror.

Era solo una niña...

Ella solo lo siguió mirando inmutable.

-No lo hagas. Se de lo que es capaz. Por favor.. no lo hagas.- Le suplique.

Bofetazo.

Siguió mirándolo como si no le hubiera hecho nada.

La tomo del mentón y la apretó muy fuerte.

Ella lanzó un pequeño gruñido.

Seguía desafiándolo.

-Eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera muestras la cara! Y tú eres igual a él. Estas libre y no haces nada!- Me gritó.

Era verdad. Pero sabía de lo que era capaz.

La primera vez que lo contradije me prometió que iba a lamentarlo la próxima vez que lo hiciera.

La segunda, fue en una tontería. Mi mascota "Silkie" a la mañana siguiente apareció en mi jardín ahogada.

No pensé que estaba relacionado con lo que sucedió.

En otra oportunidad a pesar de que me advirtió que no desfilara en traje de baño, lo hice. Por la insistencia de mi representante...

Y recibí un vídeo en un CD dónde pude ver como SIlkie perdía la vida en la pileta de mi hogar.

Al terminar de verlo Dick me tomo de los hombros por detrás y me susurró que no dijera una palabra o que le iba a pasar lo mismo a mi padre.

Porqué lo iba a desafiar? Porqué pensar de que no era capaz de hacerlo?

Le propuse separarnos. Se negó rotundamente.

De a poco comencé a sentir temor. Un temor desmedido con tan solo verlo.

-Oh, qué pobre intento. Ella no hará nada. Nada que la pueda llegar a meter en problemas, no?- Me miró y un frió me recorrió la espina.

Asentí.

La mirada desafiante se desmantelo por completo ante el último golpe que le dio en el rostro.

Estuvo por... uno o dos minutos largos mirando al suelo y cuando volvió a levantar la mirada estaba completamente distinta.

Tenía temor como ...

Como yo.

Robin se detuvo y tomo entre sus manos su mentón con suavidad repugnante.

-Así es como te recuerdo de mis sueños. _Con miedo...-_

Tomo una cuchilla y corto las cuerdas que la mantenían en esa silla.

Al soltarla miraba aún al suelo.

-No te conozco. Porqué me haces esto a mi? Quién eres?- Su voz estaba notoriamente quebrada.

El celular de Robin comenzó a sonar.

Atendió y asintió.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y presentía que iba a comenzar su juego.

El que jugo conmigo por tantos años...

Cuando Robin no tenía lo que quería. Él te lo arrancaba de ti a su manera.

-Bien. Rachel. Tú sabes que lo intente por las buenas... no es así? Ahora te convenceré de que lo mejor es comportarte como una niña buena con un poco de ayuda.-

Encendió una pantalla y una chica morena apareció en primer plano con los ojos vendados y un arma en la mejilla.

-Quién es...?- Pregunté llevando una mano a mi boca en el espanto intentando evitar un grito que lo molestará aún más.

-Es mi... mi amiga. Eres un monstruo. Qué quieres de mi!? –Grito espantada Rachel.

-Un recuerdo. – Me arrojo su celular y...

-Hazlo.- Me negué de inmediato.

-No puedes pedirme esto. –

-Si ambas no se comportan no respondo de mi. Entendido? Apunta.. - Apretó los dientes y gruño. Del otro lado de la linea el hombre escucho su pedido y le quito el seguro al arma.

La mujer morena lloro aún más aterrada.

-Espera. Espera. Lo haré... - Mire a la niña y me acerque a ella. Me quite el pañuelo de seda que tenía en mi cuello y le vende los ojos.

Ella no se negó.

Sabía que era lo mejor.

Que pasará lo que tenía que pasar y no saber más...

-Perdona. Perdona. Realmente perdona. – Le susurré mientras amarraba firmemente la pañoleta.

-No me siento bien. Estoy mareada. Me dio algo... No dejes que me haga esto.-

Me levante lentamente.

-Lo hará. No esta jugando...- Susurré.

Me di la vuelta y mire a Robin frente a frente. Me quite el antifaz.

Comencé a llorar. Me contuve las lágrimas mucho tiempo.

-Es una niña. Esto es cruzar la línea. Solo perdónala. Haz conmigo lo que quieras pero no hagas esto. Por favor...- Le suplique desesperada.

Me tomo del cabello y me acerco a su rostro.

-Si no te callas de una vez sigue tu padre. Filma y haz una vez algo bien en tu vida, inútil.- Me empujo tan fuerte que me arrojo al suelo.

-Bésame.- Le exigió Dick tomándola del mentón.

-No quiero esto..- La niña le rogó.

Tomo su celular de mis manos ...y marco.

-Hazlo.- Ordeno.

 _Disparo_.

La chica no lo pudo ver pero si se escucho muy fuerte el disparo.

Yo grite horrorizada.

-No. Cómo pudiste !?- Sollozo. Ni yo que lo conocía hace años podía creer lo que estaba haciendo...

Por un momento vi el reflejo de Robin en un platillo decorativo sobre la pared y sus ojos se veían rojos como la sangre.

Se quiso quitar mi pañuelo de sus ojos pero la abrace fuerte y ...

-Nos matará. No lo veas.. es capaz de todo. Por favor. Mi padre... Matará a mi padre.- Le supliqué.

Ella dejo caer sus brazos rendida.

Derrotada.

-Ka.. Karen...-

 _Sus ojos... Algo le sucede. Algo extraño está dentro de él. Esos ojos..._

Estaba más aterrada aún. Le temía más que antes. Eso fue tan sobrenatural...

-Graba.- Grito con los puños apretados. Me quito de mis pensamientos y mire la horrenda realidad.

Apago la pantalla y me dio otra vez el celular.

Toque el botón para grabar y mire hacia otro lado. Aún así cerré mis ojos...

-Quien iba a decir que poniéndote al limite... ibas a ser tan egoísta. Al final no eras tan perfecta como te creías...- Me susurró al oído con crueldad.

Esas palabras me dolieron más que sus maltratos físicos.

Era un monstruo. Le pedí a ella que se rindiera. Que este a su merced...

Peor aún.

Grababa esto. Era cómplice.

Pero el miedo no me dejaba mover. El miedo me tenía paralizada.

Richard era ...

Un asesino.

Un criminal... y aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en mi vida, tenía que terminar tarde o temprano tras las rejas.

 _Cómo no lo vi antes? Cuándo cambio tanto?_

Los gritos de la chica y los golpes eran lo único que escuche.

Tenía rabia... impotencia pero por sobre todo... vergüenza.

Por no haberlo evitado.

Los primeros diez minutos fueron gritos ensordecedores... Supuse que en parte por la rabia de perder a su amiga y por otro lado, por el dolor que sentía.

Los golpes. Escuchaba las bofetadas que le daba y eran tan fuertes que no entendí como aún seguía consciente.

Luego de unos... serán veinte minutos su voz se fue apagando de a poco.

Vencida.

Se acerco a mi...

Escuche sus pasos.

Seguía en el suelo con la cámara levantada apuntando hacia donde estaban. No voltee nunca a ver lo que le hacía. No lo iba a resistir.

Lo mire antes de que me hiciera voltear a verlo.

Estaba desnudo. Rasguñado. Sudado pero lo que más me llamo la atención era...

Su mirada otra vez. Richard no era así. Estaba con una sonrisa perversa pero a la vez sentía que no estaba en este planeta.

-Ya no me divierte que estés aquí...-

-Solo me trajiste por diversión?-

-Algo tenía que hacer contigo, no? Además realmente quería esto.-

Vi hacia donde estaba ella.

Estaba sobre la cama.

Aferrada a su vestido llorando.

Su rostro estaba ensangrentado. Ya no tenía mi pañoleta sobre sus ojos.

No se volteo a verme.

No se si no podía. No se que le sucedía. Solo miraba al techo...

Desde dónde estaba podía verla temblar.

-Qué vas a hacer con ella?-

-Más de lo mismo...y tal vez, no. No querrías saberlo.-

-Estás enfermo...-Susurré con honestidad. Sabía que no tenía que decirlo en voz alta para no provocarlo pero salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera pensar lo que hacía.

Me arranco de mis manos el celular.

-Morirá si no va a un hospital. La estás torturando. Es una pequeña.-

-Tú eres una simple mujer Koriand. Rachel no sabe quien es realmente. Es resistente. Lo ha demostrado. Es más. Te diría que le ha gustado solo que no lo sabe aún.-

Me levante negando con la cabeza y caminando hacia atrás.

-Eres un monstruo. Aléjate de mi ...! – Grite y corrí fuera de esa espantosa habitación.

Corrí hasta salir al jardín. La música era ensordecedora adentro. Corrí no por ayuda, no por alguien más.

No. No sabía quién era de confianza a estas alturas.

Corrí hacia donde estaría más segura.

A mi casa.

Al estar cerca de mi automóvil me di cuenta que mi cartera la deje en esa habitación.

Por ningún motivo iba a volver.

-Necesitas ayuda, querida?-

-No. No. Solo no encuentro mis llaves.-

-Creo que necesitas ayuda, Koriand.-

-No. Solo necesito irme a casa. Tengo que salir de aquí ahora. No te conozco. Vete por favor. –

-Crees que soy una estúpida admiradora tuya?- Se interpuso en mi paso.

-No se quien eres pero déjame ir.-

Saco un arma y la apoyo contra mi estomago.

-Sube al auto o morirás lentamente. Se como jugar con mi presa. Puedo darte veinte disparos y todavía dejarte respirando.-

\- Quién eres?- Pregunte con horror.

-Quiero información. Tú me la das y... volverás a tu vida normal otra vez.-

-No te conozco. Qué puedes querer de mi?-

-Richard Grayson. Tú me dirás todo lo que quiero de él y... mi nombre es Talia. No será la única vez que nos veremos... pero creo que no querrás que sea la última tampoco, no? Sube.- Exigió.

La puerta la abrió y me arrojo dentro.

 _Talia...Quién es Talia?_

Dentro había un hombre que llevo un pañuelo a mi boca. En pocos segundos me desvanecí en sus brazos sin saber donde y con quien iba a terminar.-

* * *

 **-Hoy-**

 **Hospital Central de Gotham**

 **Damian Wayne POV**

-Morirá?- Le di una mordida a una manzana que tome de la sala de espera.

-No. No, Sr. Wayne. Estará bien. Es joven y perdió mucha sangre pero sobrevivirá. El ataque que recibió no fue en una zona vital. De eso justamente quería consultarle. Qué tipo de sangre tiene usted?-

-Cero negativo.-

-Bien. Perfecto. Podría pedirle que se acerque a enfermería para ...-

-Pretende que le done sangre a él?-

-Tengo entendido que es su hermano.-

Tome mi daga dispuesto a obligarlo a que siga con su trabajo y no ande insinuando estupideces...

-Joven Damian. Agradezco tanto que el amo Jason tuvo la suerte de encontrarlo...-

- _Pennyworth..-_ Susurré volviendo a meter la cuchilla en mi bolsillo.

 _Inoportuno_...

-Doctor, el señor Bruce Wayne me ha enviado para saber como está su hijo. Necesita algo de nosotros?-

-Señor le comentaba al joven que necesitamos tres dadores de sangre B negativo o un donante del factor universal, con eso sería suficiente. Ha perdido gran cantidad de sangre. Una transfusión es necesaria de inmediato.-

Mire hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados.

-Joven Damian estoy seguro que su padre estaría orgulloso si...- Rode los ojos cansado.

-Suficiente...- Camine hacia la enfermería dispuesto a acabar con el asunto.

Después iba a disfrutar interrogarlo a mi manera.

Padre me pidió que él me diga con detalles lo que sucedió con la bruja y Grayson.

Iba a tener más que detalles.

Todd iba a cantar como un pájaro.

Solo lo necesitaba consciente.

-Amo Damian, se lo agradezco.- No le respondí.

Pero ese anciano se hacía querer.

Desde que llegue convenció a padre de que me dejará quedar en la mansión y me preparo un cuarto adaptado a mis necesidades.

Me hizo sentir cómodo.

Querido.

En casa.

En pocos días disfrute "mi hogar" como nunca lo disfrute en mi vida.

Pennyworth aprendió rápidamente mis gustos y me hacía olvidar por momentos para que había venido aquí a Gotham.

Toque la puerta y una enfermera me hizo llenar una planilla y me advirtió que podía sentirme descompuesto luego.

Tonterías.

Era un Al Ghul. Una aguja no era nada.

Perder sangre no era nada.

No sentía dolor.

Sangré a causa del filo de una cuchilla desde que tuve uso de razón y no se me permitió quejarme por ello.

Era indigno.

La mujer dijo algo pero no la escuche. Me quede sumido en mis pensamientos.

Si me sentía un poco más débil. Lo normal.

Pero me quede pensando en la habitación donde Todd estaba...

\- Rachel Roth.- Volteé al reconocer esa voz y me puse a la defensiva.

\- Madre.- No era mi enemiga. Era mi familia.

Pero a la vez era la persona de quien más debía desconfiar sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-Encuentrala.-

\- No estás hablando enserio...-

Se acerco a mi y me acaricio el cuello con cariño.

-Amado hijo... eres tan hermoso. Mi mejor creación, mi mejor arma... Es momento que demuestres tu valía. Desde aquí. Hazme sentir orgullosa.-

Me arrodille ante ella.

Mi madre no podía tener un no por respuesta.

Bese su mano.

Era la única digna de respeto al final del día.

Era mi maestra por sobre todas las cosas.

Y Bruce Wayne solo era el ADN adecuado para mezclarse con un Al Ghul.

Mi madre forjo el arma perfecta.

Yo.

* * *

 **Roy Harper POV (AKA Speedy)**

Entre a la mansión y vi a un niño cargando a Jason. Me escondí dentro de una habitación y por un momento sentí que se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Detuvo su paso un segundo y siguió.

Al irse fui al piso de arriba y en una habitación encontré a Wally.

Camine hacia él para ver si seguía con vida.

Pero no.

Estaba helado. Su corazón dejo de latir al menos... hace horas.

-Lo siento, Roy.-

Di la vuelta y vi al padre de esos enfermos parado justo detrás mio.

No tuve la oportunidad de verlo muchas veces.

Pero era imposible olvidarse de alguien así.

Tan...

Ilegible.

-Dónde está Rachel?-

\- Estoy intentando averiguarlo.-

Lo mire desencajado. Estaba lleno de furia.

Ciertamente podía atreverme a atacar al omnipotente Bruce Wayne. Él de cierto modo era el culpable de todo esto.

\- Usted lo intenta? Qué no piensa meter a la policía en esto? Acaso intentará cubrir a sus enfermos hijos luego de que alguno matará a Wally y vaya a saber que es de Rachel y Alex?-

\- Roy. Es evidente que sabes lo que paso entre Richard y Rachel hace unos años pero no lo sabes todo.-

Lo empuje contra una pared y lo tome de su camisa con fuerza.

-De que puta mierda estás hablando?-

-Richard y Rachel se entienden. Más de lo que tú crees. Ella no lo sabe o al menos eso es lo que creo. Quiero entender más pero ...

Es complicado.-

-Dick Grayson violo a Raven cuando era tan solo una niña. La rompió en mil pedazos. Le rompió cada hueso de su cuerpo. La hirió en cada centímetro de su piel y...-

-Le dio un hijo también.-

-La destruyo. Ella no era lo que es hoy antes. Richard rompió con todo rastro de inocencia que había en Rachel. Tiene que pagarlo.-

-Roy, Rachel acabo con todo rastro de humanidad que podía haber en Dick...-

años atrás.-

Boston. Mansión.

Habían guardias en la puerta con los cuellos ensangrentados y en el suelo.

Muertos.

Una niña estaba tendida en el suelo respirando con dificultad.

-Ayu..dame...No puedo moverme.-

-No hables. Ahora estarás bien. Estás a salvo...-

-No .. no tengo fuerzas...-

-Necesitas atención. Es solo eso. Duerme.-

-Si me duermo... No quiero despertar.- Susurró.

La mujer a su lado la abrazó y la llevo a su regazo.

-Despertarás y todo será mejor...Duerme.-

Sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar lentamente y ...

* * *

 **En algún lugar...**

Aguardando estaba él a su lado.

Las horas, días... que fueran necesarias.

Tuvo la mejor noche de su vida. O quizás la segunda.

No, la primera.

Solo tenía un vago recuerdo de esa noche de hace unos años. Solo sabía lo que disfruto de ella por la grabación de Starfire.

Sabía perfectamente que estaba mal en todos los sentidos.

Pero Raven era suya.

Raven siempre lo fue.

Ese era el destino de ambos.

Vivir y morir juntos.

Ella lloro, ella pidió que pare pero en mi mente sentí su placer. Su éxtasis. Su deseo hacia mi.

Ella me trasmitió sus sensaciones...

Ella tenía poderes. Ella estaba en mi mente.

Como esa voz.

El aparato a su lado comenzó a mostrar señales de conciencia.

Iba a despertar.

Ella estaba en una cama inconsciente. Yo estaba cuidando de ella.

Eramos solo nosotros ahora.

Él niño pronto moriría...

Quiso atacarme.

Me defendí.

Nadie lo iba a encontrar... Estaba en un bunker subterráneo que mande a construir en el medio del bosque.

Golpeado. Con el frió que hacían en estás épocas...encerrado.

Nadie lo iba a encontrar alguna vez. Al menos no vivo.

Rachel lo iba a superar.

Pronto íbamos a tener hijos...

-Lo vas a superar, mi amor.- Acaricie su mejilla.

Se veía tan hermosa...

* * *

 **-.Años atrás.-**

 **Richard Grayson POV**

La mañana siguiente a mi fiesta en vez de levantarme en un colchón me levante al costado de una carretera.

Lo único que tenía en mi bolsillo eran un par de dolares y mi teléfono.

No tenía batería.

Camine un kilómetro al menos hasta que un automóvil que reconocí se acerco.

-Koriand?-

-Dick me tenías muy asustada. Te busque por todos lados.-

-Enserio? No se como termine aquí. Kori estás bien?- Estaba extraña. Seria. Asustada.

Mi jaqueca me hacía no ver bien tal vez.

No se cuanto tome pero era evidente que más de lo que hubiera necesitado en una vida.

Tal vez consumí más cosas...

Todo era posible.

-Si, estoy bien. Solo estaba preocupada por ti. No recuerdas nada de lo que paso anoche?-

-Poco. Recuerdo la música, beber... demasiado y recuerdo gritos. Gritos de una chica, Kori llévame a un hospital. Me siento mal...-

Salió del automóvil y me ayudo a recostarme en la parte de atrás.

Días después se me ocurrió ver mi celular y lo vi...

Solo después de verlo recordé a esa chica.

A Rachel.

Pensé que fue un sueño.

Los sueños y la realidad no se distinguían muy bien en mi mente.

Alguien sostenía la cámara.

Alguien sabía lo que paso allí y ...

Pensé en Koriand... pero ella negó haberme visto en prácticamente toda la noche.

Busque por cielo y tierra a la niña.

A Rachel.

No me tomo tanto tiempo localizarla.

Quería disculparme.

Ver como estaba.

Estaba en un hospital en Boston internada.

Por mi culpa tal vez...

Me acerque al cuarto dónde estaba y la puerta estaba entre abierta.

Podía escuchar lo que decía allí dentro.

 _-Lo prometiste, Rachel. Tú dijiste que tendríamos hijos juntos... que algún día en un par de años nos_ _casaríamos_ _y que_ _tendriamos_ _nuestra propia familia. No tengo padres. Solo te tengo a ti. No puedes hacerme esto... Despierta. Ya fue mucho tiempo. Despierta...- Le susurró._

Me asome y vi a Roy Harper acercándose y besandole la frente.

 _Crack_.

Toda culpa se desvaneció.

Otra vez...

Enojo.

Ira.

Tenía que salir de allí.

Pero volvería a verla. Ahora sabía como encontrarla.

Ella no sabía quien era.

Podíamos darnos una segunda oportunidad después de todo...

* * *

 **Continuará... Día 7 Parte 3 de 3.- Destrucción**

* * *

El reto... Saber a quien me refiero que fue "Emboscado" en este capitulo! Supongo que el proximo capitulo vendra más rapido. Espero haberlos motivado a seguir leyendo.

Cualquier critica.. me dicen ! Su opinión vale y estoy abierta a sugerencias :D

 **Mi usuario en Wattpad, es IsabellaRoth2 Ahi pueden encontrar este fic con imagenes y GIFS que esta buenisimo! Sobre todo este capitulo con gifs es otra cosa (llorooooooo).**

 *****"El Amor Amistad. El amor Carnal. El amor obsesión. El amor "incondicional". El amor ... ese que es natural y casual." Ponganle nombre... ;D**

 **LINK De Wattpad y EPISODIO 1 DE LA SERIE que estreno ayer de los TITANES subtitulado.. en mi PERFIL ! Junten el link porque tuve que separarlo para que aparezca (En ambos casos)**

 **Anaysama:** Mega mega archirecontra culebron ! **M** **e** super fastidia que Fanfiction no deje subir fotos, imagenes, gif, videos. Estoy disfrutando mucho subir esta historia en Wattpad con gifs cada unos tantos parrafos. Asi el lector puede ver como me imagino a los personajes gestualizando por ejemplo. Juro que este capitulo se siente MEJOR con imagenes. Ejemplo.. el momento en que encuentran a Raven (Lloro lloro). Si podes darte la oportunidad de verlo en Wattpad. No lo dudes ! (aparte muestro como es mi "Damian" jaja)

Gracias por bancar la historia! Me encanta leer comentarios. Los siento mas cerca lectores! Espero que te haya sorprendido este cap. Era la idea.. siempre poner "accion" valiendome de giros argumentales. :D Y FALTA Para este tenebroso dia 7! Abrazo!

 **Mara Alejandra Rojas Tapia :** Esta vez me demore aun MAS. Y la verdad que me hace sentir con culpa. Dos semanas despues de terminar el capi 11 hice el 80% del capitulo pero lo borre. Era un capitulo delicado .. lo digo por la noche entre Raven, Dick y Koriand. No sabia como relatarlo para que sea perturbador pero a la vez no..."disgusting". Fue complicado. Damian... Damian es oscuro. Ayer vi el capitulo de los Titans ! El live Action y esa Raven del Live Action me parece perfecta para Damian y ... me vuelveeee loca y me anima a escribir mas fics. jaja

Es tan bonita Teagan. Amo el personaje! Si se que a muchos no les gusta la pareja pero en la pelicula senti que los hicieron encajar... naturalmente. Eso me gusto. Es mas.. antes de la pelicula JAMAS los hubiera "shippeado" JAMAS. DC y sus locuras me hicieron ver con buenos ojos esa pareja jaja

La hoguera tanto para el live action y este fic es la opcion más idonea. Es mala mala. Mala. No tiene solucion. Por eso... lo que está pasando se lo merece. xD Aunque .. lo estara pasando tan mal como pensamos? Jajaja. Publique antes en Wattpad! Justamente porque termine de escribir el capitulo en la app de wattpad y publicar por ahi y hacer todo ahi es mas facil. Escribo hasta en el tren. Cuando me hago un tiempito y se me ocurre algo escribo. Por eso publique antes en wattpad (bueno, tan antes no. Ayer). jaja Creo que por eso... tendria que publicar el siguiente capitulo antes aca. Digo para compensar xD

Gracias por el apoyo Mara!

 **Madeline Hatter :** El papel de Arella es tan complicado. Es dificil para una madre saber que lo correcto hubiera sido matar a Raven. En este caso.. si no pudo con Raven con el bebe. Debe ser dificil saber que "lo mejor hubiera sido..." y que por culpa tuya trajiste muerte al mundo. Sin querer hice a una Arella en la misma posicion que la madrastra de Raven de la serie live action! Vi el primer capitulo ayer y ... es una martir. Queria a Raven.. pero por ella murio. La vida de Raven le fue mas importante que la de ella.

Veremos a Zatanna pero poco. No me la banco jajaj Zatanna es muy radical. Algo le parece negro. Hay que destruirlo. Asi. Raven tiene un lado chico dentro de ella.. muy puro e inocente. A ella le vale. Ella no es de confianza y punto. Encarare a Zatanna por ese lado :D Como es naturalmente en los comics jajaja

Los chicos apareceran y mucho. Es mas.. despues del capitulo que viene el Fic se vuelve de ellos.

Como veras ... por vos no mate a Jason pero su nivel de protagonismo bajara mucho a cambio de... Bueno, no te lo tengo ni que decir.

y lo de la fuerza ajena .." Me referia a M- Addie! pero tambien a algo mas jajaja CHAN!

Espero que despues de leer este capitulo entiendas mas a Starfire. Es buena solo que.. sin poderes. en un mundo sin poderes con esa personalidad. Es muy vulnerable.-

Wally volvera. Porque me agrada. No tantooooo como los Robins pero volvera porque quiero demostrar con el PODER. (Chan que sera esto, no?) ja! Abrazo Maddie!

 **Alice B:** Espero haberte sorprendido con la inclusion de la Señora loca en este capitulo jaajaja cuando lei tu comentario me dije "Ahora como sorprendo a Alice..." por eso escribi y borre varias veces jajaja Tampoco podia hacer algo muy inconsecuente de lo que venia diciendo. Pero todavia tengo para dar algunos pequeños giros argumentales. Y la pareja del final? Jajajajajjajajaj NADIE SE LO IMAGINA.-

Dami y Rae pueden estar juntos? Ella tiene 22 .. el 18. Es legal. Entonces si puede ser. Ademas en este capitulo lo deje como "posibilidad" jajaj no?

Viste el capitulo de Titans de ayer? Sin querer mi Raven tiene una tonalidad muy parecida. Esta ya muy FUSIONADA con su parte demoniaca. Son una.. solo que la que esta por su lado externo es la Rachel buena. Tienen ambas. La de mi fic y la otra.. aprender a sobrellevar y a entender.. que no hay escape.

Jason vio el video. A Jason no le importo pero a la vez... como que entendio que era algo esperable de Dick. Digamos que mas bien no le sorprendio. Jason no ama. Respeta. A Jason .. Raven le mueve le piso pero tampoco daria la vida por ella. Le gusta y eso le molesta. El quiere ser un alma libre.. y ella es una atadura. Plus, mato al hermano. Es imperdonable. En el fondo le da asco. Le da asco que sea linda, malvada, fuerte... y tenga poderes. SERIA ideal si no mato al hermano. Que era un buen tipo.. no se lo merecia.. y encima se burla de su muerte.

Todos me dicen que sabian que era Richard pero no me lo dijeron antes. jajaja ni aca ni en Wattpad. jajajajajajj! Espero haber colmado tus xpectativas con este capi.. y que te agrade la SUPER inclusion de Talia. Mas bola a lo que le dice Bruce a Roy. Es importante.. y con eso te doy un spoiler de lo que viene. Por pedido tuyo y de Susy tenes un RECONTRA FLASHback de esa noche PERO.. falta un pedazo de la noche y.. es el PEDAZO mas interesante. Pero lo parti en dos. Porque? Porque este capitulo de hoy.. es lo que SABEN DE ESA NOCHE... DICK y KORIAND. BRUCE sabe lo que paso ADEMAS. Por eso queria separar bien que sabe cada uno. Por eso parti el capi al medio.

Daño: Humillo. Raven siendo muy chica lo humillo frente a todo el mundo y peor.. LO RECHAZO!

Hay mas detras.. habran muchos mas capitulos como en "Sin limites. " Quizas tantos como ahi.-

Abrazo Alice y mil gracias por el apoyo de siempre! Lo amo!

 **Susy Susy Susy:** jaja Me descubriste en Wattpad y ya leiste este capitulo pero tu comentario de aca, de FF influyo mucho en el capitulo 12. Lo tuve muuy en cuenta.

Dick tuvo alucinaciones por AÑOS. Trigon se tardo tiempo para sembrar la semilla de la paranoia, locura, y obsesion en el. Tardo.. pero lo logro. Como un animal en celo la ataco. Trato de ser amable pero Raven ya estaba enamorada de Roy. Trigon lo hizo al proposito. Cruzo sus destinos justo despues de que Roy diera el primer paso.

Trigon desde el mas alla controla almas debiles. No puede entrar a la Tierra pero es un titiritero de los humanos. Todo llevo a que orqueste el encuentro como quiso.

Algo asi como la serie LIVE ACTION! Que ya vi su primer capitulo en internet. Tengo netflix pero no espere a que lo suba. No anunciaron fecha.. y es genial Es tan como imagino a Raven. Bella y poseida. Y como dije.. Trigon puso a Dick en su camino. Como aca. Solo que alreves. Rachel lo soño... Rachel lo conocio antes de verlo.-

Dick estaba confundido por Trigon. Borracho y drogado. Enojado y lleno de furia. Recuerda lo que el video le dijo... Plus siempre que vio a Raven fuera de sus sueños fue hablando con Roy. Besandolo. Pensandolo. Siempre fue con el. Si penso alguna vez .. quien podria ser el padre de su hijo es ... penso que era de Roy. Lo odia. Lo detesta hace años.

Sabe que el si la ama como debe ser. Ademas no la ve a Raven como pura.. la ve como una chica que se dejo llevar por Roy.. desde antes de que la conociera.

Starfire supongo que te sorprendio mas ahora jajaj. Starfire es mi comodin. Es tan buena que verla manipulada es divertido e inesperado. Sin poderes es debil.-

Dos capis mas y veremos mas de la futura generacion.

Pero veremos como despierta Raven y como le va primero con Richard. Esta dormida... va a cambiar muchisimo.-

Abrazoooo!

 **Briyitt**.: No se si aun (Fue muy reciente) tuviste la posibilidad de ver la serie LIVE action TITANS? La vi por internet subtitulada aun cuando recien salio en USA ayer (no me espere a que saliera por netflix) y mi Raven es esto. Esta fusionada con su lado malvado. La hago parecida a un arco del comic llamado New 52 que se dio hasta el 2017.- Es una trabajadora de Trigon... pero su lado bueno es "cautivante" para los Titanes. Te logra convencer de que es buena, una heroina. Pero no lo es y nunca lo sera. En cualquier momento te dara el puñal por la espalda. Es de cuidado. Lamentablemente Jason y Roy no aparecieron mucho. Pero si di a entender que Roy fue muy MUY importante para ella en el pasado.. pero de a poco, por lo que fui contando antes ese amor se fue desgastando. Roy ama a la nena buena que era antes. A la debil. Roy sabe que esta dentro de ella pero ya no puede mas con su lado mas ... "pendiente de Richard".- Tampoco quiere que muera. Por eso la va a buscar. Pero en el fondo sabe que es un caso perdido.-

Jason como le decia a Alice arriba odia a Raven en el fondo pero a su cuerpo le gusta y lo odia. Con los Robins, Wally y Roy quiero demostrar diferentes facetas del amor.

El Amor Amistad. El amor Carnal. El amor obsesion. El amor "incondicional". El amor ... ese que es natural y casual.

Y el amor de madre con Raven. Que es lo unico que tienen en comun Raven y Rachel. Que aman a Alex.

Pero el amor de madre puede ser una debilidad.. y de eso se tratara lo que sigue :D Tremendo spoiler te di. Gracias por tu comentario !

 **Itzeerlroo29** \- Ojala haya sido de tu agrado este capitulo. Si te leiste 11 capitulos mega largos.. es que realmente hice algo bueno en ese lapso jaja Gracias infinitas. Saber que me siguen desde tan lejos .. es emocionante!

 **Guest** : El lado oscuro me es cautivante. Es el lado mas emocionante de la gente. Con este fic quiero demostrar que en el fondo hasta el personaje mas puro.. y bueno. Roy y Starfire pueden sucumbir ante la oscuridad, perversion y los mas bajos instintos. Gracias por seguirme!

Y hasta aca llegamos.- Espero hacer lo que sigue mas rapido que esta vez.- Para hacer este capitulo de fondo escuche una y otra vez la cancion "Tratame Suavemente " cantado por la China Suarez.- En youtube lo encuentran. Esa cancion me motivo al trasfondo de este dia 7.- Escuchenla. Les dara un clima genial.

Siganme en Wattpad ! Ahi pueden encontrar este fic CON IMAGENES y GIFS! Este capitulo con GIFS es otra cosa jajaj Sobre todo Damian, lo amoooooo!

Abrazo grande desde Argentina.!


End file.
